Just breathe
by ilse23
Summary: Starts right after Callen's shooting. Callen is dating a doctor, which will come in handy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a new storyline. Callen is dating a doctor, which will come in handy. Hope you like this story.**

**I do not own NCISLA or the characters, i just own Rebecca.**

* * *

Rebecca was upstairs checking on her patients when she got a 911 page from the ER. They needed a surgical consult, and fast. She quickly went downstairs and to the trauma room. She stopped momentarily when she saw Sam standing in the room. Her heart dropped to the floor a bit. She composed herself and walked into the room.

"Sam? What happened?"

"He was shot."

Rebecca looked over to the bed. It was in fact her boyfriend who was lying there and it looked bad. Rebecca put a gown and gloves on and stepped up to the bed.

"What have we got?"

"Multiple GSW's to the chest, leg and arms. His systolic is 40, heart rate is 170."

Rebecca used her stethoscope to listen to Callen's lungs and heart.

"V-tach on the monitor," one of the nurses called.

"Damn it, hand me the pedals," Rebecca spoke. "Charge to 200."

"Charged," the nurse spoke.

"Clear," Rebecca called and shocked Callen.

"Still v-tach."

"Charge to 260."

"Charged."

"Clear."

Still no change so Rebecca shocked him again at 300 and 360, finally Callen's heart beat stabilized.

"We have to get him up to the OR. Call the OR, tell them we're on our way and call the blood bank for blood."

They wheeled him into the elevator and up to the OR floor.

"We don't have much time to scrub in so do it fast."

Callen was prepared for the surgery while Rebecca and the other doctors scrubbed in.

'Just breathe, it's gonna be alright,' Rebecca thought as she scrubbed.

They walked into the OR and quickly gowned and gloved up.

"10 blade," Rebecca spoke and she made a cut in Callen's chest. "Damn it, it's a mess in here. Suction and more sponges, we need to stop this bleeding. Where is the bleeding coming from?"

Rebecca looked around in Callen's chest, trying to find the source of the bleeder. She found it, it had just missed his heart.

"Clamp." Rebecca clamped off the bleeding.

"Doctor, there's still more blood coming from somewhere."

"Damn it. Keep suctioning. Damn it, this spleen is completely shredded. We need to do a splenectomy."

Rebecca quickly went to work to stop the bleeding on the spleen. She had to work quickly.

"V-tach," the anesthesiologist spoke.

"Get me the internal pedals. Charge to 40…. Clear."

"No change."

"Charge to 60…. Clear."

"Normal sinus."

"Okay good. Let's get back to work people."

Rebecca went back to taking out the spleen. She tied off the arteries and cut the spleen out. Once the splenectomy was complete she went back to the wound near his heart. The monitor started beeping again. Rebecca looked up and saw his blood pressure dangerously low.

"Damn it, where is he still bleeding?"

Rebecca looked through the entire abdomen and chest again to look for any bleedings. She found another bleeder near his kidney.

"Get your hands in there, I need to see where the bleed is coming from."

"V-tach."

"I almost got it."

Rebecca used her hands to find the bleeder and clamped it off.

"Heart rate is going down."

"Good, let's try not to get v-tach again, shall we."

Rebecca went back to fixing the bleeders.

In the waiting room Sam was going crazy. He couldn't believe his partner was lying here in the hospital, fighting for his life. He saw the gunman coming up to him but he was too late to stop them from shooting Callen. He just hoped his partner would be okay.

"How bad is it Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked as she walked into the waiting room.

"Hetty? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Mr. Callen's shooting and I'm taking over from Macy."

"You're the new operations manager?"

"Yes I am Mr. Hanna, now how is Mr. Callen?"

"It's bad. He's in surgery now."

"Is Dr. Jenkins operating on him?"

"Yes she is."

"Good. He's in good hands. She'll do everything to make sure Mr. Callen survives this."

"I hope so, I can't lose my partner."

"You won't Mr. Hanna, have faith."

Deep down Hetty was just as scared to lose him. It was about 3 hours later when they finally were done with surgery. Rebecca washed her hands before walking out to the waiting room.

"How is he?" Sam immediately asked once he saw her.

"He's stable for now, but still in critical condition. One of the bullets just missed his heart and we had to do a splenectomy. He lost a lot of blood and for now he has a tube in his throat to help him breathe."

"Can we see him?"

"He's being brought into his room now, I'll send a nurse to come get you once he's settled."

"Thank you."

Rebecca walked over to Callen's room. She checked his vitals and wrote them down on the chart. She looked at her boyfriend laying the bed, he looked pale. She hoped that he would make it. He almost died right there on her table. At least he made it through surgery. The next 24 hours were critical.

Sam and Hetty walked into the room. Sam took a seat in the chair next to Callen's bed and just looked as his partner. He couldn't believe his partner was lying here in the hospital, fighting for his life.

"When will he wake up?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to say. It could be a few hours or a few days. The most important thing right now is how he'll make it through the night. But don't worry, he's in excellent hands here. I'll stay overnight to monitor him."

"What are his chances Dr. Jenkins, honestly?" Hetty asked.

"It's hard to say at this point. He barely made it through the surgery so the next few hours are critical, I probably will have a better read on it in the morning."

"Just don't let my agent die."

"I wasn't planning on."

"Good. Can we have some extra security posted outside Mr. Callen's door?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Great, I'll get some agents over here. Could you please hand me a list of the people taking care of Mr. Callen?"

"Of course."

Rebecca knew all too well how things worked. She knew Callen worked for a secret team within NCIS. Callen had told her that when they first met 2 years ago.

…..

_Rebecca was a 4__th__ year trauma surgical resident working in the ER that day when a GSW came in. She took point on the case and treated the patient. It was a bullet wound in the shoulder so it wasn't that bad. _

"_First day as partners and you already got shot," Sam moped. _

"_I can't help it. The guy just shot at me."_

"_Yeah because you went in without me there for backup."_

"_I worked perfectly fine by myself all these years. I don't need a partner."_

"_Sure you do, someone needs to protect you, otherwise you will get yourself killed. You know it came from the director."_

"_Yeah I know. I just don't see the point in it. I worked fine on my own."_

"_Sure, that's why you've been in the hospital like 20 times already."_

"_You guys Federal Agents?" Rebecca asked. _

_Sam and Callen both looked at her. "Yes we are," Callen answered. _

"_How bad is it?" Sam asked._

"_I need to get an x-ray to see if the bullet cause any damage and then we'll go from there."_

_The portable x-ray was rolled into the room and after they had gowned up the picture was taken of Callen's shoulder._

"_We should have them back soon. Can I get you anything for the pain?"_

"_No, I'm good."_

"_Sit tight, we'll have your films back shortly."_

_About 20 minutes later Rebecca walked back into the room. _

"_Luckily the bullet didn't hit anything major but we still have to take you to the OR to get it out."_

"_Will I have to stay here long?" _

"_Probably overnight."_

"_Great, no offense doctor but I hate hospitals."_

"_None taken."_

"_We'll just take you up to the OR and then after surgery we will see."_

_They took Callen up to the OR and Rebecca removed his bullet. It only took about 30 minutes to get the bullet out. Callen's arm was put in a sling and he was brought to a room. Rebecca was stopped when she tried to get into the room by a guard._

"_Excuse me doctor, may I see your ID please?" Rebecca showed him her ID and the guard checked it on his computer. "You can go in."_

"_Thank you." Rebecca walked into the room. "Where's your partner?"_

"_He went to make some calls. Sorry about the guard at the door. Boss' order."_

"_You must be a special agent then."_

"_Not special, just secret. Which is why you can't tell anyone about us."_

"_You really are Federal Agents?"_

"_Yes. Can I have my bag please?"_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_I know, I just want to show you something."_

_Callen knew he was taking a risk, but he felt like he could trust her. She had been checked out by the office and she was okay. Callen grabbed his badge out of the bag and showed it to her._

"_NCIS, Naval…"_

"_Criminal investigative service. I know."_

"_You know about NCIS?" Callen asked astonished. _

"_Yes I do. I served for a few years."_

"_You have? Where?"_

"_I was stationed in Afghanistan for 3 years. I was a doctor."_

"_That's awesome. Why did you get out?"_

"_My mother died, after that I just couldn't go back. So I decided to become a doctor at the hospital here."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that."_

"_It's okay, we saw it coming. She had a very aggressive cancer, by the time we found out it had already spread too much."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So can I get out of here already?"_

"_Not yet, in a few hours perhaps."_

"_Great."_

"_I'll be back later to check on you, gotta check on my other patients."_

…

Rebecca's page went off and she knew she had to go back to the ER. She hated leaving Callen but she knew he was in good hands.

"Please page me if there's any chance," Rebecca spoke to the nurse before going back down.

She just came out of the OR with her patient when her page went off.

'911 room 245,' the page read.

"Oh crap," Rebecca spoke as he ran towards Callen's room. "What happened?"

"He's in V-tach."

"Hand me the pedals, charge to 200."

"Charged."

"Clear."

Rebecca shocked him a few times before his heart rate went back to normal.

"Get me and ECG and a cardiac echo."

"Right away doctor."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"His heart has been under a lot of stress, it's normal in cases like this."

"Will this happen again?"

"There's no way of knowing that."

Rebecca looked at the ECG and did a cardiac echo.

"Page cardio please, tell them to meet us in the OR."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, concerned about his partner.

"There's a small tear in his heart, we have to repair it right away."

Rebecca took him up to the OR and went to scrub in.

"What happened?" the doctor from cardio asked.

"He has a small tear in his heart, probably caused by the stress on his heart."

"Is the patient on bypass?"

"Yes he is."

"Okay good."

It took them for about 2 hours to repair the damage. Sam and Hetty were waiting in Callen's room when he was wheeled in."

"We managed to repair the damage to his heart. He has a long way to go. We'll know more when he wakes up."

…

It had been a week and Callen still hadn't woken up. Rebecca had spent every free minute with Callen. There was nothing more they could do until Callen woke up. The small woman had finally managed to get Sam to go home to get some rest, he hadn't left his partner's side for the last week.

Rebecca was looking at his vitals and updating his chart when she noticed his eyes starting to open.

"G, can you hear me?" Rebecca asked as she stood next to the bed and grabbed Callen's hand.

Callen slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, welcome back." She noticed Callen was starting to fight the tube. "Relax, I'll get it out." Rebecca got the stuff she needed to take Callen's tube out. "Blow out for me as I pull out the tube."

Rebecca unhooked the tube from the ventilator and pulled it out. Callen coughed heavily as the tube came out.

"It's okay. Here's some water."

Callen took the water and drank a few sips. "Thanks." Callen lay back down on the pillow.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was worried about you."

"I'm okay."

"You remember what happened?"

"I was shot. How long have I been out?"

"About a week."

"Damn that long?"

"Yeah, your body suffered quite some trauma, we had to operate on you twice and shocked you a couple of times, we nearly lost you when we first operated on you."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. You were injured pretty badly but we pulled you through."

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Rebecca responded and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Rebecca took out her stethoscope and checked Callen's lungs and heart.

"Does it sound good doc?"

"It sounds good for now."

"Great, when can I get out of here?"

"I know you don't like hospitals but your body suffered major trauma, I'd say you'd have to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks."

"Great, just great."

"You have to stay here. If it'll make you feel better, I'll be here a lot."

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"Good."

Sam stepped into the room and saw that his partner was awake.

"Hey G, welcome back."

"Thanks, it's good to be awake again."

"Whatever he tells you, don't let him leave him before he's ready."

"Oh I won't. I know him," Rebecca replied.

"Good."

"I'm right here you know," Callen interjected.

"Oh we know," Sam responded. "Just making sure you're taken care of cus you don't always do it yourself."

"I took care of myself long before you came along."

"Is that why you were in the hospital a lot of times?"

"I can't help it that I get hurt a lot. It's part of the job."

"Yeah right. You're lucky I was there to save your ass."

"Thanks for that partner," Callen spoke and Sam could see that he was being sincere.

"You're welcome."

"How is he doing doc?"

"He's doing okay considering. It'll be a long road before he's back to full fitness."

"How long will it be?" Callen asked.

"I'd say about 4 or 5 months."

"Great."

"You have to let your body rest G. You almost died," Sam told his partner.

"I know, I just don't like it."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll make sure he rests."

…..

It had been a week since Callen had woken up. He was doing a bit better. His incisions were healing nicely. Callen hated being confined to the bed. He wanted to get out and leave this hospital but he knew he couldn't. He tried walking to the bathroom but that was already a struggle to get there.

He was glad that Rebecca was around, he liked having a familiar face helping him. They had been dating for about a year and a half now. Callen was glad he didn't have to lie to her about who he really was. He liked her, a lot. Callen was slowly starting to let her in completely.

"How are we doing today?" Rebecca asked as she stepped into the room.

"A bit better, still weak though."

"That's to be expected, but you're doing great so far. Are you up for a bit of walking?"

"I can try."

Rebecca grabbed a walker and helped Callen out of bed.

"Remember, small steps."

Callen grabbed the walker and took some steps.

"That's good."

They walked a lap around the floor. It went slowly but Callen managed to walk the entire lap.

"Very good," Rebecca told him as she helped him back in bed.

Callen didn't want to admit it but the short walk had tired him out. Rebecca helped him back into bed and shortly after Callen fell asleep.

Callen woke up a couple hours later and saw his partner sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Sam," Callen spoke.

"Hey G, how are you feeling?"

"Could be better. Did a lap around the floor today."

"That's good."

"I just wished I would feel better faster."

"You can't push it G."

"I know, I just hate it. How's work?"

"It's good. We're moving everything to a new office."

"Good. How is it to have Hetty as the operations manager?"

"It's a little getting used to. She's tiny but she's like a ninja."

"Oh yes I know."

"Rest up G. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good."

…

A week later Callen was feeling better already. He had started physical therapy a couple days ago. It was going fine. Callen noticed he was tired sooner than normally. He wanted to do more but his body just wasn't ready for it. According to the physical therapist he was doing very well, but it was too slow for Callen's liking.

"How was therapy?" Rebecca asked as Callen came back into the room.

"It was okay. Just a bit tired now."

"That's understandably."

"Why are you not wearing your scrubs anymore?"

"I'm off, so I just thought I'd spent some time with you."

"That's nice."

Callen lay back down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"You wanna get some sleep?"

"No, it's okay. I can stay awake."

"It's okay G, just get some sleep. I'll be here."

"Come here," Callen spoke and he stuck his hand out to Rebecca. Rebecca took the hand and sat on the bed next to Callen. "You can lay with me if you want."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"No, I would like it."

"Alright then."

Rebecca kicked her shoes off and got in the bed next to Callen. They hadn't done it yet but they had spent the night together a couple of times. Rebecca snuggled against him, careful of his wounds and Callen wrapped his arm around her. He liked lying like this. He gave her a soft kiss on her head and fell asleep a little later. Rebecca just lay there, enjoying being in his arms again. She was glad he was doing so well after the shooting, for a moment she feared she might lose him.

Rebecca dozed off herself a bit and was woken up by a beep 20 minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

First Rebecca thought it was one of Callen's machines but she realized it was her pager. Rebecca got up from the bed and put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Callen asked still half asleep.

"I gotta go."

"I thought you said you were off."

"Yeah I am but there has been a huge accident, they need all doctors. I'll be back later." Rebecca gave Callen a quick kiss and went down to the ER.

"What do we have?" Rebecca asked as she walked into the ER.

"Huge car pile-up on the highway."

Rebecca gloved and gowned up and went to work.

It was 8 hours later when she walked back into Callen's room. She was pleased to see Callen asleep. She just sat on the chair next to Callen's bed, she didn't want to wake him up.

"Dr. Jenkins, may I speak to you for a second?" The chief of surgery softly spoke.

"Sure," Rebecca replied and stepped out of the room and closed the door. "What's up?"

"You know we have a rule here in the hospital that says you can't operate on people close to you."

"Yes I know."

"Yet you operated on your boyfriend and you failed to mention it to us."

"We didn't have much time to lose when he was brought it, he was critically injured. We didn't have time to call in another doctor to operate on him so I did it myself. I know we have this policy but there was no time. If I had called someone else he maybe would have bled out. I handled it."

"I understand. Just next time inform us of it please."

"I will."

"Great."

Rebecca was glad that was over. She knew doctors couldn't operate on loved once but she wasn't going to stand by and watch Callen die when he was brought in. She walked back into the room and waited for Callen to wake up.

…..

Over the next week Callen did some more physical therapy. He had some of his strength back again but not all of it. He was awake more and he could walk more. His injuries were healing nicely.

"Good news G," Rebecca spoke as she walked into the room. "You can go home today."

"That's good. I've had it with being here, no offense."

"None taken, I know how you feel about hospital. But you have to promise me to take it easy. You may feel better but you're still weak. You have to let your body heal."

"I know, I will."

"I mean it G. I don't want to see you back here unless it's for physical therapy."

"I will Becky, I promise. And I know that my doctor girlfriend will keep an eye on me while I'm at home."

"You bet I am. I know how stubborn you can be," Rebecca spoke with a smile. "Is Sam picking you up?"

"Yeah he should be here soon."

"Okay that's good. Here are your discharged papers, please sign on the dotted line."

Callen signed the paper and handed it back to Rebecca. Rebecca's pager went off.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you later tonight," Rebecca spoke and gave Callen a kiss.

"Yeah see ya."

Just after Rebecca had left Sam walked in.

"Hey partner, ready to go home?"

"Yeah I am."

Callen grabbed his stuff and followed Sam to the car.

"Whereto?" Sam asked.

"I could go for some breakfast. Something else than hospital food."

"That's fine. So how are you feeling?" Sam asked as they drove to Patrick's road house.

"I'm okay Sam."

"You do know you have to take it easy right."

"I know Sam and I will. Becky will make sure of it."

"It's nice that you finally have someone. You seem to like her very much."

"Yeah I do and she knows about me, what I really do so I don't have to lie to her. I like being around her."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve someone."

"How's everyone at work?"

"Good, we're getting settled into the new office. It's really nice. Eric's got a new OPS room so he's happy about that."

"How is it to have Hetty as the operations manager?"

"She's like a ninja. She just pops about behind you when you don't expect it and she hears everything."

"Oh yeah that's Hetty. Don't let her height foul you."

"Oh I won't, at least I'll try."

They had breakfast and went back to the car.

"Want me to take you to your old apartment?"

"You picked up my stuff?"

"Yes I did. They are at my house."

"Great. Let's go to your place then, I can pick up my stuff."

"You can stay at my place if you want."

"Thanks Sam, but I'm good. I'm gonna stay with Becky, at least for a few days. After that I'll see."

"Sofa's always free at my place."

"Thank Sam."

Callen picked up his bag at Sam's place and grabbed his car, Sam had picked up Callen's car and brought it over to his place.

"Thanks for picking me up Sam."

"No problem, you can always call me if you need me, even at night."

"Thanks Sam, I know, but I'll be fine. I promise I'll take it easy."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

Callen got into the car and drove to Rebecca's place. He stayed there from time to time so he had a key. He remembered the first time he stayed there unannounced.

…..

_Callen knocked on the door but there was no answer. He took the key out of his pocket and went inside. _

"_Becky, you home?" Callen called but there was no answer. _

_He had just come back from an undercover mission. He didn't know how long he would be away so he hadn't told Rebecca when he would be home. Callen called Rebecca's cell but there was no answer._

'_Probably in surgery,' Callen thought. _

_Callen made himself at home and grabbed a beer from the fridge and made some dinner. _

_It was around 2am when Rebecca came home. She hadn't noticed Callen's car parked across the street. She walked into the house and stopped when she heard some voices coming from the kitchen. Quietly she put her bag down. She had a gun but that was locked in the safe in her bedroom so she opted for the umbrella by the door. Carefully she walked towards the sound. _

_Callen was in the kitchen and heard some noises coming from the living room. His hand went to his gun and he pulled it out. He moved to the wall next to the doorway. With his gun ready he waited for the person to come closer. He heard the crack of the wooden floor. He waited for the person to come a little bit closer. He suddenly came around the corner and pressed the person against the wall. Rebecca jumped when she felt she was being grabbed and dropped the umbrella. _

"_Becky?" Callen asked surprised as he saw it was Rebecca and he quickly released her. "Sorry about that."_

_Still recovering from the shock Rebecca slowly turned around and saw that it was in fact her boyfriend._

"_What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked him as she wrapped his arms around her._

"_I just got back from work, thought I should drop by. I called you on your cell phone but you didn't answer."_

"_I was just in surgery and when I got out my battery had died." Rebecca released her boyfriend. "Geez you scared me."_

"_Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Sorry, it are just my agent skills."_

"_That's good, but don't use them on me."_

"_I'll try. It's good to see you again, I've missed you," Callen spoke and gave his girlfriend a kiss._

"_I missed you too. Did the case go okay?"_

"_Yes, we got the one we were after."_

"_That's good. I'm glad you're back safe and sound."_

"_I'm fine, don't worry about me. And sorry again for grabbing you like that and pushing you against the wall."_

"_It's okay, I'm okay. I know better than to sneak up on you next time."_

"_And I'll try not to sneak up on you by staying in your house unannounced."_

"_I don't mind you staying here just let me know next time."_

"_I will."_

…_._

Rebecca came home around 6pm and Callen was sitting on the couch just watching some TV.

"Hey G."

"Hey Becky."

Rebecca put the two pizza boxes on the table and gave Callen a kiss.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a few days."

"No problem, you know you're always welcome here."

"I know, I just don't want to be a burden to you."

"You're not a burden, I like having you around even when you're injured. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks."

The two of them just relaxed on the couch before it was time for bed. Rebecca knew his sleeping patterns all too well.

…

_Rebecca woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 3am. She was woken up by some noises coming from outside the bedroom. She looked next to her but Callen wasn't in bed anymore. She got out of bed and went to look for Callen. She found him in the kitchen pulling her toaster apart._

"_What are you doing?" Rebecca asked half asleep._

"_Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"_Yeah, what are you doing?"_

"_I don't sleep much at night so I just go out and pull things apart and put them back together or practice my languages."_

"_Oh."_

"_I should have probably told you that before I agreed to stay over."_

_Tonight was the first night they spend the night together. Rebecca didn't think she would be standing in her kitchen at 3am because she was woken up by her boyfriend pulling her toaster apart._

"_Can you maybe keep it down in here if you're not gonna sleep? I would like to get some sleep before I go back to work."_

"_Sure sorry."_

…_.._

Callen's sleeping pattern had changed a bit since they had started to spend nights together. He slept more when Rebecca was around and tried to stay in bed as much as possible when he was awake.

"Let me check your wounds before we go to bed."

Callen pulled his shirt off. Rebecca looked at his naked chest, the wounds of his shooting clearly visible. But beneath all these wounds he looked really good. He wasn't obviously muscular but he still looked very good. Lately Rebecca had been thinking about taking their relationship a little bit further, she felt like they were ready for it. But then Callen's accident happened and sleeping with him had been the last thing on her mind, until now. Seeing him standing in front of her shirtless was enough to bring these thoughts back but she knew now would be a bad time, Callen was still healing from his injuries. To have sex now wouldn't be good for his body. But she couldn't help but let her mind wander to how it would be like if they would do it. Maybe they could do it when Callen had recovered. Rebecca tried to get rid of the thought and looked at his wounds. They were healing nicely.

"They look good. Just make sure they don't get infected."

"I won't. Besides I've got you here with me to take care of me."

"Oh yes you do."

Callen pulled her up to his level and gave her a kiss. He laid her down on the bed and lay down on top of her while kissing her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Callen said when he stopped kissing her.

Rebecca looked up to her boyfriend. She was so happy to have him as her boyfriend. He was sweet and kind and funny too. And he looked so damn handsome. His blue eyes were probably the most gorgeous thing about him. Rebecca could look into his eyes and just lose herself. They were so damn gorgeous.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When I saw you lying there on the gurney in the ER I was so scared I was gonna lose you."

"I know it was pretty scary. I know how close I got to dying. But I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm still alive."

"I know. I'm glad you made it through. It was really a close call."

"I know. I'm glad I survived."

"What about the people who shot you?"

"The team is looking into the case but so far they have nothing. It's like they disappeared into thin air."

"I'm sure you'll get them. You're the best."

"I hope so."

Callen moved his lips back down on hers again and kissed her deeply. Rebecca loved being in his arms again. She had missed that while he was in the hospital and by the feel of it Callen had missed it too.

"I love you G," Rebecca spoke when Callen stopped kissing here.

Callen looked at her, trying to process what she had just said to make sure he heard it right.

"You don't have to say it back right now, I just wanted to tell you I love you after everything that happened."

Callen looked at her and kissed her deeply. She loved him! Callen loved her too but he couldn't quite get the words out so he just kissed her, letting her feel how much he loved her. Callen looked deep into her eyes as he stopped kissing her. Rebecca could see his emotions in his eyes and she knew he loved her too.

"It's okay G, I know. You don't have to say it now, I know," Rebecca spoke as she put her hand on Callen's face.

Callen kissed her again before lying back down on the bed and pulled her too him. For the first time is his life Callen felt truly happy. He had someone in his life who loved him and who he loved just a much. He was so happy to have Rebecca in his life. He never thought he would have someone like her in his life but here he was lying in bed with her in his arms. He promised himself that he wasn't going to screw this up. He was still new to this whole being in a relationship thing but he was working on it. At least he didn't have to lie to Rebecca about who he really was, that made it so much easier.

….

Callen hated sitting at home. It had only been 2 weeks but he was already bored out of his mind. He wanted to go back to work but he knew he couldn't yet. He still had 4 months left in his recovery. He hated being sidelined but he knew he had to let his body heal. His body was nowhere near his old stamina yet. He did physical therapy twice a week but after that he was really tired and that was just an hour of doing exercises. He had found a new apartment from him to stay at in Venice. He knew he could stay with Rebecca or Sam but he didn't want to burden them, even though he liked spending the past week at Rebecca's place. But he wasn't ready to move in with her, not yet.

Callen couldn't do much so he just practiced his languages and pulled some kitchen appliances apart and put them back together. He was bored so he decided to go for a run. He did physical therapy for an hour so he figured running for like 30 minutes couldn't hurt. He put on his running clothes and went outside. He started slowly to not push his body too much. He got into things and forgot the time. When he looked on his watch his saw he had already been running for 30 minutes and it was at least 20 more minutes before he would be back at home. He stopped to do some stretching before going back home. When he was stretching he felt his wounds pull a bit. After a while he ran back to his house. He noticed his body was tired and sore but he had to make it back home. He stopped when his chest started to hurt. He looked down and saw a blood stain on his shirt. He pulled up his shirt and noticed he had pulled some stitches.

"Damn it," Callen cursed.

He knew he had to have them looked at but he didn't want to go to the hospital. He looked around where he was exactly and noticed that Rebecca's place was just around the corner. He tried to run there so he would get there faster but he couldn't so he opted for walking. He hoped that she was at home and not at the hospital.

He made it to her place and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He noticed her car wasn't in the driveway.

"Damn it."

Callen didn't have the strength to make it back to his place so sat down on the bench that was standing on the porch. He pressed down on his wound to keep the bleeding to a minimum. He just hoped Rebecca would be home soon.

Rebecca got home about an hour later. She pulled up into her driveway and walked to the front door. She stepped onto the porch and saw Callen lying on her porch. Quickly she rushed towards him.

"G," Rebecca tried to wake him up but there was no reaction from him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it G." Rebecca pulled her phone out and called for an ambulance. "Hello, this is Dr. Jenkins, I have a male victim here, he's unconscious and he tore his stitches and the wound got infected."

"What's your location?" Rebecca gave the operator her address. "Ambulance in on it's way."

"Thank you."

Rebecca hung up the phone and looked Callen over. She went inside and retrieved her doctor's kit. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Callen's heart and lungs. He was still breathing and his heart sounded fine for now. Rebecca put the BP collar on his arm.

5 minutes later the ambulance was there.

"He's breathing but it's shallow and his systolic is 60," Rebecca spoke as the paramedics arrived.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know. He was lying here when I got home from work."

The paramedics put some gauze on Callen's wound and put a breathing mask on before loading him up in the ambulance.

"Can I ride with you?"

"Yeah sure."

Rebecca locked up her door and got in the back of the ambulance.

"Take him to pacific beach medical, I'm a doctor there."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I found him like this, my guess is that he was running."

"And what about his wounds?"

"He got shot, he's a federal agent."

"Okay. Frank, step on it, we've got a federal agent in here."

"Got it."

They got to the hospital in record time and Callen was brought into the ER.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" One of the doctors spoke.

"This is my boyfriend, I found him like this. He's been recently released from the hospital after his shooting."

"What happened?"

"He tore one of his stitches and the wound got infected."

The doctor checked Callen over as he was hooked onto the machines. The doctor did an ultrasound but there were no internal bleedings.

"We're gonna give him some antibiotics and once the infection has cleared we will stitch the wound again. I'm gonna put some dressing over it now."

"Great."

A few hours after the antibiotics went into Callen's system he woke up.

"Hey G," Rebecca spoke as she saw that Callen was awake.

"Hey," Callen softly spoke and he looked around. He noticed he was in the hospital again. "What happened?"

"You tore your stitches and the wound got infected. You went running didn't you?"

"Yes. I thought I could manage it, but I ran further than I had planned."

"Were you cleared to go running?" Rebecca asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Callen replied and looked away.

"G! You had major surgery, you almost didn't survive. You still have stitches in your body. Do you really think it was wise to go for a run?" Rebecca spoke a bit angry.

"I was just bored at sitting at home. I needed to do something."

"Then go do something else, but not run. You're lucky that I found you when I did."

"I noticed I had torn my stitches and it was too long to run home so I went by your place but you weren't home."

"No I was at work and when I got home I saw you passed out on my porch. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be that bad."

"Just don't do it again, not until you're cleared."

"I won't."

"Good."

Rebecca gave him a soft kiss and sat back down on the chair next to his bed.

A few hours later the doctor came by to check on Callen again. The wound looked better so they could stitch it up again.

"I'll do it," Rebecca suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's no problem, I'm sure you have other patients to attend too."

"Yeah thanks."

Rebecca grabbed a suture kit and put on some gloves before stitching Callen back up.

"Promise me you'll take it easy now, no more running until you're cleared."

"I promise. I don't wanna go to the hospital again."

"That's good. You're all done."

"Let me get you discharged."

Rebecca went to the doctor that treated Callen and got the discharge papers and a prescription for some more antibiotics. Rebecca went to the pharmacy to get the antibiotics before driving home.

"What were you thinking, running like that?" Rebecca asked a bit angrily when they got home.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it. I didn't plan to run so far. I lost track of time and I was already too far out. I ran back but I noticed I pulled my stitches so I ran to your place."

"It could've been worse G."

"I know and it was stupid, I just hate sitting around doing nothing."

"You have to G. You have to let your body heal, you suffered major trauma. You're body has to heal, I know it's a long time but you have to do it, otherwise you'll be in the hospital in no time again."

"I know, and I'll try to. I'm just not good at sitting home."

"Yeah I've noticed."

Callen let himself fall down on the couch.

"I just wish I could go back to work again."

"I know G, but you can't, not yet."

"I know. I just hate it."

Rebecca sat down on the couch next to Callen.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy."

"I promise."

"I don't want to see you end up in the hospital again."

Callen grabbed Rebecca's hands and looked her in the eye.

"I promise Becky."

"Okay, I don't want to lose you, not after everything you survived."

"I know. I promise, I really do."

"Okay."

Callen pulled Rebecca to him and gave her a kiss. They spend some time on the couch before going to bed. Callen stayed the night at Rebecca's.

…

Callen was 3 months into his recovery. He was feeling a lot better. He could do more and more. He noticed he got some of his strength back. He had spent the first month of his recovery with Rebecca. He was there a lot still but he did spent some time at his own place as well.

Rebecca just came out of the trauma room when she saw Callen standing there.

"G? What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Callen reassured her. "I just had PT, I thought I'd come visit you, if you have time."

"Yeah, it's my lunch hour now. I can spare a few minutes for you."

"Great."

They went upstairs to the cafeteria and got some lunch.

"How did the PT go?"

"Good. Doc says I'm doing good. I can do more and more each week."

"That's good, just don't push it. You still have 2 months left."

"I won't."

"Okay good."

Just as they started to eat Rebecca's pager went off.

"Sorry but I've gotta go," Rebecca spoke as she looked at her pager.

"It's okay, I understand. Go. What time are you off?"

"I should be off around 5pm."

"Alright, I'll drop by your place then."

"Sure that's fine. I gotta go now."

Rebecca gave Callen a quick kiss and went downstairs to the ER.

Callen decided to stop by the beach before going home. His stitches had come out already so he decided to go for a swim. He changed into his swim shorts and walked into the ocean. He swam for about a half an hour before going back to the beach. He dried himself off and went to get changed. He stopped by his place to rest for a while before going over to Rebecca place. On the way over there he stopped by the grocery store. He was going to make dinner for him and Rebecca.

Everything was prepped and ready by the time it was 5pm. He waited to make everything since he didn't know if Rebecca would actually be home at 5pm.

A little later got he got a text.

'I'm stuck in surgery for about another 2 hours. I will see you then.'

Callen just lounged around the house until it was time to make dinner.

..

Rebecca stepped into her place a little after 7pm. She immediately noticed the lovely smell coming from the kitchen.

"G," Rebecca called.

"Hey Becky," Callen replied as he stepped out of the kitchen and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"You're making dinner?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you."

"That's nice. It smells really delicious."

"It's almost done. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Deal."

Rebecca gave Callen one more kiss and went to sit on the couch. Callen put the food on the plates and brought it into the dining room.

"Dinner's ready," Callen called.

Rebecca stood up and walked over to the dining room. She was blown away by the look. It was beautifully decorated with flowers on the table and candles burning.

"It looks beautiful. Thank you G."

"You're welcome. I wanted to do something nice for you."

"That's very sweet of you."

Rebecca gave Callen a kiss and sat down at the table. The food that Callen made was very nice. He had made chicken with pesto from the oven and potatoes with herbs and Brussels sprouts.

"This was really nice G. I didn't know you could really cook."

"I can, I just don't do it often. I'm usually home late from work so I don't feel like cooking."

"Ah yes I know what you mean."

They sat down on the couch and watch a movie on TV before going to bed.

…

"Are you sure you're okay to return to work tomorrow?" Rebecca asked as they were lying in bed that night.

"I feel perfectly fine. Doc said I was good to return to work."

"Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to see you in my ER anytime soon."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Okay good. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"Okay good. I don't wanna lose you."

Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her deeply.

"You're not gonna lose me."

"Good."

Callen kissed Rebecca again and turned her on her back and lay down on top of her while kissing her. Rebecca felt Callen's hand slip underneath her pajama. She moaned against his lips as his hand moved further upwards. Rebecca pulled out of the kiss when she felt Callen's hand on her breast.

"Sorry," Callen apologized as he pulled away his hand.

"It's fine. I just wanna make sure we're ready for this."

Callen looked at her. He loved her so much and he had enjoyed the last two years together. He couldn't believe that they were about to make love.

"I'm ready. But only if you're ready too, I don't want to push you into this."

"It's fine G. I'm ready for it. I really am."

"Okay good."

Callen went back to kissing her. He moved both his hands underneath her pajama and lifted it up, pulling it over her head. She was already in her pajamas so there was no bra left to take off. He moved his lips down her neck and kissed her spot before trailing kisses down her chest. Callen kissed his way down further after a while and took her pajama pants and her panties off. Callen kissed his way back up her body and kissed her on the lips again. His hands moved down and went in between her legs. He kissed her as he worked her body.

After a while Callen couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to make love to her. He removed his own clothes and lay back down on top of her.

"You ready?" Callen asked before continuing.

"Yes I am, please make love to me G."

Callen looked her in the eye as he moved himself inside of her. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his gorgeous baby blue eyes. She loved everything about this man. She enjoyed being with him the last two years. She was glad they were taking the next step and sleep together.

It felt so good to both of them. They looked into each other's eyes and occasionally kissed each other as they made love. The room was filled with the sounds of them making love.

Very content they lay tangled up in each other afterwards.

"Thank you G, that was really good."

"You were not so bad yourself."

"I'm glad we took this step."

"Me too." Callen looked her deep into her eyes. "I love you Rebecca."

There! G Callen had finally said those 3 words. He loved someone and he had admitted it! He knew he loved her for a while now but he hadn't been able to say those 3 words. He was finally starting to let Rebecca in. It took him a while but slowly he had let her in. And here he was in her bed, just having made love to her and telling her he loved her.

Rebecca placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you too G."

Callen smiled at her and kissed her. A little later they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Callen was up early the next morning. He needed to swing by his place before going to work. He quietly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake up Rebecca. He wrote her a note and left it on her nightstand. He gave her a soft kiss on her head before leaving the house and going to his place.

Callen grabbed his things and went to get a coffee while he waited for his partner to come pick him up.

"You sure you're ready to come back G?" Sam asked his partner.

"What are you? My mother or something?"

"You could use one."

Callen grabbed his bag and followed Sam to his car.

"How's Rebecca doing?" Sam asked once they were in the car.

"She's great. I spent a lot of my time with her."

"That's good. I'm glad you've found someone."

"Me too. I really love her Sam."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So new office huh?"

"Yes, it's great."

It was good for Callen to be back at work again. He missed it. He was glad he had something to do during the day again. Callen dove right into work again. For a moment he was a bit scared that something would happen again but he shook it off and went on with his job. Luckily it ended without any injuries for Callen or his team.

"Expense reports, you're 6 months behind," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen.

"Please tell me you're kidding Hetty."

"I could, but it would be a lie."

Callen threw the papers down on the table and sat down with a sigh. He started with his paperwork and got it all finished before he went to lie down on the couch. He didn't want to admit it but work had made him tired. He was back at work but his fitness still wasn't what it used to be, it was close but not quite there.

Callen woke up the next morning when his phone rang. He looked at the clock and noticed it was only 6am. He checked his phone and saw it was Rebecca.

"Hey Becky," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G, is everything okay? You said you would stop by last night."

Callen had totally forgotten about that. "Yeah I'm fine. It was late last night when I was finished so I just went to my place."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just wondered if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Work was fine too, I'm good to be back at work again."

"Okay that's good."

"I'll try to stop by tonight after work."

"Sure that's fine. I'll see you then."

"Okay great."

Rebecca hung up the phone and went back to work. Rebecca was working in the ER later that day when she noticed Sam and Callen coming in through the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? What happened? Are you okay?"

"We're fine. We're just looking for a patient, he's a suspect in a case of ours."

"What's his name?"

"Michael Barnley."

"Alright, let me check." Rebecca checked the system for the patient. "He's upstairs in the OR right now. He was brought in with severe injuries from an explosion."

"We need him alive."

"I'll go see how he's doing. You can wait in the waiting room."

Rebecca took Callen and Sam to the waiting room and went into the OR to see how the patient was doing.

"How you're doing in here Dr. Williams?"

"Touch and go, the patient suffered severe injuries from the blast."

"Do what you can. There are two federal agents here to speak with him, he's a suspect."

"We'll do what we can, but the odds aren't good."

"Alright."

Rebecca went back to Callen and Sam and told them what the doctor had told her. Callen and Sam really need him to live, he was the only suspect they had right now. They waited in the waiting room for a while before the doctor came out and told them the patient didn't make it. Callen and Sam went back to the office to see if they had something else to solve this case with.

Rebecca had just finished her work day and walked to her car in the parking lot. As she drove home she noticed the same car following her ever since she left the hospital. She didn't drive straight to her house but she took a detour. The car was still following her. She pulled out her phone and called Callen.

"Hey Becky what's up?"

"I think there's a car following me ever since I left the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I took a detour but he's still following me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on Pico."

"Alright, go to the harbor in Marina del Rey. I'll meet you there."

Rebecca drove to the place Callen had told her. When she got there she didn't see Callen but the other car was still there. She got out and looked around to find Callen. She looked the other way and didn't notice a man coming up from behind until it was too late. He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the van. Just as they dragged her into the van Callen came up. He quickly got out of the car and grabbed his gun.

"Federal Agent, let her go!"

Callen had to duck since bullets came flying this way. Rebecca was dragged into the van and it drove off. Callen shot at the van but it didn't stop. The van drove off with Rebecca inside it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it," Callen cursed. Callen had taken the plate of the car and immediately called Eric.

"Eric, get kaleidoscope to search for a black van, license plate 7 – Baker, Richard, Stevens – 456."

"Already on it. What's going on Callen?"

"Someone took Rebecca."

"I'll let the others know."

"Great, I'm on my way back to the office."

Callen wondered why they had taken Rebecca. Could it be because of him? Was there someone after him? If so, how had they found out about Rebecca?

"What's going on G?" Sam asked his partner when Callen stepped back into the office.

"I don't know. Rebecca called me when she drove home from the hospital. She said there was a car following her. I told her to go to the boatshed. When I got there they were pulling here into a van."

"Did you see who they were?'

"Yeah I got a look at them, but I didn't recognize them."

"Do you think it has something to do with you, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"I don't know. Could be."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, just be careful Mr. Callen."

"I will Hetty, but I have to get her out of this."

"I understand. Just be careful until we know if it's about you or not."

"I will."

Callen went upstairs to see what they had.

"Keep an eye on him Mr. Hanna," Hetty spoke.

"I will Hetty."

…

Rebecca was being dragged into an old building. She had no idea what was going on? Could it have something to do with Callen's job?

"What do you want from me?" Rebecca asked as they took her inside.

"We need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Our friend has been shot, we need you to fix him."

Rebecca looked at the man lying on the table.

"I can't."

"You're a doctor right?"

"Yes I am, but I can't help your friend here, he needs to go to the hospital."

"He can't go to the hospital. We've got some supplies here."

"I can't operate on him here, he needs to go to the hospital."

The man pulled a gun out and aimed it at Rebecca. "You'll fix him here. If he dies, you die."

Hesitantly Rebecca went to work.

"Do you have some alcohol or something? I need to sterilize."

One of the men pulled out a bottle of whisky. "Will this do?"

"I suppose." Rebecca took the bottle of whisky. "Okay, this is gonna sting a bit."

Rebecca poured some whisky over the wounds causing the man to scream. Rebecca did her hands too and washed them before putting on some gloves.

The supplies she had were limited but she was doing her best.

"He really needs to go to the hospital."

"And I told you he can't. You're gonna save him here."

"He needs surgery, in an actual hospital. He needs to be put under. If I open him up here he will probably have a lot of infections. I need to take him to the hospital."

"And I said you can't," the man spoke as he pointed his gun to Rebecca.

"If you want your friend to live you will take him to the hospital."

"You save my friend, but it's got to be here or I will blow your brains out."

Rebecca hoped Callen would find her soon. There was not a lot she could do for that person here, he needed to go to the hospital. Rebecca did her best to keep him alive but he was circling the drain. He needed surgery in a real hospital and fast.

"Why are you stopping? Save my friend," the man yelled as he put his gun on Rebecca.

"I can't save him here, he needs a hospital. If he stays here he'll die. There's nothing more I can do for him here."

"I told you what would happen if he died."

"Please, don't shoot me," Rebecca spoke.

Just as she thought she was about to get shot the door flew open. Rebecca dove underneath the table as the gunfire started.

A few seconds later she felt someone grabbed her.

"Becky, are you okay?" She heard Callen's voice.

She looked him in the eye as Callen helped her up. "Yeah I'm okay."

Callen hugged his girlfriend. He was so relieved she was alright.

"How did you find me?"

"Eric tracked the van to here. Do you know why they took you?"

"They wanted me to help their friend, but I couldn't. He needed a hospital but they wouldn't bring him to the hospital."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. They didn't hurt me, yet anyway."

"That's good. It's over now. They are dead."

Callen took Rebecca back to the boatshed so they could pick up her car.

"I'll see you later, just have to go by the office real quick," Callen told her.

"That's fine."

"Are you okay to go home by yourself?"

"Yes I'll be fine G."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Callen gave Rebecca a quick kiss before driving back to the office.

He finished up his paperwork and went to Rebecca's place.

"Hey Becky, it's me," Callen spoke as he stepped through the door.

"Hey G, I'm in the kitchen."

Callen walked into the kitchen and gave Rebecca a kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. They didn't hurt me."

"Okay that's good. You sure you're completely okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I used to be in the Navy, I was trained for these things. Trust me this was nothing, I was once captured when I was deployed. That was way scarier."

"What happened?"

"We were on our way to a scene to help the soldiers out when we got ambushed. They captured us. They didn't want us to help the injured US soldiers. We were there for 3 days when they got us out."

"Geez, just so you wouldn't help the injured US soldiers?"

"Yes. But luckily all of us were pretty okay, just some bruises and no one died of the soldiers."

"That's good. Did you learn how to use a gun? Even though you're a doctor."

"Yes, we had the basic training of the navy, including how to fire weapons."

"Did you ever think about becoming a navy SEAL or something?"

"I've always wanted to be a doctor but my dad was in the navy so I decided to join the navy and be a doctor there. When my mother died I decided to join the reserves. I didn't want to leave the navy but I couldn't go back to the war zone."

"So you're still technically in the navy?"

"Yes I am. I still have some reserve duty training every now and then."

"That's good. Can I ask what you liked better? Being a doctor there or being a doctor here in the hospital."

"It doesn't really matter for me. I like both. Maybe I will go back one day."

"If that's what you want you should do that."

"Perhaps, I'm good where I am right now. I have my own ER to run."

"What's the weirdest thing that you ever saw in the ER?"

"Pffff, there have been a lot of strange cases. It surprises me sometimes what surgeons pull out of a person. I've seen the weirdest things being pulled out of people. We once got 3 patients who all had nails in their stomachs."

"Nails? Really?"

"Yes. It were a stupid students. They had a bet on who could swallow the most nails. In total we pulled out 40 nails."

"Really? That's just crazy."

"After several years in the ER nothing surprises me anymore."

"Isn't it hard when you have to tell family members their loved one has died?"

"Yes that's the hard part. It's never easy. After a while you learn to deal with it but it's never easy. I wish I never had to do it, but it's part of the job, we can't save everyone. I remember my first one very well. It was very hard, I almost couldn't tell the parents myself."

"Yeah I bet that it's not easy."

"No it never is. As long as I know for myself I've done everything I could, it makes it a bit more bearable."

…..

They finally had a lead on Callen's cold case. Maybe now Callen could finally close it and put it behind him.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" Sam asked his partner.

"I'm fine. I need to find out what happened and who was responsible for it."

"I understand, just go lone wolf on me."

"I'll try," Callen replied with a smile.

Callen found at that the girl who had tried to warn him was Alina, his little sister. Callen felt bad that she had died avenging him. What if he had just made contact with her when she tried to? Maybe then he wouldn't have been shot and she wouldn't be dead.

At the end of the day Callen went to Alina's house. It brought back memories when he stayed there as a foster kid. He sat down on the bed and opened the door to the closet. His name was still carved into the wood. This was definitely one of the better homes. He really had liked staying her. They had thought him how to speak Russian. He stayed there for a bit longer before going back to his place. Rebecca was working the night shift so she wasn't home. And he preferred to be alone tonight. So much had happened today. He had finally caught the man who was responsible for his shooting. He would be rotting away in a prison for a long time. Callen lay down on his bed roll and thought about his time with the Rostoff's.

…

_Callen had just turned 14 when he was placed with the Rostoff's. He had spent a couple of months in a group home before he was sent to the Rostoff's. Callen dragged his feet as he followed the social worker to the front door. He had been in a very bad home before he was placed in the group home. He was prepared that this one would be bad too. _

"_Hello, good morning," a woman opened the door with a smile. _

_Callen looked at her. She seemed nice but they all did when the social worker was around. The social worker nudged Callen._

"_Good morning," Callen spoke. _

"_Come on in."_

_Callen followed the social worker and the woman inside. The house looked nice. It wasn't really big but it looked cozy. Callen looked at the man sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He seemed to be alright. The social worker stayed for a little while going over some things before she left._

"_Now behave yourself Callen," she spoke before she left. _

"_Would you like to see your room?" The woman asked._

_He had his own room? Normally he would just sleep wherever he was told to, which mostly was in a small stock closet or in a room with other kids. _

_Callen nodded and followed the woman. _

"_This is your room."_

_Callen looked into the room. There was just one bed. _

"_Where can I sleep?" Callen asked._

"_You can sleep right here in the bed."_

"_What about the other kids?"_

"_This is your room. Alina, our daughter, has her own room down the hall."_

"_This is just for me?"_

"_Yes it is."_

_Callen just looked at her. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Callen asked as he bent his head down._

"_No, you have done nothing wrong. Why would you think that?"_

"_My previous foster dad would take me into a room with one bed when I had been bad and he would punish me there."_

_Her heart broke for the little boy. She felt bad that he had been abused at his last place. She got down and looked into his eyes._

"_You have done nothing wrong. This is your room cus every kid deserves to have his or her own room. I don't know what your previous foster parents did but I promise you we will never hurt you. You're our son now."_

_Callen looked at her. No one had ever called him their son. _

"_I can stay here?"_

"_Yes, you can stay here as long as you want. Our little girl is still at school but she will love to meet you later. She had been talking about her big brother coming here for the entire week."_

_They seemed nice people but Callen still didn't let his guard down. _

"_Why don't you put away your things and I will show you the rest of the house."_

…_._

The Rostoff's had definitely been the best foster home he had ever stayed there. He was sad when he had to leave but Mrs. Rostoff got sick and they couldn't take care of them any longer. He had loved staying there. They had even let him go to school and do things kids his age were supposed to do. He was sad to find out that both of the Rostoff's had died. He would've liked to thank them for letting him stay with them for so long.

…

Rebecca was just having a break when she received a message on her phone. She looked at the message. It was a message from Callen.

'I have to go away for business, don't know when I will be back,' the message read.

Rebecca knew that Callen had to go undercover. She just hoped he would be alright.

Rebecca just arrived at home around 8pm after her shift the next day. She saw Callen just pulling up behind her.

"Hey G," Rebecca greeted him.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her back with a kiss.

"Finished?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good. Got the one you were after?"

"Yes we did."

"Good."

Rebecca opened the door and they walked in.

"I'm just gonna go get a bath, do you wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Together they got into the bath. Rebecca sat with her back against Callen's chest and Callen had his arms around her.

"This is nice," Rebecca spoke.

"Yes it is."

They stayed in the bath a while before going out. They sat on the couch and just watched a bit of TV before going to bed. Rebecca looked at Callen as he took his clothes off. She could still see the scars on his body from his shooting.

"Do they still hurt?" Rebecca asked.

"My wounds from where I was shot? No, they don't hurt. They're just scars now."

"That's good."

Callen crawled into the bed and lay down on top of Rebecca.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, it's my job."

"Not just that, you were there for me afterwards."

"Of course, you're my boyfriend and I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen kissed her and they ended up making love for hours.

….

"What happened to you?" Rebecca asked as Callen stepped into her place.

"Got a little run in with some bad guys. He hit me in the face and in some other not very comfortable part."

"Aw poor baby."

"It's okay, I've had worse."

"Did you already ice it?"

"Yes I already did. My boss already took a look at it."

"Okay. Is she a doctor too?"

"I have no idea but I think she had some basic medical training cus she usually looks us over a bit."

"Ah okay. You want me to take a look at it?" Rebecca asked with a smirk.

"Sure, I'm all yours doctor," Callen replied as he lounged on the couch.

Rebecca sat on his lap and kissed him. Her hands went down to his chest and started opening the buttons of his blouse. Once all the buttons were upon she kissed along his jawline and down to his neck before going down across his chest. She took his blouse off and inspected his chest.

"Just a little bruise here," Rebecca spoke as she looked at the side of his torso.

She gently kissed it before going back up and placed a soft kiss on the bruise on his face. Callen's hands made work or Rebecca's blouse before tossing it on the floor. A little later she was sitting on his lap in just her underwear. Rebecca stepped of his lap momentarily so she could take his pants off. She first took his shoes and socks off and then took his pants and boxers off, leaving Callen completely naked.

Rebecca pleasured him a bit before sliding down on him after taking her underwear off. Callen grabbed the couch behind him as Rebecca moved. It was just so good what she was doing. Callen turned them around and placed her on the couch and finished them. Once they had regained their breaths Callen carried her upstairs and they continued their love making.

…..

'G, are you free tonight? I need to talk to you about something,' Rebecca texted Callen.

'Is everything okay?'

'Yes everything is fine. I just need to talk to you about something.'

'I should be finished on time with this case, I'll drop by your place then.'

'Alright, that's fine.'

Callen wondered what Rebecca wanted to talk to him about. He was finished with work just after 6pm. He grabbed his things and went to Rebecca's place. He parked his car and went into the house.

"Hey Becky."

"Hey G," Rebecca replied from the couch.

"Is everything okay? What's so urgent you wanted to talk about?" Callen asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was asked today to go back to Afghanistan for 6 months."


	5. Chapter 5

"You mean on deployment?"

"Yes, they need a doctor over there, they are short staffed for the moment. They lost someone but the one who was supposed to replace him in 6 months is still on maternity leave. So they asked if I was available. I haven't made any decisions yet and I haven't told the hospital yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I'm still in the navy so it's my duty. I want to help them out but only if you're okay with it. I would be gone for 6 months."

"If you really want to go there it's okay with me. You should help your country"

"You're really okay with it?"

"Yes, it's your duty. I understand it. I have to go away for work sometimes too undercover, sometimes for long amounts of times."

"Yeah I know, but this is 6 months and I would be half way across the world. What about us?"

"What do you mean, what about us?"

"I would be gone for 6 months." Callen looked at her, he had no idea what she was trying to say. "We would be apart for 6 months. Do you think we can handle that?"

Suddenly Callen knew what she meant. "Of course we can handle it. And don't worry. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Callen replied and took her hands. "I love you Becky and I promise you I will be here when you get back if you decide to go. And it's not like we won't see or speak right?"

"Yeah I think it will be able for us to call or something."

"Great. We can do this if you decide to go. The choice is up to you. I will support you no matter what decision you make and we'll be fine no matter what you decide."

Rebecca leaned forward and kissed Callen. "I love you too G and I will let you know what I decide. Gotta talk to the chief about it."

"I'm sure he will let you go if you wanted to. Do you really want to go back?"

"Yeah I think so. I mean I'm still in the navy so it's my duty but it would be nice to go back again. I loved the time I spent in the navy."

"Can you handle it? I mean you've been out a while."

"Yeah I can handle it. I still have to do a test before I'm actually allowed to go back."

"That's good."

…

Rebecca only had a few days to think about it since they needed someone urgent. She had talked to the chief about it and he allowed her to go to Afghanistan. Rebecca promised she would be back at the hospital once she came back. Rebecca lay in the on call room that night thinking about what she should do. Should she go to Afghanistan? Would she and Callen be able to work this out?

She wanted to go to Afghanistan, she wanted to help them out. But would she be okay with it? Would she be able to handle it again? She would talk to Callen again before making her final decision.

…..

The next day Callen dropped by Rebecca's place after work.

"Have you thought about the Afghanistan thing?" Callen asked as they were eating dinner.

"Yes I have, and I think I'm gonna go. I just wanted to talk to you once more before making my final decision."

"I told you I'm okay with it. You can go. We'll be okay with it. It's only 6 months. They'll be over before we know it. We can handle it. I'll be right here waiting for you, I promise. I think you should go. Your country needs you."

"Thank you for being so supportive with this."

"Of course. I understand it perfectly. I would probably do the same if I were in your shoes."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I've never served but I've been a federal agent for a while now and I know what it's like. We protect our country however we can."

"Alright, it's settled them, I'm going."

"Great."

Callen still had some reservations though about her going to the war zone. He was just worried about her. He hoped she would come back in one piece.

…

Rebecca had notified the hospital. She would leave for Coronado tomorrow. Callen stayed over at Rebecca's place tonight. Rebecca and Callen were lying in the bed just kissing each other.

"I will miss you G."

"I'll miss you too Becky. It will be a long 6 months without you here but we can handle it. I love you very much and I'll be right here waiting for you."

"I love you too G."

Callen kissed her again and his hands moved underneath her pajama top, lifting it up over her head.

"You better make this good G, we will have to last 6 months on this," Rebecca told him with a smirk.

"Oh I know, believe me I plan to."

Callen kissed her deeply, letting her feel how much he loved her. Rebecca moaned against his lips as Callen pressed against her in the right way. She could feel how turned on he already was. The rest of their clothes were quickly taken off and thrown across the room. Rebecca wrapped her legs around Callen's waist as he pushed into her.

Callen was right, this was the best love making they ever had. It was so good. They made love for hours in different positions. Both of them were spent when they finally stopped.

"Wow, that was really good," Rebecca breathed out.

"Oh yeah it was, totally.'

"Thank you G," Rebecca said as she turned on her side, facing Callen.

"You're welcome."

Rebecca crawled against Callen and lay her head down on his chest. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Becky."

Rebecca fell right asleep. Callen lay awake for a while. He was going to miss Rebecca very much. Part of him wished she didn't have to go. But he understood why she had to go. He had even told her to go. He just hoped she would be okay and back safe into his arms in 6 months. Now he knew what Rebecca must be going through every time he had to go undercover. Eventually Callen fell asleep.

The next morning Callen brought Rebecca to Coronado.

"Good luck Becky," Callen spoke and gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine G. I'll try to contact you as much as I can."

"That's fine. Just be safe."

"I promise."

Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be waiting for you here when you get back."

"That's great. I'll let you know when I will arrive back at Coronado."

"That's great. I'll come pick you up then."

"That's good. See you in 6 months."

"See ya then."

Rebecca gave Callen one more kiss before she walked off. Callen looked at her as she walked off. He was going to miss her so much. He just hoped that 6 months from now he would be standing here waiting for her to jump into his arms. Callen waited until she was out of sight before getting back into his car and drove to work.

Rebecca walked inside and reported herself.

"LCDR Rebecca Jenkins, reporting for duty sir," Rebecca saluted her superior.

The commander saluted her back and put her at ease.

"Welcome back Commander. Report on the field for physical training at 09.00. At 13.00 report for medical training at the battle zone. Report at the shooting range at 19.00 and finally report for medical examination at 20.00."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Rebecca saluted him and walked off to her barracks.

Rebecca changed into the training clothes. She looked at her watch. She had 20 minutes before she had to be on the field. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Callen.

'All settled in, will start the training day in 20 minutes. I'll call you later tonight.'

Rebecca put her phone and other valuables away and went to the training field. She looked at the training field as she arrived. It reminded her a lot about her training when she just joined the navy. She looked at the field net to theirs. The navy SEALS were training there. Their training was way more intense. Rebecca only had some basic training. At 9 o'clock sharp their training officer arrived. He explained their training and told them to get to work. One by one they started their run. They had to jump over small fences, crawl under barb wire, climb over a wall, swing from the monkey bars, climb up on a tower and abseil down the tower and jump through set of tires.

All of them were timed. Rebecca had the fasted time. Next followed a course of ground exercises, like pull ups and such.

At 11am Rebecca was done with training. She went back to her barracks and grabbed a quick shower before going for lunch.

At 13.00 sharp the medical training started. They had to treat dummies in a war zone. Everything was just like in the war zone. They had a tent set up to treat the patients and fake bullets and grenades flying around them. The senior doctors had their own set to work in, they were supported by nurses and doctors in training.

"Alright, everybody ready," the commander shouted.

"Yes sir," the all shouted back.

"Go!"

Everyone went to work quickly. There were sergeants at the set looking how the doctors performed. Rebecca quickly went to work. She triaged the patients and gave the junior doctors their orders.

"Doctor Jenkins," one of the nurses shouted. "You're needed over here."

Rebecca quickly went to the bed. She quickly looked the patient over. The patient was in very bad shape. In these kinds of situations quick decisions had to be made, how difficult it was.

"Black tag, there's nothing more to do for him."

"He's still alive," one of the soldiers called.

"Not for long, we have others here too who we can still save."

"That is a US navy SEAL there, you're just gonna let him die," he shouted at her.

"I understand sir, but there's nothing more we can do. Excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

Rebecca walked off and went to the next patient. This was the hard part of the job, making decisions like this. When you're in the field like this you don't have time to waste your time and resources on a soldier who is as good as dead. In the beginning Rebecca had troubles with this. She wanted to save everyone.

…..

"_Dr. Jenkins, I need you over here," the senior doctor called. _

"_I'm a little bit busy over here sir."_

"_That guy is black tagged. Leave him."_

"_He's still alive sir."_

"_He's too far gone, we won't be able to save him."_

"_Just let me try, I know I can do it."_

"_We don't have time, there are other people who need your help more." Rebecca didn't back away from her patient, she knew she could save him._

"_Dr. Jenkins, get over here now, that's an order."_

_Reluctantly Rebecca walked away from her patient. This was her first time dealing with something like this. If she just had more time and supplies she would have been able to save him. _

"_Dr. Rogers, we need you out in the field."_

"_Try and stabilize him Dr. Jenkins. You can do this."_

_This was the first time she treated a very injured patient by herself. She wasn't about to let her superior down. She managed to save the patient, despite gunfire and grenades being thrown around them. Rebecca was so glad to be back at camp after spending 10 hours in the field. _

_She was sitting in her tent reading her mail when her superior stepped in. Rebecca immediately stood up and saluted him. He put her at ease and she sat back down on her bed. Dr. Rogers sat down on the bed opposite to her. _

"_You did good out there today Rebecca. I know it was your first time being out in the field like that."_

"_I know I could've saved that guy."_

"_Maybe you could have, if you had more time and resources. Being out in the field like that isn't easy. You have to make split second decisions. If a patient is badly wounded like he was we don't try and save them. There are other patients who need our help who are less wounded. If the patient is already nearly dead when he arrives at our table we try for a little while to stabilize him, but if it takes too long we move onto the next patient."_

"_So we're just gonna let him die?"_

"_It's not easy being a medic out in the field. We have to make some though choices. I know it's not easy but we have to try and save the ones we can, how tragic it is for the other soldier."_

"_I understand sir."_

"_I can see you will make a very good doctor."_

"_Thank you sir."_

_Rebecca saluted him as he walked out._

…_._

Rebecca was dead tired when she arrived back at her barracks at 18.15. She just had 45 minutes to get ready for her shooting training. She grabbed a quick shower and lay down on her bed. She managed to get some sleep before she reported to the shooting range at 19.00 sharp. She got her gun and headphones and grabbed a booth. With her examiner behind her Rebecca started shooting. She had excellent marksmanship.

As last she reported to the medical office for a checkup. She was in very good health. She arrived back at her barracks just after 9pm.

She lay down on her bed and pulled her phone out to call Callen.

"Hey Becky," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G."

"How's everything there?"

"Tired but good."

"That's good. When are you shipping out?"

"There are just looking over everything now and I will hear later if I'm good to ship out. If that's the case I'll be leaving for Afghanistan later tonight."

"I'm sure you did fine. Go save some soldiers over there. And I'll see you when you get back, be safe. I love you."

"I will G and I love you too." There was a knock on Rebecca's door. "I've gotta go. I'll talk to you when I can."

"Alright, see ya."

Rebecca hung up her phone and opened the door. She saluted when she saw it was her commanding officer who put her at ease.

"We've looked over your results and you're perfectly fine to be shipped out. Plane leaves at 22.00."

"Thank you sir. I'll be there sir."

"Great. Go save some soldiers over there."

"I will sir."

They saluted as the commanding officer left. Rebecca packed up her things and sent a quick text to Callen.

'Going to Afghanistan in 20 minutes. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'll be careful. Just be careful yourself as well. I love you.'

Rebecca grabbed her things and left for the airfield. At 22.00 sharp the plane took off. There were some other navy personnel on board and some supplies. Rebecca managed to get some sleep on the plane before they arrived in Afghanistan. It was a day and 3 hours later which put the local time in Afghanistan at 12.30pm. Back in LA it was just 1am. Rebecca grabbed her things and went to the medical office.

"LCDR Rebecca Jenkins reporting for duty sir," Rebecca saluted him.

"At ease Commander. Thank you for coming so soon."

"Of course sir. I'm happy to help."

"Put your stuff away and report at the hospital."

"Yes sir."

Rebecca was shown to her tent. She put her stuff away and went to the hospital.

"LCDR Rebecca Jenkins reporting for duty."

"At ease Commander. Good that you're here. We need a set of extra hands. Some wounded soldiers have just brought it. You can start at bed 3 over there."

Rebecca quickly went to work. It felt good to be back in the war zone again. She had missed it. She had missed the adrenaline rush. It was just a bit getting used to again. She didn't have all the supplies she did at the hospital in LA. She had to find her way around the hospital. At the end of the day it had quiet down a bit. Some of the medical staff sat down to eat together.

"Where have you served before Commander?" another doctor asked Rebecca.

"I served in Afghanistan for 3 years a couple years back."

"Where have you been stationed in between?"

"I'm in the reserves. I'm a trauma surgeon in a hospital in LA. I came back here since you're senior doctor was injured. I'm only here for 6 months. Then his replacement is coming back from maternity leave."

"Ah okay. Why did you go into the reserves?"

"My mom died, after that I just couldn't go back. I had a lot of troubles with PTSD. But I've got it handle now. It wasn't just that my mom died. Just before that me and some other medical staff were captured and held by the Taliban for 3 days."

"Why would they capture medical staff?" One of the junior doctors asked.

"They didn't want us to treat injured US soldiers."

"That's just wrong."

"Yeah tell me about it."

Suddenly everyone was paged. They geared up. They had to go to the battlefield. With vests and helmets on and their side arms they stepped into the jeeps. They stayed down and quickly went to the medical tent.

"We need a senior doctor out in the field."

"I'll go," Rebecca said.

Rebecca grabbed the medical bag and ran into the field. She stayed low to avoid the bullets. She went to the bunker they had in the field. She quickly assessed the wounded they had and went to work. Suddenly a huge grenade went off very close to them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cover them!" Rebecca shouted as she lay on top of her patient.

The others did it too so there wouldn't go any dirt into the wounds.

"Everyone okay?" One of the soldiers asked once they blast was over.

"I'm fine," came the response from the others.

"Can you help me get this one back to the tent?"

Rebecca dressed his wound and stabilized him as best she could. Rebecca had taken a foldable gurney with her. They put the soldier onto the gurney. Together with another soldier Rebecca lifted the gurney up. Another soldier covered them as they made their way back to the tent. Once the patient was on the table the soldiers went back to the bunker. Rebecca went to work on the soldier on the table. She cut his shirt open so she had better access to the wound.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt, I have to clean out the wound."

Rebecca cleaned out the wound. As soon as the liquid hit the wound the soldier cried out. There was still a lot of bleeding coming from the wound.

"We have to get him inside, take him to the OR."

Quickly they took him inside. It wasn't like the OR Rebecca was used to at the hospital but it would have to do. Rebecca quickly sterilized her hands and gowned and gloved up. The patient was already under.

"Scalpel," Rebecca spoke and started the procedure.

There was a lot of bleeding but Rebecca managed to fix it.

"Alright, transport him back to base."

…

It was 8 hours later when Rebecca was back at base camp. Rebecca went to check on her surgical patient.

"How's he doing?" Rebecca asked one of the nurses.

"He's doing better, vitals are good."

"That's good."

"How was it out there?"

"Like a war zone. I'm just gonna go get a shower. Come get me when he wakes up please."

"Will do doctor."

Rebecca grabbed a clean set of clothes from her bunk and went to grab a shower.

…..

It had been a month since Rebecca had left for Afghanistan. Callen found himself at Rebecca's place quite a lot after work. He missed her.

"Have you heard from Rebecca already?" Sam asked his partner as they drove to the crime scene.

"No not yet, but she's fine."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I know she's fine."

"How do you know that she's fine when you haven't heard from her?"

"I had Eric check in on her."

"You didn't? Does Hetty know?"

"She hasn't said anything. I just needed to know if she was alright so I asked Eric to check in on the base camp. She has to swipe her card when she enters the hospital so I had Eric check the log."

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I tried but her cell phone is off. I guess they are not allowed to use it. And if something bad would happen I would hear about it."

When Callen arrived at Rebecca's place that night he went to check her mail box. He saw there was a navy letter in her mail box with his alias name on it. He wondered what it was. He opened the letter and saw it was from Rebecca. He quickly walked inside Rebecca's house. He dropped his bag by the door. He threw the other mail on the table and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the letter and starting reading.

…

_Hey G,_

_Sorry I didn't contact you sooner. It's been crazy busy here and there are no cell phones allowed. I didn't know if you were still in the same place so I just sent it to my place. I knew you would check my mailbox._

_I hope you're doing fine. I'm fine over here. It's busy and I've been out to the battle zone a couple times. I'm okay being back here. So far my PTSD hasn't acted up and we haven't lost a soldier yet so that's good. It's just a little getting used to being in a combat hospital, it's just not the same as a real hospital. But I'm managing fine. The people here are very friendly. _

_I hope everything is okay at work for you. You know, now I'm not there to save you if you get shot. So please don't get shot. _

_I miss you very much. Every night before I go to sleep I think about you. I can't wait to see you again. 5 months is still so far away. _

_I love you G and I can't wait to be back in your arms again. I will try to write you more frequently but it will take a while before the letter arrives in LA. _

_If you want you can write me too. Just address it to Camp Pendleton and then Camp Chapman with my name on it. Then it should come here._

_Be safe._

_Love Becky._

…_._

Callen was glad he had finally heard from Rebecca. He was so happy to hear from her. He missed her terribly. He was glad that everything was going fine at her end and that she missed him too.

"I love you too Becky," Callen softly spoke.

He put the letter into his bag. He went into the kitchen and went to look for some pen and paper. He eventually found pen and paper in the desk in the bed room. He sat down at the desk and started writing. When he finished the letter he put it in an envelope and wrote the address on it and put it his bag.

…

It was 2 weeks later when Rebecca received Callen's letter.

_Hey Becky,_

_I don't know when you'll get this but I wrote this right after I received your letter._

_I'm glad to hear everything is going fine. I worry about you. I'm fine, I haven't been shot so far and I will do my very best to keep it that way. Just promise me you'll be fine too. I don't want anything to happen to you. _

_I miss you very much too. According to Sam I've been miserable ever since you left. Maybe that's true. I just miss you here with me. I can't wait to have you in back into my arms and that I can kiss you again. _

_I can't wait to hear from you again. I love you very much. I know 5 months is still far away but I'm sure it'll be over before we know it._

_Stay safe._

_Love G._

Rebecca smiled as she read the letter. She was glad to hear from Callen.

It was hard for both of them to be apart but this was something Rebecca had to do and Callen understood it. But that didn't mean that they didn't miss each other.

Rebecca thought of Callen as she fell asleep.

….

Rebecca walked off the plane in Coronado. She waited for their bags to come off the plane. With her bags in her hands she walked towards the exit. There were a lot of people waiting there, anxious to see their loved ones again. Rebecca scanned the crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of Callen. She scanned the crowd but she couldn't find him. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Becky!"

Rebecca looked in the direction of the sound. For a minute she thought she saw Callen. She looked again, but she couldn't see him anymore. She looked around and suddenly everyone had disappeared.

"Becky!" The voice spoke again.

Rebecca looked around again but there was no one there. She felt someone nudging here, but there was no one there. Slowly she felt herself slipping off the airstrip.

Then she noticed it wasn't real. It was a dream and someone was trying to wake her up. Slowly she got a grasp on reality back and opened her eyes.

"What?" Rebecca asked sleepy.

"They need us in the hospital. A convoy just got attacked."

Suddenly fully awake Rebecca jumped out of bed and quickly put her clothes on. It had just been a dream. She was still in Afghanistan, she wanted to be back at the airport in Coronado. Quickly she shook it off and went to the hospital. They were just brining in the patients.

The sun was starting to rise when Rebecca climbed back into bed. She managed to get some sleep before she had to be back in the hospital again

It was a quiet day today so the doctors were outside playing some soccer together. Rebecca had gotten close to the other female doctor. They sat on the picnic bench together just talking.

"How long have you been in the navy?" Rebecca asked.

"2 years, this is my first deployment."

"You're doing very well."

"Thank you."

"What made you wanna join the navy?"

"I come from a navy family. My mom and dad are both in the navy. My dad is a navy SEAL and my mom is a doctor. They are both working at Camp Pendleton."

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

"My dad was in the navy too. He's a navy SEAL too. He's training new SEALS at Camp Pendleton."

"Why didn't you become a navy SEAL too?"

"I always wanted to become a doctor but since my dad was in the navy I decided to become a doctor in the navy. I was in the navy for 10 years before I joined the reserves."

"Where have you served?"

"I've been to Afghanistan before, for 3 years, 3 years in Korea and 2 years on one of the navy ships. The other 2 years I spent at the navy hospital at Camp Pendleton."

"That's impressive. Isn't it hard to be away from home for so long? I mean I've only been here a couple of months and I already miss home, I can't imagine what it must be like for 3 years."

"It's hard. But once a year I was allowed to go back home for a week."

"That's nice. Do you mind me asking if you have someone special at home?"

"It's fine and yes I have a boyfriend. We've been together for 2 years. What about you?"

"No boyfriend, just family. What did your boyfriend think of you going back here for 6 months?"

"He's okay with it. He understands." Rebecca thought about telling her that Callen was NCIS but she didn't know if she could. But she was in the navy so she would know about NCIS. She didn't have to tell her that he was working for the OSP or what he name was. "He's NCIS."

"Ah that's nice. Have you ever had to deal with him at work?"

"Nope never. And I didn't know him when I was on active duty. I met him at the hospital where I work at."

"That's nice."

That night when Rebecca was lying in bed she thought back to first meeting Callen. He was her patient. She was surprised to find out that Sam was his partner. She knew him from her active navy duty. She didn't recognize him immediately when he came in with Callen but later when she heard his name she remembered him.

….

_Rebecca was out in the hallway when she saw Sam walked up to Callen's room to come and pick him up. _

"_Excuse me, Agent Hanna," Rebecca stopped him before going into the room. _

"_Yes Doctor?"_

"_I don't mean to intrude but I think I remember you from somewhere."_

"_You do?" Sam asked, concerned his cover was blown._

"_Yeah, I believe from Korea. I was stationed there at the camp as a doctor, I believe you were there as a navy SEAL."_

"_Ah yes that's right. I remember you now too. You saved a buddy of mine."_

"_Yes that was me."_

"_It's good to see you again. What are you doing here? Aren't you in the navy anymore?"_

"_I am, but in the reserves. So now I worked as a trauma surgeon here."_

"_That's nice too."_

"_When did you get out?"_

"_About 6 years ago. I met someone, we got married and we had kids. I didn't want to go back anymore so I became and NCIS agent."_

"_That's nice." Rebecca's pager went off. "Sorry I gotta go. Your partner is ready to go home."_

"_Thank you. Nice to see you again."_

"_Nice to see you too," Rebecca replied as she walked off. _

…_._

It had been almost 3 months since Rebecca had gone off to Afghanistan. Callen had received some more letters from her. He was glad that she was still okay. He had moved from one rental place to another once. He was staying in Venice now, when he was at his place that was. He spent most evenings at Rebecca's place. But this night he had chosen to stay at his place. He walked outside and bought the daily paper. He was going to get some coffee before going to work. His agent skills kicked in when he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He casually looked back and noticed a guy following him. Not sure what was going on Callen made himself disappear. The guy came after him and found Callen waiting from him in an alley. He got spooked when Callen made him that he made a run for it. Callen ran after him but the guy was hit by a car. Just before the guy died he spoke Callen's name. Wondering what was going on Callen quickly left the scene and stayed unnoticed. He went to the beach and texted Hetty before throwing his phone into the ocean. His cover was blown. He wasn't sure how this could have happened. He immediately thought about Rebecca. What if someone had gotten to here in Afghanistan and forced her to give his name up? He changed into different clothes and got rid of his watch and credit card so no one was able to track him. He needed to find out if something had happened to Rebecca. He went into one of the shops and bought a prepaid cell phone. The saleswoman called him back in. Callen wondered what was going on. There was a man on the phone claiming to know who he has. Wondering what was going on he followed the man's instructions. He found an envelope underneath the pay phone. There were addresses on it, addresses he stayed at as a foster kid. Some of the addresses weren't even in his NCIS file. How had someone gotten a hold of this?

In the end Callen found out it was a guy named Keelson and he was forced to shot him. They did find his warehouse but it was blown up before Callen could get his hands on the boxes with his name on it.

Callen found out he had a sister but she had died. Hetty had found the place where she was buried. Callen went to visit the place and noticed someone taking a picture of him. He chased him down but the guy got in a car and drove off. He took the license plate and asked Eric to track it but it turned out to be a dead end. Callen wondered who that guy was and why he was taking pictures of him. Was his identity still compromised? Had Keelson told someone else about him?

Callen quickly went to his room in Venice, grabbed his things and walked out. He wasn't staying here any longer. He took the long route to Rebecca's place to make sure no one was following him. He looked around before he entered Rebecca's place. Nothing seemed out of order. He grabbed pen and paper and wrote a letter to Rebecca, explaining what all had happened.

…..

Rebecca was happy that she had gotten another letter from Callen.

_Hey Becky,_

_I hope you're alright. Here some stuff has been going on. My cover was blown. For a minute I thought it might have something to do you with. I was worried that someone had taken you. But no worries we caught the guy. He said he had information about me, about my past. He said he knew what the G stood for. I unfortunately didn't find out what he all knew. I was forced to shot and killed him. We did find his warehouse where he kept everything but he had someone else call in and the place exploded. We did manage to get one box out of there. It belonged to an A. Taylor. Now here's where it gets weird. It turned out that the A stood for Amy and her maiden name was Callen. Yeah Callen, I couldn't believe it either when I saw it but it was true. Amy Callen was my sister. I had a sister. I couldn't remember her but now I can. But the A. Taylor we found wasn't my sister, but she knew my sister. They were staying in the same orphanage. They were close friends. One night they snuck out. My sister, my real sister, slipped by the river and drowned. Her friend with her was Hannah. Hannah was so terrified that she hid in my sister's bed when she came back. They looked alike so the people of the orphanage thought it was Amy. They didn't bother to look further. They found Amy's body a couple days later and she was buried with Hannah's name and Hannah lived as Amy Callen. _

_For a minute there I thought I had found some family. But I'm at least glad to know that I had a sister. I can't believe I forget about her. Hetty found where they had buried Amy. I've been her grave already. I will keep going there. _

_I wish you were here with me so I could talk to you about this all. I miss you. I can't wait to see you again. And don't worry about me, I'm good. At least I did find out some things about my past. _

_I love you._

_Love G."_

Rebecca got a bit teary eyed as she read that. She felt bad for not being there for Callen for this. She was glad that he had found some answers. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for him, not remembering your family, where you came from, your own first name. She grabbed pen and paper and wrote Callen back.

_Hey G,_

_I'm sorry to hear that all. I wish I could have been there for you. I'm sure this has been hard for you. Don't worry about me G, I'm fine. No one got to me. I'm glad you at least found some answers. I know how hard it is for you not to know anything about your past. But someday you will, I promise you and I'll be there for you when you do. _

_I can't believe you have a sister. I'm glad you remember your sister now. I'm sorry to hear she died. I know I'm not there right now but please talk to someone if you need to. I'm sure Sam would listen to you. _

_All I want to do right now is give you a big hug and let you know I'm here for you. I'm still here for you, even if I'm half way around the world. I'm here for you. I know we can't talk that much now and it's just letters. But know that you can write to me whenever you want and write whatever you want._

_I love you G and stay safe._

_Love Becky._

As Callen read the letter he wondered how lucky he was to have Rebecca in his life. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her but he was very glad that she was in his life. He loved her more than anything. He already had something planned for when she would come back. He couldn't wait for that. With Rebecca on his mind Callen went to bed. He stayed at Rebecca's place that night. He grabbed Rebecca's pillow and snuggled up to it.

A few hours later Callen's phone rang. He looked at the display. The number was coming from Camp Pendleton. Wondering what was going on Callen quickly answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Agent G. Callen?"

"Who's this?"

"This is Corporal Hanson from Camp Pendleton. Sorry to call you at this hour but it's regarding LCDR Rebecca Jenkins. You know her right."

"Yes she's my girlfriend. What is up? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry to inform you sir but LCDR Jenkins was killed when the convoy was ambushed."


	7. Chapter 7

Callen couldn't believe his ears. Rebecca was dead! No way, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. There must be a mistake. His girlfriend couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. He couldn't lose her. Callen took a moment before speaking again.

"Are you sure?"

"Everyone in the medical jeep is accounted for. The bodies are heavily burned. The body is and exact match for Rebecca's body."

"No, there's no way she's dead. There must be a mistake," Callen spoke angrily.

"There's no mistake sir, this is Rebecca's body. We took a DNA sample and it was a match for Rebecca's."

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Callen yelled at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we checked it twice. It's really Rebecca's DNA."

"I need to see her for myself."

"I'm sorry sir but we can't ship her body just yet."

"Then I'm coming over."

"We can't allow that sir."

"I'm a NCIS agent and I'm the special agent in charge of the OSP. I'm transferring the case over to us."

"It's not that easy sir."

"I don't care. She's my girlfriend and she's in the navy. So this is a case for NCIS."

"We have NCIS agents here."

"Great, they can help me then."

"Sir…."

"No! I'm coming over. I need to know for sure." Callen hung up without waiting for his answers.

He quickly put on some clothes and grabbed his weapon and badge. He got in his car and drove to the office. On the way to the office he called Sam.

"G, you know what time it is?" Sam grunted as he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry to call you know but I need your help. We're going to Afghanistan."

Sam shot up in the bed. "Afghanistan? Why?"

"I just got a call from the navy. They told me that Rebecca was killed in an ambush. I need to see for myself, it's really her."

"I'm sorry to hear that G. Of course I will go with you. I'll meet you at the office."

"I'll come pick you up. I will swing by the office to grab our go bags and then I'll pick you up on the way to Coronado."

"I'll be ready."

Callen quickly dropped by the office and got the bags. He quickly logged onto the server and booked them a flight from Coronado to Afghanistan. Sam was waiting when Callen arrived at his place. He quickly drove to Coronado and hopped on the flight. Sam managed to get some sleep on the flight. Callen couldn't really sleep. He kept thinking about Rebecca. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. Callen just couldn't think about that. He couldn't lose her. He had finally found someone he was happy with and could see himself settle down with. And now he was on the way to Afghanistan to see if the body was really hers. It was about and 18 hour flight. A chopper brought them to Camp Chapman.

"What if it's really her G?"

"Then I at least know for sure. But something tells me that it's not her. it's just a feeling that I have."

"What if it's not her? Where is she then?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Taliban took her and put another body in her place to cover it up."

They arrived at Camp Chapman. They got off the chopper and someone was waiting for them.

"Agent Callen? Agent Hanna?"

"That's us," Callen replied. "Where's the body?"

"I'm sorry for your loss sir."

"Thank you, but I don't think it's her."

"We ran the DNA twice, it's her."

"I will see that for myself."

Callen stopped in the opening of the tent. He saw the badly burned body lying on the table. He so hoped it wasn't Rebecca. Callen stepped closer and looked over the body. At first sight the body looked a lot like Rebecca. Then Callen remembered that she had a scar of a bullet on her right shoulder. He looked her over but he couldn't find any bullet hole scar on her shoulder.

"It's not her," Callen stated.

"Are you sure G?" Sam asked.

"She has a scar on her right shoulder. This body doesn't. It's not here."

The ME stepped closer and looked at her shoulder again. She walked to her computer and pulled up Rebecca's medical records. She looked at a scan of her shoulder. It had just been taken before she was sent back to Afghanistan. She put a picture of the shoulder of the person lying on the table next to it.

"Agent Callen is right, it's not her. There's no scar on this person's shoulder."

"Are you sure?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. The shoulders are not a match."

"You're telling me that this isn't LCDR Jenkins?"

"Yes sir."

"There were the hell is Jenkins?!"

"I don't know sir."

The lieutenant turned to Callen. "I'm sorry special agent Callen."

"It's okay. Just as long as we find Rebecca. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, we thought she was dead along with the others. I'll set up a search team right away."

"I will be the lead on this search."

"With all due respect agent Callen, this is Afghanistan. You don't know these parts of Afghanistan. You can assist but our team will have the lead."

"Fine," Callen replied, not wanting to waist more time.

They walked to the tent of NCIS.

"Get us a location on LCDR Rebecca Jenkins."

"Wasn't she killed in the convoy attack?"

"No it wasn't here body. We believe the Taliban have taken her and switched out her body. Search for anything in the area of the attack."

"Got it."

"Can you hook us in with OPS?" Callen asked.

"Sure."

….

"Hetty we've got a call coming in from Camp Chapman," Eric spoke as he and Nell walked down the stairs.

"Put it on the monitor Mr. Beale."

A little later Callen's and Sam's face popped upon the screen.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, could you please tell me what you are doing in Afghanistan?"

"I got a call last night saying that Rebecca's was killed in a convoy attack. I needed to see it for myself. It turned out it's not Rebecca's body. We believe she's being held by the Taliban."

"Are you sure Mr. Callen?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's not Rebecca."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No we have no clue at the moment. The NCIS office at the base here is trying to find her. Eric, Nell, can you guys help with finding her? See if there's any connection to me or the office."

"Will do," Eric replied and he and Nell walked upstairs.

"Mr. Callen, be careful and bring her back."

"I will Hetty."

….

Rebecca woke up in a dark room. She looked around trying to see anything. It seemed as if she was in some kind of cave. She tried to move but she realized that her foot was cuffed and attached to the wall. She winched as she felt the pain in her chest. She definitely had some broken ribs. She wondered if anyone else had survived. Maybe they had taken more people hostage. Rebecca looked around but she couldn't find anyone else. Would they be looking for her? She hoped Callen would come looking for her. This brought back memories of her previous time in Afghanistan when she was captured.

…

_Rebecca didn't remember what happened but she woke up in a dark room and her foot was tied to something. She looked around and saw that the others of the team were there as well. Could the Taliban have taken them? She remember begin in a jeep but after that everything was blank._

_Her question was answered a little later when someone walked in. Rebecca recognized him as a Taliban. _

"_Why did you take us?" Someone asked._

"_Easy, you're doctors, you help the US soldiers. We don't want that. We want them to die after we injured them."_

"_Let us go, the soldiers will find us."_

"_Maybe they will but then we'll kill you all."_

"_You will pay for this."_

"_We will do anything to get some US soldiers off our land."_

_The man shouted something in Pashto and the men were taken away. Rebecca stayed behind with 2 more women. They heard screams coming from the other room. A little later the men came back and they were badly beaten. Once the men came back the women were taken away. _

_Rebecca was dragged to a chair and tied up. There were other men in the room. They stepped closer to them and started beating them. Once they were done Rebecca and the others were taken back._

…

Rebecca hoped she wouldn't be here for 3 days like she was last time. It was scary. They were all lucky to make it out of there alive. If they had stayed there longer someone for sure would have died. She looked up as someone approached her.

"What do you want with me?"

"You're a US soldier. We always want a US soldier."

"I'm not a navy SEAL or anything. I'm a doctor."

"That's fine. You can't heal any soldier as long as you're here."

"The others will find me."

"I'll doubt that. They think you're dead. You see we switched out your body."

"They'll figure out it's not me."

"Perhaps. But will they be in time to rescue you?"

"You will pay for this," Rebecca spat.

Rebecca was rewarded with a slap to the face.

…

"Lieutenant, we've got an ID on the woman we thought was Rebecca."

"Who is she?"

"She's Amira Rashin. She is the wife of a man the Taliban killed a while back."

"Anything special about him?" Callen asked.

"He was caught protecting US soldiers. They took him, his wife and his two kids. The two kids are soldiers now in the Taliban. The father was killed a few weeks back."

"Do you know where they took them? Maybe it's were they took Rebecca."

"No we don't. He was found a few miles from here but he wasn't murdered there."

"Can we go see that place and the place where the convoy was attacked?"

"Sure. But you will have to be accompanied by some soldiers."

"That's fine with me."

Callen and Sam put different clothes on and got their guns. They got in a jeep and drove to the place the convoy was attacked first. Callen and Sam looked around. They found a set of tire tracks. They didn't match any of the tire tracks of the military vehicles.

"Did you guys follow these tire tracks?"

"We did. They stopped a few miles from here. We suspect they went on foot from there."

"Can you take us there?"

"Sure."

They got back into the jeep and followed the tracks. The tracks stopped just before disappearing into the mountains.

"Did you search the mountains?"

"We put out a perimeter but we couldn't find anything."

"We search again. There must be something in this area."

They ditched the vehicle and went on foot. They went higher up so they could look over the mountains. When they didn't see anything they got back down and walked further. Suddenly they were being shot at. They quickly ducked away and fired back.

"Cover me, I'm going higher," Callen spoke.

The others covered Callen as he went around and got up on the mountain. He snuck up to the shooter.

"Put down your rifle," Callen spoke in Pashto. "Put down your rifle." The person put the gun down. "Slowly turn around."

To Callen's surprise it was a young boy. Callen took the boy back down.

"Does anyone of you speak Pashto?"

"I do," one of the marines spoke.

"That's the boy of the woman we thought was Rebecca," another marine said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got a picture here."

The man pulled out a picture and showed it to Callen. He was a bit older now but he really looked a lot alike.

"Ask him if that's him."

The marine asked the boy the question and he answered.

"He said he is."

"Can you ask him where they are holding the US soldier?"

"He says she's staying a few miles from here. He was sent out to stop us."

"Ask him if he knows how to get there."

"He knows."

"Tell him he's gonna take us there. Tell him we can protect him if he helps us."

Reluctantly the boy agreed and took them to the place. They looked at it from up top. It was a small hole in the mountains. It was covered so it was hard to spot. They surveyed the place but there was no one outside. They got back down and moved to the entrance.

"Tell him to go in and tell them he killed us."

The marine translated and the boy went inside. A little later the boy came out and spoke something in Pashto.

"He says there's no one here anymore."

Callen walked inside but it was empty. He noticed something lying on the ground.

"She was here. This is hers," Callen spoke as he held up a necklace.

Suddenly they heard a noise. They all turned around and aimed their guns. A man walked in and he was surprised to see them.

"Don't move," Sam spoke in Pashto.

The man stood still and Callen walked over to him and zip-tied his hands.

"Where is the US soldier, the doctor?" Callen asked angrily. The man kept quiet so Callen punched him. "Where is she?!"

"She will be dead before you can reach her," the man spoke with a thick accent.

"Where is she?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"If you don't tell us where she is I swear to you I will do worse things to you than what the Taliban would do when they found out you've been talking to us." The man still kept quiet. "If you don't start talking in the next 10 seconds I swear to you we will take you back to the base and have the interrogators have at it."

Callen counted to 10. Just before he reached 10 the man spoke up.

"Alright alright. I'll tell you. She was here, they took her south. I don't know where to I swear. All I know is they were heading south and they left about 30 minutes ago. That's all I know I swear."

"How many were there?"

"About 10 I think."

"You're coming with us," Callen spoke as he pushed the man towards the exit.

They continued walking towards the south.

"How far could they have gotten?" Callen asked one of the soldiers.

"Depends on how fast they're going, on foot I'd say about a couple of miles."

"Is there a way around these mountains by car?"

"Yeah there is. It should take about an hour to get around it, including the walk back to the jeep."

"How long would it take them to reach the other end of the mountains?"

"That still should take them probably a little over an hour to get there, if they are going there, they could hide out in the mountains."

"What you're thinking G?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking about sending a team that way so we can hit them from both sides. We can cover more ground that way."

"I think you're right agent Callen. I will take a few soldiers and we'll go that way."

"Sam will go with you too."

"That's fine."

Sam left with a team to go back to the jeep while Callen and the others kept walking through the mountains.

…..

Rebecca sat there in a part of the cave still chained. Her ribs were really hurting which started to affect her breathing. She hoped Callen or someone would find her soon. She never saw any other soldier so she figured it was just her they had. Rebecca had no idea how long she had been here but she was tired. She wanted to sleep but she was afraid to close her eyes. She heard them talk in the background but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The next thing she knew they were coming into the room and dragged her off. They put her in a chair and her to it.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Give us the location of the base you're staying at."

"Never," Rebecca spat. She was rewarded with a strike to the face.

"We can keep doing this all day long. I'm leaving here till you tell me the location of the base."

"Then you'll die in this room cus I won't tell you where it is."

"You will die first."

"Then you might as well kill me now cus I will never tell you were the base is."

Rebecca received yet another few punches to her face.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."

"I will never tell you were it is. I won't let you kill my fellow soldiers."

"That's your choice then." He signaled to another men and he went to pull a box out. "I told you there's an easy was or a hard way. Guess you want the hard way."

Rebecca watched as the contents of the box were placed on the table. She saw all kinds of torture tools.

…

Callen and the team had been walking for almost 45 minutes after they split up when the man at the front of the group made the signal to stop. He pointed to a little further in the mountains. There was someone standing there. They hit away so they wouldn't be seen and Callen went higher up with a soldier. They looked out over the area and saw 4 guards standing outside a mountain. They looked at the mountain and saw a door in it.

"That's got to be where they are holding Rebecca," Callen said.

The soldier pulled out his com and called the base.

"Lt. Smith, have you found LCDR Jenkins?"

"No not yet, but we think we have found the place they are hiding here. The coordinates are 3-4-2-8 niner north, 7-0-2-2-3-1 east. We believe there's a Taliban compound here."

"34-28-9 north, 70-22-31 east got it. Stand by lieutenant we're running the coordinates now."

The coordinates were put in the computer and it searched for the spot on the map. They could see with the satellite there was something in that position.

"Alright lieutenant you've got the green light."

"Roger that sergeant."

The lieutenant contacted the other team.

"How far away are you from 34-28-9 north, 70-22-31 east?"

"About 10 minutes, why?"

"We believe we have found the compound where they are holding LCDR Jenkins."

"We'll be right there."

Callen kept his eyes on the compound. He hoped Rebecca would still be alive. 10 minutes later they got word from the other team that they were in position. From above they took the guards out before storming into the compound. They had cleared every room when they came to the room they were holding Rebecca in. They kicked the door open and immediately shot the targets down. They were carefully not to shoot Rebecca who was still sitting in the chair. Callen was at the end of the group.

"Targets are down," one of the soldiers called.

"What about the package?" The sergeant back at the base replied.

Callen walked in as soon as they said targets down. He quickly walked up to Rebecca and checked her over. Rebecca flinched when she felt his hand on her.

"It's okay Becky, it's me, G."

Rebecca looked up and into Callen's eyes. "G?" She asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, you're safe."

"Package is secure," the soldier reported to the sergeant.

There was a wave of relieve back at the base.

"It's okay honey, you're safe," Callen spoke as Sam was busy untying her. Rebecca fell to front but Callen caught her. "It's okay Becky, I've got you. You're safe. It's okay. We're getting you out of her."

Callen lifted her up and she groaned in pain.

"It's okay Becky, we're going back."

"My ribs, they are broken."

"Does it hurt too much when I hold you like this?"

Rebecca nodded. Callen motioned to Sam who came around and got on the other side of Rebecca. Sam put Rebecca's arm around his neck while her other arms was around Callen's neck already and together they carried her out of the compound. They went into the other direction as they came in by since the jeep was closer to the other way, the way Sam and his team had taken. One of the soldiers ran ahead and got a gurney read for Rebecca. Once they had reached the jeep Rebecca was laid down on the gurney before they pushed her into the jeep.

"G," Rebecca called frantically when Callen let her go so she could be loaded into the jeep.

"It's okay Becky I'm still here." Quickly Callen got in the back with Rebecca and took her hand again. "I'm here okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, you're safe."

The doctor that had gone with them looked Rebecca over and gave her some oxygen. It was about an hour and a half drive back to the base. Rebecca felt safe now. She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over. Callen never let go of her hand during the entire ride.

Everyone looked as they drove back onto the base. The people who had gathered around the truck as it stopped started clapping once they saw it was Rebecca. She was back home safely. Rebecca was quickly taken to the hospital. Callen stayed at Rebecca's side until he was ushered away by the medical staff. Rebecca looked up as she felt Callen letting go off her hand.

"It's okay Becky. You're back at the base. The doctors are gonna look you over. I'll be right here. I'll just call Hetty to let her know we have found you, okay. I'll be right back."

Two of the medical staff looked at each other. "Hetty, as in Hetty Lange? I thought she was an urban legend."

Callen smiled at them. "Oh no she's very real. And yes everything you've heard about her is true."

"Wow, you work with her?"

"Yes, she's our operations manager."

Callen stepped away and pulled the sat phone out and called Hetty.

"Mr. Callen, have you found Ms. Jenkins?"

"Yes we have, she's in the hospital and the base right now being looked over."

"Thank god. How is she?"

"A little shaken up but I think she will be okay."

"Good. Take care of her Mr. Callen, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Hetty," Callen replied and hung up the phone.

Callen walked back into the hospital and went to see how Rebecca was doing. The doctors were still working on her. Callen watched as they worked on Rebecca. Luckily Rebecca didn't need surgery. Once they were done the doctor stepped up to Callen.

"How is she?"

"Physically she should be okay, she has a few broken ribs, she bruised a couple of fingers, she has a mild concussion, some cuts and bruised on her body but other than that she's fine. Mentally it will be a different thing I'm afraid. Her PTSD will probably will act up after this again."

"Yeah perhaps. How soon can I take her home?"

"That's up to her, technically she still has a few more months left in her deployment."

"She's not staying here! Not after what happened!" Callen yelled at him.

"That's up to Rebecca to decide."

"She's coming home with me. I'm not leaving her here, not after what happened."

"We'll talk about this more when she's stable enough to travel."

The doctor walked off and Callen walked up to Rebecca's bed. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and took Rebecca's hand. Rebecca turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"I'm glad to see you again," Callen spoke as he moved his hand over her face. "I'm glad you're alright. They had told me you were dead but it didn't want to believe them. You couldn't be dead, you just couldn't. So I came out here I just had to see for myself."

"Thank you for coming," Rebecca spoke in a faint voice.

"You're welcome. I love you Becky."

"I love you too G."

Callen bent down and softly kissed Rebecca on the lips. He was so glad that they had found her and she was alright, well physically anyway. He was glad he had trusted his instincts and had come to Afghanistan, he just knew she wasn't dead. Luckily they had found her before the Taliban had done something terrible to her. He hoped she would be alright mentally and that her PTSD wouldn't cause her too much trouble. But he would be there for her no matter what.

Rebecca finally was allowing herself to relax. Callen saw her trying to fall asleep.

"It's okay Becky, just get some sleep. I'll be right here for you. It's okay, you're safe."

Rebecca closed her eyes and eventually managed to fall asleep. Sam walked into the tent.

"How is she?" Sam asked softly.

"She'll be okay physically. The doctor is however worried that her PTSD will act up again."

"She'll be alright G. Besides she has you."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be there for her."

"She'll be fine G, just give her time. I'm just gonna get some rest, you're gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, I wanna be here in case Rebecca wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Alright."

Sam walked off and Callen sat back down on the chair next to Rebecca's bed. He looked at his girlfriend sleeping. He had come so close to losing her. He didn't want to lose her, ever! Suddenly he had an idea what he would do when they got home. He filed it away for when they would be home.

A couple hours later Rebecca shook up in her bed. Terrified she looked around where she was. Callen immediately was at her side.

"It's okay Becky, you're safe. You're in the hospital at base. It's okay." Callen sat next to her on the bed and took her into his arms. "It's okay Becky, I've got you. You're safe."

Callen lay back down on the bed with Rebecca in his arms as Rebecca winced.

"Am I hurting you?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah my ribs a bit."

"Sorry." Callen let go of her and placed her on her back on the bed and lay down next to her on his side. "This better?" Rebecca nodded. Callen laid his head next to hers on the pillow and carefully wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay Becky. I'm here, just try to get some sleep. I'll be right here next to you."

Rebecca snuggled a bit against Callen and fell asleep again a little later. In the morning Rebecca woke up and she felt someone lying close to her and she felt an arm around her body. She immediately recognized to who the arm belonged to. For a moment she thought she was back in LA but then she remember again what happened.

"Good morning," Callen spoke.

"Good morning," Rebecca replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

A little later Callen saw someone walking up to them. He was a Captain.

"LCDR Jenkins," he spoke as he approached. Rebecca lifted her hand and saluted him. "Glad to have you back here again Commander. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. But I'm okay."

"We're glad to have you back here again."

"What happened to the others that were in the convoy?"

"I'm sorry to inform you Commander but they all died."

Rebecca couldn't believe her ears. The other 4 medical soldiers in the jeep all had died.

"I know this is hard right now but I've gotta ask you a few questions."

Rebecca composed herself. "Yeah sure."

"Do you know if any of our ops have been compromised?"

"Yes I know, and no nothing is compromised. I didn't give them any information, I'm 100% sure of that."

"Alright. One more thing, you technically have a few months left in your deployment but in light of recent events we would understand if you want to go home. It's up to you to decide. The navy supports you in whatever decision you make."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, rest up Commander. We're glad to have you here again."

Rebecca saluted him as he walked off.

"You can come home if you like," Callen told Rebecca.

"I don't know. Technically I still have a few months left."

"I know, but you heard what the Captain said. You can go home if you want. It's up to you but I think it would be better if you came home. You've been through a lot. No one would blame you. With your PTSD and everything I think it would be better if you came home. I would feel much better knowing you're safe at home other than being captured here again."

"I know, maybe it would be better for me. But I don't want to let my country down."

"You won't. They all would understand. You don't have to decide now honey, just think about it."

The doctor came back and checked on her.

"You're injuries are already healing nicely. You're safe to be transported if you choose to go home."

"Thank you doctor."

A little later Sam stepped in.

"Hey Rebecca, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay. I've been better."

"Glad to see you back with us again."

"It's good to be here. Thank you for coming for me."

"Of course. G went after you and I couldn't let him go alone."

"Thanks."

"There's a plane going back to LA tonight," Sam told Callen. "We can fly with them."

"Great. You should at least go. I will let you know if we'll join you."

"Okay," Sam replied and he walked off.

Rebecca lay there thinking about what to do. She didn't want to let her country down but she didn't think it would be a good idea if she stayed here. She could feel her PTSD already acting up. It would be better for her to go back home.

"I'm coming home with you," Rebecca spoke after a while.

"You sure?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, it would be better for me."

"Alright, then we'll go home."

Callen made everything in order for the three of them to fly back to LA. Callen went to Rebecca's tent and grabbed her stuff. He put everything in her bag and headed back to the hospital. Rebecca was just finished getting dressed.

"You ready go home?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, you got my things?"

"Yes, everything is in the bag."

"Good."

Rebecca said goodbye to the other medical staff before walking to the jeep that was going to transport them to the airport. They got to the military airport and boarded the flight. Rebecca stood there watching as they loaded the coffins with the bodies of the fallen service men and women. Callen stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her. In those coffins were also the bodies or her fellow medical soldiers. She couldn't believe that she was the only one who had survived the convoy attack. Rebecca saluted as the coffins were loaded into the flight. Once every coffin was loaded into the plane Rebecca, Callen and Sam got in as well. Rebecca sat down and wiped away a few tears. She settled into her seat and managed to get some sleep on the flight home.

"Becky," Callen nudged her awake. Rebecca shook up and grabbed Callen's arm tightly. "It's okay Becky, it's just me, we're back in Coronado."

Rebecca let go of his arm when she noticed it was safe. They got off the plane and grabbed their things. Rebecca stood there as they loaded the coffins off the plane. She saluted until the last coffin was off the plane. Every coffin was covered with an American flag. Callen stood there. He felt bad for the fallen soldiers and for their families but was glad Rebecca wasn't one of them. They got into the car and Callen drove home. He dropped Sam off before going to Rebecca's place.

It was just past midnight when Callen and Rebecca arrived at Rebecca's place. It felt good to Rebecca to back home again. Rebecca immediately walked to the bedroom. Callen locked up and followed her. He helped her get her pajama on and they crawled in bed.

"I'm glad you're back home again," Callen spoke.

"It's good to be home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm just glad you're alright. I felt so scared and sad when they told me you were dead. I just couldn't believe it. I was glad you weren't dead but you were still being held by the Taliban. I was so afraid, I just hoped you would be okay. I can't lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me G. I'm still here."

"I know and I'm glad. Come on let's get some sleep."

"Could you maybe hold me?"

"Of course."

Rebecca lay on her back and Callen had his arm wrapped around her and rested his head against hers.

"This okay?"

"Yes this is fine."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight honey."

Callen gave her a soft kiss before she fell asleep. Callen lay awake for a while. He was so glad to have Rebecca back home again and back in his arms. He just wished it had been under different circumstances.

Rebecca woke up a couple times that night screaming and terrified. Callen tried to calm her down. She relaxed a bit when she got a grip back on reality. She was glad that Callen was here with her. She didn't want to be alone right now.

Callen was awake early that morning. He just stayed in bed so he would be here when Rebecca would wake up. He had called Hetty yesterday when they were on their way back home and asked her for a week off. Of course Hetty gave it to him.

A few hours later Rebecca was awake as well.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke and gave Rebecca a soft kiss.

"Hey G."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah it was okay. Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course. I'm gonna make use some breakfast."

After breakfast Rebecca went to get a bath. It felt good to have a bath again. She stayed in the bath for about an hour before Callen helped her get dressed again. With Rebecca's help he put the bandage back around her ribs.

"Will you be okay on your own for a while? I've just gonna go run some errands."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Callen gave her a kiss and walked out of the door. He needed to get some things for tonight. He walked back into the house through the back door so Rebecca wouldn't see what he had bought.

"It's me Becky," Callen called.

"Hey G, I'm in the living room. Do you need help with putting it away?"

"No I've got it. You just stay there."

Late in the afternoon Rebecca went to lie down since she was pretty tired. This gave Callen the opportunity to get everything ready for tonight. He was going to make a special dinner for Rebecca. He got dinner ready and decorated the dining room in a romantic setting.

When everything was ready he walked into the bedroom. Rebecca was just waking up.

"Hey Becky, dinner's ready."

"I'll be right there."

Rebecca walked into the dining room a little later and was blown away. It looked so beautiful.

"What's all this G?"

"I wanted to do something special for you."

"That's very nice G. Thank you."

Rebecca sat down and they had a nice dinner.

"There's a reason for all this," Callen said once they were done. "All this has made me realize that I don't ever want to lose you. I can't imagine living my life without you. So…." Callen pulled something out of his pocket and got up. He got down on one knee in front of Rebecca. "Rebecca Jenkins, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca couldn't believe it. G Callen was proposing to her! But she didn't need to think long about her answer.

"Yes I would love to marry you," Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Callen asked with the same smile on his face.

"Yeah."

Callen placed the ring on Rebecca's finger and kissed her.

"I love you Rebecca Jenkins."

"And I love you G Callen."

Callen wanted to take her to the bed so he could make love to her but he knew Rebecca's ribs had to heal first. So he picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Rebecca sat on Callen's lap as they kissed.

Callen was so happy that Rebecca had said yes to his marriage proposal. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He never thought he would get married but Rebecca was really the right person for him. And he didn't have to lie to her about what he really did. He had been so afraid that he had lost her. He never ever wanted to lose her.

They just sat there on the couch kissing each other for a while. Rebecca looked into his eyes and then at the engagement ring on her finger.

"You're happy?" Callen asked.

Rebecca looked at him and placed her left hand on his cheek. "Very happy. You?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"Good."

"I hope you like the ring."

"I love it. It's perfect."

"Great."

"Did you just plan this all today?"

"No, I already had gotten the ring a while ago. I had planned to do this when you would come back. I realized that being without you is something that I never wanted to be again. I was doing some shopping when I walked past the jewelry store. I stopped and I found myself looking at the rings in the display. I saw the perfect one and that's when I realized I wanted to marry you. I quickly went back to your place and looked in your jewelry box. I grabbed a ring from the box and went back to the store to buy the ring. When you would come back from Afghanistan I would ask you to marry me."

Rebecca smiled as Callen told her this and kissed him.

"You really can be a romantic."

"I try."

Rebecca kissed him again and they just sat cuddle up on the couch for a while before Callen got up to clean up in the kitchen. Rebecca was just watching some TV when she heard a loud bang. Scared she shot up from the couch and hid behind it. When Callen was done he walked back into the living room. He didn't see Rebecca on the couch anymore. He looked around and saw her crawled up behind it. She looked so scared. Quickly he walked to her and got down on his knees.

"Becky, what's wrong? It's okay." She pulled away when Callen tried to touch her. "Becky, it's me. It's G. It's okay. Everything is fine. You're home."

Slowly Rebecca lifted her head and looked into Callen's eyes. Callen saw the fear in her eyes. Then he realized what must have scared her.

"It's okay Becky, it was just a plate that I dropped. It's okay. You're safe." Callen sat down next to her and slowly took her into his arms. "It's okay honey. You're safe here. It's okay. No one is gonna hurt you. It's okay honey."

Callen softly rubbed her back until she had calmed down again. Callen felt her relax in his arms but held her for a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca spoke.

"It's okay honey. It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm here for you. I'm sorry that I dropped the plate."

"It's okay. It just reminded me of Afghanistan."

"I'm sorry honey. It's okay honey. Everything is fine. You're safe here."

Callen helped her up and they sat on the couch together. They sat there for a while before going to bed. Callen helped Rebecca into bed before he got in himself.

"Goodnight honey," Callen spoke and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"Goodnight honey."

Callen took her in his arms again and placed his head next to hers. Callen had gone out of the bed in the middle of the night since he had to use the bathroom. When he came back into the room Rebecca was sitting upright in the bed and she had this frightened look on her face. Callen quickly walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Rebecca, what's wrong? Everything okay?" Callen asked as he walked over to her.

"G?"

"Yeah it's me honey. It's okay. You're home." Rebecca fell against his chest and Callen wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Becky. You're home, it was just a bad dream. You're safe. It's okay. I'm here."

Callen held her in his arms as he lay back down on the bed. Rebecca snuggled close to Callen and grabbed his arms so he wouldn't let go of her.

"It's okay honey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe. It's okay honey, it was just a bad dream."

"It felt so real," Rebecca cried.

"It's okay honey. You're safe now. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Shh, it's okay. Let's just go back to sleep. I'm right here next to you. You're safe."

Callen softly rubbed his hand over her back to calm her down. He hated seeing her like this. He knew it was her PTSD that was acting up. He couldn't do much about it except be there for her and try to calm her down. A little later Callen noticed Rebecca had fallen asleep again. Afraid to wake her up Callen stayed in the same position and fell asleep a little later too.

The next morning Rebecca woke up and for a minute she thought she was back in Afghanistan. Then she felt the familiar arms around her. She was home, in bed with Callen.

"Good morning," Callen spoke when he noticed Rebecca was awake.

"Good morning G."

Callen gave her a soft kiss. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes after I woke up I slept fine. Thank you for holding me."

"It's my pleasure."

…

It had been a week since Rebecca had come home from Afghanistan. She was slowly getting better. Sometimes little things set her PTSD off. Luckily Callen was there for her every time. Today Callen had to go back to work. He hated leaving Rebecca at home.

"Are you gonna be okay today?" Callen asked as he was getting dressed.

"I'll be fine G."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay." Callen gave her a kiss. "If you need me I'm just a phone call away."

"I'll be fine G."

"Okay. Take it easy today and I'll see you later."

"Be careful."

"I will." Callen gave her one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen gave her one more kiss before he left for work. When Callen arrived no one was there yet, except for Hetty. Callen walked over to Hetty's office.

"Good morning Mr. Callen, good to have you back. How's Ms. Jenkins?"

"She's okay. She's slowly getting there. She has some trouble with PTSD, but she's trying to deal with us. I believe it helps her that I'm there."

"That's good Mr. Callen."

"And I've got something to tell you. Rebecca and I are getting married."

"That's wonderful Mr. Callen, congratulations," Hetty replied with a smile.

"Thank you Hetty."

Callen smiled back at her and went to the bullpen.

"Hey Sam," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G, it's good to have you back again. How's Rebecca?"

"She's doing okay considering. Her ribs hurt a bit less but she has some problems with her PTSD. Sometimes the smallest things, like if a drop a plate, will set her off."

"Yeah, PTSD can be hard at times. Just be there for her."

"Yeah I am and I believe it helps."

"That's good."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too.

"Hey Callen, welcome back," Kensi spoke.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

"How's Rebecca?"

"She's doing okay."

"Good."

"Speaking of Rebecca, I've got some news to share with you. Rebecca and I are getting married."

"That's awesome, congrats," Kensi replied happily.

"Thanks Kens."

"You're getting married?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yes I am."

"Man, that's awesome. Congrats."

Deeks congratulated him too before Eric whistled and they all went upstairs.

"So you and Rebecca are getting married," Sam spoke when they were in the car.

"Yes we are. I asked her last night."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks. I already planned to ask her to marry me when she came back from Afghanistan. And especially after what happened recently I can't imagine my life without her."

"That's great G. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm really happy with her. I love her."

"Yeah I can see that. "I'm happy that you found someone."

"Me too. I never thought it would happen but I'm so happy I found Rebecca."

…..

Rebecca decided to take a trip to Pendleton and see her dad. She had already called him to let him know she was safe. He had heard about what happened in Afghanistan already.

Rebecca sent a quick text to Callen saying she was going to Camp Pendleton.

It was about an hour drive to Camp Pendleton. Rebecca pulled up to the gate and showed her credentials. She was waved through and drove to the building where her dad was. She walked in and walked to the assistant.

"Lieutenant Commander Rebecca Jenkins, here to see Vice Admiral David Jenkins."

"The Vice Admiral is currently training the SEALs at the pool."

"Okay thank you."

Rebecca went outside and went to pool at the back of the building. She saw her dad standing next to the pool shouting some instructions to the SEALs in the water. Rebecca walked up to him and saluted him.

"Permission to talk freely sir," Rebecca spoke.

"Permission granted."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bec, how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

"How's the PTSD?"

"It's okay. G's helping me a lot."

"That's great."

"Can I talk you to in private for a sec?"

"Sure, let me just finish this training and then we can get some lunch."

"Great."

Rebecca sat on the bench until her dad was ready with the training. They went to the restaurant on the base and had some lunch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well two things. First, G and I are getting married."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks dad."

"Callen called me when you were in Afghanistan and asked me I he could marry you."

"He did?"

"Yeah he did, he wanted to do it right. I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks."

"What's the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I've been thinking. I've been thinking about leaving the navy."

"What?! You're thinking about leaving the navy? Why?" David was not amused.

"After everything that had happened I don't think I can ever go back. I've been to Afghanistan twice and both times I was captured. I can't do it anymore. I'm happy where I am now, working in the hospital here. I can't go back to the war zone anymore I just can't."

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You've been through a lot and you just got home. Maybe you need to think about it some more."

"I have thought about it dad. I'm leaving the navy. I can't go back there anymore, I just can't. I'm happy in LA, working at the hospital. I've got my own trauma department there."

"If this is what you really want….."

"It is dad. I don't want to disappoint you but I can't go back there anymore."

"You could never disappoint me sweetie. I'm proud of you. You did a lot for this country. If you really want out I have to respect your decision."

"Thanks dad."

They finished their lunch and Rebecca gave her dad a hug before she left. She went to the administration building and asked for the paperwork she needed to fill in to end her employment. Since she was in the reserves already it was easier for her to do. Once it was filled in she gave it back and her superior officer would contact her.

She walked back to her car and drove back home. It was a tough decision for her to make but she felt it was the right one. She never wanted to go back to that place again. She loved her work for the navy and was happy to serve her country but she just couldn't deal with the losses and being captured anymore. She drove next to the ocean on her way back. Before going back home she stopped by her favorite place along the ocean. She parked her car and sat down on the railing. The view was just so beautiful. She always stopped here on her way back from Pendleton. It was near Dana Point, Doheny state beach. She sat there for a little while before going back on the freeway. She went back home and just sat on the couch watching some TV.

A couple hours later Callen arrived back at Rebecca's place.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her.

"Hey G."

Callen walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good, went to see my dad at Pendleton and told him we were getting married. He was very happy to hear and he said that you asked him for permission."

"Yeah I wanted to do it right."

"That's very sweet of you. I also talked to my dad about leaving the navy and I already filled in the paperwork."

"You're leaving the navy?"

"Yeah I am. I just can't go back, not after everything that happened."

"I can totally understand that, just as long as you're okay with your decision."

"I am."

"Good."

Callen gave her one more kiss before he disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner.

…

The next day while Callen was at work Rebecca decided to drop by the hospital to see her colleagues. She walked into the ER. She stopped for a moment as she looked through the ER. It was busy. And it was totally different to the hospital they had at the base in Afghanistan. It felt good to be back at the hospital again. She walked through the ER and went up to the surgical floor.

"Dr. Jenkins?" Dr. Spencer said surprised. "I didn't think you'd be back for another couple of months."

"Yeah I came back earlier."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just got injured."

"Hope you're okay soon. We've all missed you here."

"I missed you guys too. Do you know if Chief Weaver is here?"

"Yeah I believe he's in surgery. Check with the desk. I've gotta go. Good to see you again."

"Yeah likewise."

Rebecca walked up to the desk. There was a new face behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Chief Weaver."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't. Could you tell him Dr. Rebecca Jenkins is here?"

"Dr. Weaver is in the OR at the moment, I'll let him know and he'll come see you when he's out. Please have a seat."

Rebecca sat down on one of the chairs. It felt weird but good to be back at the hospital again. She had missed it.

It was about an hour later when Dr. Weaver came out of the OR.

"Rebecca, it's good to see you again. How are you? I wasn't expecting you yet."

"I know. I came back earlier. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah sure come on."

They walked to one of the conference rooms and sat down.

"How was Afghanistan?"

"Good, except for the part where I got kidnapped."

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just got some broken ribs. I still had some time left there but since I got injured and captured they let me go home. And now I'm here again and I would like to get my job back, when I'm healed of course."

"Well you would have to meet with your psychologist first to determine how much you're affected by this with your PTSD. And if everything checks out you're welcome to start here again. Dr. Peyton took over for you while you were gone but when you come back the ER is yours again."

"Great."

"I'll give you the number for our psychologist so you can make an appointment. I'll ask him to consult with me after the appointment and then I will call you back."

"Great.

"It's good to have you back in one piece again. We all missed you here."

"I missed you guys too."

Since Rebecca was at the hospital she went to the psychologist office to see when she could have an appointment. There was a spot free next week. Rebecca made the appointment before going back home.

Just as she arrived back home she received a text from Callen.

'I have to go undercover. I don't know for you how long. I'll try to update you when I can. I love you.'

'Okay. Be careful and stay safe. I love you too.'

Callen hated leaving Rebecca right now but this had to be done. He got his backstopping from Eric and went in undercover. Sam was close by, keeping an eye on his partner. Kensi and Deeks were working another angle.

…..

Callen had been undercover for 4 days and he wasn't any closer to finding the threat. Since he was the new guy he didn't get to know everything. He and one other person of the group where in the warehouse while the others were out. Callen and he were working out the weapons for the group. There was an office in the back of the warehouse. Callen wasn't allowed in there, he knew the important stuff was going on in there. He excused himself and walked to the office with the other noticing it. He picked the lock and went inside. He looked around and took some pictures of things. He also placed a bug and camera in the room. Just as he was about to leave he heard voices outside the room and coming closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Callen looked around for a way to escape. He saw a window. He quickly climbed out of the window. He probably couldn't make it around the building so he hid behind a dumpster. He waited there for a few minutes. He carefully peeked around the corner of the dumpter and saw that the window had been closed again. He quickly walked around the front to the building and went inside again.

"Ah Mirko there you are," the big boss spoke.

"Yeah I was just getting some fresh air."

"We just pulled up, I didn't see you."

"I just took a walk around the building."

"Did you happen to see someone inside my office or coming out of it? I noticed the window was open and I thought I closed it."

"Hmm no, when I walked passed it, it was closed."

"Ah okay. Maybe I forgot to close it."

Eric and Nell looked through the information Callen had managed to get for them. It was more than enough to get the guy. Eric informed Callen via the com that the others were planning on storming the warehouse.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them!" Sam yelled as they stormed the building.

They were all shocked. The others grabbed their gun and shot at Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Callen hid behind a crate. The two helpers died. The big boss was only injured when Sam got his gun away.

"You're under arrest," Sam spoke as he slapped the cuffs on him.

Callen was put in cuffs as well. As soon as the other guy was taken away Sam got the cuffs off Callen.

"Next time you could put them a little looser," Callen wined as Sam pulled the cuffs off.

"Maybe next time I'll let Deeks cuff you," Sam joked.

They cleared up there and went back to the office.

"Good to see you again Mr. Callen, are you alright?" Hetty asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Glad to be back again."

"It's good to have you back again Mr. Callen. You may go home."

"Thank you Hetty."

Callen packed up his stuff and went home.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch when she heard a car pull up. She looked out the window and saw it was Callen's car. She stood up and opened the door. She stood there waiting as Callen stepped out of his car.

"Hey G," Rebecca greeted him.

"Hey Becky," Callen replied as he walked up to her. Callen pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, is everything okay?"

"Yes case is closed."

"Good."

Callen and Rebecca walked inside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My ribs still hurt though."

"Did you have any more problems with your PTSD?"

"A little but it's okay."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"It's okay G, I understand."

"I'm back now again."

"Good."

Callen pulled Rebecca close again and kissed her deeply. He had missed her. He hated leaving her while she was injured and going through PTSD attacks. He hoped he wouldn't have to go undercover for a long period anytime soon.

Without really thinking about it Callen back her up towards the bedroom.

"G, what are you doing?" Rebecca asked in between kisses just as they walked into the bedroom. "We can't have sex yet, my ribs still hurt too much."

Callen stopped kissing her. "Right, sorry. It's just that I missed you so much. Not just the past 4 days but the months you were in Afghanistan. I just want to make love to you again."

"Believe me G I want that too but I don't think my ribs can take it. Maybe we can try it in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah okay."

Rebecca cupped his face. "Believe me G, I want it too, more than you know but my ribs just hurt too much right now. As soon as I think I can handle it we will do it."

"Okay. I love you very much."

"And I love you too. And I'm glad you're home safe and sound again."

"Me too."

…

3 weeks later Callen had 3 weeks off from work for summer vacation. Rebecca was doing much better. She went to see the hospital psychologist twice a week to help with her PTSD. She started to get it under control a bit. Her ribs were healing nicely. They still hurt a bit but not that much anymore. Since they were engaged Callen spent every day at Rebecca's place. They decided to go to Hawaii to relax a bit. Rebecca's therapist said that it would be good for her. They were staying at the Hilton Hawaiian village.

"Aloha, welcome to Hawaii," they were greeted by two Hawaiian woman and they got a lei.

They grabbed their bags and a cab dropped them off at the hotel.

"Reservations for Walinsky please," Callen spoke to the desk clerk.

The clerk typed something into the computer and gave Callen the key and an information package of Hawaii and the hotel. A bellhop brought their luggage upstairs. They were staying in the Ali'i tower one bedroom suite. Callen tipped the bellhop after the luggage was all inside.

"Wow, it's beautiful here," Rebecca spoke as she stood on the balcony and looked out over the ocean.

"Yeah it's a beautiful view," Callen replied as he wrapped his arms around Rebecca from behind.

They changed into their swimsuits and lay down by the pool. It was a hot summer day in Hawaii. They stayed by the pool until around 6pm before they went up to their room to get refreshed and change for dinner.

"You wanna come in the shower with me?" Rebecca asked seductively as she took of her bikini top.

Callen didn't have to be told twice. He quickly followed Rebecca to the bathroom and the two stepped underneath the shower while kissing. Callen picked her up and pinned her to the wall.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just go easy okay."

"I will."

Callen kissed her on the lips before moving down to her neck. He held her in place with one arm and the other arm snuck between them and his hand move down in between her legs. Once they were both in the moment Callen removed his hand and pushed himself inside of her. It felt so good to make love again. They both had missed it.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked.

"Yeah more than okay. Keep going."

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No it's fine, keep going G."

Rebecca held Callen tight as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh my god, that was so good," Rebecca uttered.

"Yes it was, very good. God I missed this."

Rebecca pulled Callen's face to hers. "I love you G Callen."

"And I love you Rebecca Jenkins."

They stood there for a while before getting out. They got dressed and went to Waikiki to find a place to eat. They found a lovely place to eat. The food was so delicious. They took a stroll down the beach before going back upstairs.

As soon as they were inside the hotel room Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her deeply. Moments later they were lying in the bed naked and they were making love.

Afterwards Callen lay on his back and Rebecca rested her head on Callen's chest and Callen had his arms around her.

"You know, I really like going on vacation with you," Callen spoke.

"Yeah me too."

Rebecca remembered the first time she and Callen went on vacation together.

…

_It was the first summer vacation they would spend together. They were dating for about 6 months now. Rebecca liked the idea of going somewhere with Callen but she didn't know if it was possible with his job._

"_Hey G, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure what's up?"_

"_Do you get some time off in the summer?"_

"_Yeah I do, 3 weeks off. Why?"_

"_I was wondering if you would like to go on vacation with me."_

"_Vacation? I've never been on vacation."_

"_You've never been on vacation?"_

"_No never."_

"_Not even as a kid?"_

"_No, I grew up in foster care so I never got to go on vacation."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It's a long story, I'll tell you later," Callen replied, not really wanting to discuss his past with her just yet. _

"_Oh okay. What did you do during vacation then?"_

"_I worked mostly."_

"_How about we go on vacation this summer, just a two of us?"_

"_I guess that would be nice. But what would we do?"_

"_To someplace nice." _

"_Sure, you pick out something. It's fine with me."_

"_You don't have to go if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."_

"_No, it's fine. I guess it could be kinda nice just to get away together."_

"_How far do you want to go?"_

"_Anywhere is fine."_

_Rebecca searched the internet for a nice vacation destination and they ended up going to The Bahamas. Callen really enjoyed himself. He liked going on vacation with Rebecca. He was already looking forward to their next vacation._

…

The next day they decided to go diving. Callen and Rebecca both had their divers certificate. They had gotten that together when they were in The Bahamas. They rented some diving equipment and they got on the boat that would drop them off in the ocean. The water was crystal clear. Callen and Rebecca swam around and enjoyed all the beautiful fish they saw swimming by.

They stayed in the water for about two hours before they went back to the boat. They changed into their bathing suits and lay down on the Waikiki beach before going back to the hotel. Before going to dinner they walked through the shops and bought some souvenirs. Rebecca bought a Hawaiian summer dress.

After dinner they sat on their balcony for a while drinking a class of wine.

"It's so beautiful here," Rebecca stated.

"Yeah it is. I've been to a lot of places but this is definitely the most beautiful one."

"Where all have you been?"

"Pff too many to name, but all of them were for work. Except the ones I went on vacation to with you."

"Yeah I remember you telling me that you had never been on vacation before I asked you the first time."

"Yeah that's right. But I'm really loving it now. Imagine, in a while we'll be doing this for our honeymoon."

"You wanna go on a honeymoon?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

"I would love to. And I think I have the perfect place."

"And where is that?"

"Venice."

"Venice? That's not really a vacation. It's right here."

"Not Venice LA silly, Venice in Italy."

"Ah yes, that makes more sense. Yeah that would be nice. I've heard it's very romantic."

"Yeah I believe it is."

"Right then, we'll go there on our honeymoon."

"Great. By the way, I remember reading in one of your letters that you came across a guy that might have known something more about your past?"

"Yeah. He claimed he knew what the G stood for. He even had a list of all my foster placement. Some of those places weren't even in my NCIS file."

"Did you at least find out something?"

"Only that I had a sister. I remember her now. Other than that nothing. He had 2 boxes in his warehouse about me but it blew up before I got a change to get them out."

"I'm sure you'll find the answers one day."

"I hope so."

Rebecca remembered how sad she felt for Callen when he had told her the whole story for the first time.

…..

_Callen had decided to finally share his past with Rebecca. He trusted her and it was time for him to tell her about his past. They were sitting on the couch together just watching some TV._

"_Becky, can I talk to you about something?" _

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_It's about my past."_

_Rebecca turned off the TV and turned to Callen. "You can tell me anything."_

"_There's not that much to tell honestly, at least not about my family. I don't remember my family. I don't even remember where I was born. The first memory I have is of being in the orphanage here in America. I couldn't remember anything about where I came from or who my parents where. And I didn't speak English at the time so I couldn't communicate with anyone. They didn't know my name so they just called me G. That was the name that was one my bag, G. Callen. I didn't trust people easily. In total I've been to 37 foster homes."_

"_37?!" Rebecca replied shocked. _

"_Yeah 37, I guess I was a challenging kid. Sometimes I ran away and ended up in a group home. Sometimes I was placed somewhere else cus they didn't want me anymore. Some places were better than others."_

"_Were you beaten?"_

"_Yeah in some houses I was. Since I was just a foster kid the social worker didn't always listen to me."_

"_I'm sorry." Rebecca felt sorry for Callen. No kid deserved to go through something like that._

"_It's okay. I learned to deal with it. I guess it made me who I am today."_

"_Still it must not have been easy. No kid should go through something like that."_

"_I didn't know any better. I guess being moved around a lot wasn't good for me when it came to trusting people. In the beginning I trusted my foster parents but then they would just betray that trust so after a while I stopped trusting everyone."_

"_I'm sorry G. So you don't know what the G stands for and if you have any family out there?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I can't imagine what that feels like. I remember how sad I felt when I lost my mother, I can't imagine what it feels like if you don't know your family or where you came from."_

"_I'm looking for answers. Hopefully one day I will find them."_

"_I'm sure you will."_

…

Today there were taking an island tour. They got aboard the bus after they bought a ticket. They sat on the top deck which was open. The island was so beautiful. They got off at one stop and went to visit 'Iolani Palace and the King Kamehameha statue. After they visited the palace they got back on the bus. They went to Pearl Harbor and took a tour on the USS Missouri. Being in the navy herself, it was really awesome to see for Rebecca and she was reminded of what had happened here all these years ago. She thought about her decision to leave the navy. She really felt like it was the right decision for her. They also looked at the USS Arizona monument. They visited a few more places before going back to the hotel.

The next day they rented ATV's and went off road on a trail to ride it. After the ATV tour they went on hiking on one of the trails. They had such a gorgeous view from the top as they looked over the pacific.

They went to freshen up when they got back to their hotel room before going out to dinner. Together they stood underneath the shower and had some fun before going out.

Before they knew it their vacation in Hawaii was up and they were on a plane back to LA. Callen still had one more week off before going back to work. Rebecca's ribs were feeling much better. She had a checkup in the next week to determine if she could come back to work. She really hoped she could, she missed working at the hospital and she was feeling fine. Her PTSD was under control most of the time.

They grabbed their luggage once they were at LAX and Callen drove them back to Rebecca's place. Rebecca went to get the mail as Callen carried in their bags. It felt good to be home again. Callen went to check his email to see if he had missed something important at work.

"Who's actually handling the cases at work now?" Rebecca wanted to know.

"We have some other agents who are currently looking over the caseload but it's never that much during the summer."

"Ah okay."

Callen went to put away their luggage as Rebecca got the laundry started. They both had a lovely time in Hawaii but they were happy to be home again.

….

When Monday came around Callen had to go back to work. Rebecca had an appointment at the hospital at 10am.

"Please let me know how the appointment went," Callen told her.

"I will. You be careful out there."

"I will." Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen left for work. When he walked into the bullpen only Sam was there.

"Morning Sam," Callen greeted him.

"Morning G, how was your vacation?"

"Great, we went to Hawaii, it was very nice there. Yours?"

"Nice too, spent some time with the kids. We went to Miami."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too and Eric whistled them up.

"Vacation's over guys," Eric spoke before he disappeared upstairs and the agents followed him.

Just before 10 Rebecca pulled up to the hospital. She was a bit anxious. She hoped everything was alright and she could go back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca was relieved after she walked out of the hospital. She could return to work tomorrow. She had gotten a clean bill of health. When she got in her car she plugged the phone in and called Callen hands free.

"Hey Becky," Callen answered the phone. "How did it go?"

"Hey G, it went very well. I can return to work tomorrow."

"That's great. We'll talk more tonight, I've gotta get back to work. Sorry I can't talk more."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

When Callen got home that evening Rebecca was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted her and he slipped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey baby." Rebecca turned her head around a bit and Callen kissed her. "How was work?"

"Good, got a case right away but it's already solved."

"That's good."

"What did the psychologist say?"

"She said that I was fit to return to work again. That I had shown great progress and she felt like I had my PTSD under control and I wasn't a risk to patients."

"That's good. So back to work you go?"

"Yeah back to work I go. I'm looking forward to it actually. I missed working at the hospital."

"I'm sure everyone is happy to see you again. Do they know what happened?"

"No just the chief does."

"Alright, I guess that's enough."

They had dinner and after dinner they looked over some wedding plans. They hadn't done that before since Rebecca was still healing. They looked at venues. Rebecca came across one she liked and they looked at the pictures. It was truly beautiful. Callen agreed with her, this was the one. Callen picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"There's a spot open on December 24th," Callen spoke to Rebecca.

"Great let's do it."

They had talked about it and they liked to have a Christmas wedding. Luckily it was available at the venue they wanted. Callen made an appointment for the weekend to go see the venue.

"We've got a date," Callen spoke with a smile when he hung up the phone.

"Yes we have," Rebecca replied.

"I so can't wait to get married to you," Callen said and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"Me neither. It's gonna be so beautiful. I just know it."

"Yes it will be cus I'm marrying you."

"I love you G Callen."

"And I love you Rebecca Jenkins."

Callen gave her one more kiss before they went back to wedding planning. They looked at some wedding invitations. Rebecca made a design for them and they put the text in. They waited to order them until they had seen the venue.

They also made a list of who to invite. Besides the team it was only Rebecca's dad and her brother and sister and of course the DC team. They made an appointment with a Navy priest, they wanted a Navy priest to marry them.

It was only 5 months to the wedding so everything had to be taken care of fast.

"Who are you gonna ask as your best man?"

"Sam of course. What about the maid of honor?"

"I'm gonna ask my sister."

"That's nice. How about we throw an engagement party this weekend? You can meet the rest of the team then."

"That sounds great. Made we can invite my father, brother and sister too."

"Sure that's fine."

Callen sent texts to the team to invite them over for Saturday afternoon. Rebecca called her father, brother and sister and invited them too.

"Hey sis," Sylvie greeted her sister.

"Hey Syl, we're having an engagement party this Saturday and we love it if you would come."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great. I've got one more question."

"Shoot."

"I would like you to be my maid of honor."

A squeal came from the other end of the phone. "I would love to be your maid of honor. I'm very honored."

"Great. Can you come in the early afternoon on Saturday so we can go shopping for a dress."

"Sure that's fine. I still can't believe my big sister is getting married."

"I know me neither."

"I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah see you then."

..

Rebecca grabbed the laptop and started searching for a photographer and music. They didn't need a catering. On the website stood that the venue could provide for that. Callen went for a run and let Rebecca search for the photographer and music, she was better at this whole wedding planning than he was.

Rebecca found a few photographers that she liked. She sent them an email to see if they were available on December 24th. She also found a nice disc jockey. She sent him an email as well to see if he was available.

Since Callen was out she looked online at some wedding dresses. The store that she wanted to go to had a website with the dresses on it. She went to see what they had since she had no idea what exactly she wanted. She heard the door open and quickly closed the laptop.

"Hey G, how was your run?"

"Good. What were you just looking at?"

"Some wedding dresses and no you can't see it. You can't see any of the wedding dresses I might get."

"How are we supposed to match then?"

"My sister will go with you to pick out your suit."

"Ah okay. You found anything you like?"

"Yes a few. I'm going this Saturday before the party."

"Okay. Did you find some photographers and something for the music?"

"Yes I found a few. I've sent them an email to see if they are available on the 24th."

"Okay. I'm just gonna hop into the shower," Callen replied and gave her a kiss.

"Want me to join you?" Rebecca asked in a seductive tone.

"Sure."

Callen picked her up and threw her over his shoulder causing Rebecca to squeal. He carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. He put her down on the floor and kissed her. They quickly took their clothes off and stepped into the shower. Rebecca turned on the shower and once the beam was warm she and Callen stepped under it. Callen brought her closer and kissed her. His hands were roaming over her body. He pushed her against the wall and lifted on leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. His hand moved down and touched her as his lips moved down to her neck. Rebecca was in heaven as Callen worked her. Callen kept going until Rebecca had reached her peak.

"Oh god, thank you honey," Rebecca uttered.

"You're welcome."

"Your turn."

Rebecca dropped to her knees and pleasured Callen. Called couldn't handle it anymore after a while and he pulled Rebecca up. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Rebecca automatically wrapped her legs around Callen's waist. Callen grabbed hold of himself and pushed himself inside or her. Rebecca loved it when she and Callen made love. This man was just so good. Rebecca's nails were almost digging painfully in his shoulder but Callen didn't care. He was making love to the woman he loved. Besides the noise of the water running they room was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure.

They stood underneath the shower for a while after they had finished. They got out and dried themselves off. Once they were dried off Callen pulled them towards the bedroom and they made love once more.

Callen pulled on some boxers and went to lock up before he crawled back into bed.

…

The next day Rebecca went back to work. She was a bit anxious as she stepped into the hospital. She had missed everyone there but she wondered how her first day back would go. She went up to the surgical floor and put her stuff in her locker. She changed into her scrubs and put on a doctor's coat. She grabbed her stethoscope and put it around her neck. It felt good to wear them again. She walked out and went to the chief's office.

"Good morning chief," Rebecca spoke as she walked in.

"Good morning Rebecca, welcome back."

"Thanks it's good to be back."

"You're ready for today?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Dr. Peyton will help you today in running the ER but starting tomorrow it's yours again."

"Great thanks."

Rebecca walked down to the ER.

"Good morning Dr. Jenkins, good to have you back," an ER nurse greeted her.

"Thanks it's good to be back."

Rebecca went to Dr. Peyton and he brought her up to speed with everything that was going on in the ER and any changes that happened while she was away.

Rebecca could dive right in work. A patient was brought in as soon as she was done talking to Dr. Peyton. Rebecca took him to the trauma room and started treating him. He needed to have surgery. Rebecca went upstairs with him and scrubbed in. It was a 6 hour long surgery.

….

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Callen asked as he and Sam drove to the crime scene.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I would like you to be my best man."

"Of course, I'd be honored."

"Great. Rebecca's sister will take us shopping for a suit this Saturday so could you come to Rebecca's place around 2pm?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"I still can't believe that G Callen is getting married."

"I know, me neither. But I'm very happy with Rebecca."

"Yes I can see that."

….

It had been a hard day when Rebecca was packing up her things to go home but she was glad to be back in the hospital again.

"How was your first day back?" Dr. Weaver asked.

"Good, it's good to be back again."

"We're happy to have you back again. We all missed you here."

"I missed you guys too."

Just as Rebecca pulled up to the house Callen pulled up too.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her.

"Hey G."

Callen came over to her and gave her a kiss. "How was your first day back?"

"Good, busy right away again. But it felt good to be back at the hospital again."

"Great."

…..

That Saturday Rebecca's sister, Sylvie, came over early that Saturday afternoon to go with Rebecca to the bridal store. Rebecca drove them over to the bridal store.

"Good morning, who is the lucky one?" The saleswoman greeted them.

"I am," Rebecca replied.

"Alright, let's go find you a dress. What kind of dress would you like?"

Rebecca told her about the dresses she had found on the website she liked. The saleswoman went to retrieve some dresses. There were a few she had brought Rebecca didn't like. The other dresses Rebecca tried on. She loved every dress she put on. She couldn't decide.

"Which one do you like best?" Rebecca asked her sister.

"I liked the 3rd one."

"Yeah that one was nice."

"Go put it on again." Rebecca put that dress on again. "This one looks really beautiful on you."

"I agree," the saleswoman spoke. "You look very beautiful in this one."

"Yeah, I love this dress." Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror once more. "Alright, I'm gonna take this one."

"Great, let's just find you some shoes and a veil."

The saleswoman went to retrieve some shoes and veils and Rebecca tried them on. She picked a pair of shoes and a veil. Next it was Sylvie's turn to put on dresses. The saleswoman picked some bridesmaids dresses that would fit with Rebecca's dress. Sylvie tried on a few dresses before Rebecca had made up her mind. They paid for everything and they could pick up the dresses in a month. Next they went to the florist to buy a bouquet for Rebecca and Sylvie and corsages for Callen, Sam and her dad and for the guests as well. They picked out bouquets that went with the dress and corsages for Callen, Sam and her dad with that color too. For the guests they picked out corsages with white flowers. They also picked out flowers to decorate the venue.

When they had everything they went back home.

"Hey G," Rebecca spoke as she walked in.

"Hey Becky, hey Sylvie, did you buy a dress?"

"Yes we did."

"And she looks so beautiful in it," Sylvie added.

"I'm sure she does."

"And we bought flowers too," Rebecca said.

"That's good."

A little later Sam arrived. He was there early too since Sylvie was going with them to shop for a suit. Callen drove them to the store. They went to the same store as were Rebecca had bought her dress. They went into the men's section.

"How can I help you today?" The salesman asked.

"We're here to buy a wedding suit. I was here earlier with my sister and we bought a wedding dress. I would like a matching suit."

"Which dress did she buy?"

Sylvie pulled out her phone and looked up the picture. She saw Callen trying to take a peek at it. Sylvie quickly turned her phone so Callen couldn't see it.

"Uh uh mister, you're not getting to look at it. You'll just have to wait until the wedding."

Callen sighed. Sylvie held her phone so Callen couldn't see the picture and showed it to the salesman.

"Alright, I'll go grab some suits that would fit with that dress."

The man returned with some suits for Callen first. Callen tried them on. Sylvie looked at it. She took pictures of the suits Callen was wearing and put them next to the picture she had of Rebecca. The 2nd suit fitted best with the dress. It looked very good on Callen.

"The 2nd one is nice. What do you think?" Sylvie asked Callen.

"Yeah this one is nice."

"Great, we'll take that one."

They also bought some dress shoes for Callen and a suit for Sam. Once they had everything Callen drove them back to Rebecca's place.

"Did you buy a suit?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes we did."

"And he looked very handsome in it," Sylvie added. "And it matches your dress perfectly."

"Great."

They went to put everything in order for the engagement party. A little later Kensi, Eric, Deeks, Nell, Hetty, Rebecca's brother Brian and her father arrived. Callen introduced Rebecca to his team mates. She had already met Hetty when she was taking care of Callen in the hospital.

Sam and Rebecca's dad sat talking about their time with the SEAls. They hit it off right away. Just before 6pm Callen fired up the grill and put the burgers and chicken on it.

Everyone had a lovely time at the party. It was past 1am when everyone left. Callen and Rebecca cleaned up before going to bed.

The next day Callen and Rebecca went over to the venue. The owner showed them around. It looked even better than in the pictures. Callen and Rebecca decided that this is where they wanted to have the wedding. They went over the arrangement with the owner and picked out food for dinner and snacks that would be fed at the reception.

"Have your florist and DJ contact us and we'll go over it with them."

"Great, we'll do that."

Very happy Callen and Rebecca walked out. They had found the perfect venue for their wedding. When they got back Rebecca went to check her email. She had gotten replies for the photographers and DJ. One photographer wasn't available on the 24th but the other one was. Rebecca made an appointment with him. The DJ was available on the 24th. Rebecca made an appointment with him as well. Rebecca looked online and booked them a limo. Rebecca looked online for a honeymoon and found the perfect place. She showed it to Callen and he agreed. They booked it for the 27th.

After dinner the priest dropped by. He talked about the ceremony with them and what they wanted. The priest gave them some ideas. By the end of the conversation they had made the perfect ceremony.

….

That Monday Rebecca had a day off. Callen had taken the morning off, providing there wasn't an urgent case. They went to the bakery to look for a wedding cake.

"Hello, how can I help you two today?" The saleswoman asked.

"We would like to order a wedding cake."

"You've come to the right address. I'll go grab the book so we can look through some samples. Please have a seat," she gestured to one of the tables.

Callen and Rebecca sat down and waited for her to come out with the book. They looked through the book. There were so many cakes to choose from. They finally had found a design they liked. The picked out the flavor and some decorations and a bride a groom for on top as well.

"When will you need the cake?"

"December 24th."

"Alright, we'll have a sample for you at the start of November. Give us a call around that time and we can set up a tasting."

"Great."

Callen wasn't called in yet when they left the store so they decided to go to the jewel store. They looked through the wedding rings and found two perfect ones.

"Would you like an inscription?"

"Yeah, our wedding date, December 24th."

"Alright. You can come pick your rings up at the start of December. We'll give you a call when they're ready."

"Alright, thank you."

Callen dropped Rebecca off at home before going to work. Rebecca sat at home in the backyard just enjoying the sun when her phone rang.

"Hello, Rebecca Jenkins speaking."

"Hello Ms. Jenkins, this is Julie Donaldson from the venue for your wedding."

"Yes hi."

"We'll I'm sorry to inform you but there's a problem with your reservation."


	12. Chapter 12

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"There was an error in our system and it turns out that the venue was already booked for the 24th. I'm sorry."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me," Rebecca snapped at her.

"I'm very sorry Miss. There was an error in our system and the booking just showed up again today. I'm very sorry. It was already booked when you called us."

"This is outrageous."

"I'm very sorry Miss. I wish there was something I could do about it but the venue is already booked for the 24th. I'm very sorry Miss. I do hope you'll find a different venue."

"Whatever." Rebecca hung up angrily.

She couldn't believe it. They had planned a lot already and now the venue was already booked! She picked up the phone and called Callen.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted as he picked up the phone.

"Hey G, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked concerned.

"I just got a call from the venue, apparently it was already booked."

"What?!" Callen shouted, causing the others in the bullpen to look at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, there was an error in their system and the other booking didn't show up until today. It was booked already when we called."

"Damn it."

"Yeah this sucks. I really wanted that venue."

"Don't worry honey, we'll find something else."

"I really wanted to get married there."

"I know, me too. But I'm sure we will find something else. We'll look later when I'm home. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Callen hung up the phone and tossed it on his desk.

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked.

"The venue Becky and I booked for the wedding already had a booking that day, there was an error in their system."

"Damn that sucks man."

"Yeah it does. Luckily we hadn't ordered the invitations just yet."

"I hope you can find something else."

"Yeah me too."

Luckily it was an easy day at the office today. A few hours later Callen's phone rang again. It was Rebecca again.

"Hey Becky,"

"Hey G, I just had a very weird phone call."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked, concerned that someone might be after her.

"It was from the venue again. Apparently the other reservation was on the 23rd and not on the 24th. So we can have the venue on the 24th. They had their system fixed and now the other reservation was on the 23rd. So the venue is ours. We can get married there on the 24th."

"That's great. Thanks for telling me. I'll see you later at home."

"Yeah see you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen hung up the phone.

"What's going on G?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure."

Callen stood up and walked over to Hetty's office.

"Hello Mr. Callen, can I help you with something?" Hetty asked as she smiled at Callen.

"Rebecca got a call earlier today that the venue was booked and now she just got another call saying that the venue is ours. The other reservation was on the 23rd."

"That's good right."

"Did you have something to do with that Hetty?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Callen," Hetty replied with a smile.

"Is that where Nell went off to earlier? To fix their system and put the other reservation on the 23rd?"

"Again I don't know what you're talking about."

Callen chuckled at her. He just knew that Hetty had something to do with it but of course she wouldn't tell him.

"Thank you Hetty," Callen spoke and left her office.

Hetty looked as Callen walked out of her office. Of course she had something to do with it. She had Nell go over there and 'fix' their system.

Callen walked into the house just before 6pm.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted Rebecca and gave her a kiss.

"Hey G. I'm so glad we have the venue again."

"Yeah me too. Although I'm pretty sure Hetty had something to do with it."

"Your operations manager?"

"Yeah she can be very sneaky that way. When I went to talk to her about it she just smiled at me. So I really think she had something to do with it."

"Did you thank her?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. I'm glad we have the venue again. But is this legal?"

"Hetty did it, so I'd say were good."

"Okay good."

After dinner they sat down behind the computer and made the wedding invitations. They ordered 12 invitations for the wedding and 10 additional ones for people who were just invited to the reception. When they were satisfied with the result they hit order.

A couple days ago Rebecca had given notice to the navy that she was leaving the navy. They were sad to lose her but they understood her decision. They would get back to Rebecca when she would get her discharge. Rebecca was glad that she did this, she really liked her time in the navy but she just couldn't go back to the war zone anymore.

That weekend they went to meet the photographer and the DJ. First they went to the photographer. They looked through a book of wedding photos he had made. He took really beautiful pictures. Callen and Rebecca decided to hire him. They went over the details with him. When they were done with the photographer they went to grab some lunch. After lunch they drove to the DJ. They went over the song list with him. Rebecca told him the song he needed to play when Callen and she would have their first dance as a married couple. With everything taken care of they gave the DJ the number of the venue so he could contact them about everything he needed.

3 weeks later the invitations arrived. Rebecca waited until Callen was home to look at them. Callen was home late that day because he needed to finish up with a case. Rebecca was sitting on the couch when Callen walked in.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her. "Sorry I'm home so late."

"Hey G, it's okay." Callen gave her a kiss. "The invitations arrived today."

"That's great. Did you look at them already?"

"No, I waited for you."

"Great."

Rebecca grabbed the box and opened it. The invitations were beautiful, just the way they liked it. The card was red. On the front stood a picture of Callen and Rebecca, looking lovingly in each other's eyes. On the left side of the front stood a white rose. The front was covered with snowflakes over the picture. On the inside of the card stood, on the left side, two wedding rings. The right side contained the text:

_We are happy to announce that we're getting married._

_Please join us for the wedding of_

_G Callen_

_Rebecca Jenkins_

_The wedding will take place on December 24__th__ and starts at 2pm._

_The wedding will be held at:_

_401 Rosecrans Avenue_

_Manhattan Beach, CA_

_Please let us know before December 1__st__ if you can't make it._

_We would love to have you all there._

The invitations were just perfect. Exactly how Callen and Rebecca wanted them. Rebecca wrote the names and addresses on the envelopes and Callen put the card inside the envelope.

….

Rebecca had gotten notice that her discharge papers were delivered at that her discharge ceremony would take please on September 1st. Rebecca was glad and sad as she read the message. For so long she had been in the navy, even though she was in the reserves for the last few years she was still in the navy. After the ceremony she wouldn't be in the navy anymore.

Today was Rebecca's discharge ceremony. She was so nervous for it. After today she wouldn't be in the navy anymore, not even in the reserves. But this felt right, she had to do this. She went to the navy base early with Callen to clear out her locker. Rebecca stood in front of her locker and took a deep breath before opening it. She looked at her navy uniforms in the locker. After today she wouldn't be wearing them anymore, at least not in an official way. She grabbed the box and started putting her stuff inside. Callen stood outside, giving her some privacy, and it also was the girls' locker room so. Rebecca packed her navy uniforms last. She put them in her clothing bag except for her white dress uniform. She would wear this with her ceremony. As she was packing up her clothes she couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. She sat down on the bench and tears rolled down her cheeks. She composed herself and dressed herself in her navy whites before exiting the locker room.

"You okay?" Callen asked concerned as Rebecca stepped out.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You made the right choice honey."

"I know, it's just hard. I've been in the navy for quite some years now. It's just not easy to leave."

"I know it's not easy honey. But I'm right here with you."

"Thanks," Rebecca replied and she gave Callen a hug.

"May I have a moment with Commander Jenkins please?" A voice behind them spoke.

Rebecca turned around and saw it was her father.

"Of course sir," Callen answered. "I'll see you out there Becky." Callen gave her a kiss. "Do you want me to put this in the car?"

"Yeah thanks."

Callen took the box and her clothing bag and took it to the car.

"You sure about this Rebecca?" David asked.

"I am dad. It's hard but it's the right decision."

"Okay good."

David gave her daughter a hug before they walked out for the ceremony. They walked up to the place on the base where the ceremony was being held. She looked at the crowd. She saw her dad, brother and sister there, Callen, Sam and the rest of the team, some of her fellow navy doctors and also the chief of surgery from the hospital. David and Sam were standing there in their navy whites just like the other sailors. She just wished she would have seen her mom standing there as well. Rebecca took a deep breath before she walked towards the stage. Some navy officials were waiting there for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, we're about to begin," one of the officials spoke over the microphone. Once everyone was in their seat the navy official began the ceremony.

"Today we are gathered here to discharge Lieutenant Commander Rebecca Jenkins." Rebecca stepped onto the podium. The official continued. "The navy takes great pleasure in awarding Lieutenant Commander Jenkins on her professional achievements and superior performance while serving as a trauma surgeon. She demonstrated superb leadership, initiative and exceptional resourcefulness. She demonstrated exceptional qualities in the field. She worked good under pressure and saved a lot of soldiers in her time as a trauma surgeon. She handled herself really well in stress situations. Her professionalism and devotion to duty reflected great upon herself and were in keeping with the highest traditions of the Unites States naval service."

Another official pinned an ensign on her navy uniform and shook her hand. She also received a plague of the department of the navy. As Rebecca turned to the crowd everyone started clapping. Rebecca couldn't help but smile a little as she watched all those people.

After a while Rebecca stepped off the stage. She was glad this was over. They stayed at the base for a little while longer just enjoying some drinks and snacks. Rebecca was busy shaking hands of her fellow navy people. Her superior office stepped up to her.

"We're sad to see you go Rebecca," he spoke as he shook her hand. "You were a great doctor. We will all miss you here."

"Thank you. I will miss you too. I'm really proud to have served in the navy but I just couldn't do it anymore."

"We all understand Rebecca. You were a great doctor and you will be missed in the navy but the hospital is lucky to have a doctor like you."

"Thanks, I'm happy where I am right now."

"That's good. I hope one day we'll have another great doctor like you in the navy."

It was a couple hours later when Callen and Rebecca went home.

"You okay?" Callen asked as they drove home.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just glad that this is over. It was hard."

"Yeah I could see that. But you did great."

"Thanks."

Once they were home Rebecca changed out of her navy whites and put it in the clothing bag along with the other navy uniforms. She hung the bag in her closet. She looked at the plague as she put it down on the dresser. She would find a spot for that later.

….

It was now the end of September. The wedding planning was going very well. Almost everything was taken care of already. Just some small details had to be taken care of. Both Callen and Rebecca were really excited to get married. They couldn't wait until it was December 24th.

Callen was working late. He was looking at the picture on his laptop he took from the cemetery months ago, when he visited his sister's grave and someone was taken pics of him. He looked closely to the picture and noticed a man sitting in the back seat, he zoomed in but he couldn't make out a face. Callen was deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Hetty coming up.

"Did you catch him this time?"

Callen looked up and closed his computer. "Maybe I'll never catch him."

"Maybe you don't want to. Does Ms. Jenkins know of the dreams you've been having?"

"No, I didn't want to bother her with this. Besides there's not much to tell."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it." Hetty placed a piece of paper in front of Callen.

"What's this?" Callen asked confused.

"It's a contract, for a house. I negotiated a very good price on your behalf, no loan required. You really do live very frugally, Mr. Callen. I had a friend look over the contract. It cost me a bottle of Granger. Consider it my engagement gift. All you have to do is sign it." Hetty held out a pen.

"Hetty…..," Callen spoke warningly.

"It's a deceased estate, vacant possession. You can move in tomorrow."

"Hetty, I don't need a house. Rebecca and I already have a house."

"That's small place of hers? No, you need something together. Something that is really yours. Besides I think you'll like the neighborhood." Hetty pointed to the address at the paper.

Callen recognized the address. "I have to talk to Rebecca about this."

"Sure. Just have that contract on my desk in the morning."

Hetty smiled at him as she walked out of the bullpen. Callen looked at the contract. He knew Hetty was right. They needed something that was theirs now that they were getting married. This house would be the perfect place. He packed up his things and went home. Rebecca was still working at the hospital when Callen arrived back home. Her shift ended at 9pm. Callen made himself some dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge in case Rebecca still needed to eat when she got home. He looked at the contract and thought back to the time he spent there as a kid. He really loved being there. He stayed there the longest. The family treated him like he was part of the family. He was sad when he had to leave that family. He wished he could've stayed there longer. He would be happy to live there again. The house still had so many memories for him.

Just past 9pm Rebecca stepped through the door.

"Hey honey," Rebecca greeted Callen and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby. How was work?"

"Just the usual. Yours?"

"Same."

Rebecca saw the contract lying on the coffee table. "What's this?"

"Hetty gave that to me. It's a contract for buying a house, our house. It's the place I stayed in when I was with the Rostof's. I thought this maybe could be a nice first house for us together."

"What does it look like?"

"We can go over to the house if you like. I've got a key."

"You do? Did you sign it already?"

"No I didn't. But I know where they kept a spare key."

"Sure, we can take a look."

They got into the car and Callen drove them over to the house. Rebecca looked at it as they walked up to the house. It looked beautiful and cozy from the outside. They stepped in and Rebecca looked around. It was bigger than the small house she had. She looked around the house. It looked really nice.

"You sure you wanna live her?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I loved living here when I was a kid and I'm gonna enjoy living here with you. This would be our house."

Rebecca looked around. It looked really nice and it would be nice to have something of theirs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure about this? I mean you never owned a house," Rebecca said.

Callen wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yes I'm sure about this. I know I never owned a house but I wanna own one with you, this house. If you're okay with it."

"It looks really nice. Can we afford this?"

"Yes we can, I have some money saved so we don't need a loan, but we'll buy it together, if you want to buy this house."

Rebecca looked around one more time. She could picture them living here. "Yes, I want to buy this house."

"Really?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Yes really. I wanna live here with you."

"Great." Callen pulled her close and kissed her.

He was so happy to buy this house with Rebecca. He had never owned a house but he was very happy to own a house with Rebecca, a place of their own.

"And the good thing is that we can move in right away."

"That's nice. Do you have the contract with you?"

"Yes I do."

"Great, lets sign it."

Callen pulled the contract and a pen out. Both Callen and Rebecca signed the contract.

"I'll give this to Hetty in the morning."

"Sure. I'm really happy."

"Me too. It's nice that we have our own place now."

"Yes it is."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before they went back to Rebecca's place.

….

That weekend they moved their stuff over to the new house. The team came by to help. They had rented a van to transport the big stuff in. Rebecca was at her old place with Nell and Kensi putting stuff in the boxes while the guys drove back and forth brining the stuff to the new house.

4 hours later everything was brought over to the new house. They sat down on some fold out chairs and enjoyed a beer.

"Thanks guys for helping us," Callen spoke to them.

"No problem G," Sam replied. "Here's to G and Rebecca's new home."

Everyone toasted. They finished the beer and everyone went home. Rebecca and Callen went to unpack some boxes. The furniture already had been placed on the right place. Callen went to the bedroom while Rebecca stayed in the living room.

When dinner time came around they had unpacked most of the boxes. They ordered in some pizza and sat on the couch to eat it.

"I can't believe we've really got a place of our own," Callen stated.

"I know me neither. But it feels right."

"Yes it does."

Rebecca went to grab a shower before going to bed. Callen was already in bed. He was sitting in bed watching some TV. Rebecca walked over to the bed and sat on Callen's lap fully naked. Callen was caught a bit off guard as Rebecca kissed him.

"How about we christen this house?" Rebecca whispered seductively in Callen's ear which sent shivers down Callen's spine.

"I like that idea."

Callen turned them around so Rebecca was lying on her back on the bed. Callen's lips attacked hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. Callen quickly got rid of his shirt and boxers. He made sure Rebecca was ready for him before he buried himself inside of her. They made love for hours. Very content they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Callen was up early the next morning and he looked at his naked fiancé sleeping in his arms. He couldn't believe how his life had turned out. Here he was with his beautiful fiancé in a house they bought together. For the first time in his life Callen owned a house. It felt so right with Rebecca. He couldn't wait to get married to her and perhaps start a family with her. He hadn't thought about that last part yet. They hadn't even talked about that part, if they ever wanted to have kids. Callen had never thought about having kids before but since he had been engaged with Rebecca he had started thinking about the possibility of maybe starting a family with her. He didn't know if Rebecca wanted to have kids but he couldn't get it off his mind. He had never seen himself as someone who could be a father but then again he had never seen himself as someone who could be a boyfriend or a husband and that he was now, well almost a husband. He was really looking forward to getting married to Rebecca. He loved her more than anything in the world and he couldn't wait to be her husband. Perhaps in a year or so they could start thinking about starting a family together.

He pulled Rebecca close and fell asleep again. A few hours later he woke up again as he felt something on him. A moment later he realized what it was. Rebecca was using her hand on him.

"Good morning," Rebecca spoke in a cheeky voice once she noticed that Callen was awake.

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Callen smirked at her.

"I could never get enough of you."

Rebecca disappeared underneath the blankets and used her mouth on him as well. Callen was in heaven as Rebecca pleasured him. This was an awesome way to wake up. After Callen had finished Rebecca crawled back up to him and kissed him.

"Thank you honey," Callen told her.

"You're welcome baby."

Callen got out of bed and picked Rebecca up. He carried her to the bathroom and got in the shower with her. He turned on the shower and they both jumped a bit as they felt the cold water. Callen got down on his knees and he pleasured Rebecca. Once she had finished Callen picked her up and pinned her against the wall and he moved inside of her. They made love underneath the shower. After they had finished they stood underneath the shower for a bit just kissing.

After breakfast they continued to unpack some boxes. Callen drilled a few holes in the living room so they could hang up some stuff and did the same in the bedroom. Just after noon everything was unpacked and hung up or stood in it's place.

"It looks really nice," Callen spoke once they were finished.

"Yeah it does, our home."

"Yes our home."

Rebecca noticed the box standing on the mantel. She had never seen it before so it wasn't hers.

"What's that box?" Rebecca asked Callen pointing to the box on the mantel.

"That's my box. It has my memories in and things I've come to learn about my past."

"Can I see?"

Callen thought about it for a second. He had never showed the contents of the box to anyone. But Rebecca was going to be his wife, if he would share it with someone it would be her.

"Sure, I guess."

Callen grabbed the box and they sat down on the couch. Callen opened it and Rebecca looked at the contents. There wasn't much in it and then it hit her how little Callen knew about his past and his family. She felt bad for him.

"Is this you?" Rebecca asked as she picked up a picture.

"Yes that's me. I was about 14 here. This picture is actually taken her in this house. It was taken when I was living here with the Rostoff's. The little girl I'm playing with is Alina. I used to call her моя младшая сестра."

"What does that mean?"

"My little sister."

"That's nice. You really liked living with them, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. I stayed here longer than any other placement. I even heard them talking about them wanted to adopt me."

"Why didn't they?"

"Mrs. Rostoff got sick and they couldn't take care of me anymore."

"I'm sorry. How long did you stay there?"

"Just 3 months."

"That was your longest placement?!" Rebecca asked astonished.

"Yes it was."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I was used to it."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like, bouncing around foster homes and group homes."

"I didn't know any better so. But I was sad when I had to leave here, I had grown attached to them a bit. After I left here I never attached myself to anyone, cus they would just leave again."

"You attached yourself to me," Rebecca replied with a smile as she looked at Callen.

"I know, and I'm glad I did but it wasn't easy in the beginning."

"Yeah I kinda noticed that, but we made it through that. And now we're here together in our house and we're engaged to be married."

"I know, and I'm really happy how it turned out and that I decided to give this a try."

"And you don't have to worry G, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you. I'm not gonna leave you."

"That's good. I don't want you too."

"I won't G."

"Good." Callen gave her a small kiss and they looked at the other contents of the box.

A little later Rebecca went to her old place to close it up. Callen offered to go with her but Rebecca told him that she wanted to do this alone. Rebecca drove to her place and walked inside. She looked through the house to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Before exiting the place she looked around once more. She had lived here for quite some years, she loved it her. But she was happy to live with Callen now in their own house. Rebecca took one deep breathe before she left. She had put her place up for sale. She looked at the house once more before she got in her car and drove back home.

"You're okay?" Callen asked as she walked back into the house.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm gonna miss that place but I'm very glad to be living here with you."

"That's good."

Callen and Rebecca sat on the couch and looked at some wedding plans. They made a list of people they wanted to speak a toast at the reception. A lot of the things were already taken care off. They made a schedule for the day when what would happen. They sent the schedule over to the venue so they knew when what would happen. They made placement cards to put on the tables for when they would eat.

….

Callen and Rebecca had been living at the house for 2 weeks now. They really enjoyed living there. Callen was always happy to come home at the end of the day. He still couldn't quite believe it, that he really owned a house. But he was very happy. He loved living there with Rebecca. It was Saturday today and they were going to get some new furniture. They wanted some new furniture since everything they had was Rebecca's old stuff and they wanted something new, something of theirs. They went to the store and bought a couch and 2 chairs, an open closet for in the living room, a closed closet for in the dining room, a dining room table with chairs, a kitchen table with chairs, a new bed, a wardrobe, nightstands and some lights. They both had some money saved so they could afford it all at once. Everything would be delivered in about 6 weeks. With everything paid Callen and Rebecca drove back home.

…

Today was Halloween. It was the first Halloween they would spend in this house. Rebecca had to work today at the hospital but her shift ended at 9am already, she had worked the night shift the previous day. Callen was at work during the day so Rebecca decorated the house for Halloween. She carved out some pumpkins and placed them on the bench that stood on the porch. Around the front yard she placed some pumpkins too. On the tree she hung some toilet paper and bats. One the fence she placed some spider webs and spiders. Around the yard she also placed some crucifixes and tombstones. It looked really cool. She also placed some pumpkins and bats on the inside in front of the window. Just after 5pm Callen came home.

"Wow, it looks really scary out there," Callen spoke as he walked into the house.

"Yeah, that's the idea. Did you bring the candy?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. Thanks."

"Do you have enough now?"

"Yes I think so, and if we're out, we're out."

They ate dinner and went to get dressed. Rebecca had picked out costumes for them. Rebecca wore one of the navy suits and she had picked up a navy suit for Callen as well. Rebecca wore navy blues and Callen wore navy blues as well. Just as they finished the doorbell rang. Callen and Rebecca walked towards the living room and opened the door.

"Trick or treat," the kids spoke.

"Don't you all look nice. I see we've got a pirate, a little princess, a minion and a very scary zombie." The kids smiled as Rebecca got their costumes right. "Here you go, some candy for each and every one of you."

Rebecca placed some candy in their bags.

"Thank you," they all said and they left.

Rebecca closed the door and they sat down on the couch.

"They love it when you guess their costumes."

"This is nice. I've never really celebrated Halloween as a kid. I did it twice with Sam's kids. They wanted Uncle Callen to go trick-or-treating with them."

"That's nice."

"What about you? Did you have Halloween as a kid?"

"Yes every year my mom or my dad would go trick-or-treating with us. It was really nice. I always loved Halloween. After Christmas it was my favorite holiday. Did you ever celebrate any holiday?"

"Not much. Sometimes I had Christmas when I happened to be in a foster home but it was never anything big. I never really got much presents, sometimes I got one present when I was in foster home. I do remember one Christmas. I was in a group home and Santa came by the group home. It was very nice. We sang some Christmas songs and we had a nice Christmas dinner. Every kid could go up to Santa and sit on his lap and he or she would get a present. It was one of the nicest Christmases I've ever had as I kid. But since I've been with you I've really enjoyed Christmas and I'm really gonna enjoy this one since we're getting married," Callen spoke that last part with a smile.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry you never had any real holiday celebrations. But that will all change now."

"Yes it will and I'm really looking forward to Christmas."

"It's only 2 months away and then we'll be married."

"Yes we will. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I'm sure you'll look absolutely beautiful."

"I really think you're gonna love it. It looks really beautiful."

"I'm sure it does. Can you give me a little hint to how it looks?"

"Nice try mister. I'm not gonna give you a hint. You'll just have to wait until our wedding day."

"Tease."

By the end of the night they were out of candy. They cleaned the Halloween stuff up before going to bed. Rebecca was already in the bedroom when Callen joined her. Callen's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes when he looked at Rebecca lying on the bed. She was wearing white stocking with green bows on top. Callen could see a pair or lacy underpants coming out from under her scrub top. The outfit was finished off with a stethoscope around her neck.

"What….. what are you doing?" Callen spoke swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebecca replied seductively.

Callen walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"God, you look sexy."

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it."

"Then lie down on the bed so I can examine you."

Callen happily obliged and lay down on the bed. Rebecca climbed on top of his lap. Callen couldn't believe this was happening but he was loving every second of it. Rebecca slowly took his clothes off before she went back to him. She placed kisses on every part of his body before she pleasured him. Callen returned the favor once she was done before Rebecca sat on top of him and moved herself down on him. They made love for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

….

That Monday Callen's phone when off early. Callen looked over to the clock and saw that it was only 5am.

"Callen," Callen answered the phone.

"We've got an urgent case, Hetty needs everyone in OPS," Eric spoke.

"I'll be right there."

"Who's calling you so early?" Rebecca asked still half asleep.

"Sorry, it was Eric. I have to go to work, we've caught a case."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will."

Callen got dressed and gave Rebecca a kiss before he left.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too G."

Callen got in his car and drove to work.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as he and the others walked into OPS.

"We just got an alert that information about navy operations has been stolen."

"What kind of operations?"

"Undercover operations of NCIS, including information about our office."

"Do we have a lead on who took it?"

"Security cameras were down but the system was hacked into and they used one of the employee's username and password."

"Whose?"

"A Patrick Spencer."

"Anything special on him?"

"No nothing, not even a parking ticket.

"Alright, keep checking to see if you can find out who these guys are we're going to the office to see if we can find any leads. We'll talk to Spencer."

Just as the agents left Hetty walked into OPS.

"Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, shut down all of our undercover operations."

"Should we be worried Hetty? I mean if they find out about this office," Eric spoke.

"Don't worry Mr. Beale. Just find the persons who did this and our agents will find them."

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen spoke and showed his badge as they talked to the manager. "Do you have any idea how they got Spencer's information?"

"No, we never had any information about our systems being hacked until this morning."

"Can we talk to Spencer?"

"He didn't come in yesterday and the day before, he called in sick."

Callen and Sam looked at each other. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Do you have his home address?"

The manager gave Callen and Sam Spencer's address. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind at the office to find some more information. When Callen and Sam arrived at Spencer's house they noticed that the door was open. They grabbed their guns and moved inside.

"Clear," came Sam's voice from the kitchen.

"Sam, over here," Callen called from the bathroom.

Sam came over and they saw Spencer lying dead in the bathroom.

"That's not good," Sam spoke.

"No it's not."

Callen pulled out his phone and called Eric.

"Eric, see if you can find anything on Spencer's address. We just found Spencer dead in his house."

"Alright I'm checking cameras in the neighborhood. Let you know when I find something."

Callen and Sam looked around the house before going back to the office. Just after they had gotten back at the office the alarm sounded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Beale, what's going on?" Hetty called up the stairs.

"Someone just broke into our office via the basement," Eric replied at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Beale, you lock yourself up in OPS and tell Ms. Jones to come down here with her gun. And inform Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye."

Eric went back upstairs and Hetty went to her office to lock down the building. All the windows and doors closed. Nell and Hetty took all the other office staff to a safe place while Callen and Sam went down to the basement. Guns ready they walked down the stairs.

"Federal agents! Drop your weapon!" Callen shouted when he saw two guys.

Callen and Sam quickly had to duck away to avoid being hit by the bullets. Callen and Sam fired back whenever they could. They managed to shoot one. The other one got away.

"Hetty, one's coming your way," Callen spoke via the com.

Hetty and Nell sat waiting for the other one. As soon as they saw him Nell fired her gun at him. He fell backwards. Nell got up and walked to him as fast as she could. She cleared him off his gun and cuffed him. A little later Callen and Sam came up.

"Everyone good up here?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we're good Mr. Callen," Hetty answered. "What about your guy?"

"Dead."

Callen took the guy that Nell shot down to the basement and got him into his car after Nell made sure his wound wasn't bleeding anymore. They took him to the boatshed and put him in interrogation.

"You can't do this to me. You have to let me see a doctor."

"You'll live," Sam replied.

"Why did you break into our office?" Callen asked him.

"I was ordered to and the guy would give me 100.000 dollars if I did."

"By whom?" The man didn't answer Callen's question. "By whom?!"

"Yuri Parov."

Callen and Sam looked at each other. Neither one recognized the name. They stepped out and called Eric.

"Hey guys," Eric spoke once his face was no screen.

"Eric, check out the name Yuri Parov. Apparently he ordered them to break into our office."

"Did you say Yuri Parov?" Hetty asked as she stepped into OPS, overhearing the conversation.

"You know him Hetty?"

"You could say that Mr. Callen." Hetty took a deep breath before she continued. "I knew him many years ago when I was working in Russia. I was after him because he was handling in weapons. When I caught him he swore to me he would get his revenge. I personally threw him in a Russian prison. Mr. Beale, check the records for the prison."

Hetty gave him the name of the prison and Eric checked it out using the name as a search. A little later a message popped up on the screen. Callen and Sam could see the message too. It was in Russian. Callen read the message.

"It says that he escaped prison 4 days ago," Callen translated. "But there's no way he could have set this all up in 4 days. He had to have had outside help with this."

"I agree Mr. Callen. Mr. Beale, check the prison logs for any visitors or phone calls."

Eric typed in some keys and the logs appeared on the screen. He had about a dozen calls to a Alexei Gretsov. Eric searched that name. "He arrived in LA about a week ago."

"Do you have an address on him?" Callen asked.

"There's no address here but the phone calls he made from the number Yuri's call came from a house in West Hollywood. The address in on your phones."

"Thanks Eric, have Kensi and Deeks meet us there."

Once they were there they all geared up. Kensi had taken a stroll around the house.

"I counted 3 guards outside possible more on the inside. How do you wanna do this?"

"We take them quietly and then move in."

Everyone got into position and they took out the guards outside buy chocking them. Kensi and Deeks moved around back while Callen and Sam went in through the front door. Sam kicked in the front door and they moved inside. They quickly had to duck away from some bullets. Bullets were flying everywhere. The agents shot back whenever they could. They shot the guards only Gretsov was still alive. Callen saw that Gretsov was about to shoot Sam but Callen was faster and he shot him causing Gretsov to fall backwards.

"Thanks," Sam spoke to his partner.

Callen moved in closer and took the gun away from Gretsov and checked him. He was still alive but he needed medical attention. Hetty had told him to take him in alive if it was possible. Callen called Eric for an ambulance. The ambulance came and Callen told them to taken them to pacific beach medical. When the ambulance was gone he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Rebecca.

Rebecca was filling in some charts and the desk in the ER when her phone chirped. She reached into her pocket and took the phone out. She saw she had a message from Callen.

'Hey Becky, there's a guy coming your way by the name of Alexei Gretsov. Could you treat him please and keep him alive? We need to talk to him.'

'I'll do my best.'

'Great. Please inform me when we can talk to him.'

'I will.'

5 minutes later the ambulance pulled up. Rebecca quickly went outside.

"Alexei Gretsov, 52, GSW to the chest. Systolic down to 50, heart rate 160," the paramedic spoke.

They took him into the trauma room and they got to work. He had to be taken upstairs for surgery. Rebecca washed her hands as the nurses got Gretsov ready. The operation took about 2 hours but Gretsov was stable when they moved him to the room. After filling in the necessary charts Rebecca pulled out her phone and texted Callen. Callen sat behind his desk when his phone chirped.

'Gretsov is out of surgery. He's stable for you. Will let you know when he wakes up.'

'Great thanks, please also post security outside his door.'

'Will do.'

Rebecca called security and explained to them what was going on. Within minutes there was a security guard posted outside the room. 2 hours later Gretsov woke up. Rebecca texted Callen and he told her he was on his way. A few minutes later Callen and Sam walked into the ER. Rebecca saw them and walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Rebecca greeted them and she stole a kiss from Callen. "He's up on the surgical floor."

Rebecca took Callen and Sam upstairs to Gretsov's room.

"Excuse me sir, you visitors allowed," the nurse spoke as Callen and Sam walked into the room.

"It's okay Stephanie, they're with me. They need to talk to him."

"Oh okay."

"You're the guy who shot me," Gretsov spoke when he saw Callen.

"Be glad it wasn't me Mr. Gretsov," Hetty spoke appearing from behind the agents.

"Henrietta."

"Alexei."

"We meet again."

"Yes and again I've caught you."

"These two work for you?"

"Yes they do. I ordered them not to kill you cus I wanted to talk to you. Did you really think you would get away with this?"

"I promised you I would get my revenge."

"And from where I'm standing you failed. You wished they would have killed you cus where we're sending you is far worse than that."

"I've spent years in a Russian prison, there's nothing worse than that."

"That is where you're mistaken. Enjoy your stay in Gitmo," Hetty spoke to him and she walked away.

Once Gretsov was fit enough to travel he would be taken to Guantanamo bay. They team was glad that they had caught the man responsible for this. After they were done with Gretsov Callen went to see Rebecca. Rebecca was at the front desk filling in some paperwork.

"Hey Becky."

"Hey G, you got what you wanted?"

"Yes, he's going to Gitmo."

"Ah okay." Rebecca's pager went off, it was a 911 call from the ER. "Sorry, I've gotta go. I'll see you later at home."

Rebecca gave Callen a kiss and quickly went to the ER. The team went back to the office and finished their paperwork. Eric and Nell were busy upgrading the security of the building after the break in.

It was just past 5pm when Callen walked out of the office. He got into his car and went to the grocery store. He was going to make Rebecca a nice dinner since she had to work till 7pm.

It was just past 7pm when Rebecca walked into the house. She smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She walked further into the house and saw the dining room table beautifully decorated with candles and flowers. Callen came walking out of the kitchen with an oven dish.

"Hey G."

"Hey Becky." Callen put the oven dish down and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"What's all this?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you so I made you some dinner."

"Thank you."

Callen helped Rebecca sit down on her chair and he sat down on the other side of the table. They had a lovely dinner. They cleaned up after dinner and sat down on the couch just watching a movie all cuddled up.

…

That Saturday Callen and Rebecca went over to the bakery to taste the sample cake. It was just perfect. There was nothing that needed to be changed about the cake. The bakery would bring the cake to the venue on the day of the wedding. After going to the bakery they went to city hall to get their wedding license. Before going home they stopped by a diner to get some lunch. After lunch Rebecca dropped Callen off at home and went to pick up Sylvie to go to the bridal store for the final fitting of the wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful in this dress," Sylvie spoke once Rebecca came out with the dress.

"Thank you."

The seamstress measured up the dress to make sure it fit perfectly. She did a few little tweaks before the dress was done. Next Sylvie put her dress on and they measured it as well. Once they were done they took the dresses and Rebecca dropped Sylvie off at home. Her wedding dress would stay at Sylvie's house until the wedding.

When Rebecca came home Callen quickly put away the paper he was writing on.

"What you got there?" Rebecca asked.

"Just my vows."

"Ah okay. Are they coming along?"

"Yes they are."

"Good."

"How was your dress looking?"

"Very beautiful. They tweaked a few things but now it's done. The dress is hanging at Sylvie's."

"Good. I can't wait to see it. I'm sure you'll look very beautiful."

"Oh it looks really beautiful. I'm sure you're gonna love it."

"I'm sure I will."

That Monday Rebecca had to start late so she went to get some bridesmaids gifts for Sylvie. Everything was taken care of now. Just some last minute details had to be taken care off just shortly before the wedding.

…

It was now December 1st which meant in a few weeks Callen and Rebecca were going to get married. Both of them couldn't wait for that day, they were both very excited. Callen dropped by the jewel store after work to pick up the wedding rings. Rebecca had a late shift so she had to work till midnight. He was very pleased with the result. When he came home he put the rings in the wedding box they had.

He was very happy to get married to Rebecca. He loved her more than anything in the world. He never thought that he would have this but here he was with a beautiful fiancé. He felt so happy right now. He was really looking forward to spending his life with Rebecca as her husband. It was also good that he didn't have to lie to Rebecca about what he really did for a living. Callen never thought he was relationship material. So far all the relationships he had were undercover operations. But by being with Rebecca he had discovered a different side about himself. He really liked being with Rebecca.

Rebecca was surprised to see Callen still up when she walked into the house after her shift.

"Hey G, what are you still doing up? I figured you'd be in bed by now."

"I wanted to wait till you came home."

"That's nice of you."

Rebecca walked over to Callen and gave him a kiss.

"I've picked up the rings today."

"That's great. Where are they?"

"In our wedding box."

Rebecca walked over to the wedding box and pulled the rings out.

"They are really beautiful."

"Yes they are." Callen had walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Just in a few weeks we'll be able to wear them."

"Yeah I know, I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Rebecca squealed when Callen picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. He gently lay her down on the bed and lay down on top of her. He just looked at her for a while.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too."

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

Rebecca smiled at him. "I feel the same way G."

"Thank you for being with me and for agreeing to become my wife."

"You're welcome G."

Callen crashed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Callen's hands went underneath her top and moved upwards, taking her top with them. Rebecca was tired from the day at work but she wanted it nevertheless. She helped Callen pull his shirt off before they went back to kissing again. Rebecca moved her hands lower and fumbled with his belt to get it open. Callen was kissing her neck when Rebecca moved her hand inside his boxers. Callen grunted against her skin.

"Becky, please stop," Callen grunted after a while.

"Why, you seem to enjoy it."

"Yes I am, but I'll be over too soon if you don't stop."

Rebecca smirked at him. She liked having this effect on him. Despite Callen's warning she kept her hand going. Callen tried to push her hand away, even though he liked what she was doing, but he wanted to wait for this until he was inside of her. Rebecca pushed his hand away and kept going.

"Baby," Callen whispered seductively in her ear.

"Let go honey."

Rebecca sped up her hand and a few moments later Callen spilled himself in his boxers. He grunted as he emptied himself. Once he was finished he fell down on Rebecca.

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome baby."

"Your turn," Callen spoke after a while.

Callen took Rebecca's pants and panties off and his own pants and boxers followed. He nestled himself in between her legs and his hand moved down in between her legs. Callen worked her until Rebecca had reached her peak. Without letting her come down from her high Callen pushed himself inside of her.

"G!" Rebecca yelled. "A little warning next time."

Callen held still for a while until Rebecca had caught her breath. They made passionately love in different positions. Exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Callen and the other agents were sitting in the bullpen behind their desks when Eric whistled them up for a case. The agents stood up and went up to OPS.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked.

"We received noticed from the LAPD that there's a hostage situation going on in pacific beach medical."


	15. Chapter 15

Callen's expressions suddenly changed. "Is Rebecca involved?"

"I'm not sure. The hostage situation is in the ER but I don't know if she's there at the moment."

"Do we know something about the hostage taker?"

"I tried accessing the cameras in the ER but they are disabled. I did however get an image before they were disconnected."

Eric showed the video on the big screen. They could see a guy in a hoodie step into the ER. Seconds later he pulled out a gun and shot up at the ceiling. They looked at the footage but they never got a clear shot of his face. Callen watched the footage to see if he could find Rebecca anywhere.

"Eric, freeze it," Callen spoke. Eric stopped the video as the others looked at Callen. "Zoom in on the left."

Eric zoomed in as Callen watched the tape. Callen looked closely. There inside the trauma room was Rebecca, his Rebecca. Callen really hoped she was okay. They watched the rest of the video but it didn't appear that he had hurt anyone so far.

"See what you can find out, maybe you can find something about the hostage taker, check cameras in the area. We'll head over there."

Eric and Nell went to work as the agents headed over to the hospital. LAPD was already on the scene.

"Agent Callen, NCIS," Callen spoke to the captain as he showed his badge.

"NCIS? Do you know the hostage taker?"

"No, my fiancé is inside."

"Oh okay. So far we haven't heard anything about any casualties."

"What do you know about the hostage taker?"

"Not much so far, he hasn't contacted us for demands yet."

"Do you have eyes inside?"

"No, he disabled all the cameras around the ER."

"What's your plan?"

"We're trying to assess the situation and see how many people we're dealing with."

"I can try to get in and see how the situation is."

"It's too dangerous. We don't know who we're dealing with."

"All the more reason to find out. I'm a federal agent, I can handle this."

"Alright. Do you know a way in?"

"Maybe, there are two entrances to the trauma room. Maybe he didn't lock it down."

"Alright, see what you can find out agent Callen and we'll make a plan to breach then."

Callen put his com in and walked into the hospital via the main entrance. He walked around to the ER, staying low so the man couldn't see him through the blinds. When reached the door he peaked through the blinds. He couldn't see the man anywhere. Carefully he tried to open the door, which thankfully wasn't locked. He stayed low as he walked closer to the main part of the ER. Callen looked through the blinds into the main area. He counted about 10 medical personnel and about 10 patients. He saw the hostage taker pacing the room in front of the desk. Callen took a picture of him and sent it to Eric. Callen looked if he could find Rebecca. He found her sitting with the group. She appeared to be unharmed. Callen scanned the area for any points where they could breach.

2 minutes later Callen walked out of the ER the same way he came in and went back outside.

"What have we got G?" Sam asked his partner.

Callen told the others what he saw inside. Together they made a plan to breach. Callen and Sam went back inside the same way as before. He had some sort of firework bomb with him. He threw it in the direction of the hostage taker. The bomb created a small explosion and flash, blinding the hostage taker. Callen and Sam helped the people out via the trauma room. The only people he couldn't move were the people in the beds. While the man was blinded LAPD opened the sliding doors. Once the hostage taker could see again he saw a lot of guns being pointed at him. Suddenly terrified he got down on his knees and LAPD arrested him. The LAPD gave the all clear for the ER and the doctors and nurses came back rushing in, checking on the patients who were still in the bed. Callen looked around to see Rebecca. Once he saw her he walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you okay Becky?"

"I'm fine G. He didn't hurt us."

"Okay good." Callen gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you for coming over."

"It's my pleasure. When Eric told me there was a hostage situation here I got really worried."

"I'm fine G. Don't worry about me." Rebecca gave him one more kiss. "I've gotta go back to work."

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight."

Callen gave her one more kiss before going back to the office. He was glad that Rebecca was okay. LAPD had contacted them and told them there was no threat to them. The hostage taker was angry at the hospital for letting his wife die in the ER. Relieved that there was no connection through Rebecca the team went back to their paperwork.

….

It was just 2 weeks before the wedding. Almost everything was taken care off already. Just some small last minute details were left. Even though Callen Rebecca would be gone on their honeymoon after the wedding they decided to buy a Christmas tree anyway. They wanted to decorate the house before the wedding. Together they went to the store to buy a Christmas tree. First they went inside to get some decorations. They decided to go with blue decorations. They also bought some stuff to put around the house and Christmas lights for outside. When they had everything and paid for it they put it in the car and went to the Christmas tree lot outside. They looked through the lot and found a beautiful tree. It was about 2 meters high and very nicely filled. They strapped the tree on the roof and drove home. They put the Christmas tree in the corner left of the fireplace. Callen made sure the tree was secure as Rebecca went to get the stuff from the car. Once the tree was secure they started decorating it. First they put in the lights and then the other stuff. When they were done with the tree Rebecca went to decorate inside while Callen put the lights up outside. They had bought some lights for on the porch, a reindeer, Santa and his sled and a string of lights for around the tree outside. It looked beautiful outside. Callen went back into the house and saw the whole place decorated. There stood some Christmas figurines around the house and 2 stockings hung from fireplace. On the dinner table stood a plate with Christmas balls.

"It looks beautiful," Callen spoke.

"I always love Christmas. Can you hang this up over the kitchen door please?"

"Sure."

Callen took the thing from Rebecca. "What's this?"

"It's mistletoe."

"Ah okay. Aren't you supposed to kiss someone underneath the mistletoe?"

"Yes."

Callen hung the mistletoe up and pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her quickly.

"I love you," Callen whispered to her.

"I love you too G."

…

It was just a week before the wedding. Everything was taken care off. Everything was ready for the big day. Rebecca really hoped Callen wouldn't have to go on an undercover in the next few days. Both of them were really excited for their wedding day.

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I'm sure you'll look absolutely beautiful," Callen told Rebecca.

"I'm sure you'll look absolutely handsome in your suit too."

"I'm dying to see what it looks like."

"It's so beautiful. But you'll have to wait till our wedding day to see it."

"I can't wait."

…

The Monday before Christmas Rebecca did have to go to work. Callen was already on his Christmas break.

"So is everything in order for the wedding?" One of the other doctors in the ER asked.

"Yes everything is fine. I can't for it to be Christmas Eve."

"That's great."

Rebecca had asked a few of her fellow doctors to the reception but none to the ceremony.

Tuesday Rebecca already took a bag with her to work. She was going to her sister's place after working because tomorrow she and Callen were getting married.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our wedding day already," Callen spoke to her as he pulled her close.

"I know, me neither. But I'm very happy."

"Me too. I can't wait till tomorrow. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in your dress."

"Yeah and then a few moments after that we'll be husband and wife."

"I know." Callen pulled her even closer and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you really have to go tonight?"

"Yes, it's bad for the bride and groom to sleep under the same room the night before the wedding."

"Oh okay. I'll miss you tonight."

"Yeah me too. But tomorrow you'll see me walking down the aisle."

"I can't wait."

Callen kissed her passionately once more before Rebecca left. Sam, Deeks and Eric were coming over to Callen's place. Rebecca had to work till 6pm.

Late in the afternoon Sam came by.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Sam spoke to Callen.

"Yeah I know me neither. But I'm really happy with Rebecca."

"Yes I can see that. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Sam."

Just before dinner Deeks and Eric arrived too and they ordered in pizza. Eric had brought over some poker cards and chips. They sat at the table and played a game of Texas hold'em after dinner.

Just after 6.30pm Rebecca knocked on the door to her sister's place. Her sister went to open the door. 5 minutes later they sat down the eat dinner.

"Are you excited about getting married tomorrow?" Her sister asked.

"Yes I am. I just wished mom would be here as well."

"I know. I miss her too. But she'll always be here with us in our hearts."

"Yes she is."

Rebecca and Sylvie watched a chick flick and had some popcorn before going to bed. Rebecca looked at her wedding dress once more before going to bed. She still couldn't quite believe that she and Callen were getting married tomorrow. But she was very happy. She loved Callen more than anything and she couldn't wait to get married to him. Once in bed Rebecca grabbed her phone and sent a text to Callen.

Callen was already lying in bed when his phone chirped. He picked up his phone and smiled when he saw he had a message from Rebecca.

'I can't wait for tomorrow. I love you G.'

'Me neither. I love you too. Have a goodnight.'

'Goodnight honey and you'll see me tomorrow.'

'Yes I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress.'

'I can't wait to see you in your suit either. Goodnight honey.'

'Goodnight baby.'

Rebecca put her phone away and a little later she fell asleep. Callen lay awake for a while. He couldn't believe tomorrow was his wedding day. He never thought he would ever get married. But tomorrow was his wedding day and he was very happy to get married to Rebecca. He loved her more than anything. After a while he fell asleep.

Callen was up early the next morning and decided to go for a run. When he came back he jumped in the shower, the others were still asleep. Just as Callen got out of the shower Sam came out of bed.

"Good morning G," Sam greeted his partner.

"Good morning Sam."

"You excited about today?"

"Yes I am, I can't wait."

"I'm really happy for you. I didn't think I would ever see the day that G Callen would get married," Sam spoke with a smile.

"I know me neither. But I'm really happy to get married to Rebecca."

"Yeah I can see that."

Rebecca stretched herself in the bed when her alarm went off at 10am.

"Good morning Bec," Sylvie greeted as she walked into the bedroom with a tray with breakfast.

"Good morning Syl."

"You're excited for today?"

"Yes I am. I can't wait to get married to G."

"You two really look happy together. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I can't believe we're getting married today. But I'm very happy."

"That's good. Eat your breakfast and then there will be a hot bubble bath waiting for you."

Rebecca ate her breakfast in bed and got in the bubble bath afterwards. After she was done they headed over to the venue. The guys pulled up about the same time as they did so Rebecca waited until the guys were inside before getting out and going to her dressing room.

The venue they were getting married at was attached to the beach but they had their wedding on the premises. Just outside the building was a beautiful lawn with a small wall at the end, they could see the ocean over the wall. There was a door in the middle of the lawn so on either side of the door they had put chairs. There was a red carpet lying from the door to the end of the aisle. The chairs next to the aisle were decorated with red and white flowers. At the end of the aisle stood a beautiful arch which was decorated with white and red flowers as well. It looked absolutely beautiful. It was a beautiful December day so they could have the wedding outside.

Rebecca and Callen were both in their dressing rooms getting their wedding attire on. Callen was almost done getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Callen spoke. He saw the door open and a familiar face popped around the corner. "Hey Gibbs, glad you could make it."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss G Callen getting married for anything in the world."

Callen and Gibbs gave each other a bro hug.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you out there."

Callen finished getting dressed and Sam helped him put his corsage on. Sylvie was helping Rebecca into her dress.

"You can't get married without something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue. So I took care of these things for you."

Sylvie pulled out a box and handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca opened the box and a saw a box there for a jewel store and a card attached to it. She took the box and read the card.

'Here's something new to wear at your wedding. I hope you like it, love G.'

Rebecca opened the box and smiled when she saw a beautiful necklace in the box.

"Oh my, this is beautiful."

"Shall I put it on?"

"Yes please."

Sylvie took the necklace from the box and put it on Rebecca's neck. It looked beautiful. It were red roses in the shape of a heart. Callen thought she would be wearing something red since he had a red tie and red tissue for his front pocket.

The other items in the box were an old bracelet her mother wore on her wedding day, a borrowed pair of earings and a blue garter belt.

About 15 minutes before it was time to go out her father walked into the room.

"You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thank you dad. I just wished mom would be here too."

"I know me too, but I'm sure she'll be very happy for you as am I."

"Thanks dad."

Callen walked out and took his place up front with Sam.

"Nervous G?"

"A little."

"That's normal, I was too."

"You've got the ring?"

"Yes I've got the ring. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Slowly the guests started arriving and took their seats. Once everyone was there Kensi walked to the dressing room the get Rebecca.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Kensi stated as she saw Rebecca.

"Thank you."

"Callen is just gonna drop dead when he sees you."

"I hope not literally," Rebecca replied with a smile.

"Everyone's ready so you guys can come out."

"Alright, we'll be right there."

Rebecca looked herself over once more in the mirror to make sure everything looked good. She and Sylvie grabbed their bouquets and walked out. Rebecca stood inside so Callen couldn't see her. The music started playing and everyone looked to the end of the aisle. First Sam and Michelle's daughter came, she was the flower girl. She wore a full length dress with long sleeves. The skirt of the dress was white with red flowers on the bottom. The top was red and the sleeves were white. Between the top and the skirt was a sash with a flower. She sash was tied together and the back of the dress and fell down at the back. Sam smiled as he saw his little girl. She threw red and white rose petals down on the aisle before she sat down next to Michelle. Next came Sylvie, she wore a full length red bridesmaids dress. The bottom was a bit flowing. Over the dress she wore a white fur bolero. She carried a bouquet of red and white roses. She took her place up front with Callen and Sam. The music changed and everyone stood up. Callen watch anxiously to see Rebecca, his Rebecca, walking down the aisle in her wedding dress.


	16. Chapter 16

A little later Rebecca appeared in the doorway with her father. She smiled as she saw Callen. He looked so incredibly handsome is his black suit with white shirt and red tie. Callen smiled back at Rebecca as he saw her. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She was wearing a full length white dress. The top was white and had a band of red flowers/leaves on it. The band went from, Callen's vision, top left to the bottom right. The skirt was covered with a layer of lace, leaving an opening at the front of the dress. On the part that wasn't covered with lace stood the same red flowers/leaves as on the top. The bottom of the dress was wide and flowing. The dress was finished off with red heels and a red furry bolero. In her hair Rebecca wore a white and red vail and she carried a bouquet of red roses. Rebecca and Callen smiled at each other as Rebecca walked up front. Once they had reached Callen, David gave Rebecca a soft kiss on her cheek and shook Callen's hand.

"You take good care of her," David spoke to Callen.

"I will sir, you have my word."

David sat down on his seat as Callen grabbed Rebecca's hand.

"You look really beautiful," Callen whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too."

Together they stepped up and the priest started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Of course there were no objections. "Before we continue I would like to ask who gives this woman to this man today?"

"I do," David replied, standing up momentarily.

The priest grabbed his book and started reading a poem. It ended with:

"And if life hands you challenges,

As it does to one and all,

Your love will hold you steady

And never let you fall

Your wedding day is full of joy;

Tomorrow you cannot see.

But one thing's sure for the two of you:

The best is yet to be."

The priest continued. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons, it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Next David stepped up. As the father of the bride he could make the first speech: "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Rebecca and G I would like to welcome you all to this special day. I know Rebecca and G are very pleased that you decided to come and share this special day with them.

Success in marriage is more than finding the right person, it's being the right person, and I'm proud to be here celebrating the marriage of these two lovely people, who are not only amazing in their own right, but are also the right person of each other.

When Rebecca was a little girl, she used to put a dress over her head pretending it was a veil. Fortunately, she's acquired a bit more finesse since then." The audience laughed a bit as did Callen and Rebecca. "Today she is the most beautiful bride I've seen since I married her mother. I'm so proud that my little girl has grown into such a beautiful and accomplished woman. I'm sure your mother, who sadly cannot be with us today, will be proud of you too." Rebecca couldn't help but cry a bit as her dad started talking about her mother. Callen grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "As I look at this beautiful woman before me in the lovely wedding gown, I can't help but reflect on the girl she was and the woman she has become. She became daddy's girl on the day she was born and has always been a princess to me. She made me so proud the day she told me she was joining the navy. She brought so much joy to her mother and me, and I couldn't have made it through the tough period without her, her sister and her brother. Looking at you now, you remind me so much of your mother on our wedding day. I was so happy when I married your mother and I can see you're very happy now. That makes me very happy too. Even though your mother is not here right now I'm sure your mother is very happy for you two. As I'm sure G's parents will be too, who sadly can't be here either today. I know they are all looking down at us right now and are happy that you two found each other.

I never thought anyone would be good enough for my little girl, but I'm delighted to be proved wrong. G is a lovely man who makes my daughter very happy and I can see that she makes his very happy too, what more could I ask for? Rebecca couldn't have chosen a better man. He's everything I would have looked for in a son-in-law and I'm delighted that he's joining our family." Rebecca squeezed Callen's hand lightly.

Today they join hands, and in addition to the sparkle I have seen in her eyes, today I see a love and joy there beyond anything I've seen thus far. She and G today have completed each other as they become a new family unit.

Rebecca and G, may your life be filled with love, happiness and laughter. And perhaps a grandchild," David spoke with a smile. Callen and Rebecca looked at each other and smiled a bit too. "May you have a long and joyful life together as husband and wife."

With that the speech ended and David returned to his seat. As David walked back to his seat Rebecca smiled and him and gave him a slight nod with her head. David smiled back to her and quickly walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before sitting down.

"Thank you for those wonderful words David," the priest spoke as she stood back up at the front. G and Rebecca decided to read a poem to each other. "G, Rebecca would you please turn to each other?" Rebecca and Callen turned to each other. "G, you may start with your poem."

Callen pulled a piece of paper of out his pocket and started reading:

"I couldn't have lived till now

If it wasn't for you

I would have been so lost,"

Callen started and he looked into Rebecca's eyes before continuing. The poem ended with:

"All I feel now are joys

All my sorrows are history

What else can I say now?

It's because you complete me."

Rebecca couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed as Callen read the poem.

"Rebecca, you may read your poem."

Rebecca handed her bouquet to Sylvie and took a piece of paper from her and started reading:

"Spring comes with the sun

Cold winds there are none

Man of my heart, he's the one."

Rebecca smiled at Callen before continuing. The poem ended with:

"We gazed at each other

And our daydream took flight

Beautiful wedding of red and white.

Spring comes with the sun

Cold winds there are none

Man of my heart, you're the one."

"Thank you Rebecca and G for these beautiful words to each other."

The priest stepped aside and a woman stepped up. She was Rebecca's cousin. She could sing, so they asked her to sing a song to them at their wedding. She sang Shania Twain's from this moment on to them. Rebecca and Callen looked at each other as the song was sung. It was a beautiful song with lyrics that were so beautiful and spoke how they felt about each other.

Once the song ended the woman sat back down and the priest stepped up again.

"Rebecca and G," the priest spoke and he looked at Rebecca and Callen. "Today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and over again, in the privacy of your heart. Let you love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home. Rebecca and G, could you please join hands?" Rebecca and Callen gave each other their right hand. "G, you may recite your vows."

Callen took a deep breath and looked deep into Rebecca's eyes. "Becky, I'm so glad you walked into my life. I never thought I would find the love of my life in the hospital. You were the first doctor who made me feel at ease in the hospital. When I got out of the hospital, after I met you, I wanted to do something so I would end up in the hospital again, just to see you. I never felt this way about a woman before. From the moment I admitted to myself how I felt about you I knew you were the one for me. I'm really happy that I decided to give us a chance. I can't imagine my life without you. Those past few years have been the best of my life and I'm looking forward to spending many more years with you, as my wife, my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. I will love you with all my heart, forever."

Callen caught a tear running down Rebecca's cheek so he moved his thumb over it.

"Rebecca, you may recite your vows."

"G, at the start I didn't really know what to think of you, you were a complicated man. But as I spent more and more time with you, you allowed me to take a peek over your walls and I'm so glad that you let me eventually breach those walls. I love you so much and you scared me so much when you almost died right underneath my hands. I don't know what I would do without you. You make my life complete. I'm so looking forward to spending the rest of my life as your wife. I know you don't have much family but I'm your family now, my family is your family now. The two of us are our own little family now. And who knows, maybe we'll be lucky enough to add someone to our little family. I promise to love you from this point forward as my husband, my soulmate. All I am is yours."

Callen couldn't help himself but cry a bit. Rebecca moved her hand to his face and wiped away the tears.

"Here before us Rebecca and G have said their vows to each other. Now we bind them to these vows. Do you G Callen, take, Rebecca Jenkins, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Callen looked at Rebecca and smiled. "I do."

"Do you Rebecca Jenkins, take, G Callen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Rebecca looked at Callen as well and smiled too. "I do."

"May I have the rings please?"

The priest grabbed the cushion and Sylvie and Sam placed the rings on the pillow.

"G, please take this ring. As you put it on her finger please repeat after me."

Callen took the ring and placed it on Rebecca's finger as he spoke: "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Rebecca looked down at her hand as Callen slipped the ring on her finger. The ring looked beautiful on her finger.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart," Rebecca replied.

"Rebecca, please take this ring, as you put it on his finger please repeat after me."

Rebecca took the ring and placed it on Callen's finger as she spoke: "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart," Callen replied.

He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger. He still couldn't believe that he was actually getting married.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California and the US Navy I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Callen and Rebecca smiled at each other as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The guests started clapping.

"We're married," Rebecca whispered to Callen.

"I know."

They kissed each other again before walking down the aisle. They went inside and waited for the priest, the maid of honor and best man to join them. Once they were inside Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You're my wife now."

Rebecca smiled at him. "Yes I am, and you're my husband. I couldn't be happier right now."

"Me neither."

Callen kissed Rebecca once more before they were joined by the others. They signed their wedding certificate before they went to take some pictures around the ground. They went to the beach and made some pictures. David, Sam and Sylvie stood there watching as the photographer took some pictures of Callen and Rebecca. They both looked so happy. You could see the love on their faces. They took some pictures with just the two of them, with Sam and Sylvie, just Rebecca and Sylvie, just Callen and Sam, one with Callen, Rebecca and David, one with Rebecca and David and one with all of them. When they were done with the pictures they all walked inside. Sam walked up to the microphone while Sylvie got everyone in position so they could throw flowers over Callen and Rebecca as they walked in.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," everyone looked over to Sam. "I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Callen."

The big doors to the room opened and Callen and Rebecca stepped in. Everyone clapped and they threw flowers over Callen and Rebecca as they walked in. Callen and Rebecca were smiling as they walked in. It was already such a beautiful day.

Just before 6pm everyone sat down to eat. Just before dinner Sylvie stood up.

"I would like to thank my sister for asking me to be her maid of honor. I still can't believe my sister is actually married. But I'm very happy for her and G. You can see that you belong together. I wish you all the best for the future. May there be a lot of joy and laughter. To Rebecca and G."

"To Rebecca and G."

Sylvie sat back down and Rebecca stood up.

"G and I would like to thank you all for coming. We are really pleased that you're all here. We hope that you will enjoy this evening. We hope you enjoy the dinner."

Rebecca sat back down and the waiters brought in the food. They had picked chicken or tomato soup as appetizers. As main course they had picked mashed potatoes, green beans and either salmon or pork. As desert they had chocolate mousse with whipped cream or vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and cherries. Everyone enjoyed the dinner.

Around 8pm the reception started and Rebecca's fellow doctors arrived.

"You look beautiful," one of her fellow ER doctors said.

"Thank you."

Sylvie and Sam took the gifts the people gave to Callen and Rebecca and put them on a side table. Once everyone had congratulated the two, the DJ asked Callen and Rebecca onto the dancefloor. Everyone clapped as Rebecca and Callen stepped onto the dancefloor. They danced their first dance as husband and wife to Savage gardens' truly, madly, deeply. They looked so beautiful dancing together. As they danced it felt like they were the only two people in the room. When the song ended everyone clapped. Rebecca took her father onto the dancefloor as Callen took Hetty onto the dancefloor.

Around 9.30 they brought the cake out. It was a 3 layered, heart shaped, strawberry cake. The cake was decorated with red and white eatable roses and on top stood a bride and groom. Callen and Rebecca cut the first peace and fed it to each other. The waiters gave everyone a piece of cake.

The party was really nice. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Around 2am the first guests started leaving. By 3am everyone had left. Rebecca and Callen thanked everyone and the staff too before going to their honeymoon suite. They had booked a hotel next door. The gifts Callen and Rebecca had gotten were stored in the safe so they could pick them up the next day. Callen and Rebecca went to the hotel and up the desk.

"Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins," Rebecca spoke to the desk clerk.

"Ah yes, here's your room key and congratulations."

"Thank you."

Callen took the key and together they went upstairs. Once they reached the room Callen opened the door and carried Rebecca across the threshold. Callen kicked the door close with his foot and walked them to the bed all kissing. Callen put Rebecca down on the floor and unzipped her wedding dress.

"You looked so beautiful today," Callen whispered in her ear.

"You looked very handsome as well. Why don't you make it a bit more cozy here while I go change into something a little bit more comfortable?"

Rebecca stepped out of her wedding dress and hung in on the hook and walked into the bathroom. Sylvie had made sure their stuff was already in here.

A little later Rebecca came out of the bathroom and Callen's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She looked damn hot in her sexy red lace teddy. Rebecca walked over to the bed and straddled Callen.

"You look damn hot, my wife."

"Glad you like it."

"Oh I love it, but you won't be wearing it much longer."

Rebecca squealed when Callen turned her around and tossed her on the bed. Callen lay down on top of her and kissed her. Callen still couldn't believe he was actually kissing his wife but he was very happy at this moment. He loved her so much. Callen moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her spot. Rebecca arched into him and Callen groaned against her neck as he felt her press up against him.

"I want you baby," Rebecca whispered seductively in his ear.

That was almost enough for Callen to come right there. Callen moved his lips down and he reached behind her and practically tore the teddy from her body. He threw it somewhere, not caring where it landed right now. Rebecca was in heaven as Callen worked her body. Once she came down from her high Callen crawled back up on her body and kissed her as he pushed himself inside of her. They made love for hours until they were both too tried. They fell asleep in each other embrace.

They woke up the next morning around 11am.

"Good morning my wife," Callen spoke once Rebecca woke up.

"Good morning my husband."

Callen pulled her close and kissed her which resulted in them making love. They had breakfast before they went to pick up their gifts and they went home. They placed their gifts in the living room. Callen went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He closed the refrigerator door and he noticed something hanging on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Callen looked at it again. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing? He grabbed it off the refrigerator door and walked back into the living room.

"Becky, what is this?" Callen asked, showing her the picture.

Rebecca looked at the picture. Callen had found it. She had hoped he would notice it hanging on the refrigerator door. "What does it look like?"

"Well, I'm not sure but it kinda looks like an ultrasound picture."

"It is an ultrasound picture, it's mine."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well I don't know what you think but if you think it is that I'm pregnant you are right."

Callen just looked at her. The words hadn't fully registered in his mind. Was she really telling him that she was pregnant? He was going to be a father?! Was his wife really pregnant?

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am, 8 weeks. You can see it already on the picture. It's small but it's there."

Rebeca walked over to Callen and pointed to the baby on the picture.

"That's our baby? It's so small."

"Yes it is."

Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her.

"You like it?" Rebecca asked once Callen stopped kissing her.

"I love it. I can't believe it. You're pregnant. I mean wow. There's a little baby in here," Callen spoke as he moved his hand over her stomach.

"Yes I know," Rebecca replied with a smile. "Our baby."

"Yes our baby."

Okay, that sounded weird saying that. He was having a baby. Rebecca was carrying his baby. He was going to be a father. He never had thought about becoming a father, but then again he never thought he would get married either. Would he be any good at being a father? He had no idea what it was going to be like. Luckily he still had about 8 months left to figure it out. He did vow to himself that he was going to be the best daddy he could be. Maybe he could buy some books or ask Sam for advice.

"So that's the real reason why you didn't drink any alcohol last night?"

"Yep, that's why."

"When did you find out?"

"A couple days ago when I was at the hospital. I felt nauseous and I had to throw up so I thought about it and I realized that it had been 6 weeks ago since I had my period so I did a blood test at the hospital and it was confirmed. I made an appointment with the OB just to make sure and she confirmed it as well."

"It really is amazing."

"I know we haven't really talked about having kids….."

"Hey, it's okay. I love it. I'm very happy to be having a baby with you."

"Really?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"Yes really. You are my wife and there's no one I'd rather have kids with. I know it may be a bit soon after our wedding but I'm very happy with it. I don't know anything about being a father, but I will do my very best to be the best at it. I love you and I love our baby."

Rebecca smiled at him and pulled him back to her again and kissed her. Callen picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently put her down on the bed and lay down on top of her while kissing her. He couldn't believe it. He was kissing his wife, his pregnant wife. He moved her shirt up and lifted it up over her head. He moved his lips down to her neck and moved down on her body. He stopped when he reached her stomach and he moved his hand over it. His baby, their baby, was underneath his hand. He moved his head back down and placed kisses on her stomach. Rebecca lifted her head up and looked down at Callen. She just loved her husband even more now he was paying attention to her stomach, her stomach where their baby was.

After a while Rebecca pulled him back up to her and kissed him again.

"I love you honey," Callen spoke to her.

"I love you too honey."

Callen kissed her again and moved his lips down to her neck. Callen hadn't done much yet but Rebecca already felt like she was on edge.

Callen stopped kissing her and just looked at her after she came down from her high.

"Did you just….?"

"I can't help it. It are the pregnancy hormones, they are making me very horny."

"Oh really?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"Yes really. So can you please do something, I want you."

"With pleasure."

Callen kissed her again and he took their remaining clothes off. They lay there kissing for a while before Callen pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh my god," Rebecca uttered when they were done. "That was so good."

"Yeah it really was. It really feels different now that you're pregnant."

"Yeah I know. Everything is a lot more sensitive."

"I noticed." Callen turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around Rebecca. "I still can't believe you're actually pregnant."

"I know, I was surprised too when I found out, but I really am. I'm glad you're okay with it."

"Of course I am. I have no idea what it's gonna be like but I'm very happy about it."

"That's good."

"It's really the best Christmas present ever. But how did you put the picture up on the fridge? I didn't see it hanging here yesterday."

"Sylvie went to our place quickly when we were getting dressed to hang it up."

"So she's knows about you being pregnant?"

"Yes, she's the only one."

"Okay. We'll tell the rest later. I'm sure everyone will be very happy for us."

They stayed in bed until just before 6pm. They went to get freshened up and Callen went to prepare them dinner. It was part of his Christmas present to Rebecca. Rebecca couldn't come into the kitchen while Callen was preparing dinner. She was wondering what he was making for them.

"Becky honey, dinner is almost ready," Callen spoke as he walked into the living room. "There's a dress hanging on the closet in our room. I would like you to wear that one. And please stay in the bedroom until I call you."

"Oh okay."

Rebecca went to their bedroom and went to get changed. Callen finished up dinner and set the table. He went to change in the spare bedroom. He made sure that everything was in order before he went to the bedroom to get Rebecca.

"Becky, dinner's ready," Callen spoke as he opened the door.

Callen stood still for a moment. Rebecca looked so beautiful in her dress. She wore an above the knee dark red dress. The shoulders and arms were see-through red lace. She wore black panty hoses and finished the outfit off with dark red pumps.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. And thank you for picking this dress. It's really beautiful. And you look very handsome too."

"You're welcome and thank you." Callen extended his arm. "You're ready for dinner?"

Rebecca hooked her arm around Callen's. "Yes I am."

Callen led her to the dining room and sat her down on the chair. The dining room looked beautiful. The table was beautifully set with some candles and Christmas decorations. They had also decorated the house for Christmas since they were home till the 27th.

Callen poured them some drinks and went into the kitchen and went to get their appetizers. As appetizer Callen made soup.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Rebecca said after she had taken a bite. "What kind of soup is this?"

"It's zucchini soup."

"It's very nice."

They sat there talking for a while before Callen went to get their main course. Callen had made potato gratin, stuffed chicken and Brussels sprouts.

"This is really delicious G."

"I'm glad you like it."

As dessert Callen had made chocolate mousse with whipped cream.

"Thank you for this dinner honey."

"You're welcome Becky. Now part two of your present."

"Really G? This dinner is already enough."

"I want to, since this is our first Christmas as husband and wife."

Callen retrieve a package and handed it to Rebecca. "Merry Christmas honey."

Rebecca opened the box and found a pair of earrings and a matching necklace inside. It was a necklace with a heartbeat line and earrings with a heartbeat line and a red heart.

"Oh G, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"Have you read the card?"

"No not yet."

Rebecca picked up the card and started reading.

'This is my heartbeat. Know that as long as you're wearing this my heart will only beat for you.'

"Aww thanks G. This is really beautiful."

Rebecca leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome honey."

"I also have a present for you."

"Another one? You already gave me the best present when you told me you were pregnant."

Rebecca smiled at him as she went to grab the present.

"Merry Christmas baby. I bought this present in case you hadn't noticed the picture hanging on the fridge."

Callen took the present and opened it. It was a body suit for a baby it was white and had NCIS on it in green letters with cute little feet in the letters and underneath NCIS stood National Crib Investigative Service. Callen had to smile a bit when he saw this.

"This is really cute. I'm sure our baby will look cute in it."

"And here is your other present. I hope you like it."

Callen took the other present and opened it. It were Matryoshkas.

"I know you have a bit of a Russian background through that foster family you stayed at."

"This is really nice. These are actually the same they had in their house."

"Yes I know, I saw them on the picture you have of you and Alina. It took me a while to find them but I found them online somewhere."

Callen looked at her and smiled. She had gone through all this trouble to find the exact ones the Rostoff's had.

"Thank you honey. I really like this gift."

Callen leaned over the table and gave her a kiss. Callen went to place the Matryoshkas onto the fireplace mantel.

"And I bought this for my father, for when I tell him he's becoming a grandfather."

Rebecca showed Callen a body suit.

"I'm sure he will love it."

Callen put on some Christmas music and pulled Rebecca to him. Together they danced across the living room. They were only married for a day but Callen really loved married life already.

That night Callen couldn't really sleep. He looked next to him and saw his wife, his pregnant wife, asleep. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to be a daddy. He had no idea how to be a daddy. Would he be okay with a baby? Would they be okay with a baby? What if he failed as a father? He didn't want to let Rebecca or their baby down. What would I be like to have a baby here? He was going to be responsible for another human being. What if he wasn't any good at it? He never had a good role model.

After a while Callen got out and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the toaster and sat down at the kitchen table and started pulling it apart. Around 2am Rebecca woke up and she had to use the bathroom. She noticed that Callen wasn't in bed anymore. After she had used the bathroom she went to look for Callen. She found him at the kitchen table.

"Hey G, what are you doing up?"

Callen looked up as he heard Rebecca's voice. "I couldn't sleep."

"Everything okay?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to Callen.

"Yeah it's fine."

Rebecca sat down on Callen's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You worried about becoming a dad?"

"Yeah a little. I mean, I never had much of a family growing up so I have no idea how to be a father and I don't want to screw this up."

"You'll be fine honey."

"I hope so, I really don't want to screw this up. I wanna be the best dad I can be."

"I'm sure you will be honey. Just as long as you love this baby the rest should be fine. I'm sure you'll be a great daddy. I knew you never had a real family and that's why you'll make sure your little baby will have that."

"Yes I will. I want our baby to have what I never had."

"He or she will have that honey, I promise."

"Okay good."

"So, can you come back to bed now?"

"Yeah."

Together they walked back to the bedroom and got in bed. Rebecca crawled close to Callen and lay her head down on his chest as Callen wrapped his arm around her.

…

The 27th Callen and Rebecca left early for the airport. They were going on their honeymoon. Callen put their suitcases into the car and he drove them to the airport. They went to the desk and checked in before walking to customs. When they were through they went to have breakfast. They still had 2 hours before their flight left. They made sure they were at the gate in time. When it was time to board the plane they stood in line to get on the plane. They found their seats and Callen put their carry-ons in the compartment.

"You really sure it's okay for you to fly now?" Callen asked once more.

"Yes honey, don't worry. It's fine. You can fly up to 30 weeks."

"Oh okay."

"Don't worry about us honey, we're fine."

"Okay."

Once everyone was in the airplane they taxied down the runway. The flight attendant showed them what to do in case of emergency. A few minutes later they went up in the air. The flight lasted for about 9 hours before they arrived at the airport. They stepped out of the plane and the sun was shining brightly.


	18. Chapter 18

They were on the beautiful island of Aruba. This was part one of their honeymoon. They would stay here until after New Year before going to Venice, like they had talked about when they were discussing where to go on their honeymoon.

They went to baggage claim and got their bags. They went outside and got in the bus that would take the tourists to their hotel. It was about 25 minutes later when they were at their hotel. They were staying at the Bucuti Beach &amp; Tara Resort in Eagle Beach. The hotel looked so beautiful from the outside. The hotel had a private beach attached to the grounds. Callen grabbed their bags from the luggage hold and they went inside. Callen handed their luggage to a bellhop. They walked up to the reception.

"Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins please," Callen spoke to the clerk.

"Yes sir, one moment." The clerk typed in something on her computer.

The clerk handed them the room key and some information about the hotel and Aruba. Callen and Rebecca were staying in one of the penthouse suites at the hotel. The penthouse suites were situated at the rooftop of the Tara wing. The suites had a beautiful panoramic view of Eagle Beach and the ocean. They went upstairs to their room. The bellhop brought in their luggage and Callen tipped him before carrying Rebecca over the threshold. When they were inside Callen put her down and they took a look around the room. To the right of the entrance was the kitchen, which was fully equipped with stainless-steel appliances. The kitchen had a bar with 3 chairs. Behind the bar was a dinner table. To the left of the entrance was a small hallway with on the left the bathroom and separate toilet. The bathroom had a double sink and separate bathtub and shower. The counters were made of granite. In the bathroom stood a modern clawfoot-type tub and a spacious shower. On the right of the hallway was the bedroom. The bedroom had a dreamy king-sized four-poster bed featuring a soft pillow-topped mattress and sumptuous linens. The bedroom had a TV as well and a lounge chair. From the bedroom they could walk onto the spacious balcony, which had daybeds and lounge furnishing. They walked around the corner and walked back into the room via the door in the living room. The living room had a sofa, 2 chairs, a coffee table and a flat-panel TV. The furniture was all dark wood except for the couch and sofa chairs seats, they were white. They walked back out onto the balcony. The view they had was just beautiful. They looked out over the adjoining beach and the ocean.

"It's so beautiful here," Rebecca spoke.

"Yes is it," Callen replied as he slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

Rebecca turned around and gave Callen a kiss. They went back into the room and changed into their swimsuits before walking down to the beach. Since they had the penthouse they had beach palapa. It was a beautiful day. It was 86 degrees(30 degrees). They put their towels onto the lounge beds. They rubbed some sunscreen on themselves before they lay down.

"I'm just gonna go for a swim," Rebecca spoke after a while.

"Sure, I'll join ya."

Together they walked out into the ocean and took a swim. When they were out a bit Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her.

"It's so crazy when you think about it, we're here on our honeymoon," Callen told her.

"Yeah I know, but I'm loving it."

"Me too."

They stayed in the water for a while before going back to the beach. They stayed there until 5pm. They went back up to freshen up before dinner. The shower was spacious enough so Callen and Rebecca got in together. Within seconds they were kissing and Callen had Rebecca pinned to the wall. They made love underneath the shower before getting out. They dressed themselves before going downstairs just before 6pm. Rebecca wore a summer dress. The top was green/blue with lime green straps at the end and a lime green band underneath the breasts. The bottom was white with blue, yellow, green and grey flowers. Callen wore short jeans with a blue checkered blouse with short sleeves. They had booked a romantic dinner for tonight. It was in a cabana on the beach apart from the dining area. They had a personal waiter for the evening. Callen sat Rebecca down before he sat down himself. It was so beautiful right now. They had a beautiful view over the ocean as the sun set.

"Good evening, my name is Stan and I'll be your waiter this evening." He handed both of them a menu card. "Would you like champagne or wine to drink?"

"No alcohol for me please, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. We also have non-alcoholic champagne if you like."

"Yes thank you."

"I'll be right back."

Stan left and Callen and Rebecca looked over to menu card. A little later Stan came back with a bottle of Chamdor and an ice bucket. He showed the bottle to Rebecca so she could see that it was non-alcoholic. He opened the bottle and poured two glasses before taking their order. They only had to choose the main course and dessert, the rest was already part of the menu. Rebecca chose braised chicken breasts on creamy leeks layered over fine herbed straw potatoes and Callen picked sautéed snapper with lemon grass beurre blanc served with wild rice cake &amp; fresh asparagus. As dessert they picked heavenly chocolate cake. The dessert was shared. Once Stan had left Callen picked up his glass.

"A toast," Callen proposed. Rebecca picked up her glass as well. "To us."

"As husband and wife," Rebecca added.

They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

A little later Stan came with their appetizer. Normally the dish was served with tuna but since Rebecca was pregnant they had changed hers to pork. Callen did have the tuna. The dish was served with cucumber-tomato confetti of salsa and herbed virgin olive oil and tapenade with assorted bread. As soup they had wild mushroom soup. As salad they had miniature garden greens with a crispy julienne of duck served with raspberry balsamic vinaigrette. As intermezzo they had fresh mango sorbet. The place was so beautiful right now. The sunset was beautiful across the ocean and the food was really delicious. Callen and Rebecca shared the dessert together. The chocolate cake was really delicious, it was truly heavenly. They had the place until around 8.15pm. At 8.30pm the next seating started. They both thanked Stan and tipped him before they left. They took a stroll down the beach. This place was truly beautiful. After the stroll on the beach they went to the bar for a while before going up to their room. As soon as they were in the room Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her. He backed her up into the bedroom until they fell down onto the bed. He picked her up so she was in the middle of the bed as he continued kissing her. Callen's hands roamed over her body as he moved his lips down to her neck. Callen had hardly done anything but Rebecca already felt on edge. Her pregnancy hormones were in full overdrive. After a while Rebecca couldn't take it anymore and she turned them around so she was on top. She quickly took their clothes off and let herself fall down on Callen.

"I've gotta say, I enjoy this side of you," Callen spoke with a smirk once he was fully inside Rebecca.

"Only because you get laid."

"Yeah maybe, but I enjoy making love to you."

"That's good, cus I do too."

They made love in a lot of different positions for hours before they were both too tired. Afterwards they lay on their sides, facing each other, tangled up in each other.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my wife?" Callen spoke to Rebecca in a passionate voice.

"Cus you came into my ER and I treated the bullet wound to your shoulder."

Callen smiled. "Yeah I never thought I would meet the love of my life in a hospital."

"You're lucky I was your doctor."

"So I guess I would have to thank the bad guy who shoot me and made me have to go to your ER," Callen spoke with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so," Rebecca replied with a smile.

Callen leaned forward and gave Rebecca a kiss. "I love you Becky."

"And I love you G."

Callen gave her one more kiss before they snuggled in each other's arms and fell asleep. The next morning after breakfast Callen and Rebecca went to get a massage. They had booked a couples message. They went to a gazebo on the beach were there were two beds. In total the whole thing would last about 2 hours and they got a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and some strawberries. Rebecca had passed on that she was pregnant so they made sure the massages wouldn't hurt the baby. Both of them relaxed on the bed as the two women massaged them. Callen had never been massaged but he had to admit it felt good. As she was massaging him he felt how tense his body was. They both felt so relaxed when their time was up. They changed into their swimsuits and lay down underneath the palapa on the beach.

After their lunch had gone down Rebecca and Callen went on a snorkel tour. A boat took them out before they dove into the water. The water was crystal clear, they could see the bottom and it was so beautiful. Beautiful fish swam by them. They even saw some turtles deep in the ocean. This really was the most beautiful place they had ever seen. After about 2 hours in the water they went back to shore. They relaxed a bit on the beach before they went upstairs to freshen up. That night they went out to dinner in one of the restaurants at the resort, Carte blanche to be exact. Rebecca wore a blue chiffon royal blue cocktail dress with a band of glitter of the middle. Callen wore a pair of dress trousers and a blue dress shirt. The restaurant was not that big. It only had a long bar where 14 people could sit at. This was a bit special restaurant because the chef made the food in front of them. It was a 5 course dinner and it was a surprise what they would be getting. They had made this reservation when they booked the place so they didn't know at that time that Rebecca was pregnant. When they arrived at the hotel they had asked the clerk to pass the information onto the chef so he wouldn't make anything that could potentially hurt the baby. The dinner was so delicious, they got the most exquisite dishes. Luckily Rebecca could eat everything. After dinner they went back up to their room and ordered some drinks and snacks while they enjoyed the evening light on their balcony.

"This place is truly beautiful," Callen stated.

"Yeah it is. I'm glad we decided to go here too."

"Me too, but I'm sure Venice will be beautiful as well."

"Yes it will."

They sat outside for a while before they went to bed. Callen lay on his back and Rebecca had her head on Callen's chest. Callen had his arm around her. He so loved how his life had turned out. He loved Rebecca more than anything and he was very happy to be having a baby with her, he was scared about that but happy too. A little after Rebecca Callen fell asleep as well.

The next morning they had breakfast at the beachfront restaurant of the Tara lounge. Today they were going to take a jeep tour. At 9am they left with the jeep. Callen drove and Rebecca had a map. The tour also came with a picnic. Rebecca looked at the map. They were going to the butterfly farm.

"Alright drive to the Caya Punta Brabo, it's straight ahead and at the crossing take the left road, then straight again till you are on Caya Punta Brabo," Rebecca explained.

Callen started the car and drove like Rebecca had told him. They were now always at Caya Punta Brabo.

"Take a left and across the bridge take the left onto J.E. Irausquin Blvd, follow this road and then the farm is on the right about 3400 yards from now."

The road took them along the beach. The entire island looked so beautiful. It was only a short drive, it took about 10 minutes. Callen parked the car and they bought a ticket before going inside. They took a tour. The guide led them through the rain forest. They immediately saw a lot of butterflies flying around. They were so beautiful. There were hundreds of butterflies. Rebecca held her hand out and a butterfly landed on her hand. Callen quickly snapped a picture. The tour lasted for about 20 minutes. Callen and Rebecca stayed a little longer looking at the beautiful rain forest with all the butterflies. Before leaving they went to the shop. Rebecca bought a hand fan with butterflies on it and a globe with, fake, flying butterflies in it. Callen bought a butterfly broche for Hetty and a butterfly outside for Kam.

Next they went to the Alto Vista chapel. It was one of the landmarks of Aruba. It was at the other side of the island. They drove a bit further down the road and took a left at the crossing. At Palm beach they took a right. They followed the road and it changed into noord. At the crossing they took a left onto Caya Frans Figaroa and then a right onto Turibana. They followed the road and it went over into Alto Vista. They followed the main road until they were at the chapel. It was in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded with some vegetation and rocks but the chapel looked beautiful. It had big wooden doors. The bottoms of the walls were with stones and the top was yellow painted. They took some pictures there before they went back into the car. Next they went to see Oranjestad, which was the capitol of Aruba. They drove back onto the Alto vista, going straight this time and not making a right where they made a left earlier. At the next crossing they took a left and then a right. They followed the main road until the came at another crossing. They took a left onto Kudawecha, following the main road until the roundabout. Here they went straight ahead onto Kamerlingh Onnesstraat. They followed the road until they couldn't go straight anymore and took a left onto de la Sallestraat. On the roundabout they took a left onto Caya Ernesto Petronia with went over into the kerkstraat. They took a left onto Emmastraat. They were now in the centre of Oranjestad and they found a place to park the car. First they went to the renaissance mall and cruised through the shops. There were some high-end clothing shops in this mall. They looked at the displays but they didn't go in. They walked further to the royal plaza mall. They walked through the mall. Rebecca bought some native necklaces and bracelets and some Aruban souvenirs. They went back to their car and went to the Wilhelmina Park where the Queen Wilhelmina statue was. Queen Wilhelmina was a Dutch queen. Aruba first belonged to the Dutch Antilles but was now an independent country within the Dutch kingdom. They took a seat on a piece of grass near the statue and had their picnic. The picnic contained some local dishes, they were really delicious. After they had finished their picnic they went to the harbor for a tour on a submarine. With a boat they went to the submarine and went into the sub via small and steep stairs. The sub went down to about 130 ft(40 meter). They came across two wrecks were a lot of tropical fish were swimming. They even saw a turtle passing very close to the windows. The guide told them about the scenery, the fish and the coral. It looked so incredibly beautiful. The tour took about 2 hours before they were back at the harbor. At the end of the afternoon they went to the 'I love Aruba' sign. They took some pictures there. A man even took a picture of Callen and Rebecca together. They went back to the car and drove to the Bubaliplas. This was a bird sanctuary. They went onto the Lloyd G. Smith blvd and followed the road until they came at a big round about. They went straight on the roundabout. They followed the road and it went over into the L.G. Smith Blvb/Sasaki weg. They made a left after the big pond and then a left again up to the observation tower. They went up and watched over the Bubaliplas. There were some stunning birds here. They took some picture before going back down. Callen noticed something before they went into their car.

"What's that?" Callen asked Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at the map. "It's an old Dutch windmill. They used those in Holland quite often back in the day. They took some pictures at the windmill before going back to their hotel. They went up to their room and refreshed themselves before going down to the Elements restaurant for dinner. They had a table near the beach that overlooked the ocean. Rebecca took a Caesar salad as appetizer and Callen took a crab cake. As main course Rebecca picked pasta Alfredo chicken and Callen picked rib eye steak. As dessert Rebecca took a chocolate pyramid anglaise, this was a chocolate mousse, and Callen took an Aruban quesillo, this was a local specialty with vanilla custard baked in caramel sugar served with whipped cream. Dinner was really delicious. After dinner they took a sunset horseback ride along the beach. The sunset was beautiful as they road on the horses through the crashing waves. They sat on the horses for about an hour before they went back. They went to the bar and enjoyed the live music until going up to bed.

Today was the 30th which meant they only had 3 days left in Aruba. Today they went to the Arikok National Wildlife Park. They rented a car a Callen drove the car. Callen drove to J.E. Irausquin Blvd and made a right and followed the road until it went over into the Lloyd G. Smith Blvd. He followed the road to Oranjestad, passing the Queen Wilhelmina statue. He drove along the coast and went straight on the roundabout where the road name changed to Camacuri and then into Sabana Berde. He followed the main road until he made a left, driving onto the 4 and then right onto Bringamosa and Jamanota. Callen made a left turn onto 9 and then a right onto 7. They parked the car near the visitor center and got a map of the park. They rented a 4x4 vehicle and made a left after the visitor center, they drove to the north zone. The first part was gravel road. They came across Sero Arikok, which was a viewing point. They drove further until the came to the road where only 4x4's could go. Callen drove them over the road. The nature was stunning. They came across some animals as they drove through the road. The road ended at Conchi, which was a natural pool. They pulled their swim suits on and dove into the pool. It was so beautiful here. After swimming for a while they hiked up to Dos Playas. The terrain was pretty rough so they had to watch were they stepped.

"You okay Becky?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm good."

"It's not too much for you?"

"No I'm good."

They had to climb a bit so Callen helped Rebecca up but Rebecca lost her footing and slipped.


	19. Chapter 19

Callen saw her slip and he quickly moved to grab her hands.

"It's okay Bec, I've got you," Callen spoke as he held her hands tightly.

"Thanks."

Callen helped Rebecca back up. He checked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"You okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's good. I didn't hurt myself."

"Okay good."

They resumed their hike. Callen kept a close eye on Rebecca to make sure she didn't fall again. At the slippery parts he walked behind her so he could catch her if she fell. Places where they had to climb Callen walked in front of her so he could help her up. After a while they were at Dos Playa. This was a famous beach for sea turtles nesting. Callen and Rebecca were in luck. A group of young turtles was making their way to the sea. It looked so cute to see the little turtles. Rebecca filmed as the turtles made their way into the ocean. After a while they continued their hike up to Boca Prins. They walked through the dunes to the bay. Near the bay they sat down to have some lunch.

"You okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It's not too much for you?"

"No, I'm fine. It's fine."

"Okay. If you need to take a break just let me know."

"I will, but I'm fine honey."

After they had their lunch they went to the fontein cave. It was a beautiful old cave. Inside were some Indian drawings. A park ranger gave them a short tour of the cave. They took a car and drove, on a gravel road, to Quadirikiri cave. They couldn't use flashlights inside since bats were living in the cave, but there was a big hole in the roof of the cave, providing them with enough light. After they explored the cave they drove further to a tunnel, the tunnel of Huliba, also known as the tunnel of love due to the hart shaped entrance. They wanted to go inside but the guide told them that the cave was very narrow and steep at some points and that it was a bit risky. So since Rebecca was pregnant they decided not to go inside. They didn't want to risk Rebecca slip and falling. They got back into the car and drove back the way they cave. They drove past Sero Jamanota and Sero Cabai, both were viewpoints. They didn't go up because it was a long climb. They got out of the car and hiked up to Masiduri. The entire park was so beautiful. They hiked back down. They decided not to hike up to Rooi Prins since it was a long and difficult hike. They got into their car and drove to Miralamar, on top of this hill there used to be a goldmine. The ruins were still there. After they went there they went back to the visitor center and got back into their rental car to exit the park.

"That was really nice, it's so beautiful here," Rebecca stated.

"Yeah it is. It wasn't too much for you?"

"No, it was fine."

"Okay good."

Callen drove them back to their hotel. They freshened up and sat downstairs in the bar for a while before going to eat. They were going out to eat at Café the plaza, this was a Dutch cuisine restaurant. They sat outside since they weather was beautiful. It was still pretty warm in Aruba. Rebecca wore a white summer dress. On the dress stood some palm trees in green. Callen wore a pair of short jeans and a light blue shirt. As starter Rebecca ordered tomato soup and Callen ordered Carpaccio. As main course Rebecca took chicken teriyaki and Callen had shoarma, which was pita bread with seasoned chicken, lettuce and garlic sauce(mostly in Holland shoarma is made of pork or lamb). They had some fries and salad as side dish. The food was really delicious so far. As dessert Rebecca picked a sugar waffle with ice cream, strawberries and whipped cream. Callen had homemade Dutch hot apple pie with whipped cream. It was so delicious. They stayed there for the rest of the evening and enjoyed the live music. They ordered some snacks throughout the evening, including bitterballs, this was a Dutch snack.

It was just past midnight when they arrived back at their hotel. They went upstairs to their room and changed into their pajamas before getting into bed. Rebecca immediately crawled against Callen as soon as he was in bed. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight Becky," Callen spoke.

"Goodnight G," Rebecca replied and she gave Callen a soft kiss.

...

Today was New Year's Eve. Callen and Rebecca were going out to dinner today and after dinner they would enjoy the firework show at the hotel. During the day they relaxed on the beach at the hotel. Just before 6pm they went upstairs to get freshened up. Together they stood in the shower and made love before getting out and getting dressed. Rebecca wore a red cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom had a layer of lace over it which was a bit glittery. Just underneath the breasts was a band with silver sequins. Callen wore a pair of black dress shorts with blue checkered dress shirt. They were going out to eat at Carambola tonight. Callen held the seat out for Rebecca and she sat down before Callen sat down himself. They ordered some drinks while they looked over the menu. Rebecca picked French onion soup as appetizer and roasted duck breast as main course. Callen had Kingston shrimps as appetizer and oven baked lamb rib chops as main course. Again the food was really delicious.

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow already," Rebecca said.

"Yeah I know, it's so beautiful here."

"Yeah it is. But I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves in Venice as well."

"Yeah I'm sure we will."

As dessert Rebecca had brownie with chocolate chip ice cream and Callen had drunken banana, which was banana, brown sugar, rum, raisins, served with banana ice cream and chocolate sauce.

After dinner they went back to the hotel and sat at the beach bar enjoying the live music until it was time for midnight. Just before midnight everyone there got a glass of champagne, non-alcoholic for Rebecca of course. The live music stopped as they counted down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy New Year," everyone shouted.

"Happy New Year honey," Callen spoke as he stood up and pulled Rebecca to her feet.

"Happy New Year honey," Rebecca replied and she gave Callen a kiss. "It's gonna be an amazing year. I can just tell."

"Yes I will be cus we're married and we're having a baby. I love you honey."

"I love you too G."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he grabbed their glasses and they toasted. They sat back down in their chairs and enjoyed the fireworks show the hotel had. It was just past 1.30am when they went up to their room. Once in the room Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her deeply. All kissing he backed them up towards the bed and they made love.

….

Today they were leaving Aruba and going to Venice. They weren't leaving until 5pm so they still had part of today in Aruba. They decided just to relax at the beach. They had everything packed already except for the things they still needed today. After lunch they went upstairs and showered and got dressed. They packed everything up. Callen and Rebecca did one last sweep through the room to make sure they didn't forget anything. When they didn't see anything anymore they grabbed their bags and went downstairs. They sat at the bar until it was time to go outside to wait for the bus to pick them up. But first they went to the desk to get checked out.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here," the clerk spoke to them.

"Oh yes we did. The island is so beautiful," Rebecca replied.

"That's great to hear."

Callen and Rebecca grabbed their bags and waited outside for the bus. There were some more people there already waiting. Just after 5pm they bus arrived. Callen loaded their luggage into the bus as Rebecca went to find a spot in the bus. She picked the front seats and waited for Callen. A little later Callen got on the bus as well and he sat down next to Rebecca. They drove to the airport and had to pick some other passengers up along the way. They checked in and went straight to the gate, they could board the plane already. At 7.10pm the plane left. They taxied down the runway and went up in the air. This was only a small plane. It was a plane with propeller drive. The flight brought them from Aruba to Curacao. It was only a 30 minute flight. In Curacao they had to wait for about an hour before they could board their next plane. They stayed at the airport and cruised some of the shops. They bought some souvenirs and had some dinner. At 8.30pm they stood in line to board their flight to Amsterdam. It was a night flight since they had to sleep on the plane. They were flying with KLM and they had extra comfortable seats and more space for their legs. At 9pm the plane left the airport. It would be about 9 hours before they would land in Amsterdam. They watched some TV before they went to get some sleep. The plane was dark when Rebecca shot up and bolted to the bathroom. She had to throw up.

"Is everything alright Miss?" A flight attendant asked when Rebecca exited the bathroom.

"Yes it's fine. Just feeling a bit nauseous cus of the pregnancy."

"Ah okay, congratulations."

"Thank you."

Rebecca walked back to her seat. They sat on the front row so she didn't have to walk passed anyone.

"You okay?" Callen whispered to her.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a little nauseous."

Rebecca pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and drank a bit. She lay back down. The two of them had all three seats to themselves so Callen sat on the seat near the window and Rebecca lay down on the seats with her head on Callen's lap. They woke up the next morning when the sun starting the peak through some of the windows that were already open. It was just passed 8.30am. Once the majority of the plane was awake the flight attendants came through with some breakfast. Rebecca and Callen took some cereals and Callen had a cup of coffee and Rebecca took some juice. Just after 11am the fasten-seatbelt-light came on. 20 minutes later they were at the ground again. They waited until the plane had come to a stop before they exited the plane. They could walk inside through a tunnel. But in the tunnel they could feel a bit of the weather outside.

"It's cold here," Rebecca stated.

"Yeah, the winters are a lot colder here than ours."

They went to baggage claim and got their bags. Thankfully everything went right with their bags with the stop in Curacao. Unfortunately the wait now was longer than in Curacao. They had to wait almost 4 hours before their flight to Venice left. Luckily they could leave the airport in between. They walked to the trains and got on the train to the city center. Amsterdam Central Station was really big. Luckily they didn't have their bags with them, they could leave them at the airport in a locked room. They exited the train station and took a tram to the center. They exited the tram at the Dam. First they went to grab a bite to eat.

"Look, they have Madame Tussauds here," Rebecca spoke as she pointed to a big building.

"We could go have a look, see what kind of figurines they have here. Have you ever been to the one in Hollywood?"

"Once a couple years back. It was nice. But this is Dutch so there will be some figurines we don't know."

"Yeah I know. But it's still nice. And I'm sure they'll have some American figurines here as well."

They decided to go there. They first asked how long it would take to go through since they had to be back on time at the airport. The saleswoman told them it would take about 1 or 2 hours to go through so Callen and Rebecca went in. They paid for the tickets and stood in line to get in. Downstairs in the lobby they could have their picture taken with President Obama. Callen and Rebecca took their picture with him before they rode the elevator up. They first came into a room where some old Dutch people stood and some things about the Dutch history. They waited for the doors to open and walked further with the group. They came at a very dark place. A pirate came out to greet them. Once he was done he pointed to some of the signs on the door post.

"I can't go in there," Rebecca stated.

"Why not?"

"They don't allow pregnant woman in there. We have to go this way. Unless you want to go in."

"Alright. No it's fine. I'll go with you."

Callen followed Rebecca and they took a route around the dark halls. They now came in an area where they could explore the figurines on their own. Some people they didn't know but there were a few American ones as well, like Brad and Angelina, Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert Pattison, Nicolas Cage, Lady Gaga, Marilyn Monroe, Charlie Chaplin, Lance Armstrong, Justin Timberlake, Beyonce, Elvis and Michael Jackson. There were also a few non-Americans that Rebecca and Callen knew, like Princess Diana, Daniel Craig, Nelson Mandela, Dalai Lama, Ghandi, Einstein, Bob Marley and Adele. They took some pictures inside. Sometimes they stood next to a figurine before taking a picture. At the end they bought the picture that was taken in the lobby.

They decided to go back to the airport so they would at least be there on time. They took the tram back to the station and got on the train to Schiphol airport. They had about an hour and a half before their plane left. They went to pick up their bags and checked in. They went through customs and looked through some of the shops. They bought some Amsterdam souvenirs before they went to their gate. Just after 3pm their flight left for Venice. It was only a short flight. At 5pm they stood at baggage claim waiting for their bags. They went outside and got in a taxi. The taxi drove them to the small island. They were staying at the Westin Europa &amp; Regina in San Marco, Venice. They taxi dropped them off near Venezia Santa Lucia. They had to walk a bit and they got on board of a water taxi near Santa Chiara hotel. The water taxi took them via Rio Novo, Rio Dei Tolentini to Canal Grande. From there the taxi took them to their hotel. There was a ramp near the hotel so they were dropped off there. Callen grabbed their luggage and then help Rebecca out.

"Benvenuti all'Hotel Westin Europa &amp; Regina," a staff member spoke to them as they walked to the hotel. Rebecca and Callen nodded and smiled at him.

They walked in and came in a spacious lobby. It looked so beautiful. The walls were light yellow and the posts were covered with grey stones. They walked to the desk.

"Buonasera," the clerk greeted them.

"Buonasers," Callen greeted back. "Prenotazioni per signore e signora Jenkins per favore[Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins please]," Callen spoke in perfect Italian.

"Sissignore[yes sir]." The clerk typed something in on his computer. "Sì, signore e signora Jenkins. Avrete la suite deluxe terrazza al 4° piano. Ecco la chiave. Vi darò alcune informazioni circa l'hotel e Venezia pure. Sentitevi liberi di chiedere se avete bisogno di qualcosa. Godetevi il vostro soggiorno qui da noi. [Yes, Mr. And Mrs. Jenkins. You will have the deluxe terrace suite on the 4the floor. Here is the key. I will give you some information about the hotel and Venice as well. Feel free to ask if you need anything. Enjoy your stay here with us.]."

Callen took the key and they walked towards the elevator.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian that well," Rebecca said to Callen once they were in the elevator.

"Oh yes, I'm pretty much fluent in all the languages I speak."

"Nice. I had to admit, it sounded really sexy."

"Oh really?" Callen replied with a smirk. "Maybe I should speak some Italian tonight as well then."

Callen quickly stole a kiss from her before the elevator doors open. They looked at the room number on the key and which direction they had to go. Their room was in a little to the right. Callen opened the door and took their bags inside. Rebecca wanted to walk in as well but Callen stopped her.

"Wait, I'm gonna carry you."

"You did that in Aruba already."

"I know, but I like doing it again."

Rebecca waited until Callen had put their bags inside. They each had 2 suitcases with them. One suitcase with clothes for Aruba and one suitcase with clothes for Venice. Callen came back and picked Rebecca up. Callen carried her across the threshold. Rebecca looked into the room. She couldn't believe what she saw.


	20. Chapter 20

The room was so beautiful. There were roses all over the room. Callen put Rebecca down and they went to explore the room. The room had a sitting area with a brown couch and 2 brown chairs with blue velvet seats and a table with chairs. In the living room also stood a TV. The bathroom had white tiles with grey markings on them, a double vanity and a separate shower and bath. The bedroom had a heavenly king sized bed. There was a balcony attached to the room. It was a private 30 m² wooden terrace. They had a beautiful view, they had a view of the Grand Canal. On the terrace stood 2 chairs with a table and 2 deck chairs with black frames and ivory seating.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful here," Rebecca spoke.

"Yes it totally is."

They quickly changed their clothes and went down to eat. Rebecca wore a blouse with army print on it and a black skirt. She finished the outfit with panty hose and black ankle boots. Callen wore a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. They went to eat at Falciani Ristorante Pizzeria, it was just an 8 min walk. The restaurant looked nice, it was just normal, nothing really fancy and expensive. As appetizer Rebecca took melon with ham and Callen had scallops. As first course Rebecca picked tagliolini with Bolognese sauce while Callen ordered spaghetti with bacon, eggs and cream. The pasta was truly delicious. As main course they both had a pizza. Rebecca had a pizza quatro formaggi and Callen had a pizza pollo. Callen was full after all this but Rebecca still wanted to have a dessert. Rebecca took a chocolate cake with whipped cream while Callen had some coffee. Rebecca caught Callen looking at her while she was eating.

"What honey?"

"Nothing, I'm just watching you eat."

"I'm eating for two now you know."

"Yes I know."

After they finished their dinner they walked back to the hotel. They walked past Piazza San Marco. It was a bit deserted now, they would visit it again in the morning. Once they were inside the room Rebecca pulled Callen to her and kissed him deeply and she led them to the bedroom. They however did not make it to the bedroom. Callen had already pinned her to the wall in the living room.

"Oh G," Rebecca moaned as Callen kissed her spot in her neck.

She wanted him and she wanted him now! Rebecca made quick work to get their clothes off. Callen helped her in taking them off. Rebecca now only had her underwear on but she didn't care. She simply pushed her panties to the side and guided Callen towards her. Rebecca held onto Callen for dear life as he started moving. With her pregnancy hormones it didn't take long for her to reach her first peak. Still inside of her Callen walked them over the bedroom and lay them down on the bed.

Rebecca whimpered when Callen pulled out of her. He quickly took her bra and soaked panties off before getting in the bed again. He pulled the covers over them as he started kissing her again. A little later he pushed himself back inside of her again. Hours later they lay exhausted in each other's arms. Neither one of them had the energy to get dressed again. Rebecca had her head on Callen's chest and Callen had his arms around her. A little later they both fell asleep.

When Rebecca woke up the next morning Callen wasn't in bed anymore. She quickly pulled some underwear and her pajamas on. She grabbed the robe and slippers and went to look for Callen. She found him outside on the terrace.

"Hey honey," Rebecca spoke as she walked outside.

Callen turned around as he heard her voice. It was a soft day in Venice so it wasn't really cold. "Hey baby." Rebecca walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I slept fine. You?"

"Fine too."

Callen wanted to kiss Rebecca again but Rebecca pushed him away and bolted inside to the bathroom. Callen followed a little later to make sure she was okay.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just morning sickness."

Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head. He hated seeing her sick but it was because they were having a baby. Callen ordered in some breakfast.

"You're up for a little sightseeing?" Callen asked after breakfast.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's only in the mornings after I just gotten up I feel sick. The rest of the day it's okay."

"Alright."

They got showered and dressed and went outside. They went to the Grand Canal and got in a gondola. There was a blanket in the gondola in case they got cold. They took a tour in the gondola to visit the famous bridges. They went to the bridge of sighs first. The followed the Grand Canal for a bit and then took a left onto Rio de Palazzo o de Canonica. Rebecca took some pictures. The followed the canal and took a left at the intersection onto Rio de San Zulan. They followed this canal onto Rio de la Fava and then took a left onto Rio del Fontego del Tedeschi. They were now on the Grand Canal again. Here they took a right. They followed the Grand Canal and came across the Scalzi Bridge. A little further up the Grand Canal they saw the Calatrava Bridge. After the bridge they took the first left. They then took a left onto Rio Dei Tolentini and then a left to stay on Rio Dei Tolentini. They came across a lot of bridges. Not all famous ones but some were beautiful too. On the intersection they took a right and they followed Rio Dei Tolentini. They then took the second left and then another left. They followed the canal onto Rio de S. Zuane Evangelista. Next they took a right to Rio de S. Giacomo de L'orio onto Rio di S. Boldo and then onto Rio Del Megio. They were now on the Grand Canal again. Here they took a right. They followed the Grand Canal to Rialto Bridge and then to the Academy Bridge. A little after the Academy Bridge they were back at their hotel again. The gondola ride took a couple hours. They had seen some beautiful things. The architecture in Venice was old but very beautiful. They had some lunch at the hotel before they went on with their sightseeing. They went to Piazza San Marco. Callen took some pictures as Rebecca fed the pigeons. There were so many there. The square was beautiful. There was some beautiful architecture. They visited the basilica. They took some pictures across the square. A local even took a picture of Callen and Rebecca together. Next they went to the shopping center. It were small streets with a lot of souvenir shops. Callen and Rebecca bought some souvenirs. They sat down at a café and had some delicious Italian gelato. They walked around the city for a while before going back to their hotel just before 6pm. They freshened up and got changed for dinner. Rebecca wore a tight black short dress with panty hose and black boots and Callen wore a pair of dress jeans and a brown and blue checkered blouse. They went to eat at Trattoria San Tomà. They had to go by boat a bit. They got on at S. Maria del Giglio and got off at Ca'Rezzonico. From there they walked to the restaurant.

"Buonasera," the hostess greeted them.

"Buonasera," Callen replied. "Un tavolo per due per favore.[A table for two please.]"

"Certo signore, in questo modo si prega[Certainly sir, this way please.]"

Callen and Rebecca followed the hostess. Callen held out the chair so Rebecca could sit down before he sat down himself. The hostess gave them menu cards and took their drink order.

"Ah luckily they also have English on this menu, I can't speak Italian like you," Rebecca spoke as she looked at the menu.

"I would've been happy to translate it for you if it wasn't in English."

Rebecca smiled at him before looking back at the menu.

"Sei stato in grado di fare una scelta?[Have you been able to make a choice?]" The waiter asked a little later.

"Si, zuppa di pesce e Filetto di manzo per favore.[ es, fish soup and Beef Tenderloin please]," Callen replied.

"E per voi signora?[And for you ma'am?]" The waiter asked Rebecca.

"Lasagna and lamb chop please."

The waiter looked a bit weird as Rebecca spoke English. He had expected her to speak Italian as well. The waiter took their menu cards and left. The food was absolutely delicious.

"Assaggiato il cibo?[Did the food taste good?]" The waiter asked when he cleaned their plates up.

"Sì, è stato molto buono.[Yes it was very good.]" Callen replied.

"Vuoi il dessert?[Would you like a dessert?]"

"Si, per favore."

A little later Rebecca and Callen looked at the dessert menu. Rebecca ordered seasonal fruit while Callen took a sorbet. They tipped the waiter before leaving and they walked back to their hotel. This time they didn't take the boat but they walked back. It was about a 25 minute walk. The first part was the same as when they came here, expect now they went straight ahead instead of going in the street that led to the boat. They crossed the Grand Canal at the Academy Bridge. The Grand Canal looked beautiful with all the evening lights. When they arrived at their hotel they went up to their room.

Rebecca was already in bed when Callen joined her. Rebecca lay on her side with her back to Callen's side just reading a book. Callen crawled up to her and wrapped his arm around her. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Was today not too much for you?" Callen asked concerned.

"No it was fine honey. I'm fine. It's still early in my pregnancy so I can still do most things. But when I'm near the end I can't do that much anymore."

"Don't worry honey, I'll be there for you. I'll make sure you won't have to do much."

Rebecca turned her head a little and gave Callen a kiss. "I just hope you won't be away on a case when I go into labor."

"I will not let that happen honey. I promise I'll be there for you. I will be there for you when you bring our baby into this world. I promise."

"But you don't know if you have a case then, maybe you'll have to go undercover."

"I promise I'll be there honey, if I'm undercover or not I'll be there okay. I promise."

"Okay. Cus I don't know if I can do it without you."

"You won't have to honey. I promise I'll be there. I wouldn't miss that for anything in the world."

"Alright."

Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "I love you honey."

"I love you too baby."

"And I love our little baby too," Callen said as he moved his hand over Rebecca's stomach.

"That's good to know," Rebecca replied with a smile.

Callen kissed Rebecca and took the book out of her hands. He turned her around on her back and lay down on top of her. They started taking each other's clothes off and they made love.

"Honey stop please," Rebecca spoke when they just had started to get into a good rhythm.

"What's wrong honey? Am I hurting you?" Callen asked concerned as he stopped moving.

"No, it's…..," Rebecca didn't finish her sentence. She just pushed Callen off of her and ran out of the bedroom.

Callen wondered what was going on until her heard her puke in the bathroom. A little later Rebecca walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You're okay?"

"Yeah just a little nauseous," Rebecca told him as she climbed back into bed.

"Are you okay to make love again?"

"Yes it's fine. We still have to finish. I can hardly leave you with this," Rebecca said as her hand reached out to grab him.

Callen buried his face in her neck as she pleasured him. Callen started kissing Rebecca's neck to get her back in the game as well. A little later Callen hooked Rebecca's leg over his hip since they were lying on their sides and he pushed himself inside of her. He held her close to him as Rebecca rode out her peek. Callen could feel Rebecca's nails digging into his back but he didn't care. He was having too much fun pleasuring his wife.

"Oh god honey, you're just so good," Rebecca moaned.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Say something in Italian to me honey."

"Sei solo la donna più bella che io abbia mai incontrato e Ti amo così tanto. Mi piace fare l'amore con te. Tu sei così buono."

Callen spoke some more hot and naughty things to her in Italian. It was so sexy to hear. Rebecca got orgasm after orgasm. What Callen was doing to her was just too good and that combined with her pregnancy hormones was more than enough to make her come. She had come 5 times already when Rebecca turned them around so she was on top to finish them. She collapsed down on the bed next to Callen once they had finished.

"Wow," was all they both could say.

"I love this side of you," Callen spoke. "It's just so good now that you're pregnant."

"I know, everything is a lot more sensitive. If I'm up to it we'll be making love a lot."

"I don't have a problem with that," Callen replied with a smirk.

Rebecca crawled close to Callen and nestled herself in his arms. "I love you honey."

"I love you too babe."

"What was that Italian you spoke to me? What does it mean?"

"It means: You're just the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I love you so much. I love making love to you. You are so good."

"I love making love to you too and you're very good yourself too."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later Callen woke up when he heard some noise. He noticed Rebecca wasn't in bed anymore. He quickly pulled on some pajamas and went to look for her. He found her in the bathroom, sitting on the floor and hanging above to toilet.

"You okay honey?"

Rebecca looked up as she heard his voice. "Yes it's okay, I just feel really nauseous."

"I'm sorry honey," Callen said as he sat down on the floor next to her and rubbed her back. "You need something honey?"

"Some water please."

Callen grabbed a glass of water for her and sat back down next to her. They spent most of the night sitting in the bathroom. Rebecca was feeling really nauseous.

"Thank you for staying with me here tonight."

"No problem honey. I hate to see you sick like this."

"It's okay honey. I can deal with it, it's because of the baby."

"I know honey. When I see you like this I almost feel bad for getting you pregnant."

"Don't be honey. You've giving me, us, something very wonderful. I can deal with a bit of nausea. It's for a good cause."

"Yes it is. A very good cause. I just hate to see you sick like this. Just know that I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thanks honey."

It was now 8am. Neither one of them got much sleep last night. Rebecca was feeling a bit better so they moved back to the bedroom.

"Just try to get some sleep honey," Callen spoke to her as he tucked her in the bed.

"Could you maybe lie down with me? I sleep better with you next to me."

"Of course."

Callen crawled in the bed as well and wrapped his arms around Rebecca. 10 minutes later he was pleased to see that Rebecca had fallen asleep. He hated seeing her sick like this. He hoped this wouldn't go on for the entire pregnancy.

It was 10am when Callen woke up again. He was pleased to see that Rebecca was still asleep. He carefully got out of bed without waking her. Rebecca stirred a bit as he released her but she stayed asleep. Callen took some clothes and went to the living room where he got dressed. He wrote a note for Rebecca and left the room.

About 20 minutes after Callen left Rebecca woke up. She stretched herself in the bed before getting out. She looked to find Callen but she couldn't find him. She found a note on the table.

'Hey babe, just went to the store to get some breakfast for us. I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back shortly. I love you.'

He was just the sweetest man she had ever met. He had stayed with her all night to make sure she was okay and now he was getting them some breakfast. Rebeca went to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Callen was pleased to hear the shower when he got back. He put the breakfast at the table and went into the bathroom.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke when he entered the bathroom.

Rebecca didn't hear him so she startled and dropped the soap.

"Sorry honey, didn't mean to scare you, it's just me."

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, I'll make more noise the next time. I've got us some breakfast."

"I'll be right out."

Callen went to prepare breakfast as Rebecca dried herself off. She dressed herself and joined Callen at the table.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"A bit better."

"Good. How about we stay here today? We both haven't slept much last night and you're not feeling all that well."

"We don't have to stay here honey."

"It's fine. We'll just relax here."

Rebecca did have to admit that it sounded nice to stay here today but she didn't want to make Callen stay inside just because of her. After breakfast they got a massage. It was an in-room massage so they didn't have to leave their room. The masseuses came to their room. They set up while Callen and Rebecca went to get changed. They lay down on the beds and the masseuses started. Rebecca had told them that she was pregnant so they made sure they did massages with Rebecca that wouldn't hurt the baby. Callen got a Swedish massage. It felt good on his body. It was nice to relax and recharge from all the chasing after bad guys he did. The massage lasted for about 70 minutes. Both Callen and Rebecca were very relaxed. They tipped the masseuses and went get dressed after they had left.

"That was nice," Rebecca stated.

"Yes it was."

They went downstairs to get some lunch. Rebecca was feeling better after lunch so they decided to go visit a park. They took a water taxi from their hotel and they were dropped off near Parco delle Rimembranze. They took a stroll around the park and just sat there for a while at one of the cafés before going back to their hotel. They changed for dinner. Rebecca wore a blue see-through blouse with white stars on them and a blue top underneath it and a pair of jeans with pumps. Callen wore a pair of dress jeans and a grey blouse. They took the ferry boat from San Marco-Vallaresso to Arsenale. From there they walked to Ristorante Al Gabbiano. Again Callen asked in perfect Italian for a table for two. Rebecca ordered Spaghetti with tomato sauce and roasted chicken while Callen picked pasta with hot pepper sauce and grilled filet steak. The food was really delicious again. They tipped the waiter before leaving and went to get some Italian gelato on their way back. They walked back to the hotel now. It was only a 15 minute walk. They enjoyed their gelato as they walked.

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow already," Rebecca spoke.

"I know me neither. I'm really enjoying myself."

"Me too. But we're not leaving until the late in the morning so we got some time left."

When they got back to the hotel they ordered some drinks and snacks and sat outside on the terrace. It wasn't that cold but they still had a blanket around them. Together they lay on one of the deck chairs.

"Venice is really beautiful," Callen stated.

"Yes it is. Especially since I'm here with you."

"I love you too honey."

Callen wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. They stayed outside for a while before going to bed.

The next day they packed up their stuff and left the room.

"Spero vi sia piaciuto il vostro soggiorno qui da noi.[I hope you enjoyed your stay here with us]," the clerk spoke when Callen returned the key. "

"Oh sicuramente. L'hotel era perfetto e Venezia è così bella.[Oh definitely. The hotel was perfect and Venice is so beautiful."

"Grazie signore e hanno un buon viaggio di ritorno.[Thank you sir and have a safe journey.]"

"Grazie."

They left the hotel and got in the water taxi which brought them back to the airport. Their flight left at 12.50. They first had to go to London Heathrow. Since Venice airport was small there was no straight flight to LAX. The flight to London was a little over 2 hours. It was 2pm local time when they landed in London. Their flight to LAX left at 3.30pm so they had some time. They checked into their new flight and just hung around the airport until it was time to board their flight. They had a direct flight to LAX. Their flight would last about 11 hours and 30 minutes, which would be they would land around 7pm local time in LA. Just after 3pm they could go on board the plane. The plane left on time. Once they were up the air the fasten seatbelt sign went off. They were still flying over the Atlantic when the fasten seatbelt sign came back on. Everyone put on their seatbelts. Just a few minutes later the plane started to shake.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but i couldn't post yesterday cus the site was down.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice sounded over the speaker. "We're experiencing some turbulence. We ask that you remain in your seat with your seatbelt on until this is over."

Rebecca and Callen were glad it was just some turbulence but it was far from comfortable. Especially for Rebecca, the turbulence was making her nauseous.

"You okay?" Callen asked as he looked at Rebecca.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous and this turbulence isn't helping."

"I'm sure it'll be over soon."

"I hope so."

Rebecca really felt like she had to throw up any second but she couldn't leave her seat. She tried to take deep breaths to get the nausea to go away.

The turbulence only last for about 10 minutes but to Rebecca it felt like an hour. As soon as the fasten seatbelt sign was off Rebecca got up and quickly made her way to the toilet. She was just in time before she had to throw up.

"You okay?" Callen asked concerned when Rebecca returned to her seat.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better now."

"Good."

Rebecca took some water and some crackers.

Rebecca was glad when they landed at LAX just after 7pm. They got off the plane and went to baggage claim. Once they had their suitcases they walked to the car. Callen loaded their suitcases in the car and drove them home. It was good to be back in LA again. They had a great time on their honeymoon but it was good to be back in LA again. The still had 2 more days off before they had to return to work. Callen got their bags inside as Rebecca went to get the mail. Callen brought their bags to the bedroom. Rebecca looked through the mail before she went to get the laundry started. She took the laundry basket into the bedroom and emptied their suitcases. The clean clothes she put back in the closet. With a full basket she walked to the laundry room.

"You need me to carry that?" Callen asked, ready to walk over to her.

"No, I'm good thanks."

Rebecca got the laundry started while Callen cleaned up their Christmas stuff. He was just done when his phone rang. He saw it was Sam.

"Hey Sam," Callen answered his phone.

"Hey G, you're back home already?"

"Yeah we just got back about 2 hours ago."

"Great, how was it?"

"It was great. We first went to Aruba and then to Venice. It was really nice."

"That's great."

"How were your holidays?"

"They were nice. Just spent some quality time with my family."

"That's nice. Speaking of family, there's something I've got to tell you."

"What is it G?" Sam wondered if he had found some answers about his past.

"Becky and I are having a baby."

It was not what Sam was expecting but he was happy for his partner. "That's great G. Congratulations."

"Thanks Sam. We're really happy about it. But to tell you the truth I'm actually pretty scared. I don't know the first thing about being a father."

"You'll be fine G. And you can ask me for advice anytime you want."

"Thanks Sam. I might just take you up on that."

"How far along is she?"

"She's just 10 weeks. She told me on our wedding night."

"I'm happy for you G."

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you Monday at work."

"Yeah see ya."

Callen hung up the phone and walked back inside. Rebecca was sitting on the couch reading some of the mail.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just Sam. By the way I told him about the baby. I hope that's okay."

"Sure that's fine. I was planning on telling my father tomorrow."

"Sure that's fine. I'll go with you then. Does your brother know already?"

"No, he's overseas on a mission so I can't reach him."

"Oh okay."

….

The next day in the afternoon Callen and Rebecca went to see Rebecca's dad. Callen drove them to Oceanside and parked the car in front of the house. Callen and Rebecca walked up to the door and Rebecca rang the bell. A little later David opened the door.

"Hey dad," Rebecca greeted her father.

"Hey Bec, Hey G. Come on in."

Callen and Rebecca walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"It was just perfect. We went to Aruba first and then to Venice. They were both so beautiful. We really had a great time. We actually bought you something."

Rebecca handed a package to her father. In the package was the gift she bought for him to tell him that she and Callen were having a baby.

"Thanks guys, but you didn't need to do that."

"Just open it dad," Rebecca told him, eager to see his reaction about becoming a grandpa.

David started to unwrap the package. Inside he found what looked like a bodysuit for a baby. He took it out so it was unfolded. He looked at the piece of clothing in his hands. It was in fact a baby bodysuit. It was white and with blue letters there stood 'I love my Navy grandpa'.

Once the words had fully registered in his mind he looked up at Callen and Rebecca and smiled.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes I am dad. G and I are having a baby."

"Oh my god that's so great." David stood up and gave both Callen and Rebecca a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks dad."

"How far along are you?"

"Just 10 weeks."

"That's great. I mean wow. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a grandpa."

"You're happy about it dad?"

"Of course I'm happy about it and I'm sure your mother is very happy for you guys too. Just let me know if you need help with anything."

"We will dad."

Callen and Rebecca stayed for a little while longer before going back home.

Rebecca was on her laptop in the evening just before going to bed when she got a skype call. She saw it was from her brother. Eagerly she opened the call. Rebecca saw her brother sitting in a navy tent with his cammies on.

"Hey bro," Rebecca greeted her brother.

"Hey Becky, how are you?"

"I'm great. How's everything over there?"

"It's good so far."

"Good, stay safe okay."

"I will sis."

"It's nice to talk to you. I didn't expect a skype call from you."

"Dad set it up. He said that I needed to talk to my sister. Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. The reason dad told you to talk to me is because you're gonna be an uncle."

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes I am. 10 weeks."

"That's amazing sis, congratulations. Is G there too?"

"Yeah he's right next to me."

Rebecca turned the laptop so her brother could see Callen as well.

"Hey Brian," Callen greeted his brother-in-law.

"Hey G, congrats on the baby."

"Thanks."

"Take good care of my sister and my niece or nephew."

"I will, I promise. You be careful out there."

"I will, I've gotta go. Congrats again and take care."

"Thanks you too. Bye Brian."

The skype call disconnected. It was nice for Rebecca to talk to her brother. They had a very close relationship together. She missed her when he was overseas for a mission but she understood it.

"That was nice of your dad to arrange that," Callen told Rebecca.

"Yes it was."

Callen and Rebecca stayed up for a little while longer before going to sleep.

…..

When Monday came around they had to go back to work. Rebecca's shift didn't start until 12pm but she decided to go in early so she could inform the chief about her pregnancy.

Callen was at work just after 9am. No one was there except Hetty. Callen dropped his back by his desk and walked into Hetty's office.

"Good morning Mr. Callen," Hetty greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Hetty."

"How was your honeymoon?"

"It was perfect. We really had a great time in Aruba and Venice."

"That's great."

"And I have some nice news to share with you. Rebecca and I are having a baby."

"That's great Mr. Callen, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father."

"I hope so," Callen replied as he sat down on the chair in front of Hetty's desk. "I don't know anything about becoming a father."

"No one does with their first baby Mr. Callen. But I'm sure you'll do fine. Just love this baby and the rest will follow and I'm sure Sam will help you."

"Yeah he already told me I could ask him for advice anytime."

"You'll make a great father Mr. Callen," Hetty told him with a smile.

Callen smiled at her as he stood up and walked back to the bullpen. Hetty looked after her lead agent. She was happy that he had finally found someone to settle down with. He deserved to be happy.

…

Rebecca was at work just after 10am. She went up to the surgical floor.

"Hey Rebecca, welcome back," a fellow doctor greeted her.

"Hey, thanks."

Rebecca walked to the desk. "Hey Sarah, is the chief in?"

"Hey Rebecca, he's in the conference room."

"Alright thanks."

Rebecca walked over to the conference room. She saw he was alone, he was doing some paperwork. Rebecca knocked on the door.

"Good morning chief."

"Good morning Rebecca, welcome back. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was just perfect. I actually have something to tell you. I'm having a baby."

"That's great. Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Just 10 weeks."

"Everything going alright so far?"

"Yeah just a little nauseous sometimes."

"Thanks for telling me. Just tell me if it gets too much for you to handle with work. We can make some arrangements then."

"Thanks, but for now I feel fine."

"Alright."

"Well I should let you get back to your paperwork."

Rebecca left the conference room and went to change into her scrubs. It was good to be back at work again. She walked down to the ER.

"Hello Dr. Jenkins, welcome back."

"Thanks Sophie, it's good to be back again."

"How was your honeymoon?"

"It was just perfect. We first went to Aruba and then to Venice. It was so beautiful."

"That's great to hear."

Sophie wanted to ask some more but they were interrupted by an ambulance pulling up. Rebecca quickly walked outside as the paramedics were getting out of the ambulance.

"What have we got?"

"Astrid Rivers, 29, crashed her car against a pole. Systolic is down to 45. Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull and massive internal bleedings."

"Get her to the trauma room." They quickly wheeled her into the trauma room. "On my count, 1, 2, 3."

They carried her over to the bed in the trauma room.

"Alright, let's get x-ray in here. Get me a CBC, chem and type and cross for 4." Rebecca felt across her stomach. "Her stomach is rock hard. We have to get her up to the OR fast."

Luckily x-ray was there fast. Rebecca momentarily stepped out as they took the picture. As soon as the pictures were taken they quickly took her upstairs to the OR. They quickly scrubbed before going into the OR. The neurosurgeon was there too. Rebecca opened her up and started repairing the bleedings in her abdomen.

"Damn it there's blood everywhere. More suction. I can't see anything."

"I need to open her skull," the neurosurgeon spoke.

"I'm a little busy here."

"There's a massive bleeder in her brain. We need to open her up now."

"I'm got massive bleeders here too. Her heart can handle brain surgery right now."

"If I don't open her up soon she'll be brain dead anyway."

"And if I don't control these bleeders she'll be dead."

"V-tach," the nurse called.

"Damn it, give me the internal peddles. Charge to 40. Clear."

Rebecca shocked her twice until her heart rate was back to normal.

"I'm opening her up."

"She can't handle it."

"If I don't do anything she will certainly die."

Rebecca didn't like it but he was right. 30 minutes later Rebecca and the others stepped out of the OR.

"Dr. Jenkins," the nurse called as Rebecca walked up to the desk. "The husband of your car victim is here. He's over there."

Rebecca took a deep breath before walking over to him. She hated this part of her job.

"Mr. Rivers," Rebecca spoke as she walked up to the man.

"Yes that's me," he replied as he stood up. "Are you my wife's doctor?"

"Yes I am sir. Your wife was brought in after she had a car accident. Your wife's injuries were very severe when she was brought in. She had massive internal injuries and a wound to her head. We took her into surgery. We tried everything we could."

"No, please doctor," the man cried.

"I'm sorry sir. Your wife's injuries were too severe. We did everything we could to save her but unfortunately we couldn't. I'm sorry sir but your wife died."

"No," the man cried as he sat back down on the chair. "She can't be dead."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry," the man yelled at her as he stood up. "Get back in there and save her. Go do your damn job."

"I wish I could save her sir. I'm sorry."

"You're a doctor go do your damn job. Don't stand here telling me my wife's dead. Go do your damn job," the man yelled at her and he slightly pushed Rebecca.

Security was there and they stepped up. "Sir you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. My wife is dead. Don't you dare me to calm down."

Rebecca stepped back a little so she wasn't inside his reach.

"She killed my wife. You killed her."

"Sir, we know you're upset, just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." Suddenly the man launched forward to Rebecca but security held him back. "I'm gonna kill you, you hear me. You killed my wife. I'm gonna kill you."

Security took the man away as he kept screaming at Rebecca. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time Rebecca had something like this. Some people reacted this way when they received news their loved one had died.

"You okay?" The chief asked Rebecca.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Unfortunately this was part of her job as well. Luckily the rest of the day was quiet. Rebecca was glad when she could go home at 8pm.

"Hey honey," Rebecca greeted Callen as she walked in.

"Hey honey." Callen stood up from the couch and walked over to her to give her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. My first patient of the day, I lost her. And the husband reacted kinda fierce."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. It's nothing I can't handle. It's not the first time it happened."

"Yeah those are the hard parts of the job."

"Yes, they are."

"I saved you some food. It's in the fridge. Why don't you sit down and I'll warm it up for you."

"Thanks honey."

Rebecca sat down on the couch as Callen went inside the kitchen to prepare her dinner. A little later Callen returned to the living room with the dinner.

"Thanks honey. I'm starving."

Rebecca started eating as Callen sat down on the coffee table and pulled her feet on his lap. He took her shoes off and started massaging her feet.

"Hmm, that feels good honey. Thanks."

"You're welcome honey. Did you tell the chief about the baby?"

"Yes I did. He was happy for us and he would take it into account with my work."

"Okay good. When exactly do you have an appointment?"

"In 2 weeks, Wednesday at 8.30am."

"Alright. Hopefully we won't get an urgent case that early then so I'll go with you."

"Great."

"I wanna see our little baby on the screen. Can you hear the heartbeat already?"

"I don't think so yet."

"Okay."

"Just a question. I don't know if the doctor will be able to see it already but do you wanna know what we're gonna have?"

"You mean a boy or a girl? I think it would be nice to keep it a surprise."

"Yeah I agree. It would be nice to keep it a surprise."

"Alright. I also have an idea about the nursery. We could use my old bedroom for that. And since we're not gonna find out what we're having I figured we could paint the room red, yellow or green."

"Well you've but some thought it in already."

"Yes I have. I figured we could already have the nursery ready. I mean I don't know how busy I'll be with cases over the next couple of months. So why not start early so I've got enough time to finish it."

"Yeah that's right."

They sat together on couch before going to bed.

The next day after work Callen dropped by the grocery store to get some food for tonight. Before going to the grocery store Callen stopped by the Babies r us. He was amazed by how many stuff there was. Would they really need so much for a baby? He found the clothes section and walked over to the newborn section. Since they didn't know what they were having Callen tried to pick out something neutral. Callen bought a pack of 4 bodysuits; one orange with a little sheep on it and under that cuddle, one green with so loved on it, one white with yellow ends and sheep on it and one white with red, blue, green and yellow stripes; a white bodysuit with in different colors I love my daddy with a heart underneath and two baby handprint and the same one for mommy as well and a pack with two footie onesies, one was white with yellow ends and penguins and letters on it and the other one was yellow with ABC on it, A was green with a crocodile, B was grey with a bear and the C was orange with a snake.

Callen walked to the register. He came across the books. He looked through them. Maybe he could buy some books to help him get ready to become a father. He bought 'What to expect when you're expecting', that one was for Rebecca, and for himself he bought 'Your pregnancy for the father to be'.

With everything in his hands he walked to the register.

"First baby?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes."

"Congratulations. When will the little baby be here?"

"Not for a while. My wife's only 10 weeks pregnant."

"Well, you've gotta start somewhere."

Callen paid for the things and the saleswoman put everything into a bag.

"Have a good day sir and good luck with the little one."

"Thank you."

Callen put the stuff in the car and went to the grocery store. An hour later Callen was at home. Rebecca just pulled up behind him.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted his wife.

"Hey baby," Rebecca greeted back and gave Callen a kiss. "Do you need a hand with those?"

"No I got it."

Callen carried in the groceries as Rebecca got the door. Rebecca noticed Callen had a bag from Babies r us.

"What did you buy at Babies r us?"

"Oh just some things for the baby already. I just couldn't resist."

Callen showed the items to her after he had put away the groceries.

"Oh G, these are just too cute. I'm sure our baby will look so cute in them."

"And they are all unisex so we're good either way."

"Yes I noticed that."

"I also bought a book for both you and me. I thought maybe it would be nice to read a bit before the baby is actually here."

"Yes, you're right."

Rebecca looked at her husband and smiled. He was just the sweetest man she had ever met.

"It's nice to see you so excited about the baby."

"Of course I am," Callen spoke as he sat down on the couch next to Rebecca. "I'm excited but also scared. But mostly excited. I can't wait to meet the little baby."

Callen rubbed his hand over Rebecca's stomach. He could already feel a small bump there. Rebecca pulled Callen to her and kissed him.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Becky."

Callen gave her one more kiss and gave her stomach a kiss as well before he disappeared into the kitchen to make some dinner. Rebecca looked after him. She just loved this man so much. She loved how he already went to the baby store to get some clothes and books. Rebecca was sure he would make a great daddy.

…

The next day Rebecca was working in the ER. She was busy filling in some paperwork at the desk.

"You! You killed my wife!" Rebecca suddenly hurt someone shouting and there were a lot of screams around her.

Rebecca looked up and saw Mr. Rivers standing there with a gun pointed at her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay Mr. Rivers, just calm down," Rebecca tried to stay calm.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You killed my wife!"

The chief was there too and he carefully walked up to them.

"Just put the gun down sir. Waving this gun around is doing anyone any good. I think this isn't what your wife wanted," the chief spoke to him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER! YOU GUYS KILLED HER!"

"I told you sir, we did everything we could but her injuries were too severe," Rebecca replied.

"No, you killed her!"

Security was there too, ready to draw their weapons.

"Put the gun down sir!" One of the officers yelled.

….

Callen sat behind his desk filling in some paperwork when Eric and Nell came running down the stairs. The agents looked at them as they came storming down the stairs.

"Something wrong Eric?" Sam asked.

"I just heard that LAPD is being dispatched to Pacific Beach Medical."

Callen was ready to shot up out of his chair. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently there's a gunman in the ER pointing his gun at one of the doctors. I took a look at their security tapes and….."

Eric looked at Nell.

"And what?" Callen was getting impatient.

"It appears that the doctor he's holding at gun point is Rebecca," Nell said.

As soon as Nell said Rebecca's name Callen shot out of his chair and ran towards his car. As quickly as he could he drove to the hospital. He hoped nothing would happen to Rebecca or their baby.

…..

Rebecca was stilling being held at gun point.

"Just put the gun down sir, we can talk about this," Rebecca tried.

"What's there to talk about? You killed my wife!"

"I didn't kill your wife sir. I did everything I could to save her."

"You didn't try hard enough!"

The man was shaking heavily and the gun was shaking in his hand.

"You don't want to do this. Shooting me doesn't solve anything. You may feel good for a second. If you shoot me these officers will take you into custody and you will go to jail. That's not what your wife would have wanted."

"Don't you dare tell me what my wife would have wanted! You have no right to talk to her about that!"

"Just stay calm sir and put the gun down."

…..

Callen pulled up to the hospital and quickly got out. Gun ready he made his way over to the ER. He peeked around the corner through the sliding doors of the ER and he saw the gunman. He couldn't see Rebecca from his position. He went inside via the clinic and walked around to the ER. He knew a backway into the ER. He stayed low so the gunman didn't see him but he made sure the security guards did see him. When he saw that one of them was looking at him he flashed his gun and his badge and he received a short nod from him. Callen signaled to him what his plan was.

The gunman was just a few feet away from him. He counted down.

"Sir, put the gun down now!" One of the security guards spoke.

The man turned his attention to the security guards. This was the moment Callen was waiting for. He came out of his hideout and stormed the guy, knocking him over onto the floor. He gun flew out of his hands when Callen tackled him. One of the security guards picked the gun up while Callen held the man to the floor.

"G?" Rebecca spoke once she saw it was Callen on top of the gunman.

Callen cuffed the guy and handed him over to the security guards. He turned around to Rebecca and quickly walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked concerned as he checked her over.

"I'm fine honey. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. What are you doing here?"

"Eric heard about the gunman in the ER. He scared the hell out of me when he told me that the doctor being held at gun point was you. I'm so relieved you're okay."

Callen wrapped his arms around Rebecca and pulled her close.

"Thank you for coming G."

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad you're alright."

Callen released her as the chief walked up to them.

"Are you okay Rebecca?"

"I'm fine."

"Who was that guy?" Callen asked.

"Remember the patient I lost yesterday?" Callen nodded. "This was her husband. He blamed me for her death."

The security guard stepped up to Callen.

"May I have a word with you sir?" Callen stepped aside to talk to the security guard. "Thank you for your help sir but what are you doing here?"

"The doctor being held at gun point is my wife. I'm a federal agent. Our office heard that LAPD was being dispatched here so I came over to help since she's my wife."

"Thank you for your help."

"What will happen to the guy?"

"For now he'll go in jail then it's up to a judge. But if he's not going to jail I think he's gonna be admitted. Can we ask you to testify in court if necessary?"

"I don't do court. I would do it but it's not allowed by my boss. We're undercover agents."

"Oh okay. Thank you for your help again."

Callen walked back to Rebecca. "Are you sure you're okay honey?"

"I'm fine baby, don't worry about me. Thank you for coming this way but I'm fine."

"Okay." Callen's phone starting ringing. "Yeah Hetty."

"Is everything okay over there Mr. Callen?"

"Yes everything is fine over here. Rebecca is fine."

"That's good, but we need you back at the office. We've caught a case."

"I'll be right there." Callen hung up the phone and walked over to Rebecca. "I've gotta get back. You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine G. Don't worry about me."

"Alright. I'll see you later at home." Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen got into his car and drove to the crime scene where he met up with Sam.

"Is Rebecca okay G?"

"Yes she's fine. The gunman is in custody."

"Good. Why was he pointing a gun at her?"

"He blamed her for his wife's death."

"Ah okay."

"What have we got here?"

Sam filled Callen in on the case and they got to work.

..

Rebecca got home just after 6pm. Callen was not there yet. She was about to text him when her phone chirped. It was a message from Callen.

'Hey honey, I'm sorry but I'll be home later. We've gotta finish this case. Don't know how late it'll be. I'll see you later. Love you.'

'Okay G, be safe. I love you too.'

Rebecca went into the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

It was 11pm already and Callen still wasn't home so Rebecca decided to just go to bed. Just after she had crawled into bed she heard the door open. A little later she saw Callen appear in the doorway.

"Hey honey," Rebecca greeted him.

"Hey babe, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I just got in."

"Okay good." Callen walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Did you finish the case honey?"

"Yes I did."

Callen took his clothes off and joined Rebecca in bed. As soon as Callen was in bed Rebecca crawled up to him. Rebecca lay her head down on his chest as Callen moved his arm around her.

"Are you sure the both of you are okay honey?"

"Yes we're both fine. He didn't hurt us."

"Okay good."

Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head before Rebecca snuggled against him. A little later Callen noticed that Rebecca had fallen asleep. He was beyond relieved that Rebecca and their baby were okay. When Eric told him that someone held a gun at Rebecca he got so scared. He couldn't lose her. A little later Callen fell asleep as well.

…..

Today was Rebecca's doctor's appointment. It was at 8.30am and Callen wasn't called in yet so he went with her. They went to the OB floor of the hospital and waited to be called in. Rebecca went to get changed into a hospital gown before she lay down on the bed.

"Why did you change into a hospital gown? You can just lift up your shirt, right?" Callen asked.

"It's too early to go through the abdomen so for now they'll go through to vagina."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"It's not pleasant but it's okay."

"Good morning," Dr. Wiggins spoke as she walked into the room. "You must be the father."

"Yes, Greg," Callen replied as he shook her hand.

"Well, let's go see what the little baby is up to. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Nauseous sometimes, mostly in the morning, but other than that I'm okay."

"Okay that's good."

The doctor grabbed the wand and put some type of condom on it before she inserted it in Rebecca's vagina. She moved it around a little bit before she found the baby.

"There it is," she spoke as she pointed to the screen.

"That little thing?" Callen asked astonished.

"Yes that's the baby."

"It's so small."

"Yes it is. It's only 10 weeks old so. But everything looks good so far. I've got the results of your blood work and everything looks fine. I was right with my previous readings about the age of the baby so your due date will be August 19th. If you have no further questions I will see you in 5 weeks."

"No, no questions."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

The doctor gave them an ultrasound picture and Rebecca made a new appointment on her way out. Just as they had stepped out Callen's phone rang.

"Yeah Eric," Callen answered the phone.

"Hetty's needs everyone in OPS asap."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Callen hung up the phone. "I'm sorry honey but I gotta go. I'll see you later at home." Callen gave her a kiss.

"See you honey."

Callen walked away and Rebecca walked to the surgical floor to get ready for her day. She was looking at the ultrasound picture as she walked. She walked around the corner and didn't see another doctor coming around the doctor so they bumped against each other.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca spoke apologetic.

"It's okay Rebecca."

"Oh hi Julie."

Julie looked down at the ultrasound picture in Rebecca's hands. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am. 10 weeks."

"That's amazing, congrats."

"Thank you."

"Did you just found out?"

"No, I found out just before my wedding."

"Oh okay. Well I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I should get down, my shift starts soon."

"Oh yes of course."

Rebecca walked to the surgical floor and then to the dressing room. She put the picture in her bag and went to get dressed. Once she was dressed she walked downstairs to the ER and got started on her work day.

….

Before going to work Callen decided to stop by the cemetery to visit his sister's grave. He bought some new flowers to put on her grave. He walked up to her grave and picked up the dead flowers. He was about to put the new flowers on the grave when he noticed something lying on the grave. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a toy soldier. He remembered something. He was on a beach and a man handed him a toy soldier. He looked around but he didn't see anyone there. Then he noticed the birdhouse. He got up and walked over to the birdhouse. When he was sure no one was around he grabbed the camera from the birdhouse. With the camera and the toy soldier he walked back to his car and went to the boatshed. He needed to find out who placed the toy soldier on his sister's grave. Maybe it was a message to him.

He arrived at the boatshed and played the footage of the camera. He hit fast forward.

"The boatshed…..and not my office," Hetty spoke as she walked into the boatshed. Callen looked up at her. "I'm intrigued, Mr. Callen."

Callen stopped the video and Hetty sat down on the chair. Callen picked up the toy soldier and gave it to Hetty. Hetty looked at the soldier as she took it from Callen.

"Left on my sister's grave," Callen explained.

"Huh. A Prussian Hussar, lead, hand-painted. Older than I am, if I'm not mistaken. Significance?"

"When I was a kid, a man at a beach handed me a toy soldier like that. It brought back the memory."

"A message from someone in your past?" Callen didn't say anything. "Anyone of interest on the camera you hid in the birdhouse?

"Two visitors."

Callen played the footage. Hetty was on the screen, she visited the grave and looked at the camera.

"Hmm," Hetty spoke and looked Callen, who wanted an explanation. "A walk through the cemetery clears my mind, puts everything into perspective. Second visitor?"

Callen played the footage again. There was a hooded man, he put something under the bouquet but he never showed his face.

"You know him?

"No, but I almost met him. Once. Just after I found out about my sister. I went to her grave and there was a man there taking pictures of me."

"The man you couldn't catch."

Callen nodded. "I think he wants to meet with me."

Hetty shook her head. "Dangerous."

"Necessary."

"I can't sanction it."

"I'm not asking you to. But I do have time owed."

"Indeed you do, Mr. Callen. Don't get lead poisoning from this thing."

Hetty handed Callen the toy soldier back. Callen looked at it and sighed. Hetty got up and left. Callen took a deep sigh. He needed to find out if someone had a message for him, some answers about his past perhaps. How was he going to find out who this man was and how would he come in contact with whoever left the toy soldier. Callen looked at the footage again. He stopped when the man came into the picture. He went frame by frame to see if he could see the man's face. The man kept his face hidden from the camera, like he knew it was there. Callen was off the clock so he couldn't ask Nell or Eric for help.

Before going somewhere Callen sent a text to Rebecca.

'Hey Becky, I've gotta go away for business for a while. Don't know when I'll be back. I promise I'll be careful. I love you.'

Callen left the boatshed and went back to the cemetery. Maybe he would fine the person there. He stayed hidden but he kept an eye on his sister's grave. He stayed there for hours but he never saw anyone approached the grave or anyone who was looking at the grave. How the hell was he going to find out who left the toy soldier on his sister's grave? He needed to go somewhere where it was safe and where he could be alone, not home or the boatshed. He went to one of the cafes. Making sure no one saw him he went inside. He grabbed his laptop and looked at the pictures on his laptop, the pictures he had taken when he chased that man. The man that took a picture of him and then got in the car, he never showed his face here either. But Callen could see a license plate. He logged onto the server and opened a program. Normally Eric and Nell did this but he knew some about this as well. He typed in the license plate. It turned out to be a rental car. Callen looked up who the car belonged to. He found the address for the rental car company. Callen packed up his stuff and went to the company.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?" The saleswoman asked as Callen stepped in.

"Hi, I'm a federal agent," Callen showed his badge. "We're working on a case and we're looking into someone who apparently rented a car her. Could you maybe tell me who that was?"

"Do you have a license plate?"

"Yes." Callen told her the license plate.

"That car has been rented our quite often. Do you have a timeframe for me?"

"May 25th."

"Alright, let's see. That car was rented out on May 24th and it was back on May 25th."

"Do you know who rented it?"

"According to this the man who rented it was Patrick Manson."

"Do you have an address for me?"

"1307 Kansas Ave, Gardena."

"Thank you."

Callen left the shop and went to the address the woman had just given him. He staked out the place for a couple of hours but he never saw anyone. He decided to walk over to the house. He knocked on the door but no one answered the door. He grabbed his lock pick and picked the lock on the door. He grabbed his gun and went inside. He walked around the house but no one was inside. In fact there was nothing in the house, no furniture, nothing. It looked like no one had been here in quite some time. It was a dead end. Perhaps Patrick Manson never really existed, maybe it was just an alias. Callen silently cursed to himself and left.

Callen ran down every lead he could find but the man that had placed the toy soldier on the grave seemed to have vanished into thin air. He had turned his phone off while he was working this. He decided to put it on again. He saw he had a message from Hetty from 18 hours ago.

"Mr. Callen, it's been 48 hours. You're missed. Please call me."

Callen dialed Hetty's phone number.

"Mr. Callen, are you alright?" Hetty spoke as she answered the phone.

"I'm fine for now."

"Did you find some answers?"

"No, all leads were a dead end. I can't find anything."

"When are you coming back?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow. I can't find anything. I feel like I can search for days and I won't find him. I'll keep searching but I'm coming back to work tomorrow."

"Okay. I really hope you will find the answers one day, Mr. Callen."

"So do I Hetty. So do I."

Callen hung up the phone and went home.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch when she heard a familiar car pull up. She looked out the window and saw it was Callen's car. He was home again! Rebecca stood up and went to open the door.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke as he walked up to the door and saw Rebecca.

"Hey baby."

Callen walked up to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you solve the case?"

"Not completely. But we'll keep looking."

"Okay."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's the little baby?" Callen asked as he moved his hand over her stomach.

"The baby is fine honey."

"Okay good."

They sat on the couch for a while before going to bed. In the middle of the night Callen woke up went he heard some noise in the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Quickly Callen got out of the bed. He carefully and quietly left the bedroom. He walked down the hall towards the living room. He peeked around the corner and saw a man standing there in front of the fireplace. Callen quickly walked towards the adjoining room. The man turned around, he bumped against the table causing the beer bottle to fall on the floor. The man looked down as the beer bottle rolled onto the floor. This was Callen's chance. Callen quickly ran up him from behind and tackled him to the ground. They started fighting, punching were being thrown left and right. Eventually Callen managed to get that man on the floor, knocking him out.

"G? What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

Callen looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

"It's okay honey, go back to bed."

"What's going on G? Who is that?"

"I don't know. I caught him breaking in here."

"Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine Becky. Don't worry about me." Callen walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "It's okay honey. Don't worry."

"Do you think he has something to do with you being a federal agent?"

"I don't know. That's what I need to figure out."

"Just be careful honey."

"I promise honey. Just go back to bed. I'll be fine."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna see if I can get some answers out of him once he wakes up."

"Just be careful G."

"I promise honey." Callen gave her a kiss before Rebecca returned to the bed.

Just to be safe Rebecca took her gun out of the safe and put it in her nightstand. She lay back down on the bed. She was worried about Callen and if that guy was after him because he was a federal agent. What if he would get hurt? She wanted to stay awake so she could make sure Callen was okay but she was tired. She tried to stay awake but 10 minutes later she fell asleep.

The guy was still unconscious. Callen picked the guy up and carried him towards the garage. He placed him on a chair and tied him and put some tape over his month. Here he would be okay to stay until he woke up. Callen put a camera up so he could keep an eye on him. He left the garage and locked the door and put an extra chain on it. He went back inside the house. He grabbed his tablet and took it to the bedroom. There he could keep an eye on the guy in the garage. Quietly Callen entered the bedroom. He was pleased to see Rebecca asleep. Quietly he crawled into the bed. Rebecca shook up as she felt Callen getting into the bed.

"Relax honey, it's just me," Callen spoke.

Rebecca relaxed once she saw it was Callen. Callen lay down on the bed and Rebecca snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest.

"You okay honey?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I'm fine honey. Don't worry about me."

"Where's the guy?"

"He's locked in the garage for now. He's still unconscious. Will see if he wants to talk when he wakes up."

"Just be careful with him honey. You don't know how much he knows about you."

"I will honey, trust me."

Rebecca snuggled against him and fell asleep. Callen stayed away that night and kept an eye on the man in the garage.

By morning the man had woken up. Rebecca had to be at the hospital at 6am.

"Be careful today honey," Rebecca told him.

"I will honey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise."

Rebecca gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Once Rebecca had left Callen went to the garage. He took the tape of the man's mouth.

"Who send you here?" Callen asked.

The man answered in a language that was unfamiliar to Callen.

"I'm not gonna asked you again. Answer the question."

Again the man replied in the same language. Callen put the tape back on his mouth and threw him in the trunk of his car.

He was driving on an almost empty road when he heard sirens behind him. It was motor police. Callen pulled over and the police pulled up after him. Callen couldn't believe it. He wasn't speeding, not this time. He looks in his rearview mirror and let out a relieved sigh. He got out and the man took his helmet off. It was Sam.

"Sorry I wasn't there to help you with Moe."

"Yeah, that makes two of us. Three, if you count Moe. But he's not feeling much of anything because he's dead. You may like working alone, but I don't. There's a reason why SEALs operate in teams: it works. It protects you, it protects your parent, it protects the mission."

"I know. We'll get them Sam, I'm promising you that."

"Oh yeah? When? And when the hell are you planning on coming back to work?" Callen walks over to his trunk. "I was expecting to see you this morning. We were supposed to be riding this together. Instead, I'm out here all alone. I'm juggling a dozen cases."

Callen opened the trunk angrily and stepped aside. Sam looked inside his trunk.

"Brooke into my house last night. No ID, and he's not talking. Not English anyway." Callen fished something out of his pocket, it was the toy soldier. "Someone left this on my sister's grave three days ago. I remember a guy giving this to me, as a kid."

"You think they're connected?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

The man inside the trunk grunted and Callen closed the trunk.

"Don't go lone wolf on this one G."

"I'm gonna drop him off at the boatshed, put him in interrogation. See if he's willing to speak English now and then I'll meet you at the office." Sam gave Callen a look. "I'll be at the office soon."

Callen drove to the boatshed and put the guy in interrogation. He was still not speaking English. After a while Callen gave up and he went to the office.

When he was at the office he went straight upstairs. The others were already waiting for him there.

"Where are we?" Callen asked.

"No luck with facial or fingerprint identification. This guy's a ghost," Eric answered.

"Where is our phantom at the moment?" Hetty asked.

"He's secure in the boatshed," Callen answered.

"He say anything?" Sam asked.

"Rewind the interrogation tape, will you Eric?"

Eric played the footage. Callen sat there talking to the guy who was speaking in a foreign language.

"Sound like a Romani dialect to me," Hetty stated.

"Yeah, Hetty's right. I hear a strong Balkan influence," Kensi added.

"I could send this to Washington, try to get it translated," Nell offered.

"No need, There's only one guy I know that employs Gypsies. He's also the only person who might have known to look for me in that house."

"Arkady," Hetty stated.

"Who's Arkady?" Deeks wanted to know.

"Arkady Kolcheck, former KGB. A friend of Callen's."

"Why would he send someone to come after you if he's your friend?" Nell wondered.

"Good question," Callen replied.

Callen left OPS and Sam followed his partner.

"I'll be fine Sam, it's better if I do this alone."

"Be careful G."

"I'll be fine Sam."

Callen left and went to the boatshed to pick the guy up. From there he drove to Arkady's place. He opened the trunk and pulled the man out. He snuck up on the security guard and rid him of his gun.

"Walk," Callen instructed both men.

Callen followed the men outside where Arkady was eating his breakfast.

"Arkady, I didn't seem him. Sory boss," the security guard spoke as Callen walked up behind the two men.

"I see you got my message," Arkady spoke once he saw Callen.

"You couldn't have left a note?" Callen replied as he walked closer to Arkady.

"You couldn't have rang the buzzer?" Arkady looked at his two men. "Nice work," Arkady spoke ironically. "Get him cleaned."

The security guard took the tied man away.

"Here's your boy's gun," Callen spoke stepping closer to the table and tossing the gun on the table.

"I needed to find you. I sent Niko to see if you were living there. You look well."

"You could have just contacted me yourself. My wife was there, you endangered her," Callen spoke angrily.

"I told Niko not to hurt her. I just wanted you."

Still angrily Callen took the soldier out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Toy soldier. Supposed to mean something to me?"

"Does it?"

"Maybe if I was eight. No." Arkady changed the subject. "Well do you know this man?" Arkady asked showing Callen a piece of the newspaper.

"Rameesh Nayam-Singh. Yeah I've heard of him. He's a, uh, Indian philanthropist."

"You should take a closer look at the countries where he does his charity work. His black market operations overseas are bigger than any of his legitimate businesses."

"I still don't see how this affects me."

"Singh is trying to move his illegal operations here. In fact, there is rumor he is smuggling a shipment of counterfeit computer chips worth millions of dollars in a few days."

"Next time, call the FBI. I hear they got a hotline for that sort of thing," Callen spoke a bit angrily. He grabbed the soldier and turned to leave.

"I also came across this."

Callen turned around and he saw the picture. It was a picture of him, at the cemetery.

"One of my men found it on someone who was trying to infiltrate my operations.

"Where is this someone now? Who took this photo?" Callen asked angrily.

"I'm trying to find out. Could take couple of days. Probably have an answer for you right around the time that Singh's been arrested."

"Are you trying to black me?"

"I'm hurt you would even consider such a thing."

"Don't send anybody else to my house. Not unless you want to get rid of them," Callen warned him and he walked away.

"We'll be in touch old friend."

Callen drove back to the office and wondered what Arkady had told him. How did he get a hold of the picture? Who took it? Would he finally be able to get some answers? He had texted Eric and Nell the name of Singh. Once Callen was back at the office he went upstairs.

After being briefed they went to the nightclub to check out Singh. They let Kensi get close to Singh. She was there way in.

Callen was returning his clothes to the wardrobe while the others were in the bullpen, arguing a bit.

"You see what happens when you pull away from you team?" Hetty spoke as she appeared before Callen.

"My team? I didn't hire Deeks, or any of them, for that matter."

"No, if I left the hiring up to you, you'd be the only person working here."

"Are you saying that I don't play well with others, Hetty?"

"I'm suggesting that your default is to go at it alone when you may be needing them the most. I like to think that I impart a certain wisdom and skill set to those who pass through these door. The one wish I have for you, Mr. Callen, is that, by the time you leave here, you've learned the art of trusting others. In your personal life as well as at work."

"I have a wife. I trust her."

They were interrupted by Nell standing behind Hetty. "Yes Nell."

"Oh, yeah. Um, were you looking for me?"

"No."

"I was," Callen replied. "Excuse me." He walked away with Nell. "She's still watching us?"

"Uh.. Yep."

"Did you find anything?"

Nell told Callen what she had found on the photo and she gave him the name Dobrashin Garasovic. His last known address was on Callen's phone.

Callen went back to the bullpen and Kensi got a call from Singh.

"How do you want to play it?" Sam asked Callen.

"Your call. I got to run something down, but I will hook back up with you when I'm done," Callen replied and he left.

Callen drove to the address Nell had given him. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He looked inside but he didn't see anyone. He grabbed his lock pick and picked the lock on the door. Gun ready he moved inside. He found a man sitting at the table. His throat had been cut. Callen looked at his face. It was Dobrashin Garasovic. Callen looked at the table and saw toy soldiers on the table along with some paint and brushes.

Callen looked at the table. The toy soldier looked exactly like the one he had found on his sister's grave. He was interrupted when his phone rang.

"Callen," Callen answered the phone.

"G, we got a situation here," Sam replied. "The guy Arkady sent to break into your place is having lunch with Singh."

Callen was only half listening. He noticed a tattoo on the dead man's wrist. Callen remembered something. The guy handing him the toy soldier on the beach had the exact same tattoo. He took the toy from the man but he couldn't see his face, it was blocked by the son.

"You hearing me G?"

"Yeah I hear you."

A little later when they were at a crime scene arresting someone Nell told him that she had identified the tattoo. It was a Romani tattoo.

The team ended up in the LA forum, taking shots. Arkady was there too. Sam and Deeks came screeching in with the car and shot two guys.

"Cut that one kind of close, don't you think?" Callen spoke to Sam.

"You're like the lone wolf until your butt's on the line, then you expect me to come to your rescue."

"Isn't that what partners do?"

"You're pushing it, you know that?"

"What do you want to do with this one?" Kensi asked, appearing with Arkady.

"Let him go." Callen spoke something in a foreign language to Arkady and Kensi handed Arkady back his gun before the Russian left.

"You're going to explain this one to Hetty," Sam stated.

"He's more valuable to us on the street, especially now that he owes me one."

The team went back to the office and finished up their paperwork before going home.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted when he stepped into the house.

"Hey G, I'm in the kitchen," Rebecca replied. She was doing the dishes.

Callen walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too sweetie." Rebecca turned her head a little and gave Callen a kiss. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Did you find out who that guy was?"

"Yes I did. And don't worry about that. It's all taken care off."

"Good."

Callen just stood there hugging his wife for a while until he heard a noise in the living room.

"Stay here," Callen whispered to Rebecca.

He quietly walked towards the living room, gun ready, hiding behind the wall. He peeked around the corner and saw that it was Hetty.

"Hetty, what are you doing here?" Callen asked as he put his gun back in his pants.

"I like what you've done with place," Hetty spoke. "It looks really homey."

"Well it's more Rebecca than me."

"Hello Hetty," Rebecca spoke as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Callen, how are you feeling?"

"Can't complain so far, just nauseous."

"That's good."

"Why are you here Hetty?" Callen asked. "If this is about Arkady….," Callen started but Hetty raised her hand to stop him.

"I would have done the same thing myself. No, this is about you Mr. Callen. I know that you are looking for answers. But the thing about the past is just that. It's the past. Today's what's important. And I, for one, am glad you're here. I know that you want answers and I really hope you'll find them one day. But don't dwell in the past. You've got a lot in the present as well. You have a wife and you're about to become a father. I think you'll make a great father." Hetty smiled at him and Callen returned the smile. "I brought this for you."

"Did you buy me a plant?" Callen asked as he opened the bag.

"It's and epiphyte. It's perfect for your. It doesn't require soil. You don't need to water it. It absorbs moisture from the air. It doesn't even need roots. But they make it more stable." Callen looked at her and Hetty smiled. "Goodnight Mr. Callen."

"Goodnight Hetty."

"Take care of him," Hetty spoke to Rebecca before she left.

"I promise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

Rebecca showed Hetty out as Callen looked at the plant. He knew Hetty was right but he was never going to stop looking for answers, but if he was too consumed with that he might miss out on what's right here, his wife, his baby. He put the plant on the fireplace mantle and pulled the toy soldier out of his pocket. He looked at it before putting it in his box.

"You okay honey?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Come here."

Rebecca walked up to Callen. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you Bec."

"I love you too G."

They spent the rest of the night on the couch just watching some TV. Rebecca could tell that something was bothering Callen but she decided not to push. He would tell her when he was ready.

Just after 11pm they went to bed. Callen lay on his back and Rebecca laid her head on top of his chest as Callen wrapped his armed around her.

"You know honey, you can tell me anything," Rebecca told Callen.

"I know sweetie, but I'm fine. I promise."

"Just tell me if there's something bothering you. Don't keep it bottled up. You don't have to do that anymore. I'm here for you."

"I know honey, but trust me, I'm fine. I don't need to talk."

"Okay." Rebecca decided not to push any further. "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight babe."

Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head as Rebecca snuggled even closer.

A few hours later Rebecca woke up and she noticed Callen wasn't in the bed anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Rebecca got out to look for Callen. She found him outside on the porch in their back yard.

Callen looked up as he heard the back door open.

"Hey honey, here you are," Rebecca spoke as she walked outside. "You okay?" Rebecca asked as she sat down next to Callen on the bench.

"Yeah I'm fine," Callen replied without looking at her.

"Then why are you out here at 3 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"I know something is bothering you honey, just tell me. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you," Callen replied looking at her.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems. Besides, it's nothing."

"Honey, you're my husband, you can tell me what's going on. And if it's nothing, why won't you tell me?"

Callen looked at her. He should just tell her, she was his wife. It's just that Callen had never been good with sharing his thoughts and feelings. He told Rebecca more than he told anyone else but he still didn't tell her everything.

"It's okay honey," Rebecca told him as she grabbed his hand. "Whatever the problem is we will solve it together."

"It's not that kind of problem," Callen responded and he took a deep sigh. "You remember a couple days ago I had to go away for a few days." Rebecca nodded. "Well I wanted to find out who it was that left a toy soldier on my sister's grave. It was the same toy soldier a man handed to me at the beach when I was little. I wanted to know if it was a message for me, maybe someone trying to contact me. Maybe that someone had answers about my past."

"And, did you find something?"

"No, it were all dead ends, literally. I found a man, he had the same toy soldiers there as the one that was left on the grave. But when I got there he was dead already. I don't know if he was the one that left the soldier on the grave but I could be. But he's dead so I guess I'll never know."

"I'm sorry honey. I know how badly you want answers about your past. I didn't happen now but it may will someday. And I'll be here for you along the way. It's only a part of you honey. It doesn't define who you are."

"It does. I don't even know my own first name."

"It's just a part of you G. You're so much more than just a guy looking for answers. You're my husband, the father of my baby, a great special agent, handsome, funny. I love you just the way you are. You're perfect to me."

"Thanks honey."

"I love you G."

"I love you too Bec."

Rebecca gave Callen a kiss. "Come on honey, let's go back to bed."

Rebecca stood up and extended her hand to Callen. Callen took the hand and followed her back inside to their bedroom, after locking up the door. They got back into bed and Callen lay on his back while Rebecca rested her head on Callen's chest.

"Just promise me you'll tell me stuff from now on honey. You can trust me. You can tell me when something's bothering you."

"I'll try."

Callen gave Rebecca a soft kiss on her head and they fell asleep. Callen woke up early the next morning when Rebecca jumped out of the bed and bolted for the bathroom. Callen wondered what was going on until he heard her puking in the bathroom.

"Sorry I woke you babe," Rebecca spoke as she crawled back into bed.

"It's okay sweetie. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's the mornings I feel nauseous the most."

"You're okay now again?"

"Yeah, I feel better now."

"Good," Callen replied with a smirk and lay down on top of her.

Rebecca wondered what he was doing until he started kissing her neck.

"Oh G," Rebecca moaned as Callen kissed her spot.

Callen kissed her deeper as he pushed against her a little harder. Rebecca fell how turned on he already was and she was just as turned on. Callen took her pajamas off and kissed down her body, stopping briefly at her stomach. Callen hadn't done much yeah but Rebecca was already so turned on. When Callen got back up again and kissed her neck again it was enough for Rebecca. Without letting her come down from her high Callen moved his hand in between them and touched her. Rebecca was moaning loudly as Callen pleasured her.

"God, you're so amazing," Callen whispered in her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself honey. Oh yes G, right there."

Once she had come once more Rebecca returned the favor. Sooner than he would have liked Callen finished already. Rebecca made sure he was in the game again before sitting on top of him and sliding down onto him. Callen looked at her as she was bouncing up and down. She was just too perfect. It didn't take long for Rebecca to finish. Callen turned them around and they continued making love.

A little later they were interrupted by Callen's phone ringing. Callen wanted to grab it put Rebecca stopped him.

"Let it ring."

"It's Eric, I've gotta take this." Callen momentarily stopped moving and answered the phone. "Yeah Eric."

Rebecca was not making it easy for him. She was still moving. Callen looked at her begging her to stop but she didn't so Callen put his free hand on her hip to stop her from moving.

"Hetty needs everyone in OSP asap," Eric spoke.

"Alright, I'll be right there. I've just gotta shower first, I just came back from my run."

"Alright, see ya soon."

Callen put the phone back onto the nightstand and turned his attention back to Rebecca. "That was pretty cruel of you to keep moving," Callen told her with a smirk.

"Just shut up and finish."

"I've got a better idea."

Callen picked her up and carried her to the shower. He turned the shower on and they finished their love making underneath the shower. Callen quickly washed himself and got himself dressed before heading to the office.

"Be careful G," Rebecca spoke before Callen left.

"I will Becky," Callen replied and gave her a quick kiss before he left.

…

"What have we got?" Callen asked as he walked into OPS, the other agents were already there.

"I'll explain on the way," Sam spoke and Callen followed his partner out to the car.

"You were late today," Sam stated once they were in the car.

"Got hung up at home a little, Rebecca was not feeling so well."

"Ah okay."

"What's the case?"

"A group of marines was shot at when they exited their plane. They just had gotten back from Afghanistan."

"Any casualties?"

"3 dead, 4 in the hospital."

"Damn, who would do this? They just had gotten back from war only to be killed at home."

"Yeah. It's just sick."

All 4 of them drove to Pendleton. Callen and Sam went to check the crime scene while Kensi and Deeks went to see the marines in the hospital. Callen and Sam showed their badges and took a look at the crime scene.

"Bodies were found here and here," Sam stated as they looked at the marks on the ground.

"Shooter could have come from anywhere," Callen replied as he looked around.

"We need to see the security tapes so we can figure out how they were hit."

Callen and Sam looked around the crime scene and sent some pictures to Eric and Nell, before going to the security office to look at the tapes. It wasn't clear for them to see so they had the tapes sent over to Eric and Nell.

Callen and Sam went to see how Deeks and Kensi were doing in the hospital.

"Found out anything?" Callen asked Kensi.

"No, not much. The marines are still in surgery."

A little later Callen got a call from Nell. "Yeah Nell," Callen spoke as he answered the phone.

"There are two points where the shots could have come from. The locations are on your phones."

"Thanks Nell, we'll check it out."

Callen hung up the phone. Sam and Callen went to one spot while Kensi and Deeks took the other. Kensi and Deeks were at their spot first but they couldn't find anything there. Callen and Sam had better luck. They found a shell casing from a sniper round and also some burned ground caused by the shots fired from the rifle.

They got CSU to sweep through the scene. In the meantime they had gotten word that two of the marines in the hospital had woken up. All 4 of them went back to the hospital. Kensi and Deeks went to one marine and Callen and Sam to the other.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked the marine.

"We came out of the plane and suddenly we heard shots being fired. I looked next to me and saw Peter and Ray down on the floor. Next thing I knew I was shot too."

"Did you see anything that might help us?" Callen asked.

"No, it all happened so fast."

"Was there anything special about the mission? Something why someone would want to kill you?"

"No, it was a standard mission. We were there to go from village to village, making sure the people were safe. I have no idea how they managed to get onto the base."

"They weren't on the base. They shot from the hills."

"That's like 500 yards away. So the shooter's a pro."

"Looks that way," Sam replied. "If you can think of anything that can help please give us a call."

Callen and Sam left the room. Kensi and Deeks didn't have any luck with their marine either. A little later they got word back from Eric. Callen answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Go ahead Eric."

"CSU found a fingerprint on the shell casing. It belongs to a Chris Abbott. He was a former sniper with the marines."

"What do you mean former?" Sam asked.

"He was dishonorably discharged a month ago. He was discharged cus they found cocaine is his bunk. According to the reports he swore that the drugs weren't his but he was still let go."

"He could definitely hold a grudge against the marines," Deeks stated.

"And a week ago there was a break in at Pendleton, a sniper rifle was stolen along with some C4. They suspected it was an in-house job but they had no proof."

"Do you know where Abbott is now?" Callen asked.

"His listed address is on your phones. It's not that far from Pendleton."

"Alright, thanks Eric. We'll check it out."

Callen hung on the phone and the agents left for the address. They pulled up a little down the block and they geared up. Kensi and Deeks went around back while Callen and Sam took the front.

"Chris Abbott! Federal Agents! Open up!" Callen yelled as he knocked on the door.

There was no sound from inside. Sam looked through the side window and saw someone making a run for the back door.

"Kensi, Deeks, one guy headed your way."

"Copy that."

Kensi and Deeks got ready. A little later the back door flew open.

"Federal Agents! Freeze!" Kensi yelled.

Abbott moved to grab his gun but Kensi was faster and shot him. Kensi shot him in his arm causing him to drop the gun. Deeks quickly went over to him and took the gun away from him. Callen and Sam came through the house. Kensi was calling an ambulance for Abbott.

Callen and Sam followed Abbott to the hospital. It was just a bullet wound to the shoulder. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind and looked through Abbott's house.

As soon as the doctor was ready with Abbott Callen and Sam went to interrogate them. Kensi had let them know that she found a sniper rifle in Abbott's house.

"I didn't do anything," Abbott spoke when Callen and Sam walked in.

"Oh no? Then why did you run?" Sam replied. Abbott had no reply to that.

"We found a sniper rifle in your house. If we test it, is it gonna turn out to be the weapon used in this morning's shooting?" Callen spoke.

"What shooting?"

"At Camp Pendleton."

"I didn't shoot anyone at Camp Pendleton."

"So you didn't hold a grudge toward the marine?"

"After what they did to me? Of course I do," Abbott spat. "But I didn't shoot anyone."

Callen's phone chirped, he got a message back from Kensi. He showed it to Sam.

"You better start telling us the truth," Sam spoke. "It would be better for you."

"I am telling the truth."

"We just got ballistics back," Callen started. "The gun found in your house was the gun that was just this morning. And we found your fingerprints on the casing we found at the scene. So you better start telling us the truth."

Abbott confessed everything. He was responsible for shooting those marines. He was so pissed what they did to him. He completely lost it after he got discharged. His wife and kids had left him and he couldn't find another job.

The agents finished up there and went back to LA. They filled in their paperwork before returning home.

…

Rebecca was no 15 weeks pregnant. She had another doctor's appointment today. It was before work and Callen hadn't been called in yet so he could go with her. Callen was still lying in bed as Rebecca was getting dressed. He smiled as he looked at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Rebecca asked as she saw him smiling at her.

"I'm just enjoying the view. You look beautiful. I can see a little baby bump there already."

"Yeah I know," Rebecca smiled as she moved her hand over it.

Callen crawled over to her side of the bed and sat on the edge. He pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her stomach.

"You look beautiful honey, with our little baby inside your belly."

Rebecca loved it when Callen paid attention to her growing belly. Callen gave her stomach once more kiss and gave Rebecca a kiss before he went into the shower.

30 minutes later they walked inside the doctor's office. They waited until it was their turn to be called in. They followed the doctor inside and Rebecca wanted to go change but the doctor stopped her.

"I think we can go through the abdomen already. We'll try that first. If that doesn't work you can always change."

"Alright."

Callen helped Rebecca onto the exam table. Rebecca rolled her shirt up. The doctor fired up the machine, put some gel on the wand and put it on Rebecca's stomach. She moved it around a little before she found the baby.

"There it is," the doctor spoke and pointed at the screen.

"That's our baby," Callen smiled at Rebecca.

"Yeah it is. Is everything okay doctor?"

"Everything looks fine so far. The baby is growing nice and big. I don't know if I can see it already but would you like to know the sex?"

"We talked about it, and we decided that we wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Alright, that's fine with me."

The doctor examined Rebecca and she was perfectly healthy. The made an appointment for 3 weeks on their way out. Rebecca looked at the baby picture as they were in the car.

"I can't believe, that's our baby," Rebecca spoke.

"I know, me neither. But it's really amazing."

"Yes it is."

…

That Saturday Callen and Rebecca went to Babies 'R' us to shop for the nursery. They first went to look at a crib. They picked a mahogany crib. The back was a bit higher than the front. This crib was a convertible. They could change it into a toddler bed and even a full sized bed, but they had to buy these separately. They only choose for the conversion for the toddler bed. In the same color they also bought a changing table. It had a table with sides on it with a drawer and two shelves underneath it. And also a closet in the same color. On side had a door, inside was space to hang the clothes up and also a shelf. The other side had 4 drawers and underneath the drawers and the door was other drawer. Next they went to look for a stroller. There were so many to choose from. They decided on a stroller frame and bought a bassinet and a seat for the stroller. They also bought a rocking chair, car seat, bedding for the crib, baby bath, bottles, pacifiers, play pen, some accessories for the play pen and crib, some decorations for the nursery, baby blankets, bibs, bouncy chair, baby monitors and safety gates.

"Honey, our baby won't be crawling for quite a while," Rebecca spoke as Callen loaded the safety gates into the cart.

"I know, but we can better be prepared."

Rebecca also walked over to the clothes section and she couldn't resist but buy something. Since they didn't know what they were having it was neutral. She picked out a pair of striped soft pants, with yellow, blue, red and grey stripes and a top. The arms were the same as the pants. On the shirt stood a yellow giraffe in the shape of a G. Rebecca thought this was nice for Callen.

With everything in their cart they went to the register and paid for everything. The furniture would be delivered to their house in about 5 weeks.

….

Callen was away on business and Rebecca was doing some shopping. She drove through the garment district and she had to stop in front of a light. She looked around her and she thought she saw Callen there. She looked again and it was indeed him and he wasn't alone. He was with some woman. Rebecca's eyes widened when the woman kissed Callen!


	25. Chapter 25

Rebecca couldn't believe it. Callen, her Callen, was kissing another woman! Rebecca wanted to get out of the car and slap him. But what if he was undercover, she could blow his cover. But he was still kissing another woman! Rebecca looked down the street and saw Sam's challenger. When the light turned green she parked her car along the curb and pulled her phone out. She dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Becky, is everything okay?" Sam asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Sam, yeah everything is fine. Just a question, is G still undercover?"

"Yes he is. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just saw him."

"Just now?"

"Yes just now, I'm across the street from you."

Sam looked around and saw Rebecca's car parked there. 'Oh oh, not good," Sam thought.

"He's just undercover Becky. Don't worry. He wouldn't cheat on you. It's just part of his cover. And I know G, he would never do that to you. It's just a kiss."

"I guess you're right Sam. I've gotta go. Please keep me updated if something happens."

"I will Becky, but don't worry. I've got his back."

"Great."

Rebecca hung up the phone. She took a deep breath before she drove away. She understood what Sam told her but she was still pissed at Callen. He just kissed another girl! What if this happened more frequently while he was undercover? What if it didn't stay with just a kiss? But Sam was right, he wouldn't do that to hear, at least that's what Rebecca thought.

….

It was passed 11pm when Callen and Sam walked back into the office. The case was finished. Kensi and Deeks had already gone home for the day. Callen and Sam packed their bags before going home as well.

"Just a warning G," Sam spoke to Callen as they walked to their cars. "Rebecca saw you today?"

"Today? Where?"

"In the garment district, when you kissed that girl."

"Oh crap."

"She called me on my phone after it and she sounded pretty pissed. It's bad enough to piss your wife off while she's not pregnant. When she's pregnant it becomes a whole lot worse."

"Thanks for the warning Sam."

Callen and Sam got in their cars and drove home. When Callen got home everything was dark already. He quietly walked into the house and to the bedroom. He saw Rebecca lying in the bed. He was really glad to be home again. He had missed Rebecca for the past 4 days.

Rebecca heard Callen come in but she was in no mood to talk to him. She turned away from his side and pretended to be asleep. Callen stripped out of his clothes and got in the bed. He crawled up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Rebecca liked having him near her again but she was so not in the mood right now. She crawled away from him, closer to the side of the bed but Callen held her back.

"G, let go of me, I don't want to cuddle," Rebecca spoke.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep already."

"No, I'm not but can you please let go of me."

"I know you saw me earlier today."

"Great, so then you know I'm pissed at you," Rebecca spat.

"I can understand that you're mad at me honey, but I promise you it was nothing. It was all part of my cover."

"But you kissed another woman!"

Callen turned Rebecca around so she was on her back and had her face to him.

"I know honey. I didn't like it but I had to. I sometimes have to do things I don't like while I'm undercover. That girl was our way in, she was the easiest way it. But I promise you it didn't go any further than a kiss. And it wasn't even a real kiss. Nothing like the way I kiss you. It was more her kissing me than me kissing her. And as she kissed me I just imagined it was you who was kissing me. I missed you so much during these past few days. I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm really sorry you had to see that. I wished I didn't have to kiss that girl. There's only one girl I want to kiss and that's you, my wife. I'm so sorry honey. Please forgive me."

Rebecca looked into his eyes as he spoke to her, his damn gorgeous blue eyes. How could she stay mad at him? She could tell that he felt really bad that she had seen him kissing another girl.

Callen just looked at her as Rebecca didn't speak a word. Taking his chances, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Rebecca's lips. When she didn't back away Callen deepened the kiss. God, it felt so good to kiss her again. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Callen enveloped her in his arms. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again and to kiss her. After a while Callen buried his face in her neck as he continued to hold her.

"I'm really sorry honey. I love you so much and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too G. I freaked out when I saw you today with that other woman. For I minute there I thought you were really cheating on me."

"I would never to that honey. I wouldn't do that you or our baby. I know I sometimes have to do these things undercover but I can promise you it goes no further than just a kiss. I'd rather blow my cover than take things further than that."

"I'm really glad you're home again G. I missed you so much." Rebecca pulled Callen's face back up. "I love you G."

Callen smiled at her and kissed her again. Callen moved his hands lower and went underneath her pajama top. He smiled against her lips as he felt her baby bump underneath his hand. Callen moved his hands higher and over her breasts. Rebecca moaned against his lips as she felt his touch. Callen took her top off and disappeared underneath the covers, first kissing her breasts and then moving further down. It felt so amazingly good what Callen was doing to her.

"Oh god G, yes right there," Rebecca moaned.

Callen kept going and going. Rebecca reached her high point so many times that she thought she was going to faint. She had gotten 5 orgasms already when she pulled Callen back up to her.

"Thank you for that honey. But please, I need you right now."

"With pleasure," Callen smirked at her.

He took his boxers off and threw them somewhere in the room. He crawled back in between her legs and pushed himself inside of her. Rebecca dug her nails into Callen's shoulders and back as Callen moved but Callen didn't complain. Moans and shrieks of delight sounded across the room as they made love. Rebecca had already come 3 times when she turned them around so she was on top. Callen held onto her hips and helped her move up and down. Rebecca braced herself against Callen's chest as she moved. It felt so damn good to both of them. Rebecca's hormones were in full overdrive. It was like she got an orgasm every minute.

After a while Callen couldn't take it anymore and he turned them around to finish them.

"Wow, that was really good," Callen uttered as he collapsed down onto the bed next to Rebecca.

"Oh yes, very good. God you're so amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Rebecca crawled closer to Callen and lay her head down on his chest and Callen wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm really glad you're back in one piece," Rebecca said.

"Me too."

Callen gave Rebecca a soft kiss on her head and pulled her even closer to him. I didn't take them long to fall asleep. The next morning Callen woke up when Rebecca jumped out of bed. Rebecca bolted to the bathroom and threw up.

"You're okay?" Callen asked concerned when Rebecca walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah I'm okay, just some morning sickness."

Rebecca wanted to put some panties and pajamas one since she was still naked after last night's events but Callen stopped her. He pulled her closer and kissed her baby bump. Callen sat her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Callen's hands moved down and cupped her ass.

"You didn't get enough last night?" Rebecca joked.

"Oh I can never get enough of you."

"That's good to know," Rebecca replied with a smirk.

Callen lay back down on the bed pulling Rebecca down with him.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Rebecca asked as they lay in each other's arms afterwards.

"No, Hetty gave me the day off."

"That's nice."

"So we can just lie in bed as long as we want."

"That's sounds nice but I'm actually kinda hungry and I have to go to work at noon."

"I can go make us some breakfast. We can eat it here."

"That's nice."

Callen pulled his boxers on and disappeared into the kitchen. A little later he came back with a tray of breakfast. They ate their breakfast and went to get a hot bath together before getting dressed. Callen pulled some old clothes on and went to paint the nursery. They had decided on light yellow paint with a band of wallpaper in the middle with animals on it. This could work for both a boy and a girl.

Just past 11.30am Rebecca walked into the nursery. They had decided to make Callen's old room the nursery.

"I'm off to work honey."

"Alright, have a good day and take it easy."

"I will honey."

Callen gave Rebecca a kiss and gave her stomach a kiss too. "Bye my little baby, be good to mommy."

Rebecca smiled. She loved it when Callen spoke to her stomach.

"I gotta go honey."

"Right."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before Rebecca left for work. Callen stayed to work on the nursery. By dinner time he had finished painting already. He cleaned himself up and ordered some pizza. Rebecca was not coming home until 10pm.

Callen just relaxed the rest of the day and read a bit in the baby book he had bought. Just past 10pm he heard a car pull up outside. He looked through the window and saw it was Rebecca.

"Hey G," Rebecca greeted as she walked into the house.

"Hey Becky."

Rebecca looked around the house. There were a lot of red roses placed around the house.

"Where did you get the flowers?" Rebecca asked.

"They are for you. I wanted to give you some flowers after everything that happened."

Rebecca walked over to Callen and gave him a kiss. "Thank you honey. That's really sweet."

"You're welcome. So, how was your day?" Callen asked.

"It was okay. There was a big traffic accident so we got a lot of patients. But good thing is that we managed to safe everyone."

"That's good."

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Finished painting the nursery."

"Nice. Did it look nice?"

"Yes it did. Just gotta add the band of wallpaper."

"That's great."

Rebecca grabbed them something to drink before she sat down on the couch next to Callen. They stayed up for a little while before going to bed.

….

Today was Callen's birthday. Normally Callen wouldn't really celebrate his birthday but since he was with Rebecca he did, nothing big, just the team and Rebecca's family coming over. Callen was up early that morning but he stayed in bed since Rebecca was still asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He loved waking up like this. He never thought he would have this life but he was very happy he did. He never wanted to spend a day without Rebecca and their new baby. It was weird, Rebecca was only 17 weeks along but he already loved the little baby so much. It was weird how you can love something like that so much already. He wondered what it would be like when the baby was here. Would he be a good father? Would he be able to take care of a little baby? He didn't know anything about raising babies. Sure he had seen Sam with his kids but he had no idea how to be a father. He just hoped he wouldn't fail and let Rebecca and their baby down.

A little later Callen noticed that Rebecca was awake.

"Good morning honey," Callen spoke.

Rebecca lifted her head up and gave Callen a kiss. "Good morning baby and happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Rebecca sat up and straddled Callen.

"What are you doing Becky?"

Rebecca bent down and whispered in Callen's ear. "I'm giving you part one of your present."

Chills went down Callen's body as Rebecca whispered in his ear and his boxer were suddenly getting a lot tighter. Rebecca gave Callen a kiss before she kissed her way down his body and disappeared underneath the covers. Rebecca lowered his boxer and pleasured him. Callen was in heaven as Rebecca pleasured him. It was just so good what she was doing. Sooner than he would have liked he reached his peak but that didn't stop Rebecca. She kept pleasuring him. After another peak Callen couldn't take it anymore and he pulled Rebecca up to him.

"Thank you for that honey but there's somewhere else I wanna be."

"I have no objections to that," Rebecca replied with a smile.

Callen turned them around so he was on top and he took Rebecca's night gown and panties of. He made sure she was ready for him but he didn't have to do much, she was more than ready for him. He kissed her deeply as he moved inside of her.

Exhausted they lay on the bed afterwards as Callen glanced at the clock.

"Crap, I've gotta go to work," Callen stated and he jumped out of the bed.

He quickly showered and dressed himself.

"I'll see you later tonight honey," Callen spoke and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"Be safe honey."

"I will."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss and gave her stomach a kiss as well.

"Be good to mommy today." Callen gave Rebecca another kiss. "I love you Bec."

"I love you too G."

Callen grabbed some coffee, a donut and his bag before he left.

"Good morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning G, happy birthday."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're a little late today G."

"Yeah got hung up at home, woke up a bit too late."

"Ah yes I get it," Sam smiled at his partner.

"Where are Kensi and Deeks?" Callen asked, changing the subject.

"They are in the shooting range."

A little later Eric whistled them up. Luckily the case didn't last too long so Callen could go home on time.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," Callen spoke as he walked out of the bullpen.

"Yeah, see ya," the others replied.

"Hey babe," Callen spoke as she walked into the house.

"Hey G, I'm in the kitchen."

Callen walked to the kitchen where Rebecca was making dinner.

"Hey beautiful," Callen said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey sweetie," Rebecca replied and turned her head slightly to give Callen a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Got a case but we managed to solve it pretty quickly."

"That's good."

"How was yours?"

"It was quiet. Just did some stuff around the house."

"Nothing too heavy I hope."

"No honey."

"Good. Dinner smells delicious by the way."

"It's almost done. Can you set the table?"

"Sure thing." Callen gave his wife a kiss on her cheek and went to set the table.

Callen helped Rebecca carry the pans over to the table. Rebecca had made them some nice pasta. After dinner Rebecca gave Callen his present.

"Thank you Becky," Callen spoke as he took the present and opened it.

It was an 'I love my daddy' baby gift set which included a body suit, a bib, a hat and a pacifier.

"Aw thank you honey. This is really cute. I'm sure our baby will look great in it."

"I've got you another gift."

"Another one? You spoil me honey."

Rebecca handed another gift to Callen. It was a picture of Callen and Rebecca together. Callen was kissing Rebecca's stomach.

"When you did you take this?" Callen asked astonished.

"When we were sitting on the couch together. You didn't even notice I had taken it."

"Thank you Becky. This is really nice."

"You're welcome G."

Callen decided to put this picture on his nightstand.

Around 8pm the guest starting arriving. The team came over, including Michelle and their kids and Rebecca's family was there. Once everyone was there the doorbell rang again. Wondering who it was Rebecca went to open the door.

"Hey sis," Brain said to her once Rebecca opened the door.

"Brian? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Rebecca replied happily as she gave her brother a hug. "I thought you wouldn't be home from your mission for another couple of weeks."

"The mission ended early so I could go home already."

"That's great."

"Let me look at you," Brian spoke as he released her. "You look great. How far along are you now?"

"17 weeks."

"You look great. And how are you and my little niece or nephew doing?"

"We're both doing very well. The baby is growing very nice and everything's healthy."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you and G."

"Thanks. Come on lets go outside."

Just as they wanted to walk outside Callen came inside, he was wondering who was at the door.

"Hey Brian," Callen sounded surprised.

"Hey G, happy birthday," Brian spoke as he shook Callen's hand,

"Thanks Brian. I wasn't expecting you yet."

"The mission ended early so I thought I'd stop by."

"That's nice of you."

"Congrats again on the baby. I'm glad to hear that everything is going fine."

"Thanks, yeah me too. So far everything is going great. Come on let's go outside.

The three of them went outside. Rebecca's dad was surprised to see Brian too.

Everyone had a great time. They stayed until around 11pm. Callen and Rebecca cleaned up before going to bed. Rebecca was almost done with putting everything away in the kitchen when Callen walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really had a good time today," Callen told her.

"Me too. It was nice to see my brother again."

"Yeah that was a nice surprise."

Callen turned her around in his arms and kissed her deeply. He picked her up and planted her on the counter. Callen moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her spot.

"G, honey, bedroom," Rebecca managed to speak.

Callen picked her up and Rebecca wrapped her legs around him. All kissing Callen walked them to the bedroom. It was only a short walk to the bedroom but they didn't make it there. Callen had pushed Rebecca up against the wall after she had grabbed hold of him.

"I thought you wanted to go to be bedroom," Callen smirked.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait anymore. Pregnancy hormones."

Callen smirked at her and he kissed her again. He just slightly lowered his pants and boxers and pulled Rebecca's dress up and shoved her panties aside before moving inside of her. They made love for hours. They just couldn't get enough of each other and with Rebecca's pregnancy hormones it just felt so good.

….

Rebecca was now 18 weeks pregnant which meant she had another doctor's appointment. She had to start early today so it was after her shift. It was 5.30pm as Rebecca sat in the waiting room. Her appointment started at 5.45. Callen wasn't there yet. Rebecca had called him earlier and he had promised to be there. It was 5.40pm now and Callen still wasn't there. Rebecca pulled out her phone and called Callen but it went to voicemail.

"Damn it G, where are you? The appointment starts in 5 minutes."


	26. Chapter 26

Callen still wasn't there by the time the doctor called Rebecca inside.

"Your husband not joining us today?" The doctor asked.

"No, he's still stuck at work."

"Ah okay. I'll give you a picture so you can show it to him."

"Great."

Rebecca lay down on the table and the doctor checked her over. Rebecca and the baby were both doing very well. Rebecca made an appointment for 2 from now on her way out. She was just about to walk out of the building when she almost bumped into someone.

Callen quickly stopped so he wouldn't bump into the pregnant lady. He wasn't really looking. He was rushing to get inside, hoping he wasn't too late for Rebecca's appointment.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you," Callen apologized and then he saw it was Rebecca. "Becky, hi."

Rebecca looked up as she heard Callen's voice. She hadn't realized it was Callen that almost bumped into her. "Hi G," Rebecca replied with a bit of bitter in her voice.

"You already had your appointment?" Callen asked, already dreading the answer.

"Yes, I just finished it. Nice of you to show up but you're too late," Rebecca spat.

Callen could tell that she was angry. "I'm sorry honey. I tried to get here as fast as I could but I was stuck at work."

"Fine, whatever," Rebecca spoke and walked off towards her car.

Not wanting to make a scene here Callen let it rest for now. He got in his car and went home. On his way home he stopped by the flower store. He knew it wasn't a good apology for missing the doctor's appointment but it was at least a start.

When Callen arrived home Rebecca was already there. He felt bad for upsetting his wife. He took a deep breath before he walked into the house. He looked around the house but he didn't see her. He walked further into the house and found her in the kitchen.

"Hey Becky."

Rebecca didn't respond, she just continued making dinner.

"I'm really sorry honey. I tried to be there but I got stuck at work. I couldn't leave sooner. I'm really sorry. I really wanted to be there and see our little baby. I get that you're mad at me but I hope I can make it up to you. I brought you some flowers, I know it's not much but…"

"You said you'd be there," Rebecca interrupted Callen.

"I know I did and I really wanted to be, but the case got in the way. You know how it is with my work, sometimes a case comes up and I have to be at work."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you'll be away on a case and I can't reach you went I go into labor."

Callen walked up to Rebecca and hugged her from behind. "I told you honey, I will not let that happen. I promise I'll be there."

"Having you miss the doctor's appointment doesn't really convince me."

"I promise I'll be there honey. I'll drop everything and I'll come. I'm not gonna miss our baby being born. I promise honey." Callen turned her around in his arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry Bec, I'm really sorry. But I promise you I'll be there when you go into labor, okay." Callen gave Rebecca a soft kiss on her head. "I love you Becky."

"I love you too G."

"So how was our little baby doing?"

"The baby was doing very well. The baby is growing very well and everything looked fine."

"That's great. When is your next appointment?"

"In 2 weeks, it's my 20 weeks appointment then. I really want you to be there then."

"I will be Bec." Callen had read in the baby book that the 20 weeks appointment was a very important one since they would do some more tests on Rebecca and baby.

Callen released Rebecca and kissed her. "I hope you're not mad at me anymore."

"Just a little but thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome."

"And maybe you can make the rest up later tonight," Rebecca spoke with a grin.

"Oh you can definitely count on that."

"Great."

After dinner they sat on the couch and Callen massaged Rebecca's feet and shoulders.

"Hmmm, that feels good G," Rebecca moaned.

Callen really wasn't doing anything sexual but Rebecca definitely felt turned on. To make matters worse Callen attached his lips to her neck and kissed her weak spot.

"Oh yes G, right there."

Callen smirked against her skin and kissed her a little harder. Rebecca was sitting in between Callen's legs so she moved a little back a grinded her hips against him. Desperately needing oxygen Callen reattached his lips from Rebecca's neck. Callen wanted to stand up and move to the bedroom but Rebecca stopped him.

"Here's fine honey."

Callen turned Rebecca around and planted her on his lap so he could kiss her lips. In a very short time all their clothes had been taken off and thrown across the room. Callen definitely liked this side of Rebecca. He was always more than willing to make love to her. They first made love on the couch and then moved to the bedroom.

….

"Hey Becky, do you have to work this weekend?" Callen asked that Wednesday.

"Hope I don't have to. Why?"

"Oh I just wanted to do something nice for you, a surprise for this weekend."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll find out Friday evening."

"I do have to work on Friday till 8pm."

"Alright."

Callen sat behind his laptop and started planning his weekend surprise for Rebecca.

..

Friday was a slow day so Hetty let everyone go home just after 4pm. Callen finished the last minute details for the weekend and packed their bags. Just before 8pm he put everything in the car and drove to the hospital to pick up Rebecca.

"Hey Becky," Callen spoke as Rebecca walked out of the hospital.

"Hey G," Rebecca replied as she walked over to Callen and gave him a kiss.

Callen held the door for her and Rebecca got in the car. Callen walked around the car and got in the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a minute."

Rebecca wondered where they were going when she saw Callen make the exit towards LAX. Callen parked the car in long term parking before they got out. Callen grabbed their bags and together they walked inside.

"Where are we going G?"

"We're going to DC."

"DC?"

"Yeah DC. You remember Gibbs right, he was at our wedding."

"Right, Gibbs. Isn't he the agent in charge of NCIS in DC?"

"Yes that's him. I told him I had to be in DC next week and he invited us to come there early and spent the weekend."

"You have to be in DC next week?"

"Yes I told you, agent assessment."

"Ah yes right. Sorry, pregnancy brain."

"It's okay."

"Do you have to be there the entire week?"

"At least a couple of days."

"Ah okay. Let me see if I can maybe change my work schedule a bit so I can stay for a few more days."

"I'd like that," Callen replied with a smile.

After they checked in and passed customs Rebecca pulled out her phone and called some of her fellow doctors. In the end she had managed to get Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off.

They went to get a bite to eat before they walked to their gate. Around 9.45pm they boarded their flight. It was a night flight and they would arrive in DC around 6am, local time. Just past 10pm they left. They had a row of 3 seats for themselves. Callen sat by the window and Rebecca lay down on the chairs, with her head on Callen's legs.

"Just try to get some sleep Bec."

"I'll try, just these chairs aren't really comfortable."

"I've put a small pillow in your bag if you need it."

"Thanks G."

Rebecca retrieved the small pillow from her bag and put it behind her back.

"Better?"

"Yeah, this is a bit better."

After a while Callen noticed that Rebecca had fallen asleep. Callen just hoped they wouldn't get turbulence this time, making Rebecca sick again. Callen had managed to get some sleep as well. He had dosed off a bit when there was a voice over the intercom.

"Sorry to wake you all but we're approaching Washington airport. Please put your chair upright and fasten your seatbelts," the flight attendant spoke.

"Becky, it's time to wake up," Callen spoke softly. Rebecca grunted a bit and she sat upright. "We're landing now."

Rebecca and Callen fastened their seatbelts and waited for the plane to land. They got off the plane and walked straight out of the airport, they just had their carry-on bags so they didn't have to wait for baggage claim. They walked out of the airport and Callen saw a familiar face.

"Hey Gibbs," Callen called causing Gibbs to look his way.

"Hey Callen," Gibbs replied and he shook Callen's hand.

"You didn't have to come here so early, we could have taken a cab."

"It's okay, I was up anyway. Hi Rebecca."

"Hi Jethro."

"You look great."

"Thank you."

"Callen's keeping me up to date with your pregnancy development. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll take you to my place."

"You sure it's not a problem with us staying there? We don't want to impose."

"It's fine. Family is always welcome."

Callen had told Rebecca that he thought of Gibbs as family. He was sort of a father figure for him. They got in the car and Gibbs drove them to his place.

"If you want you can get some more sleep," Gibbs spoke as they walked into the house.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Callen replied.

"I will take you up on that offer," Rebecca said.

"That's fine. The bedroom is upstairs."

"Come on Becky, I'll show you," Callen told her.

Callen carried their bags and the two of them walked upstairs.

"You sure Gibbs doesn't mind us staying here?"

"No, he offered it himself. It's okay. I sometimes stayed here as well when I had to be in Washington."

"So you two go way back?"

"Yeah, I've known Gibbs for years. I've known him even before I joined NCIS."

"Ah okay."

"You just get some more rest. We'll be downstairs."

Rebecca crawled into the bed and Callen gave her a kiss.

"I really like it that you can stay a few extra days. I would miss you too much if you weren't here."

"I'd miss you too honey."

Callen gave her one more kiss and gave her stomach a kiss too. "Be good to mommy and let her get some sleep."

Rebecca smiled as Callen spoke to her stomach. She always loved that. Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he left the room. He went down to the basement where Gibbs was working on a boat.

"You're still building a boat," Callen called as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, just something to keep me busy."

Callen grabbed some tools and helped Gibbs.

"So I take it things are going good between you and Rebecca?"

"Yeah, things are very good. I'm really happy to have her in my life."

"Yeah I can see that. I never thought you would get married, let alone have a kid."

"Yeah neither did I, but when I met Rebecca that changed."

"You're nervous about becoming a father?"

"Yeah, very much actually. I don't know the first thing about being a father."

"Just remember rule 3."

"Yeah I do. She's afraid I won't be there when she goes into labor, afraid I'll be away on a job but I promised her I'll be there and I will. I don't want to miss it for anything in the world."

"I missed Kelly's birth, I was deployed at the time. I wished I had been there. She's my only daughter and I missed her being born. Don't miss yours being born."

"I won't. I'd rather blow my cover than miss that."

"Good."

"It's a little getting used to, living with a pregnant woman. I've broken rule 6 a couple of times already."

"What did you do?"

"Well, one time she caught me kissing another woman," Callen spoke and he saw that Gibbs was about to Gibbs slap him. "It was undercover and it meant absolutely nothing. It wasn't even a real kiss. The woman was our easiest way in so I had to pretend to like her. But Rebecca saw me so she was a little pissed at that. And I missed a doctor's appointment."

"Never piss off a pregnant woman."

"Yeah, I've noticed that."

A couple hours later Rebecca woke up. After getting dressed she wandered downstairs.

"G," Rebecca called when she didn't see anyone.

"We're in the basement," Callen called back.

Rebecca followed the sound of Callen's voice and opened the door to the basement. She wandered down the stairs.

"Hey guys."

"Hi," Gibbs responded.

Callen walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Yeah I did."

"Good."

"What are you guys building down here?"

"A boat."

"Why are you building a boat in your garage?"

"Why not?" Gibbs replied. "Come on, I'll fix you guys some breakfast."

They followed Gibbs upstairs and they had some breakfast.

"So do you guys have something planned for this weekend?"

"I actually wanted to go see the white house," Rebecca answered.

"That's nice. I have a buddy at the secret service that can get you on a tour if you'd like."

"That would be great."

"Great. Feel free to do anything you want. Don't let me hold you down."

"You sure it's not a problem with us staying here?"

"No, definitely not."

"Okay. Then at least let me cook you some dinner tonight."

"I won't say no to that."

"Great."

Gibbs called his buddy at the secret service and got Rebecca and Callen two passes for the white house tour. After breakfast Callen and Rebecca first went to get some groceries for dinner tonight. After lunch they left for the white house.

Callen pulled up at the gate. A security guard stepped out of his booth as Callen opened the window.

"May I see your ID's please."

Callen and Rebecca handed him their ID's. "We should be on the list. Special Agent Todd gave us passes."

"I'd have to verify that."

"Of course. Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS contacted him."

The man pulled out his phone. After a short phone call he hung up.

"Alright you're good to go."

Callen drove further and pulled up in the parking lot. After locking the car they walked inside. They had to go through metal detectors. Rebecca removed her watch and jewelry before she stepped through the detector. They even checked her with a hand detector before she was waved through.

Callen removed his watch as well and took the gun out of the holster on his back.

"Federal agent off duty," Callen spoke to the guard.

"You're gonna have to check your weapon sir."

Callen pulled his mag and the bullet in the chamber out and with his gun he put them in a box. The guard handed him a slip so Callen could collect his gun on the way out. They couldn't take anything with them inside. Everything was put in a separate box and they could collect their belongings on their way out.

The joined their tour group and they walked through the building. The tour lasted for about two hours. One their way out they picked up their belongings and Callen's gun. They left the premises and decided to take a little stroll through the gardens and visit Lincoln memorial. They stayed in the park for a little while before going back to Gibbs' place.

Once there Rebecca started on dinner.

"This is really good," Gibbs stated as they ate their dinner.

"Rebecca's a really good cook," Callen said.

"Maybe you can teach G how to cook," Gibbs joked

"I can cook just fine, I just never do it."

They spend the rest of the night at Gibbs' place. There was a basketball game on TV so Callen and Gibbs watched that.

At a little after 10pm Rebecca excused herself and went upstairs to get some sleep. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before she lay in the bed. She grabbed some extra pillow and used those as her pregnancy pillow.

Just after midnight Callen quietly walked into the room and he was pleased to see Rebecca asleep. He had already brushed his teeth so he changed out of his clothes and joined Rebecca in the bed. She lay with her back towards him so Callen crawled up to her and wrapped his arm around her. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before he lay down next to her. He fell asleep not long after that.

Callen woke up early the next morning but he had no desire to go out just yet. He enjoyed lying here with Rebecca in his arms. They had moved in their sleep and Rebecca now lay with her head on Callen's chest. He had dosed off a bit when he felt something wet against his neck. It took him a moment to realize what it was.

"Good morning Becky," Callen said.

"Good morning G," Rebecca replied and she continued kissing his neck.

"Honey, if you don't stop that soon I don't think I'll be able to stop what would happen next."

"That's okay babe."

"We're at Gibbs' place. We can't do it here."

"If we'd been in a hotel we could do it. My pregnancy hormones are acting up again."

Callen really wanted to make love to Rebecca but it just didn't feel right doing it in Gibbs' place. Although this was his room at Gibbs' place, Gibbs never let anyone else sleep here. It just felt weird doing it here. But it was getting harder to resist Rebecca with all the kisses she planted on Callen's neck. To make matters worse she moved her hand over his stomach and went down. Callen moaned softly when she rubbed her hand over his boxers. Not being able to resist her any longer Callen got up and put the lock on the door before climbing back into the bed.

"You just have to be quiet honey," Callen told Rebecca.

"I will if you would just hurry up."

Callen quickly took their clothes off and lay behind her. With his hand on Rebecca's stomach he moved inside of her. He always loved making love to his wife. Rebecca bit down on the pillow to keep her moans to a minimum.

"Thank you honey, that was really good," Rebecca uttered when they were finished.

"You're welcome. Just hope Gibbs didn't hear us," Callen joked.

"Yeah, that would be awkward."

"Come on, let's get a shower and some breakfast."

The bedroom had a shower attached to it so they didn't need to put their clothes back on. They had some more fun underneath the shower before stepping out and getting dressed.

They spent the Sunday touring through DC and they grabbed some dinner before going back to Gibbs' place.

The next day Callen had to report to the navy yard for the agent assessment. He drove with Gibbs to the navy yard.

"Hey Callen," Tony greeted him. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too."

"How's your wife?"

"She's good. She's almost have way through her pregnancy. Everything is going fine so far."

"That's good."

"She's here now too, so maybe we can all grab some dinner tonight or something."

"That would be nice."

"Agent Callen," Director Vance spoke from behind the group.

"It's good to see you sir," Callen replied and he shook Vance's hand.

"You ready for your agents assessment?"

"Yep all ready."

"Good. Report to the gym first."

"Alright."

Callen said goodbye to the other agents and walked to the gym.

..

Rebecca sat at Gibbs' place just watching a bit of TV when she saw the news. In the bar on the screen stood 'Shooting at the Navy Yard in DC.'


	27. Chapter 27

Gibbs and the others were sitting in the bull pen when suddenly they heard a lot of noise outside. Director Vance came storming out of his office.

"There's a shooter on the Navy Yard," Vance spoke to the agents.

The agents quickly grabbed their guns.

Callen had heard the fuss outside as well and he came storming into the bull pen.

"What's going on?" Callen asked Gibbs.

"Shooter on the Navy Yard."

Callen grabbed his own gun and followed the other agents outside. Gibbs went to grab his rifle from the armory and went up on the roof.

Callen and the others came outside and hid while firing at the shooter. The shooter had already killed some of the navy personnel.

Gibbs installed his riffle and took position. Gibbs had the shooter in his sights. He pulled out his phone and called Vance.

"Yes Jethro," Vance answered the phone.

"I have a shot at the target. Kill or wound?"

"Wound. We need to figure out who is he and why he opened fire on the Navy Yard."

"Got it sir."

Gibbs took the riffle and pointed it at the shooter's shoulder before he pulled the trigger. The shooter fell down on the floor after dropping his gun. The other agents and MP's quickly made their way towards the shooter and cuffed him. Tony and Ziva accompanied the man to the hospital to have him checked out before he would be put in interrogation.

….

Rebecca turned up the volume and listened closely to the news report.

"Today just after 11am a man opened fire on the Navy Yard in DC. It is not sure what or who he was after. The military police and the federal agents returned fire on the shooter. The shooter went down and was taken away. So far the identity of the shooter has not been released. It's also not clear why the shooter opened fire on the Navy Yard. As soon as we know more we'll update you."

Rebecca pulled out her phone and called Callen but it went to voicemail. She hung up and called again but again it went to voicemail. Rebecca was going crazy. She needed to know if Callen was okay. She had no way else to reach Callen or someone at the Navy Yard. She dialed Sam's number. Maybe he could connect her to Callen or Gibbs.

"Hey Becky," Sam answered the phone. "How's everything there? How's G liking the assessment?"

"I guess okay, but that's not why I called. I just heard on the news that there has been a shooting at the Navy Yard. I don't know how bad it is. I tried calling G but it went to voicemail. Could you maybe call someone there to find out if G's okay?"

"Of course. Hold on." Sam walked into Hetty's office. "Hetty, there's been a shooting at the Navy Yard in DC. Becky can't get a hold of Callen."

"I'll call Leon." Hetty grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Hetty," Leon answered the phone. "It's a little busy here so I can't really talk."

"Yes I've heard. You had a shooting at the Navy Yard. Mrs. Callen informed me of that. She just called Mr. Hanna cus she couldn't get a hold of Mr. Callen. I need to know if my agent is alright."

"Agent Callen is fine. He's helping agents Gibbs and McGee with the investigation."

"Okay good."

The phone was on speaker so Sam heard it.

"Becky, G's okay. He's helping Gibbs and the others with the investigation right now."

"Okay good," Rebecca let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Sam."

"No problem. I will keep you updated when I know more."

"Thank you Sam."

Rebecca hung up the phone. She was glad that Callen was okay.

…

Abby was gathering evidence from the scene and took it back to her lab. A little later Ziva walked in and handed Abby the shooter's finger prints and DNA.

"Boss," Tony spoke as he walked into the bullpen. "Shooter has been put in interrogation. He will make it. So far he's not talking."

"I'll have a go at him," Gibbs spoke and he walked to interrogation.

Just before he walked in his phone rang. He saw that it was Abby so he picked it up.

"Yes Abbs."

"Hi Gibbs, I've got an ID on our shooter."

"That's fast."

"Yeah he was in the navy database. He is, or rather he was, a petty officer. His name is Peter Greaves. He was dishonorably discharged two weeks ago after he was found guilty of killing another marine, although he claims he didn't do it."

Gibbs almost became red hot with anger. "Find out everything you can about the case and the marine he killed."

"On it Gibbs."

Gibbs hung up the phone and walked into interrogation. Even if this guy didn't kill the marine back then he killed Navy personnel now and he was going to pay for it.

Callen walked back inside after he finished outside and watched Gibbs in interrogation. He stood in the observation room when a woman came in.

"Excuse me Agent Callen, there's a call for you on Agent Gibbs' desk from Hetty Lange."

Callen left the observation room and walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Hi Hetty," Callen answered the phone.

"Are you okay Mr. Callen?"

"I'm fine Hetty. We got the shooter. Gibbs is interrogating him right now. How did you even know about the shooting?"

"Mrs. Callen called Mr. Hanna cus she couldn't get a hold of you and she had seen the shooting on the news."

"Ah yes, shoot. I forgot my phone in all the commotion. I was down in the gym for the assessment. I'll call her."

"Okay good. Please keep me in the loop if this turned about to be something connected to us."

"I will Hetty."

Callen hung up and dialed the number he knew by heart.

..

Rebecca sat at Gibbs' home when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number that was on her display.

"Hello," Rebecca answered the phone.

"Hey Becky."

"G." Rebecca let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god you're alright. I got so scared when I couldn't reach you after I saw the news about the shooting."

"I'm sorry. I was busy with my assessment in the gym so I didn't have my phone with me. I forgot my phone in the chaos. But I'm fine honey. Don't worry. We've already got the shooter."

"Okay good. Please stay safe."

"I will honey, I will. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Yeah see ya."

Callen hang up the phone and walked back to the observation room. Gibbs was just finishing up the interrogation.

"It's over already?" Callen asked as he walked in.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "He's still denying the murder of the marine from a few years ago but he said that was the reason why he did this. After he was discharged he lost everything and that just flipped a switch in him."

"So he thought, I'd go kill some navy personnel. That's just sick."

"Yes it is," Gibbs spoke as he walked into the room. "Abby is looking into the old case to see if there's new evidence. But even if he's telling the truth about not being guilty he will still pay for what he did today," Gibbs stated with anger in his voice.

The case was handled for now so Callen had to go back to his agent assessment.

In the end it turned out that, according to all the evidence, the man really did kill the marine. Gibbs went to tell him the good news, that he was being transported to Gitmo.

"So, exciting day for you at the office," Rebecca spoke when Callen and Gibbs walking into the house.

"Yeah. I still can't believe how someone who had served could just do this," Callen replied as he went over to give Rebecca a kiss.

"Yeah there are some sick people in the world."

Gibbs was just quiet and went to the basement.

"He okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, he hates it when people who have served do something like this."

"Yeah I can imagine."

Callen sat down on the couch next to Rebecca and moved his hand over her stomach. "I'm sorry I scared you today. In all the commotion I just forgot my cell phone."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay."

Callen lay his head down on Rebecca's stomach and gave it kisses. He smiled when he felt something move underneath his hand.

"Did you feel that honey?"

"Yes I did. The baby is moving around. I guess it likes your touch."

They sat there for a while before Rebecca went into the kitchen and started making dinner.

Callen went to get Gibbs from the basement when dinner was ready.

"How's the pregnancy going so far?" Gibbs asked Rebecca.

"I can't complain so far, just some nausea, sore feet and sore breasts."

"Do you guys know what you're having already?"

"No we want to keep it a surprise."

"Okay."

…

Tuesday night Callen and Rebecca went out for dinner with the DC team at a local diner. Callen and Rebecca drove with Gibbs and the others would meet them there. They picked a tables next to each other. The tables in the middle row where connected so you could sit there with at least 8 people. Callen sat down first so Rebecca could sit on the outside of the boot. A little later the others arrived too.

"Hey guys," Callen greeted the others.

"Hey Callen, hey Rebecca," Ziva spoke.

"Hey guys," Rebecca replied.

"Hey Becky, it's good to see you," Abby said as she gave Rebecca a hug. "You look good. How far along are you?"

"Almost 19 weeks."

"Almost halfway there then."

"Yes almost."

The others sat down to eat and they ordered some dinner and drinks. They all had a fun evening. By 10pm Rebecca wanted to go home but she didn't want to be a party pooper. Callen noticed Rebecca was getting tired so he suggested to Gibbs that they'd go home. They paid for the food and said their goodbyes before going to their cars. Rebecca went straight up to bed while Callen and Gibbs stayed downstairs and had a beer.

"She really is a great woman," Gibbs spoke to Callen.

"Yes she is. I'm so lucky to have her. I really love her."

"Yeah we all can see that. I'm glad you found someone. You're still looking for answers?"

"Yes I'm still looking. The only thing I found out so far is that I had a sister."

Gibbs nodded. He remembered Callen calling him and telling him. He really hoped that Callen would one day find answers.

…

That Wednesday Rebecca had to go back to LA. Callen still had to stay in Washington, he wasn't done with his agent assessment yet. Luckily Rebecca's flight didn't leave until 7pm so they still had today together.

After work Callen took Gibbs' car and drove to the airport with Rebecca. Callen parked the car and pulled Rebecca's bag out of the trunk. He carried the bag as they walked to the desk. Rebecca checked herself in and the two walked to customs.

"Have a safe flight honey, please call me when you land."

"That will be after midnight here."

"That doesn't matter. I probably won't be able to sleep anyway until I've heard from you."

Rebecca gave Callen a kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll probably be home Friday evening."

"Okay. Call me when you leave and I will come pick you up and the airport."

"Okay." Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen gave Rebecca's stomach and Rebecca one more kiss before Rebecca walked through customs. She waved at Callen once she was through before she walked further. Rebecca went to the bathroom and grabbed something to eat before she walked over to the gate. She sat there until she could board her flight. A little before 7pm the flight took off.

Luckily the flight went off without a hitch. A little after 9.30pm, local time, the flight landed at LAX. Rebecca waited until the fasten seatbelt sign was off before she grabbed her bag and left the plane. She walked through the airport and out to the parking lot. She paid for the parking fee and got in the car. She pulled out her phone and called Callen.

Callen was lying in bed but he was still awake when his phone rang. Quickly he moved over to the nightstand and picked the phone up.

"Hey Becky."

"Hey G. I'm back in LA. Flight just landed."

"Okay that's good. Was the flight okay?"

"Yes it was fine."

"Okay that's good."

"I'm gonna go home now and get some sleep."

"That's fine. Please text me when you arrive home."

"I will honey. Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Becky."

Rebecca hung up the phone and drove home. She parked the car in the driveway. With her bag slung over her shoulder she walked inside. She dumped her bag next to the couch and went back outside to fetch the mail. She looked through the mail as she walked back inside. She pulled her phone out and texted Callen that she was home. Callen thanked her and wished her goodnight.

Rebecca cleaned her bag out before getting ready for bed. As she lay in bed she missed Callen next to her. She snuggled up to the pregnancy pillow pretending it was Callen.

…

Just before 2pm Rebecca got a text from Callen.

'Hey Becky. I'm about to board to the plane. I'll be at LAX around 8pm.'

'Alright G. I can't wait to see you again. Call me when you're at baggage claim and I'll come get you.'

'Okay. I can't wait to see you either. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Rebecca was still at work but she was off at 6pm so she could pick Callen up from the airport.

After her shift Rebecca went home and made some dinner. After dinner she just sat on the couch and waited for Callen to call. Just after 8pm her phone rang.

"Hey G."

"Hey Becky. I've just got off the plane."

"Alright. I'll come pick you up."

Rebecca hung up the phone and put her shoes on before taking the car keys and walking outside. She drove to the airport and pulled into the drop-off zone. Callen was already waiting there for her.

"Hey G," Rebecca greeted Callen.

"Hey Bec." Callen walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. "It's good to see you again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too honey."

Callen released Rebecca and gave her a kiss. "How are the two of you doing?"

"We're doing fine honey, glad that daddy is home again."

Callen smiled at her and gave her one more kiss before they walked over to the car and drove home. Once home Callen emptied his bag and sat down on the couch next to Rebecca.

"How did the agent assessment go?"

"It went good. I passed so I can still be a field agent."

"That's good."

Rebecca lay in Callen's arms as they watched some TV. Callen was happy to be home again. He had missed Rebecca. He knew it had been only 2 days but he had missed her. Just after 10.30pm Callen and Rebecca went to the bedroom to get some sleep. Callen watched as Rebecca was getting changed. Rebecca turned around and caught Callen staring at her.

"Honey, you're staring."

"I know. I just can't help looking at you. You look so beautiful."

"No I look fat."

"No honey," Callen spoke as he walked over to Rebecca and put his arms around her. "You look beautiful Becky. You look beautiful with your baby bump."

"Thank you G."

"I mean it Becky. You really look beautiful. You're carrying our little baby in here, there's nothing more beautiful than that."

"Thanks G."

Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her. He picked her up and gently put her down on the bed. He just loved everything about this woman. She was like a drug to him. He couldn't get enough of her. He had never seen himself as a really romantic person but that all changed when he met Rebecca. Now he loved being romantic with Rebecca.

They kissed for a while before they made love.

...

Today was Rebecca's 20 weeks appointment. Luckily Callen wasn't called in yet so he managed to go with her. They sat in the waiting room until they were called in. Callen helped Rebecca onto the bed and they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Good morning," the doctor spoke as she walked in. "How are we doing today?"

"We're doing just fine," Rebecca answered.

"Alright. Let's see what the little baby is up to, shall we."

Rebecca lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt up. The doctor fired up the computer, put some gel on the wand and put the wand on Rebecca's stomach. They immediately heard the heartbeat. Callen was still amazed by the sound. It sounded like music to his ear. He so loved that sound, their little baby's heartbeat.

"The baby is doing very well. The baby is growing nice and big. It looks right on schedule for this time in your pregnancy. You guys didn't want to know the sex right?"

"No, we want to keep it a surprise."

"Alright. Everything looks great here. I'm gonna do some additional tests on you since this is your 20 weeks checkup."

"Okay."

The doctor took Rebecca's blood pressure and did an amniocentesis.

"That's not gonna hurt her or the baby right?" Callen asked when the doctor got the needle ready for the amniocentesis.

"No, it's fine sir. This is just a normal procedure to see if there could be something wrong with the baby."

The nurse had come to help the doctor preform the amniocentesis. The nurse held the ultrasound wand on the stomach so the doctor could see where she inserted the needle. The doctor used a syringe to pull some of the amniotic out. She pulled the needle out once she had enough. She handed the needle over to the nurse who put the amniotic in a jar. The doctor cleaned Rebecca up and placed some dressing over the puncture hole.

"What is this test for exactly doctor?" Callen asked.

"This test is so we can determine if your baby might be suffering from something, like Down syndrome. We can get a lot from the DNA and chromosomes. But I wouldn't worry too much. So far it doesn't seem on the ultrasound that the baby would be suffering from anything."

"Okay."

"I'll see you guys in 3 weeks. I'll have the results of the test by then."

Callen helped Rebecca off the bed. On the way out Rebecca made a new appointment. As they left the doctor's office Callen's phone rang.

"Yeah Eric."

"Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke. "Where are you at?"

"I'm at the hospital with Rebecca for a checkup. Why?"

"LAPD received reports or a break in going on at your house."


	28. Chapter 28

"What? Do you know who?"

"No, we don't know at this point. Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye are on route to your house."

"Alright, I'll meet them there."

"I'm not sure that's wise Mr. Callen. What if the perp is still there and he's after you?"

"I'll be fine Hetty."

Callen hung up the phone. Rebecca could tell that something was troubling her husband.

"What's going on G?"

"It's just a case. I have to go to work."

"What's going on G? I can tell it's more than just a case."

Callen knew he wasn't going to get away with not telling his wife the real case.

"Someone broke into our house."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

Callen wanted to walk away but Rebecca stopped him.

"G," Rebecca spoke causing Callen to look back at her.

Callen walked up to her and cupped her face. "I'll be fine honey. I promise. I'll be careful." Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you Becky. I'll be careful I promise. You just stay here inside the hospital until you hear from me again okay."

"Okay. Please be careful. I love you too."

Callen gave her one more kiss before he left. He got into his car and drove to his house. When he got there LAPD, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were already there.

"What's going on? Did you guys find something?"

"No nothing. Whoever did this is already gone. He did toss your entire place," Sam told his partner.

Callen walked inside and saw everything in his house turned upside down. He looked around and saw that the box on the mantel was missing. He looked around but he couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for G?" Callen asked as Sam walked in.

"My box. It was here on the fireplace. I can't find it anywhere."

"Who would wanna take your box of memories?"

"I don't know. But if someone really took it, it could be personal."

Not taking any chances Callen pulled out his phone and called Rebecca.

"Hey G, did you found out something?" Rebecca spoke as she answered the phone.

"Not much but it appears that they took my box of memories. It could be personal. I'm coming over to the hospital to pick you up. I'm not taking any chances. I need to keep you safe."

"Alright, if you really think that's necessary."

"Yes I do. I'll be right there."

"Alright."

Callen hung up the phone and left. The others went back to the office while Callen went to pick up Rebecca. Rebecca explained the situation to her boss. He knew that she was married to a federal agent so he understood.

"Who broke into our house?" Rebecca asked Callen as they walked to the car.

"I don't know. We're still trying to figure that out."

Just as they were about to reach their car a car came speeding towards them. Callen saw that the passenger had a gun. He ran over to the other side of the car and pulled Rebecca down behind their car just before shots rang out. Callen grabbed his gun and fired back at them. They car drove away but Callen managed to see the license plate. He would call Eric later with for this, he first wanted to make sure Rebecca was okay.

"Bec, you okay?" Callen asked as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm fine G."

"You sure? The baby is okay?" Callen asked as he checked her over for any injuries.

"We're fine honey. You didn't hurt us when you pulled me down. I promise."

"Okay good. Get in the car."

Callen helped Rebecca up and it's then Rebecca noticed the blood coming from Callen's arm.

"You're hurt G."

Callen hadn't even noticed he had been hit. "It's just a graze honey. I'll be fine."

They got in the car and Callen drove to the boatshed. On the way over there he called Eric.

"Eric, track down a license plate: 7 – Richard Steven Charlie – 4-7-8. We were just shot at outside the hospital."

"Are you guys okay?" Nell asked.

"We're fine. I'm taking Rebecca to the boatshed now. Have CSU sweep the parking lot for bullet casing."

"On it."

Callen hung up. A little later they were at the boatshed.

"Do you have a first aid kid here?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine honey, it's just a scratch."

"You're bleeding G. Let me just fix you up. It will only take a minute."

Callen knew he wasn't going to get away without his wife taking a look at his arm so he gave in and grabbed the first aid kid. He sat on the couch and Rebecca sat next to him. Carefully she pulled his jacket off and after that his shirt. She shirt clung a bit to the wound so Rebecca carefully took it off.

"This might sting a bit."

Rebecca put some iodine on it to clean it out. Callen bit his lip a bit, it wasn't that comfortable. "It will be okay but it does need to get sutured."

"It's fine just put some bandage over it."

"No G, I need to suture this otherwise it might get infected."

With Rebecca being a doctor he knew she would let it rest or let him go without suturing it. "Fine just make it quick."

Luckily the first aid kid was well stocked so they had suture kits as well.

"You may feel a little prick."

"No needles," Callen spoke, backing away from her.

"I need to numb it G if I'm going to suture it. I can't just stick a needle in your arm to sure it, that will hurt more than just a little prick to numb it. Just tough it out mister Special Agent."

Callen looked away as Rebecca inserted the needle into his upper arm. Just a few pricks were needed to numb the area.

"You feel this?" Rebecca asked as she gently touched his arm around the wound.

"Nope. You're good."

Rebecca grabbed the suture kit and stitched up the wound. Callen looked the other way as Rebecca sutured up his wound.

"There, all done. When the stitches come up you will hardly have a scar."

Rebecca put some bandage over it and helped Callen to put his shirt back on.

"Thanks Bec."

"Just keep it dry and don't scratch it if it starts to itch."

"Yes doctor," Callen spoke with a smile. It really did come in handy sometimes that his wife was a doctor.

Callen stood up and contacted Eric via the video screen.

"Hey Callen," Eric spoke as his face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Eric, did found out something?"

"I scanned the cameras near the hospital and got a hit on the driver and passenger of the car. Eric put two pictures up on the screen. "No hit yet on facial reg. Will let you know when I do."

"Great. And anything on what happened in my house?"

"There are no cameras in your street but I did find the same car just a block from your house around the time of the break in. Got kaleidoscope looking for the car, will let you know what I find."

"What did CSU find at the hospital?"

"They did find some bullet casings but there were no prints on it. The bullets came from a glock, it's a pretty common weapon so it might take a while to find out who it belongs to."

"Alright. Let me know the minute you find something."

"Will do."

Callen disconnected the call and leaned on the table.

"You okay G?" Rebecca asked as she put her arm around his back.

"Yeah, just hoping that we'll catch these guys soon and that they won't hurt you."

"I'm safe here honey."

Callen turned her way and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just promise me you'll stay here."

"I promise honey. I will still here till it's over."

"Okay good." Callen pulled her in for a hug. "I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you or our baby, especially if it's because of me."

"I'm fine G and I'll stay here where it's safe. Just promise me you'll be safe out there too."

"I promise Bec, I promise."

They stood there for a while just hugging each other until Eric's face popped up on the screen.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," Eric spoke causing Callen and Rebecca to turn around.

"Did you find something Eric?"

"Got a hit on our two guys."

"Who are they?"

Eric put the pictures up on the screen with their ID's. "They are Sergei and Bogdan Shurov."

"I know that name."

"You've met them before?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I don't think so but I remember that last name from somewhere."

"From an old case?" Sam asked as he popped up on the screen.

"I think so. Eric, can you run a search on that last name?"

"Yeah of course."

Eric typed in something on his computer and a search began to run. A little later he got a hit.

"I got a name here, an Alexandre Shurov." Eric put the picture up on the screen.

Callen froze and he looked at the screen.

"G? You okay?" Rebecca asked.

"I know that face."

_Callen was in Russia with the DEA on a mission. He was tracking a drug cartel. They were smuggling drugs into the US and recently they had started with smuggling weapons as well. Therefore it was a joined task force with the CIA. The operation was pretty standard and it went well until Callen got captured. It turned out that a CIA member was working for the drug cartel and sold him out. Callen managed to escape after shooting his way out. He killed Alexandre Shurov on his way out. Alexandre was the big guy of the group. _

"_Agent Callen, you can't run from me. You will pay for killing my brother," Sergei shouted at him. "You can't hide. No matter where you are I will find you and I will make you pay. I will find everyone close to you and I will kill them just to make you suffer."_

_Callen shot Sergei and Bogdan before he managed to escape. They were only slightly wounded but it was enough for Callen to escape. He called his handler and he got extracted from Russia and transported back to the US._

Callen hadn't thought about this case in a really long time. That case was like over 10 years ago.

"G? What's going on? Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Where do you know him from Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked as she appeared on screen.

Callen told them what had happened with the case when he was with the DEA.

"Do you have any idea how they could have found you Mr. Callen?"

"I have no idea. I mean I don't think I was followed. You Rebecca?"

"No, I didn't notice anyone following me."

"They could have contacts here," Sam stated.

"Fine them Mr. Beale, so we can end this," Hetty spoke to Eric.

"On it."

"Mr. Callen, can you remember anything about them? Anything my help."

Callen told Hetty what he remembered about the case and the three brothers and also about the CIA agent that betrayed him.

Callen disconnected the call and waited for Eric to get back to them.

"You're okay G?"

"I'll be fine Bec."

"Just be safe G. They are after you to hurt you."

"I'll be fine honey. I'm more worried about you. They told me they would come after anyone connected to me."

"I'll be fine honey, I'll stay here, I'll be safe here."

"When Eric finds them I will make sure there's an agent here with you to keep you safe."

"Do you really have to go out? They want you G. What if they kill you?"

"I'll be fine Bec. I promise I won't go anywhere without anyone else there."

"Just be safe G, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Callen pulled Rebecca in for hug. "I promise I'll be safe Bec. I promise. I will come back to you."

"You better."

"I promise Becky. I promise. I'll come back to you."

"In one piece okay."

"I promise Becky." Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head and held her in his arms. "It's gonna be okay Becky. We're gonna get these guys." Callen could hear her starting to sob a bit. "Hey honey, it's gonna be okay. I promise you. We'll get these guys and I'll come back to you in one piece. It's all gonna be okay."

"It better."

"It will be honey, you're not gonna lose me."

A little later Eric contacted them. He and Nell had found Sergei and Bogdan.

"Send the address to my phone and have the others meet me there," Callen spoke to Eric.

"Will do."

Eric disconnected the call and Callen turned to Rebecca.

"It's gonna be okay honey. It'll be over soon. We'll get these guys." Callen pulled Rebecca in for a hug. "I'll be back soon. I'll be fine. I'll be careful okay." Callen lifted Rebecca's head and gave her a kiss. "I love you honey."

"I love you too G. Just come back soon."

"I will." Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he moved down to kiss her stomach. "Take care of mommy, make sure she doesn't worry too much."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he left. The other agent was already there so Rebecca was not alone.

"You take care of her okay," Callen spoke to the agent. "If something happens to her I will have your job."

"I promise sir. I'll keep her safe."

"Good."

Rebecca watched as Callen left, she just hoped he would be okay and that he would be back safely.

…

About 10 minutes later Callen pulled up to the address Eric had given him. The others were already there. Kensi had taken a peak around the premises.

"I counted 2 guys inside, only Sergei and Bogdan. They were both in the living room," Kensi told the others.

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, you move in through the back door, Sam and I will take the front."

They all put their vests on and grabbed their guns. They just used their SIG's and not their riffles.

Kensi and Deeks moved into position and so did Callen and Sam.

"On my count, 3, 2, 1."

Sam kicked in the front door while Deeks did the same to the back door. Sam moved in first with Callen hot on his tail.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them!" Sam yelled as they stormed into the house.

Sergei wanted to move for his weapon.

"Don't do it!" Callen warned him but Sergei still moved to grab his gun so Callen shot him.

Bogdan moved to grab his weapon as well so Sam shot him. Sergei was dead but Bogdan was still alive. The paramedics came to patch Bogdan up. Callen looked through the house trying to find his box. He found it in the kitchen. He made sure everything was in there. Nothing was missing. Callen and Sam also looked around the house to make sure they didn't copy anything. They found a laptop and two cell phones. Callen handed those to Kensi and Deeks so they could take them back to the office for Eric to check out while Sam and Callen took Bogdan to the boatshed once he was patched up. Callen made sure Rebecca was out of sight when they brought Bogdan in. They put Bogdan in interrogation and Callen went to find Rebecca.

"Becky," Callen called.

Rebecca came out of the bathroom area. "G, thank god you're okay," Rebecca spoke as she threw herself in Callen's arms.

"I'm fine honey."

"Did you get them?"

"Yes we did. Sergei is dead and Bogdan is in interrogation."

"Okay good."

"Don't worry. Bogdan is going away for a very long time. The DEA and CIA still want him too."

"Good."

Callen gave Rebecca a kiss before he and Sam disappeared into the interrogation room.

"You'll pay for what you did to my brothers Agent Callen," Bogdan spat.

"Looks to me you're not really in a position to make threats."

"I will escape from prison and seek my revenge on you."

"Good luck with that. You will never see the light of day again."

"Oh I will and when I get out I will come back to seek my revenge."

"You can try but you're only gonna end up like your brothers."

"Don't you dare talk about them! You killed them!"

"Yes, you're lucky my partner didn't do the same to you. Cus you see, now you get to pay for what the three of you did all on your own."

Callen walked out of interrogation and contacted Eric.

"Hey Callen," Nell's face popped up on screen.

"Hey Nell, where's Eric?"

"He's down in the gadget room."

"Okay, did he get something from the laptop or cell phones already?"

"He's still looking but so far he hasn't found anything."

"Okay good. Please let me know when he does."

"Of course."

Callen disconnected the call.

A little later some federal agents were there to take Bogdan away. Callen cuffed him and took him outside before handing him off to the agents.

"Make sure he rots a lot of years in prison," Callen spoke to the agents.

Callen watched as they took Bogdan away.

Rebecca was inside and waited for Callen to come back. Suddenly she heard gunfire outside.


	29. Chapter 29

Callen and Sam were outside watching the agents take Bogdan away. Suddenly out of nowhere they were shots and the two agents guarding Bogdan went down. Callen and Sam ducked down behind the first thing they could find and grabbed their guns.

"Bogdan, it's over, you have nowhere to run," Callen shouted.

Two men came over and tried to take Bogdan away. Callen and Sam shot back at them.

..

Rebecca wanted to go outside to make sure Callen was okay but she knew it wouldn't be safe if there were bullets flying around. She just hoped Callen would be okay.

..

The two guys were still firing at Callen and Sam as they made their way over to the car. Sam shot out the tires while Callen kept firing at the men. One of the men went down and Sam shot the other one. Bogdan grabbed one of the guys and was about to fire at Callen and Sam when Callen shot him. Guns raised they walked over to the body. Callen cleared him off his gun while Sam went to check if he was dead.

"He's dead," Sam stated.

Sam checked the two federal agents. They were still alive. They were shot in their shoulder so they would make it.

..

Rebecca didn't hear any more gunfire.

"Could you please check if they are alright?" Rebecca asked the agent who was still inside.

He had wanted to go outside when he heard the gunfire but his job was to stay inside and protect Rebecca. What if those men had come inside?

Carefully the agent opened the front door to the boatshed and peeked around the corner. He saw Callen and Sam standing over some bodies lying on the floor.

"Is everything okay out here?" The agent asked.

"Yes, everything is fine out here," Callen responded as she walked over to the boatshed. "Is Becky okay?"

"She's fine Agent Callen."

Callen walked inside the boatshed and up to Rebecca.

"G, thank god," Rebecca spoke as Callen pulled her in for a hug. "It scared me so much when I heard the gun shots outside. What happened?"

"Two men came to free Bogdan, but don't worry, Sam and I got them, they're all dead."

"Good."

"Don't worry honey, it's over."

Callen and Sam wrapped up there and Callen took Rebecca home. Their place was still a mess.

"It's okay honey, I'll clean this up," Callen spoke to his wife.

"I'm gonna go back to the hospital, finish my shift."

"You don't have to honey, I'm sure your chief will understand."

"It's okay G, I can handle it. I'm okay. It'll be good to focus my mind on work after this."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am G. Don't worry, I'm fine, the baby's fine."

"Okay, just call me if you need me okay."

"I will G."

Rebecca gave Callen a kiss before she left for the hospital. She just didn't want to be at the house right now.

It was almost 9pm and Rebecca still wasn't home from the hospital. Callen called Rebecca's cell but there was no answer. Callen picked up the phone and called the hospital.

"Pacific Beach Medical, surgical floor, how may I help you?" A woman answered the phone politely.

"Hello, this is Greg Jenkins, may I speak with Rebecca Jenkins please."

"Dr. Jenkins is still in surgery. Do you want me to take a message?"

"No it's okay. I'll call her later on her cell. Thank you."

Callen hung up the phone and sent a text to Rebecca. Rebecca had just started the surgery when her phone beeped.

"Dr. Jenkins, it's your phone," one of the nurses spoke. "It's a text from your husband. He wants to know when you'll be home."

"Text him back, saying I'm gonna need at least another two hours maybe more."

3 hours later Rebecca was out of surgery. After the patient got settled in her room Rebecca pulled out her phone and texted Callen.

'Hi honey, sorry I was stuck in surgery. I just finished surgery but I'm gonna stay here, the patient is in critical condition I need to stay with her.'

'It's okay. Can't a resident do that?'

'No I wanna do it. It's a kid and I promised the mother I would take care of her. The mother is in critical condition as well.'

'Okay, I understand. But do try to get some rest.'

'I will honey. I love you.'

'I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah see ya.'

Rebecca sat in the chair and kept watch on her patient. She managed to get a bit a sleep throughout the night. Luckily the kid made it through the night. In the morning Rebecca went to visit the mother. She had just woken up.

"How's my little girl?" The mother asked Rebecca.

"It's still a bit touch and go but she made it through the night very well. We'll keep a close eye on her. I'll do everything to make sure she's okay."

"Thank you doctor."

"Just rest up, if there's any update about your daughter I will let you know."

"Thank you."

The daughter was okay for now and there was a resident watching her so Rebecca decided to grab some food and a shower. It was pretty calm today so after she had eaten something she lay down on one of the beds in the on call room. She managed to get two hours of sleep before her page went off. It was the little girl. Rebecca rushed to her room and took her back into surgery.

Just after 6pm Callen stopped by the hospital. He had noticed that Rebecca had not come home today at all while he was at work.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her. Rebecca was filling in some papers at the desk.

"Hey G, what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as she turned around.

"I came to see my wife."

"That's nice," Rebecca smiled and gave Callen a kiss.

"And to take her back home."

"I can't honey, I've got work to do."

"Someone else can do it, you need to get some rest. You've been in the hospital for 24 hours already. I'm not leaving here without you."

"Alright," Rebecca gave in.

She finished her patients and went to get her stuff before going home. The place was cleaned up now. Callen made them some dinner and they just sat on the couch before going to bed.

…..

It had been a week since their place was broken into. Rebecca hardly spent any time at home. She mostly was at the hospital. Callen had noticed that she wasn't home and a lot of nights she said she needed to stay at the hospital. Callen wondered what was going on with her. Callen had managed to get her to come sleep at home for tonight.

"Bec, can I ask you a question?" Callen as ked as they were in bed.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, why do you ask?'

"Well ever since the break in you've hardly spent any time at home, even on your days off you went to the hospital."

"I told you it's been busy at the hospital."

"I can understand that, but I have a feeling that it's more than that." Rebecca didn't look at Callen went he said that and Callen just knew something was up. "What's wrong honey? Talk to me."

"It's just…. Ever since the break in I haven't felt safe in this house. They were in our house, what if they are more out there who know where we live. I know you love this house and that this house has memories for you but I just can't help it but not feel safe here ever since the break in. I know you probably don't want to but I would like to move to another house."

"Honey, why didn't you just tell me that you didn't feel safe here?"

"I didn't want to tell you cus I know you much you love this place and I couldn't be the one to suggest a move."

"Becky," Callen spoke as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I don't care about that. I care about you and our baby and I want you guys to feel safe. I've been thinking about this myself as well. What if you had been home when they broke in and I wasn't? They could have hurt you. I can't live with myself if something should happen to you or the baby because of me. I want you to feel safe. And I don't care about the house. Yeah I like living here and the house has memories for me but those memories will always exist no matter where I am. And as long as I'm somewhere with you and our baby I'll be happy. I just want you to feel safe. I want you to be in a safe place where I don't have to worry so much about your safety. So if you want to move I can completely understand that and I'm willing to move with you."

"Really? You're not mad at me for suggesting this?"

"I could never be mad at you Bec. And like I said I have thought about it myself as well. We need to have a safe place. I know there's always a chance of someone finding us but at least in a new house we'll be safe."

"Thank you for understand honey."

"Of course honey," Callen replied as he put his hand on Rebecca's stomach. "I just want you and our baby to feel safe when I'm not there. And this way we can move into a bigger house, with a bigger yard for our baby to play and some extra room for, who knows, another addition in the future."

"You're such a good man G Callen, I love you."

"I love you too Rebecca Callen."

"I love to hear that," Rebecca replied with a smile.

"What? I love you?"

"Yeah that too but my name, my married name. I don't hear it that often in public."

"Yeah I know. But just because you don't have my last name in, you know, public, that doesn't mean that you're any less my wife."

"Oh I know honey. I just love to hear it. It sounds so nice, Rebecca Callen."

"Yes it does," Callen smiled at her and kissed her.

He just loved this woman so much. He hated leaving this house but he understood why Rebecca wanted to and he just wanted Rebecca and their baby to be safe, even if it meant leaving this house. It was just a house, the memories would always be with him wherever he was. Just as long as Rebecca and their baby were with them he would be happy.

After kissing her for a while Callen moved his lips down towards her neck.

"Oh G," Rebecca moaned. "You really wanna do it now honey?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Callen smirked against her skin.

"Absolutely not."

Rebecca turned them around so she was on top and she made fast work in removing their pajamas. She made sure they were both ready, well her more than Callen, she just couldn't wait anymore she wanted to feel him.

Callen watched as she sat on top of him. She just looked so beautiful whenever they made love. He loved the look on her face, knowing it was the things he did that brought her such great pleasure.

Callen was nowhere near fully aroused when Rebecca reached her peak already. He just loved the pregnancy hormones inside of her.

….

That weekend Callen and Rebecca went to look for a new house. Rebecca searched on her laptop for a new house and found one she liked. Callen liked it too so the decided to go have a look. Callen called the relator and they could come over Monday afternoon.

Unfortunately the house was a disappointment. It didn't look as nice as it did on the pictures. Once they got home and after dinner Rebecca searched for more houses. She found 3 more she liked. They made an appointment for all three. Thursday evening they went to visit the first. It was nice but there were some things that Callen and Rebecca didn't like. Saturday afternoon they went to visit the second house. Both Callen and Rebecca really liked this house. Saturday evening they went to visit the third house. It was a nice house but Callen and Rebecca weren't as enthusiastic about it as the second one. They made another appointment with the realtor for a second viewing of the second house. This house was in Pacific Palisades, Seabec Circle to be exact. The house was almost at the end of the street. The house was light yellow bricked on the outside, it had a driveway with a garage and a small lawn on the front. Next to the house was a gate to go to the backyard. It was a two story house and it had a balcony on the front. They walked in and came into the hallway. The hallway went all the way to the end leading towards a door that led to kitchen. On the left was a small wall and behind that wall was the living room. Behind the living room, at the end of the house, was the dining room. The living room and dining room were separated by a wall with an arch. In between the living and dining room and the hallway was a wall. Through the dining room and to the right was the kitchen. The kitchen was behind the garage, it had a door which led to the garage. The kitchen was spacious and it had an island in the middle. The dining room and kitchen were separated by a low wall with an opening to walk into the kitchen. The kitchen cabinets were white with a dark stainless steel counter top. The kitchen had a door leading to the backyard. They also could go into the backyard via the dining room, there were sliding doors there. The backyard was pretty roomy. There was enough room for a table and seats and some toys for the baby. They walked back into the house to go upstairs. The stairs were just right from the front door and underneath the stairs was a small bathroom with a toilet. On the front of the house was the master bedroom. The master bedroom had the balcony. There was another bedroom on the front of the house. At the back of the house were three rooms, two bedrooms and one bathroom. The bathroom had a separate shower and bathtub. The house looked really nice. Callen and Rebecca could see themselves living here. They had asked with the first viewing already when they could move in and they could move in right away. The neighborhood was nice and there were some schools and playgrounds nearby. It was about a 30 minute drive from their house to the office and the hospital.

"This house looks really nice G."

"Yeah it does. I can picture us living here and we've got enough room for the baby."

"Yes there is and it's a nice neighborhood and not too far from work but not too close as well."

Callen didn't want to live too close to the office since he wouldn't have enough routes to take that way.

"And we can move in right away. I think we should take it."

"Yeah I think so too. If you're really sure about moving."

"Yes of course I am honey. I told you I'm good with it."

"Alright. So shall we buy this house then?"

"Yes."

They followed the realtor to the office and signed the papers. They could pick the keys up on Monday after the owners had signed the papers as well.

"We've got a new house," Rebecca spoke as they walked outside.

"Yes we have and we're gonna be very happy there."

"Yes we will."

…..

On Wednesday Rebecca had another doctor's appointment. She was now 23 weeks pregnant. Today they would get the test results of the 20 weeks appointment. Luckily Callen was able to go with her since he wasn't called into work yet.

"I really hope everything is okay with you two," Callen spoke as they sat in the waiting room.

"I'm sure it is."

"Yeah but I'll be glad to hear it from the doctor."

"Yeah me too."

A little later Rebecca and Callen were called in. Callen helped Rebecca sit down on the bed and they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Just some nausea in the morning, some sore feet and breasts but other than that I can't complain."

"Okay good. I've got your test results here and everything is perfectly fine with you and the baby."

Callen and Rebecca both let out relieved sigh. They were very pleased to hear that.

"Alright, why don't you lie down so I can examine you?"

Rebecca lay down on the bed and rolled her shirt up. The doctor put some gel on the wand before putting in on Rebecca's stomach. Immediately the baby came on the screen.

"The baby looks absolutely fine. It's growing very nice."

Rebecca smiled but didn't look at the screen. Callen caught her looking up.

"Honey, you can look at the screen you know."

"I know, but I don't want to catch seeing what we're gonna have. I'm a doctor, I can read an ultrasound a bit."

"Don't worry," the doctor spoke. "You can't see it right now, the legs are in the way."

Rebecca turned her head and looked at the screen. The baby was just perfect. You could make out the head, arms and legs already.

"The baby looks really cute," Callen told her.

"Yeah it does."

"If you want we can try to get a 3D imagine of the baby," the doctor suggested.

"That sounds nice," Callen spoke.

"You can look honey, I don't want to risk seeing what it is."

"Alright."

The doctor typed in some keys and the screen changed to a 3D image. It looked really remarkable. You could clearly see the shapes of the baby already.

"Doctor, can you see what it is?" Rebecca asked.

"No, the legs are in the way."

Rebecca turned her head and quickly looked at the picture. She didn't want to look too long since she might see it by the face what the sex was.

"The baby looks perfectly healthy. If you have no questions I will see you in 3 weeks."

"No, no questions."

"Alright see you in 3 weeks then."

The doctor handed them a picture and a DVD with the 3D image on it. Rebecca made a new appointment on their way out.

"It's really amazing to see it in 3D, I mean you could clearly see the baby already."

"Yeah I know."

"Can you really see what we're having if you'd look at the ultrasound? I mean you're a surgeon not a Gynecologist."

"I know but yeah I can see. I've had some basic medical training so I'm able to read an ultrasound. And sometimes you can see very clearly if it's a boy or a girl so I didn't want to be spoiled. I want to keep it a surprise."

"I can understand that honey. So you're not gonna look at the ultrasound from now on anymore?"

"No, not unless the doctor is for sure we can't see it."

"Can I still look? I mean I don't think I'll be able to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"Of course you can."

"Okay good, cus I love looking at our baby," Callen spoke with a smile.

Rebecca smiled back at him and gave him a kiss. "I've gotta get to work. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yes you will." Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss and gave her stomach a kiss too. "Be good to mommy today, daddy loves you."

Callen gave Rebecca another kiss before he left to go to work. Rebecca walked down to the ER. Rebecca just rounded the corner when a patient came running up to her followed by some doctors. The patient wasn't really looking and bumped into Rebecca, sending her crashing into the wall.


	30. Chapter 30

"Aaaahhh," Rebecca yelled as she hit the wall with her back.

Callen was just down the hall when he heard the commotion. He looked back a saw a couple of medical personnel chasing someone in a hospital gown. The patient was heading right in Callen's direction. Callen tackled the guy to the floor.

"Get off of me!" The patient yelled.

The medial personnel caught up to him.

"Thank you for your help sir," one of the nurses spoke to Callen.

"Up you go," the other nurse spoke to the patient as he pulled him up.

"You okay sir?" of the nurses asked Callen.

"Yeah I'm good."

Callen looked down the hall and he could have sworn he saw Rebecca there, on the ground. Callen walked closer to make sure. He took a few steps in the direction and he noticed it was Rebecca. She was on the ground and appeared to be in pain.

"Bec!" Callen yelled as he ran up to her.

"Are you okay, Dr. Jenkins?" Another doctor asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Becky, are you okay?" Callen asked concerned as he crouched down next to her.

"I think so."

"What happened?"

"That patient crashed into me and sent me crashing into the wall."

'Son of a bitch,' Callen thought. "I'll go get your doctor."

Even though Rebecca didn't thought it was necessary she wanted to make sure that the crash didn't hurt the baby.

"Is Dr. Wiggins in?" Callen asked the nurse at the desk.

"Yes she's in and she's not with a patient."

"Okay good." Callen ran into the doctor's office. "Dr. Wiggins, we need your help. Some crazy patient just threw Rebecca against the wall."

Dr. Wiggins immediately stood up and followed Callen to Rebecca.

"Dr. Jenkins, are you okay?" Dr. Wiggins asked as she crouched down next to Rebecca.

"I think so, just my back hurts."

The doctor pulled her stethoscope out and put it on Rebecca's stomach.

"I hear a good heartbeat." Callen and Rebecca were both relieved to hear that. "But I would like to examine you further, just to make sure."

"Okay," Rebecca nodded.

Not taking any chances Rebecca was placed on a gurney. She was brought into a room where Dr. Wiggins examined her. She pulled out the ultrasound machine and put the wand on Rebecca's stomach.

"I see not blood in your uterus so that's good. I see a good strong heartbeat. The baby looks absolutely fine."

Callen and Rebecca both let out a relieved sigh. The doctor looked around her uterus a little longer but she didn't see anything wrong. She turned the ultrasound machine off and cleaned Rebecca's stomach.

"I'm just gonna go feel around, just to make sure." The doctor pressed a bit on your stomach but it didn't hurt. "Could you turn on your side please so I can take a look at your back?"

Callen helped Rebecca turn on her side. Gently the doctor pressed on Rebecca's back.

"Aaah," Rebecca winced in pain as the doctor pressed on her back.

"Yeah, I think you might get a bruise on your back. I want you to lie down for at least three days and then I want to see you back again on Monday."

"Is that really necessary doctor?"

"I just want to make sure. You could get a nasty bruise here and I just wanna make sure the baby is fine. Nothing looks wrong at the moment so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just take some rest for the next few days. I would like to keep you here for a few more hours just to make sure."

"Okay."

"Just get some rest, I'll be back later to check on you," the doctor spoke and she left the room.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a bit a sore back."

"Promise me you will take it easy for the next few days."

"I promise G."

"Okay good. Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, it's okay. You can go to work."

"You sure? I don't mind staying here."

"No, it's fine. You can go to work. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you too," Callen spoke and he gave Rebecca's stomach a kiss. "Be good to mommy so that mommy can get some rest."

"Bye Becky."

"Bye G."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he left for work.

"You're late G," Sam spoke as Callen walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah, I know. Something came up."

"Is everything okay with Rebecca and the baby?" Sam asked, he knew that they had another doctor's appointment today.

"Yeah they are both fine. Just some crazy patient was trying to get away from the doctors and he ran into Rebecca causing her to hit the wall with her back pretty hard."

"Oh my god!" Kensi exclaimed. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"They are both fine. The doctor examined her afterwards and she said that they were both okay. Rebecca does however need to take some rest the next few days. She might get a nasty bruise on her back."

"Good to hear that she and the baby are both okay."

A little later Eric whistled them up for a case.

….

"Hi Rebecca," Chief Weaver spoke as he walked in. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit of a sore back."

"Just take some rest as long as you need."

"Thanks I will but I should be back to work within a few days."

"Just take the rest of the week off, take some rest. Don't worry about your shifts, we can cover that."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. Just rest up."

"Thanks."

After work Callen dropped by the pick Rebecca up.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke as he walked into the room.

"Hey G," Rebecca responded as Callen walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just a bit of a sore back."

"Okay. Can you go home?"

"Yeah, the doctor cleared me, I was just waiting for you."

"Okay."

Callen helped her off the bed and together they went back home.

"Just as we were about to move to the other house this happens," Rebecca spoke when they arrived home.

"It's okay. I didn't want you to do too much with the move anyway. The team is coming over on Saturday to help so it's gonna be okay. You just make sure you get some rest, stay off your feet as much as possible. I talked to Hetty and she let me stay home the rest of the week, providing no urgent cases come up."

"Thanks G, I appreciate that."

"Of course, anything to make sure you and our baby are okay."

Rebecca lay down on the couch while Callen went into the kitchen to make dinner. They ate their dinner on the couch.

"How about we go take a nice warm bath?" Callen suggested. "I'm sure that'll be good for your back."

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

"You need a hand walking over there?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

Callen went to the get the bath started as Rebecca slowly made her way over to the bathroom. Once Rebecca was in the bathroom Callen helped her get undressed. Callen got in the bath first once he was undressed and helped Rebecca in.

"You're comfortable honey?" Callen asked as they sat in the bathtub.

"Yeah, like this is good."

"Good. You really scared me today when I saw you on the floor."

"Yeah me too. I just rounded the corner so I didn't see that guy coming towards me. I tried to get out of the way but it was too late. He just bumped into me and pushed me aside."

"I'm just glad you two are okay."

"Yeah me too."

"I would have really hurt that guy if something really bad had happened to either one of you."

"We're fine G , so there's no need to go full agent on him."

"I'd still like to for pushing you aside like that. But I may have already hurt him a bit. I tackled him a bit harder then I should have perhaps."

"Good."

They stayed in the bath for a little while longer before getting out. Callen helped Rebecca dry off and getting dressed again. They had a relaxing night on the couch.

"You need an extra pillow?" Callen asked after Rebecca had crawled into bed.

"No I'm good like this, thanks."

"Okay good," Callen replied and got into bed himself.

Over the next few days Rebecca took it easy. She tried to stay off her feet as much as possible. It was nice having Callen around the house. He was really sweet to her. Callen had started packing some boxing already. Rebecca sat on the couch and put some things in the boxes, Callen had brought her, after wrapping them so they wouldn't break.

That Saturday Sam was at their place early and went to the new house with Callen. They needed to paint a few walls. Callen went upstairs to work on the nursery while Sam was busy downstairs.

"How's Rebecca doing?" Sam asked when they sat down to grab a bite to eat around noon.

"She's okay. Back still hurts a bit but she's okay."

"That's good. How far along is she now?"

"23 weeks, so more than halfway there. I can't wait to meet our little baby."

"Yeah, the moment you see that little baby your whole world will change, you'll be responsible for another human being."

"Yeah I'm a bit scared about being a father though."

"You'll do fine G. And I'll be there to kick your ass if you screw up," Sam spoke with a smile.

"Thanks Sam," Callen smiled back.

After eating lunch they went back to painting. It was about 5pm when they walked back into their old place.

"Hey guys," Rebecca spoke.

"Hey Bec," Callen replied and walked over to her to give her a kiss.

"Did you guys finish painting?"

"Yes, one more time tomorrow and then we can move in our things."

"Okay good."

Michelle and their kids came over a little later and all of them had a nice dinner.

…..

That Monday Callen took Rebecca to the doctor's office for another checkup.

"Good morning," Dr. Wiggins spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Back is still a bit sore but not that much."

"Okay good. Why don't you lie down on your side so I can take a look at your back?"

Rebecca turned on her side and the doctor lifted her shirt up. There still was a bit of a bruise there but not that big anymore. The doctor pressed a bit on her back. It was still a bit sore but not that much anymore. Rebecca rolled back on her back after the doctor was finished. The doctor grabbed the ultrasound machine and put the wand on Rebecca's stomach. Everything looked fine with the baby and Rebecca's womb.

"Everything looks good, just be carefully with lifting stuff and bending down. Try to ease off your back a bit for a while."

"I will doctor. Thank you."

Callen walked Rebecca to the doctor's lounge before going to work himself.

"How's Rebecca?" Sam asked when Callen walked in.

"She's good. Doctor checked her again this morning and everything looked good.

"That's great."

After work Callen loaded some boxes into the car and together with Rebecca he drove to their new place. Callen unloaded the boxes and Rebecca got started with unpacking the light stuff.

"I'm just gonna go grab some more boxes. Are you good here?" Callen spoke after a while.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Okay, don't do anything too heavy."

"I won't G."

Callen drove back and forth a couple more times. A lot of the stuff now already was at the new house. Just the heavy and big furniture were still left. The furniture for the baby's room had already been delivered a couple of weeks ago. Callen put everything upstairs in the nursery. Tomorrow after work he and Sam would bring in the heave furniture.

"G, are you ready?" Rebecca called upstairs. "It's almost 11pm, I would like to go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

Within five minutes Callen was downstairs and they went back to their old place.

"This will be our last night sleeping in this house," Callen spoke as they lay in bed.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward living in our new home."

"Me too. I'm gonna miss this place but I'm very sure I'll be very happy in our new place as well with you and our baby."

"That's good. How about we have a little fun on our last night here?" Rebecca spoke in a cheeky voice.

"Are you sure about that? I mean is that good for you back?"

"I think I can handle it."

"I'm not one to say no to it then," Callen replied with a smile. "How do you wanna do this?"

"With you behind me."

"Okay."

First they lay on their sides, facing each other, just kissing while they took their clothes off.

"I love you so much honey," Callen whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too G," Rebecca moaned. "Especially when you do that."

Callen smirked against her skin and kissed her a little harder. Callen moved his hand down and worked her with his hand. Rebecca was loving every second of it. Sooner than she would have liked she reached her peak already.

Rebecca turned on her side and rested her stomach on her pregnancy pillow as Callen moved behind her.

"You're ready Bec?"

"Of course I am G."

They couldn't get enough of each other. They made love for a few hours before falling asleep.

The next day after work the entire team came over to help with the move. Callen, Sam and Deeks drove back and forth picking up the big stuff while Rebecca, Kensi and Nell put everything out of the boxes in the closet. Eric was busy with hooking their electronics up.

In a few hours everything was moved from their old place to their new place.

"Thanks guys for all your help," Rebecca spoke as they all sat down to grab a drink.

"No problem," Sam replied.

A little later everyone left.

"Our first night in our new home," Callen spoke as he pulled Rebecca up to him.

"Yes it is. We're gonna be very happy here."

"Yes we will. I can't wait for our baby to be here with us."

"I know me neither."

They had a relaxing rest of the evening. Their house was almost finished just some things needed to be hung up.

That weekend Callen went to work putting the furniture up in the nursery. He was having difficulties putting the crib together.

"How's is going here G?" Rebecca asked as she walked in with a sandwich.

"It's going. Just as soon I figure out how this crib works."

"Well you know how to pull a toaster apart and put it back together so I'm sure this crib will be up in no time."

"Yeah, just this picture is not very clear."

"Let me see."

"I think you need to put that there," Rebecca spoke as she pointed to something. "And this there."

That actually was the right way to go. As soon as the first pieces were together the rest followed. They had decided to make the other bedroom on the front the baby's room.

"Where do you want this?"

"How about here," Rebecca pointed to the wall left on the door. "And then a bit in the middle with the long side against the wall."

Rebecca told Callen where she wanted to other stuff. She wanted the closet against the other long wall and the changing table next to it. In the corner next to the window she wanted the rocking chair. Callen went back to work after finishing his sandwich.

…..

Rebecca was now 26 weeks pregnant. The bruise on her back had cleared and she was pain free, when it concerned to the bruise on her back then. Her feet hurt a bit when she stood to long and her back as well. The nursery was completely finished and ready for the baby. Both Callen and Rebecca were eager to see their little baby. They wondered what they were going to have. Rebecca sometimes thought it would be a girl but at other moments she thought it would be a boy. Neither one really cared what it was as long as the baby was healthy. For Rebecca it felt like she was carrying twins, she thought she was big enough to carry two babies in her uterus but the doctor assured her it was just one. Rebecca was still working in the hospital but a day less than her normal schedule. She tried to avoid long surgeries but sometimes they were necessary. Rebecca just wished her mother had been here to see it, she wished she could have experienced this pregnancy together with her mother and ask her some questions about what it's going to be like with the baby here and talk about pregnancy stuff. She missed her mother dearly. But she knew that her mother would have been happy for her and Callen and that she would have loved her grandchild.

Callen was at work today and he had this weird feeling about Hetty, like she was hiding something. Of course, it was Hetty, she was always hiding something. But this time it felt different. When he was back at the office during the case he saw Hetty going into the wardrobe. He decided to follow her.

"Are you avoiding me?" Callen spoke to Hetty.

"If I wanted to avoid you, Mr. Callen, you wouldn't find me," Hetty spoke with a smile.

"What's going on Hetty?"

"Oh, many things. Perhaps you should be more specific."

"I have to flinch first, is that it?... Fine, I got a nut job running around the city with a dirty bomb, who's already tried to kill us, and you haven't weighed in on this," Callen spoke a bit annoyed.

"I have alerted the NEST teams and apprised the local authorities of the appropriate emergency protocols."

"Thank you."

"Is there something else you think I should be doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think you've got it covered, Mr. Callen. If I didn't…. I'd tell you."

"That's good to know."

"Being in charge sucks, Mr. Callen. Everyone looks to you for guidance and answers, even when you have none to give."

"Well, I've never known you to ever be at a loss for words."

"The true test of a commander is when he is as frightened and confused as those who look up to him. In that moment, when you can't find it in yourself, you will find it in them. That's leadership."

Sam interrupted the conversation. They had to get back to work on the case. The words Hetty said kept playing in his mind.

After the case was over Sam could see that something was troubling his partner.

"Yo, you okay?" Sam asked, getting his partners attention.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something Hetty said. I'm worried about her."

"She's worried about you."

"Why would she be worried about me?"

"You can be a worrisome guy," Sam replied with a smile. "She pulled me aside, wanted to talk about it today."

"Me too, but not about you. We had a real heart-to-heart about the future," Kensi added.

"Me three. She was talking about things changing," Deeks added.

"Guys, she's putting her affairs in order."

"What does that mean G?" Sam asked his partner.

"I don't know. But I don't think that it's good."

They hurried back to the office.

"Hetty?!" Callen yelled. "Eric, I've been calling you."

"I'm sorry. I…."

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Where is she?" Callen spoke angrily.

"Ms. Lange?" A woman spoke as she came down the stairs. "She's gone. She tendered her resignation, effective immediately."

They all stared at this mystery woman. She handed the file in her hands to Callen.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, not trusting her.

"Lauren Hunter, her replacement.

"Her replacement?" Deeks retorted.

"Is this a joke?" Kensi remarked.

"I'm not much of a joker… Agent Blye."

"Nell, get me Director Vance on the phone," Callen spoke to Nell and he walked up the stairs with her.

"That won't be necessary," Lauren spoke causing Callen and Nell to stop and turn around to her. "Director Vance is coming online in OPS to brief you all momentarily. Agent Callen, I'd like to have a word with you in my office when you're finished."

Lauren left and went into Hetty's office.

"What the hell is going on?" Kensi asked.

"I have no idea," Callen replied.

"Why would Hetty just quit and leave all of a sudden?" Deeks wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Callen spoke. "Hetty wouldn't just resign like that."

"Director Vance is online," Eric spoke from the top of the stairs.

Callen gave one more look towards Hunter in Hetty's office before joining the agents upstairs.

"What the hell is going on Director?" Callen spoke.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me."

"No, we were out on a case and then when we came back Hetty was gone and this Lauren Hunter was here. Where is Hetty?"

"I have no idea Agent Callen, I will get on the first plane out of her and we'll figure it out," Director Vance said and made the signal to cut the video.

Not really interested in talking to Hunter Callen walked out of the office. Where the hell was Hetty? And why would she go just like that? Hetty was the closest thing Callen ever had to a mother figure and now she was gone too.

"G? What's going on?" Rebecca asked when Callen stormed into the house.

"I have no idea."

"Something happened at work?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"Yeah, Hetty is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She just quit and left."

"She quit?"

"Yeah just like that and now we have this replacement at our office. Even Director Vance has no idea why Hetty left."

"Did you try to call her?"

"Yeah I did, it went to voicemail. I have to find her."

"Of course G, I understand."

"I'm gonna go back to the office. See what I can find out."

"Sure that's fine."

Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "Call me if you need me okay, I'll probably stay at the office overnight."

"That's fine. I'll be fine G."

"Okay." Callen gave Rebecca another kiss before he left.

Rebecca was worried about her husband. She knew what Hetty meant to him. For her just to quit and leave was hard on him, she could see that. Hopefully he would fine her soon.

Callen spent the entire night down in the armory searching for any clues about where Hetty might have gone but he couldn't find any.

The next morning Sam walked in carrying his bag and Kensi and Deeks shortly followed. They all didn't trust Hunter quite yet. After Eric and Nell told them what they knew about Hunter Callen walked into Hunter's office. Hunter was on the phone.

"Yes, I have the authority." Callen got a bit angry. "Fine, you do that and get back to me," she spoke before hanging up the phone. "You walked off last night when I wanted to talk with you."

"So who are you?"

"I'm Miss Lange's replacement. She….

"Did not retire. Not voluntarily."

"You were very close to her, I can understand your….confusion."

Callen looked at the desk and noticed the keychain. He was going to test her. "Ah Warsaw. You've been to Poland recently?" Callen asked in Polish.

"Warsaw, eight months. And before that Murmansk," Hunter replied in Polish.

"Murmansk. Russia. I worked there. It's very very cold," Callen answered in Russian.

"Your Russian accent is very good," Hunter replied in Russian and then switched to German. "And your German?"

"Germans usually mistake me for an Austrian." Callen continued in Italian. "And in Rome, they think I'm from the North."

"Milan of course." Hunter switched to French. "And what about in Paris?"

"In Paris, no matter how good your accent is, they ignore you."

Hunter switched to a language she figured Callen didn't speak. "Is it true…that you don't know what the G stands for?"

"Okay you got me."

"Hetty's gone, Agent Callen. She told me herself she's not coming back."

"Well, she hasn't told me and since she's not answering her phone…."

"Then she mustn't want to talk with you."

"You don't know Hetty."

"On the contrary."

Callen turned to leave but then turned back. "Serbian?"

"Not Serbian?"

Callen left the office. "Agent Callen," Hunter called after him but Callen kept on walking. "Agent Callen!" Callen left the office. "A word with you, Agent Hanna."

Sam just looked at her and turned to follow his partner.

"Oh crap," Hunter cursed.

Callen and Sam went to visit one of Hetty's homes to see if she was there. When they arrived there some people where there.

Callen walked onto her property with a lawn mower. "How you doing? I live next door. Just returning the lawn mower. What's the old girl up to this time? I haven't seen her for a few days. You guys aren't with the city, are you?"

"Mind your own business, pal."

"So you are with the city."

"Police business, now get lost."

"Okay, no problem. You guys are cops. You probably don't mind showing me some ID?"

The man pretended to crap his ID. Callen saw he was going for his gun. Callen quickly grabbed his own gun and show him. Other guys started shooting. Callen shot back and Sam came racing in with the car. Once they were all down Callen joined Sam at the garage.

"Guess they're not feds Sam."

Suddenly Callen noticed a guy coming out of the house with a gun.

"Gun!" Callen yelled and they ducked behind the closest thing they could find but it was too late. Callen had been hit.


	31. Chapter 31

The guy disappeared into the house after shooting at them and messing up Hetty's jag.

"G? You're okay?" Sam asked his partner concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good," Callen replied as he looked at his arm. "It's just a scratch."

They got up and followed the guy into the house, guns drawn.

"Hetty?" Callen called.

Callen saw the guy making a run for it and getting into his car. Callen and Sam quickly got back into Sam's car and followed the guy. He caused a crash and died.

"Not good," Sam spoke.

"Not good at all," Callen added.

They ended up finding the guy responsible for breaking into Hetty's house, Grigore Comescu. Callen met him on top of a roof and ended up shooting him.

"Comescu's peope have Hetty," Callen spoke as the agents walked into Hetty's office where Director Vance, Hunter and Nell were.

"Yeah, I heard. We'll fine her, I'm putting the team on it," Vance replied.

"You have a team?"

"Not in Prague, I don't."

"How long have you known she's been in Prague?"

"Miss Jones just told me." Nell nodded as Callen looked her way.

"I need a ticket on the next available flight.

"Not necessary. I'll send a team from the field office in Paris."

"Oh that's great. They can pick me up when I land in Prague."

"You're not going to Prague."

"I speak Czech, I speak Romanian. I have contacts in Prague that can help us," Callen spoke, getting annoyed.

"You're no longer on this case, Agent Callen!"

"THEN GIVE ME A REASON! TELL ME WHY! WHAT IS OPERATION COMESCUE ABOUT?!" Callen yelled.

"It's about _you_, Agent Callen. Operation Comescu is all about you."

Callen wondered what Director Vance was talking about. How could the case be about him?

"Operation Comescu is an ongoing investigation into a Romanian crime family. You dream up the worst pain and suffering a man can inflict on another man – Comescu family's done worse, they've done much worse. I don't have to ask you if you remember Dobrashin Garasociv, do I?"

Callen thought back, of course he remembered him.

"Garasovic was Romani, Just like the Comescus. He was trying to contact you, he was trying to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"That's what Hetty's trying to find out. That's what she was working on. Operation Comescu is hers and hers alone.

"She found out….."

"The Comescu family wants you dead, Agent Callen."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Some sort of long-running family feud, as far as we can tell."

"I don't have… any family," Callen spoke and he looked at Vance and Hunter. "They think I do."

"They probably mistake you for somebody else."

"Probably. Hetty was trying to protect me."

"And that's why you can't go to Prague."

"That is why… I have to go to Prague."

"Hetty has resigned her position. She's operating outside of the authority of this agency. We will send a team from Paris. We'll find her, we'll try to bring her back, we'll try to get her the hell out of there, and you will not, you will _not _be a part of that team.

Callen shot Vance a look. He wasn't about to leave Hetty there, not after she went there to protect him. Callen took his badge out and placed it on the desk and his gun followed. He gave Vance a brief glance. Sam followed and after him Kensi. They all followed Callen outside.

"I would if I could," Deeks spoke.

"Yes, you would, detective."

Deeks followed the others out.

"Where to G?" Sam spoke coming up behind his partner.

Callen turned around seeing his team standing there. "You guys didn't have to come."

"Hetty's our boss too. We're gonna get her out together."

"Thanks guys but you don't have to do that."

Sam placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "We're with you G. Let's go get Hetty back."

They drove to the airport and got a ticket on the first flight from LAX to Prague airport. After they had past customs Callen pulled out his phone.

Rebecca was just coming out of surgery when her phone rang.

"Hey G, what's up?" Rebecca answered the phone.

"Hey Bec, I'm sorry but something came up at work and I have to go away for a few days," Callen replied, not wanting to tell her everything over the phone.

"Oh okay. Be careful."

"I always am. I love you."

"I love you too, be safe."

"Of course. I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah see ya." Rebecca's pager went off. "Sorry honey, I've gotta go. Please be careful out there."

"I will honey, I promise."

"Okay good. Bye."

"Bye."

They got onto the flight and went to the address that was on their phone. They ended up going to Romania since Hetty was there. Sam parked the car at the beach before they all got out. They could see the house.

Callen looked around. Something about the beach seemed familiar to him. He stepped on to the beach while the others were discussing plans to storm the house. Callen looked around and kept having flashbacks. He remembered this beach from somewhere. How could that be? He had never been in Romania right?

Callen fell onto his knees on the sand.

"G?" Sam called, wondering what his partner was staring at. Callen didn't respond so Sam ran to him followed by the others. "G?" Sam spoke again, putting his hand on Callen's shoulder. "G?" Callen turned to him but didn't say anything.

Callen had more flashbacks.

"I need to know you're gonna be okay," Sam spoke to his partner, wondering what was going on. Callen slowly raised his face to Sam. "I said, I need to know you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, I'm all right."

"Because if you're not gonna be okay, and you're gonna lose it when you're supposed to be watching my back, I'd like to know."

"That's the Black Sea."

Wondering what Callen was talking about he answered: "Yes, it is."

"I always assumed it was the Pacific, California."

"You do know where we are."

"Romania."

"We need to get off the street, figure out a plan," Sam spoke to everyone.

"Couple blocks back, there are some workshops, old warehouses. Auto trade mostly."

"Preferable and alleyway, in case we need to get out fast."

"Workshop, warehouses and alleys. Got it," Deeks spoke and he and Kensi left.

"How do you know this place?" Sam asked his partner after Deeks and Kensi had left.

"I was born here."

Sam looked at his partner. Callen didn't know anything about his past and now he remembered being born in Romania?

Callen walked off and Sam followed him. Sam wanted to know more but he knew he shouldn't pressure his partner into telling him, at least not right now. A little after they were all at the warehouse Kensi and Deeks went out to scope the house out.

"You got thirty minutes," Sam spoke to Callen.

"To do what?" Callen questioned.

"To tell me what just happened on the beach."

Callen looked at him. He really had no desire to tell his partner what had happened but Sam deserved to know. They took some time cleaning their weapons, neither one of them speaking.

"You gonna tell me what spooked you?" Sam spoke after a while.

"You said I had thirty minutes; it's only been seven."

"How long is it gonna take you to tell me?"

"About a minute."

"Then you got twenty two minutes."

"Gooooood. That's the third time you've stripped that pistol. You'll wear it out."

"Yeah, just load your ammo, okay?"

Callen sighed and dropped his weapon on the table. He stared and Sam and hesitated for a moment. Callen sat down on of the stools at the table.

"Those memories I told you about-the guy giving me the toy soldier. I always just assumed that's where it took place—on a local beach, kids playing. I was making sand castles. This is where I'm from Sam."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I remembered… a woman…..," Callen spoke, tearing up. "My mother. They shot her!" Callen spat.

"Who? The Comescus?"

"I think so."

They ended up storming the Comescu compound to get Hetty out. Callen kept having flashbacks as he shot the guys. It definitely looked like these were the people that had killed his mother. Callen came into the kitchen and found Alexa with Hetty.

"Hetty," Callen spoke.

Alexa stood up and stood right in front of Callen.

"I know who you are. I know your family. I know everything about you," Alexa spoke to Callen.

Callen thought for a moment if he should shoot her. Suddenly the door burst open. Callen turned to the door, gun ready. It was Hunter. She had a gun. Callen couldn't see that behind him Alexa had grabbed a gun. Hunter didn't think twice and shot Alexa.

"When did you trust me?" Hunter asked.

"Not until you pulled the trigger," Callen answered.

A little later Sam joined them and Hetty went down, she was injured. Callen and Sam rushed to her and carried her outside.

"Kensi, get the car!" Sam yelled and tossed Kensi the keys.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"I think Alexa shot her."

Kensi quickly got the car and with Hetty in the car they drove to the nearest hospital.

"Poate cineva să mă ajute? Această femeie a fost împușcat![Can anyone help me? This woman was shot!]" Callen yelled when they entered the hospital.

Quickly some medical people came running up to them and took Hetty into a room. The others stood outside the room and watched as the doctors worked on her. They took Hetty up for surgery. They others sat in the waiting room. While they were waiting Callen pulled his burner phone out and called OPS.

"Hey Eric," Callen spoke when Eric answered the phone. "Is Director Vance there?"

"Yeah, one second." Eric put the phone on speaker.

"Yes Agent Callen?" Director Vance spoke.

"We got Hetty. She's injured. It appeared that Alexa shot her."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's in surgery right now. I will let you know when she's out."

"That's good. And Hunter?"

"She was there. She shot Alexa and took a computer. We didn't shoot all the Comescus but we shot a lot."

"That's good. As soon as Hetty is stable I will have you transported back to LA."

"Thanks Director."

About an hour later Hetty's doctor came out of surgery. She would be okay.

…..

A few days later Hetty was fit enough to go to LA. They all got on a plane and went back to LA.

"You guys didn't have to come for me, I resigned," Hetty spoke to her agents.

"We knew that something was going on. We couldn't let anything happen to you," Sam spoke to her.

Callen was quiet during the entire flight back. He had so many questions to ask Hetty. But right now was not the time to ask them. Not with the entire team around.

It was around 10pm when they arrived back at home. A medical team was waiting there and they took Hetty. The agents went back to the office. Director Vance was still there.

"Good work everyone. Hunter will stay on as operations manager until Hetty is back. You guys probably want these back," Vance spoke as he put their guns and badges on the table.

"Thanks," they all spoke as they took their badge and gun.

Callen was glad that he still was employed with NCIS. He didn't regret turning in his badge and gun to get Hetty but he was glad that he got them back. Callen grabbed his bag and went home.

Rebecca looked up as she heard a car pull up outside. She looked through the curtains and saw it was Callen's car. He was back! Rebecca got up and opened the door.

"Hey G," Rebecca called, happy that her husband was back in one piece.

"Hey Bec," Callen spoke as he walked over to her.

Once he was near her he gave her a kiss and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm really happy you're home again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Did the case go okay?"

"Yes, we got the one we were after."

"That's good. I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry honey. But I'm back again."

"I know and I'm glad."

Callen walked them backwards so he could close the door. He dropped his bag by the door and kissed Rebecca. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He really was happy to be home again and to see his wife again. He just really hoped he wouldn't be away on a case when Rebecca would go into labor.

Once upstairs Callen walked to their room and gently placed Rebecca down on the bed and he got in next to her. Rebecca lay on her side, facing Callen.

"I'm really happy you're home again. I've missed you very much."

"I've missed you too. And our little baby too." Callen bent down and gave Rebecca's stomach a kiss.

Callen got back up and kissed Rebecca again. Callen proceeded into taking Rebecca's clothes off. Rebecca followed suit and took Callen's clothes off. Once all their clothes were off Rebecca turned Callen onto his back and straddled him, taking him in. They made love for a while. Once they had finished Rebecca turned around and faced Callen again. Rebecca could see that something was bothering her husband.

"Is everything okay honey?"

"Yeah," Callen spoke, shaking his thoughts off.

"Did something happen on the case?"

Callen knew he had to tell Rebecca, she was his wife and she deserved to know what had happened and that he had found some answers about his past.

"What's wrong honey?" Rebecca asked when Callen didn't speak for a minute.

"It's just the case, it was hard."

"Hard how?"

"We ended up going to Romania. Hetty had quit and she went after a crime family. The director had come over from DC and told me that the case she was working on was about me."

"About you? Why? How?"

"She was tracking a family. Apparently that family wanted me dead."

"Oh god! Why?"

"Some sort of family feud it appeared."

"You don't have any family."

"That's what I thought at first too. When I got to Romania I started remembering things."

"Things like what?"

"You remember when I found that toy soldier on my sister's grave." Rebecca nodded. "I always assumed it was on a beach here in California. But when I got to Romania I recognized the beach at the Black Sea. It was there the man gave me the toy soldier."

"Romania? How did you get to Romania as a kid?"

"I was born there."

"You were born in Romania?!"

"Yeah I remembered. There was a woman there with me when I was making sand castle. Just after they gave me the toy soldier, they shot her. She was my mother."

"Oh my god G, I'm so sorry." Rebecca pulled Callen close to her and wrapped her arms around him. Callen wrapped his arms around Rebecca. "I'm so sorry G. I know you wanted answers about your past but I always hoped your mother would still be alive."

"So did I."

Callen held his wife close. It was good to talk to someone about this.

"I'm really sorry G. But at least you got some answers about your past and maybe Hetty can give you some more answers."

"Yeah I hope so."

"How did Hetty know that they were after you?"

"I don't know. I plan to ask that when she gets back to the office."

"I'm sure she had a very good reason. What happened in Romania? Did you shoot this crime family?"

"Most of them a few of them got away. From one we found out the name so we put him on our watch list."

"Okay."

"Don't worry honey. I'm not gonna let them kill me."

"You better not."

"I won't honey. I won't."

"Good. I'm really glad you're back safely again."

"Me too honey, me too."

They made love once more before they fell asleep. Callen couldn't really sleep that night. Everything that happened in Romania kept playing in front of his eyes. Callen looked next to him and saw his wife cuddled up to him, sound asleep. He was really glad to have his wife. He had someone who he could talk to and he did. He had learned to open up to her over the past few years. He really hoped the Comescus wouldn't come after her. He would never forgive himself if something would happen to her on their baby. Sometimes he thought it would've been easier to still be alone, so that he didn't have anyone close to him that his enemies could come after. But he really loved Rebecca and he couldn't imagine his life without her and their soon to be born baby. He just hoped nothing would happen to either one of them. He would do everything in his power to protect them. He pulled Rebecca closer and gave her a soft kiss on her head. He eventually fell asleep.

The next morning when Rebecca woke up Callen was already out of bed. Rebecca got out of bed and dressed herself. After using the bathroom she went downstairs. She found Callen outside in the backyard.

"Hey G."

Callen looked up as he heard his wife's voice. "Hey Bec."

Rebecca walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I managed to get a couple hours of sleep. You?"

"I slept like a baby."

"That's good."

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I don't know what it's like not knowing anything about your past."

"It's no fun, I can tell you that."

"I'm sure you will find more answers and I'll be there with you every step of the way," Rebecca spoke as she grabbed Callen's hand.

"Thanks honey."

"No problem honey, you're my husband."

Callen pulled Rebecca onto his lap.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too G."

"I really happy to call you my wife."

"That's good. Cus I love being your wife."

Callen rubbed his hand over Rebecca's stomach and smiled when he felt the baby move underneath his hand.

"I really can't wait to meet our little baby."

"I know me neither."

"We're gonna be okay with a little baby right?"

"Of course we are G. We're gonna be fine the three of us."

"I just don't know if I'll be a good father."

"You'll be a great father. I'm sure of that G. You're gonna love our baby so much and you'll do everything to protect him or her. I'm sure you're gonna be a great father."

"Thanks. I really hope so. I don't wanna let you and our baby down."

"You won't G."

They sat there for a little while before Rebecca went inside to get some breakfast.

…

Rebecca was now 28 weeks pregnant and she had another doctor's appointment. Just before they had to leave for the doctor's appointment Callen was called in for a case.

"I'm really sorry I can't go with you honey. But I really have to go to the office. We've got an urgent case."

"I understand honey, it's okay. Go, it's okay."

"Please get a picture for me."

"I will G."

"Okay good. And call me afterwards. I wanna know that everything is good with you two."

"I will G."

"Okay." Callen gave Rebecca a kiss and then gave her stomach a kiss before he left.

A few minutes later Rebecca went to the doctor. She sat in the waiting room until she was called in.

"You're alone today?"

"Yeah, my husband was called in for work."

"Ah okay. I'll give you a picture and a video then."

"Great."

Rebecca lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt up. The doctor fired up the machine, put some gel on the wand and put it on Rebecca's stomach. She moved it around a bit and she could see the baby on the screen. The doctor stared at the screen and she couldn't believe it. Rebecca caught the doctor staring.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"No, I just can't believe I didn't see this sooner."

"See what sooner?" Rebecca was getting worried something was wrong.

"You're having twins."


	32. Chapter 32

Rebecca couldn't believe her ears! She was 28 weeks and this was the first she heard of having twins!

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive. You can see it very clearly now. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You can look. You can't see the sex." Rebecca turned to the screen. "See there's one baby and there's the other."

Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes! There were really two babies in her uterus! She was right before when she thought it were two, but the doctor had reassured her it was only one and how she was having two! How was Callen going to react to this? He was freaking out as it was about having one baby and now they were having two babies.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. It happens sometimes. Sometimes they hide behind each other so you can't see it on the ultrasound."

"It's okay. Is everything alright with both of them?"

"Yes they both look okay. The heartbeat of both babies is very strong and they both look right on schedule for twenty weeks."

"Okay that's good."

"I want to see you in two weeks again."

"Okay that's fine."

The doctor handed Rebecca a picture and a DVD. Rebecca left the office and made a new appointment. She still couldn't believe it. She was having twins! She and Callen were having twins! How would Callen react to this news?

Rebecca pulled her phone out and called Callen. She knew he was waiting for her phone call.

"Hey Bec," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, we're on a way to talk to a suspect. How did the appointment go?"

"We're fine honey. Everything is fine."

"That's good to hear."

"It's growing nice and big and everything is fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've gotta go honey. I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Alright."

"I love you Bec."

"I love you too G, please be careful."

"I will Bec. See ya."

"See ya."

Rebecca hung up the phone. She hadn't told Callen about the other baby just yet because she didn't want to distract him while he was working on a case. Rebecca went to the surgical floor and went to work. She didn't tell anyone about the other baby just yet. She wanted to tell Callen first.

Rebecca came home just after 8pm. Callen was already home.

"Hey honey," Rebecca called as she walked in.

"Hey babe," Callen responded and he stood up from the couch to give Rebecca a kiss. "Hey little baby," Callen spoke to Rebecca's stomach. "Daddy's sorry he couldn't go with you to the appointment today but daddy loves you very much."

"Honey, there's something I have to tell."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked concerned. "Was something not okay at the appointment?"

"No, everything was fine with the babies, honey."

"Okay good… Wait, did you say babies?"

"Yeah I did," Rebecca replied, fearing Callen's reaction.

"You mean babies, plural? As in twins? As in two babies?"

"Yeah, we're having twins."

Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat down on the couch.

"We're having twins?!"

"Yeah. I don't know how the doctor missed it but sometimes these things happen, but she was very sure it were two babies. I saw it. There were two."

Rebecca pulled the ultrasound picture out and showed it to Callen. Callen looked at it. He couldn't believe it! There were really two babies on the picture! How was he going to deal with two babies? He found it scared enough to become a father and that was just when it was one baby. But now he was having two babies! He would be responsible for two human beings. How was he ever going to deal with this?!

"I need to get some air," Callen spoke and he walked outside.

Rebecca sat on the couch, letting Callen have a moment alone to think about it. Callen walked out into the garden and sat on the chair. He couldn't believe it! He was having twins! How would he be a good father to twins? He didn't even know how to be a father to one let alone two. He loved Rebecca and he was very happy to have a baby with her, well babies in this case. But he had no idea how they were going to do this. Callen didn't know anything about being a father and raising twins would really not be easy in Callen's opinion.

Rebecca watched through the kitchen window. She wondered what was going on in Callen's mind right how. She knew this was all new to him and he was scared to become a father and now they were having twins. She really hoped he would be alright, that they would be alright, raising twins.

Callen was going out of his minds. How the hell would he be okay with taking care of two babies? He was so scared to let Rebecca and their babies down. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to be the best dad he could be but he had no idea how, especially not now it were two babies.

After about twenty minutes Callen went back inside.

"You okay honey?" Rebecca asked as Callen walked back into the living room.

"Yeah, I think so," Callen replied as he sat down on the couch next to Rebecca. "It's just a lot to take in. I can't believe we're having twins."

"I know, it was a shock to me too. But we're gonna be okay honey."

"I really hope so. I'm really scared and that was when it was just one, but now we're having two."

"Yeah I know. I know it's a lot to take in and it's okay to be scared. I'm too."

"You are?" Callen asked surprised.

"Yeah I am. I have no idea what it's going to be like with a kid let alone two." Rebecca grabbed Callen's hand. "But I know that we can handle it, as long as we're together. We'll be okay G, I promise."

"I really want to believe that but I'm afraid I'll screw up."

"We'll be fine G. Of course sometimes we'll make mistakes, like any parent does as some point. But we can handle together. We're gonna love these babies and we're gonna do our very best at being their parents. We'll make sure that these babies have a nice home to grow up in."

"I really want that but I'm afraid that I'm gonna disappoint the babies or you, cus I don't know anything about being in a family and being a father."

"You won't disappoint honey. I'm sure you'll be a great father and our babies are gonna love you so much. We'll all be okay honey. We can do this." Rebecca leaned forward and gave Callen a kiss. "We'll be fine, G."

Callen put out his hand and put it on Rebecca's stomach. "I can't believe that there are two babies inside of here. I guess you were right when you suspected it were two."

"Yeah I guess I was."

Callen bent down and placed a kiss on Rebecca's stomach. "Hey little babies, daddy still can't believe there's two of you. But daddy loves you very much and daddy is gonna do his very best to be a good daddy to you two." Suddenly Callen shot up. "We only have enough stuff for one baby, we have to buy more stuff."

"Yeah, we should. But it still should be on time. The furniture would be here in about five weeks so that would still be on time."

"Yeah, we should go to the store this weekend to buy more stuff."

"Yeah we should."

That night Callen couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how it would be when the twins would be there. He still couldn't believe that he and Rebecca were actually having two babies. Their lives would change so much in a few months. Callen didn't know if he was ready for it. But it was happening. In a few months there would be twins in their house and he and Rebecca would be responsible for them. He really hoped he wouldn't screw up. He loved Rebecca very much and he didn't want to let her down. He promised himself he would do his very best to be a good father, the best father he could be. He wanted his kids to have what he never had. He just hoped he wouldn't screw up big time. After a while Callen fell asleep as well.

…

"You're very quiet," Sam spoke the next day as he and Callen were working out in the gym. Callen was somewhere else with his mind. "G?" Sam called. Callen looked his way. "Is everything okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, I've just got a lot going on."

"Yeah, I can imagine with you and Rebecca. How's she doing?"

"She's doing great. Yesterday she found out we're having twins."

"Twins? Really?" Sam asked surprised as he stopped practicing.

"Yeah," Callen replied as he stopped cycling. "The doctor found another baby in her uterus and I saw the ultrasound picture, you can clearly see two babies."

"Wow, I mean wow. How did she not see that before?"

"I don't know. Rebecca said it happens sometimes."

"But is everything okay with both babies?"

"Yes the doctor said they were both fine."

"That's good. And you? You're freaking out a little?"

"Yeah, more than a little. I was scared becoming a father to one but now it's two."

"You'll be fine G. You can do this G. You're gonna be okay."

"I really hope so, I don't wanna let them down."

"You won't G. You love them, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Great, that's a great start. The rest will follow. When Aiden was born I had no idea if I would be a good father but now I love it and I'd like to think I raised a good boy."

"You are a great father to Aiden and Kam, Sam. I just hope I'll be that too to our kids. I have no idea how to be a father, I never had a role model growing up."

"You have me. I you ever have any questions you can always ask them."

"Thanks Sam."

"You'll be a great father G, I just know it. I've seen how much you've changed since you met Rebecca. She has a good influence on you. You are gonna be fine G."

"Thanks Sam, I really hope so."

…

That weekend Callen and Rebecca went over to the baby store. They bought the same furniture they already had so they had two of everything. They also bought some more supplies like bottles, pacifiers, bibs. They also brought some more clothes. The furniture would be delivered to their house in about 6 weeks so that would still be on time.

"I still can't believe we're having twins," Callen spoke as he drove them home.

"I know, me neither. But I know we're gonna be okay."

"Yeah we will," Callen gave her a smile.

When they got home Callen and Rebecca put the stuff away they already had brought home. Rebecca stood watching in the nursery. In just a few months the babies would be here. Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't wait to meet our little babies. I'm still scared about what it's going to be like but I can't wait to meet them. I know they are gonna be so cute."

"Yes they will. I just hope you're not away on a case when I go into labor."

"I told you that will not happen. I will be there, I promise. And even if I have to go undercover, I'll make sure I'm always reachable. I won't miss it honey."

"That's good."

"And if I do have to go undercover I might not be reachable on my phone but you can call Sam or the office and they'll contact me. I'll make sure I'll be reachable."

"Okay, cus I want you there, I need you there."

"I'll be there honey, I promise."

"Okay."

Callen leaned forward and gave Rebecca a kiss. They just relaxed around the house for the rest of the day and after dinner they went to get a nice hot bubble bath. Rebecca sat with her back against Callen's chest and Callen's hands were resting on Rebecca's stomach.

"I can't believe how my life is turning out. I never thought I would have this, a real family of my own," Callen spoke.

"You've got us honey and we're not going anywhere."

"That's good. Cus I couldn't live without you."

"And neither could I. I'm really glad that you decided to let me in. And look at where that's brought us."

"Married and with twins on the way."

"Yes, and I've never been happier than right now."

"Me neither."

Rebecca tilted her head back and gave Callen a kiss.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Becky."

They stay in the bath for a little while longer before getting out. Once they were dried off Callen picked Rebecca up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. All kissing Callen walked them to their bedroom. But they didn't make it there. Rebecca had grabbed hold of Callen and pushed him inside of her.

"Couldn't you wait until we were in the bed?" Callen spoke with a smirk as he pushed Rebecca against the wall.

"Nope sorry, I just wanted you very much," Rebecca replied with a smile.

It was really comfortable making love like this but Rebecca didn't care. She wanted him! I didn't take Rebecca long to finish. Callen held her as he walked them to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and got in behind her and they resumed their love making.

…

Rebecca was now thirty weeks pregnant and she had another doctor's appointment. Callen managed to go with her before he had to go to work. They waited until they were called in. Callen helped Rebecca onto the bed.

"Good morning," the doctor spoke as she walked in.

"Good morning," Callen and Rebecca replied.

"You got used to having twins?"

"Yeah, it was a surprise but we'll be okay," Rebecca told her.

"That's good. Shall we go see what they are up to?"

Rebecca lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt up. The doctor fired up the machine, put some gel on the wand and put the wand on Rebecca's stomach. They immediately heard the babies' heartbeats. Callen looked at the screen and saw their two little babies. You could see them very clearly now.

"Wow, look at that," Callen spoke astonished. "There are our two babies. It almost looks like they are playing with each other."

"They are looking very good," the doctor told them. "I do have to tell you that since it are twins the babies might be a little smaller than normally and they will probably be born before forty weeks. Thirty eight weeks is considered full term for twins. Do you want to have the babies here in the hospital or at home?"

"In the hospital please."

"Okay, I'll make the arrangement for you for when you're ready."

"Great, thanks."

The doctor took Rebecca's weight and vitals before they left the office. Rebecca made an appointment for next week on their way out.

"I'm glad to hear that everything is good with you three," Callen spoke as they walked outside.

"Yeah me too. I've gotta get to work. I'll see you later at home."

"Yes you will." Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "I love you, take it easy okay."

"I will honey. I love you too. You be careful."

"Always." Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss. "Bye my little babies," Callen spoke to Rebecca's stomach and gave it a kiss as well. "See ya honey."

"See ya."

Rebecca went to work as Callen walked to his car and went to his own work.

…

Today was father's day. Rebecca was now thirty one weeks pregnant. Even though the babies were not here yet Rebecca still planned to celebrate father's day with Callen.

"Good morning honey," Rebecca spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning babe," Callen replied and gave her a kiss. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, I slept fine. You?"

"Me too."

Rebecca pulled a present out and gave it to Callen.

"What's this for?" Callen asked surprised as he took the package.

"It's father's day today."

"Oh, it is? I had no idea. I've never celebrated it."

"Yes it is. And I wanted to do something nice for you. The babies may not be here yet but you are a father so you deserve to celebrate father's day."

"What's the meaning of this day?"

"It's just a day to celebrate fathers."

"Okay. Is there also a day for mothers?"

"Yes, it's the second Sunday in May."

"Oh we forgot that then."

"It's okay honey. There will be many more mother days to celebrate with you and the kids."

"That's good."

"Why don't you open the package?"

Callen opened the package. He found a body suit inside. It was white and there was some text on it: Made by an American hero and then little baby feet in a heart and underneath that US navy. There also was a yellow shirt with the text in black letters: I'm on daddy's team, a white pajama with red ends with the text: I love daddy and the love in a heart, a green shirt with the text: Of course I'm cute! Have you seen my daddy and a pacifier with the text: my dad is the best, in different colors and some hearts on it. There was two of everything since they were having twins.

"Aw honey, thank you. These are really cute."

"You're welcome honey."

Callen leaned over and gave Rebecca a kiss. Callen moved his head down to Rebecca's stomach and gave it a kiss. "Daddy can't wait to meet you. You two are gonna be so cute I just now it."

….

Today the furniture for the second baby arrived. Rebecca was now thirty three weeks pregnant. She was more than ready to have these babies. She had it with being pregnant. As of this week Rebecca was on maternity leave.

"Are you gonna go back to work after the babies are born?" Callen asked Rebecca as they were having dinner.

"Yes I think I am. Maybe a few days less a week. But first I'll be home for about eight weeks."

"Okay, and what about the babies? I mean we can't leave them home alone."

"No of course not. But at the hospital we have a great day care. I was thinking of taking the kids there."

"Okay, are they all qualified to take care of kids?"

"Yes they are honey. They are very good. Some of my colleagues take their kids there too. They will be fine there."

"Can we go take a look there before we sent the babies there? I would like to see it."

"Of course we can do that."

"Good."

Just before going to bed Rebecca went to get a nice hot bubble bath. Her back and feet were killing her. She would be happy to get these babies out and get her old body back.

Callen was sitting downstairs while Rebecca was up in the bath. Suddenly he heard some loud noise coming from upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Callen quickly got up and ran upstairs as quickly as he could.

"Bec, you okay?" Callen yelled as he reached the top of the stairs and ran towards the bathroom.

"I'm good," Rebecca replied as Callen came storming into the bathroom. "I was trying to get into a different position and I knocked the bottles of soap over on the edge of the tub."

"Oh okay." Callen relaxed once he saw that Rebecca was okay. He picked the bottles up and placed them back on the edge of the tub. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just gonna stay in for a while longer."

"Okay, call me if you need me."

"I will."

Before Callen went back downstairs he gave Rebecca a kiss.

….

It was the beginning on July which meant Callen had some time off from work. He had three weeks off from work. Even though Rebecca was only a few weeks from her due date they decided to go on a little trip. They decided to stay close. They ended up going to Rancho Palos Verdes. They stayed in one of the bungalows at the Terranea resort.

It was about an hour drive from their house to the Terranea resort. Callen parked the car and they got out before walking to the desk. Callen checked them in. With some information about the resort and the keys they walked to the bungalow after collecting their bags from the car. Callen pulled both suitcases as Rebecca looked at the map where their bungalow was.

The bungalow looked very beautiful from the outside. It was a bit in the same style as the mission was. They had a beautiful view of the pacific from their bungalow. The bungalow was 1,100 square feet. It had a separate living room, bathroom and bedroom. The bedroom had a pillow-top king bed, a lounge chair and a TV. From their bedroom they could walk onto the balcony, from which they had a stunning view of the pacific. The bathroom was a five-fixture stone bathroom with separate tub and shower. The kitchen had a full-size refrigerator, two stove top burners and a convection/microwave oven. The bungalow also had an indoor and outdoor fireplace, but they wouldn't need them now.

"Wow it's beautiful here," Rebecca spoke as she looked at the view from the balcony.

"Yeah it totally is. Come on, let's change into our swim suits and lay by the pool."

They put their suitcases away and change into their swim suits. Rebecca wore a tankini. The top was covered with blue, yellow and red flowers and the pants were brown. Callen wore a pair of blue checkered swim shorts.

The resort had different places to stay. There were bungalow, villas, casitas and a hotel. No matter what you stayed in you could use all the resort facilities. Callen and Rebecca went to the resort pool and found a couple of lounge beds to lie down on. They rubbed themselves with sun screen before they went to enjoy the sunshine. It was a beautiful summer day in California. They dove into the water a few times. They went back to their bungalow a little past 6pm to get changed for dinner. They showered and got dressed. Callen watched as Rebecca got dressed. She looked so beautiful with her pregnant belly and he couldn't believe that she was actually his wife and that she was carrying their twins. Rebecca dressed herself in a dark red short dress, the top had some lace on it and there was a sash just at the top of her stomach.

"You look beautiful honey," Callen spoke as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you, so do you."

Callen was dressed in a pair of dress jeans and a blue button down shirt. Callen turned Rebecca in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"You sure this is not too much for you, this vacation?"

"No, it's fine honey. I can handle it."

"Okay, just tell me if you need to take a break or just relax or something."

"I will G, I promise."

"Okay good."

They went to eat at Catalina kitchen. As appetizer they had the fondue together. As main course Rebecca took a Margherita pizza while Callen had short ribs. The dinner was really delicious. They stayed there for a little while and had something to drink at the bar before going back up to their rooms. As soon as they were in their room Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Becky," Callen whispered to her.

"I love you too G," Rebecca whispered back.

Callen lead them to the bed. They made love before falling asleep.

The next day they went to get some massages. They had special prenatal massages so Rebecca took one of those. Rebecca took the mommy-to-be massage. Callen took a relaxing classical massage. It felt really good on his body. It was nice to unwind after all the hard work he had to do as an agent. The mommy-to-be massage was really nice. It really helped a lot on her aching body. They were there for sixty minutes. It was really nice. The rest of the day they just relaxed at the pool.

They stayed at the hotel for ten days. It was really nice to relax. They didn't do much with Rebecca being pregnant. They just relaxed around the resort. They were very relaxed by the time they went back home. Once home Callen carried their bags inside and put the clothes in the laundry as Rebecca looked through the mail.

Rebecca was now thirty five weeks pregnant. Callen had made sure that the nursery was finished. Everything was ready for the babies to arrive. Callen hoped that it would be sooner than later. He could see the toll it was taking on Rebecca. Those past few weeks were not easy for her and neither would the coming weeks be. They were both very anxious to meet their little babies. They wondered what they were having, two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl. Callen had read books but Sam had told him they didn't really prepare you for fatherhood. Nothing would. Everything would be different from the moment your kids would be born. He really hoped he would be a good father. He didn't want to let Rebecca or their kids down. He wanted his kids to have what he never had as a kid.

Callen had decided to make a gift basket for Rebecca. He had read somewhere that mothers get a gift basket when the baby is born and the mother can open one package a day. Callen wasn't sure what to put in it. When Callen went to the grocery store the next day he dropped by the baby shop. He walked up to one of the saleswomen.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could maybe help me."

"Of course I can. What are you looking for sir?"

"Well, I wanted to make my wife a gift basket. You know, the one where she can pick a package from every day. But I have no idea what to put in it. I don't know what normally goes into it."

"Well, you can basically put everything in it. Most people put some things in for the baby but also a few things for the new mom. Just small gifts, like a little toy, a body suit, bibs, pacifier, stuffed animal, slippers, that sort of stuff."

"And how many gifts do there have to be?"

"Well the standard gift basket is for 10 days."

"Alright thank you."

"Of course, if there's anything else I can help you with I'll be around."

"Thank you."

Callen took a cart and looked through the store. Callen didn't want to pick clothes just yet. He wanted to wait until the babies were born so he could buy something gender specific. Callen bought a pack with 6 bootie socks, a little duck for in the bath, a bib with the doctor's scrubs look with stethoscope, a pack with two Winnie the pooh bibs, a pack with two pacifiers one with a moon on it and the other with a sleeping owl, a plush giraffe and a plush elephant. He took two of everything so he could make two baskets, one for each baby. He had seven presents now, the rest he would wait with until after the babies were born so he could buy something gender specific.

After paying for everything he went to the grocery store.

"Hey honey," Callen called as he walked back into the house.

"Hey hon, did you get everything?"

"Yes I did, and I brought you some chips," Callen spoke as he handed her the bag.

"Did you get the dip?"

"Of course I did," Callen replied and handed her the dip.

"Thank you honey, you're the best."

"You're welcome honey."

Callen went to put away the groceries. He had hidden the bag from babies 'r' us in one of the grocery bags. With a bag with some shampoo and stuff in it he walked upstairs. He quickly put the bag from babies 'r' us in the back of his closet. He put the other stuff in the bathroom and went back downstairs.

…

Today Callen had to return to work. Rebecca was now in her thirty sixth week.

"You'll be okay today honey?"

"I'll be fine honey, I promise, besides Michelle is coming by in the afternoon. I'm sure I can manage a few hours on my own."

"Okay, you can call me if you need me okay and if you can't reach me just call Sam or the office."

"I will honey, but I'll be fine."

"Alright, take it easy okay."

"I will, you just be safe out there."

"I will honey." Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too G."

"And I love you two as well," Callen said and he gave Rebecca's stomach a kiss. "You be good to mommy today okay."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he left.

"Morning Sam," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen, only Sam was there.

"Morning G, how were your holidays?"

"Good, Bec and I went to Rancho Pales Verdes. We rented a bungalow there. We just relaxed."

"How's Becky?"

"She's good, but ready to have the babies."

"Yeah I can bet, Michelle had that too towards the end. How many weeks is she, thirty five?"

"Thirty six."

"Getting close."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah I bet. The moment you see your kids for the first time is just magical. It may be hard to believe but the moment you see them you fall in love with them."

"It's not that hard to believe. I already love them and I haven't seen them yet."

"You'll be a great dad G, the kids are just gonna love you. I see how you are with Kam, your babies are just gonna love you."

"Thanks Sam, I really hope so."

"They will G, they will. And I expect if you have a girl she will have you wrapped around her little finger in no time."

Callen smiled at his partner but said nothing but he figured Sam would probably be right about that one.

"How were your holidays?"

"They were nice. Took Kamran and Michelle to Disneyland. It was really nice. You should take your kids there too when they are old enough."

"Yeah I will."

Just after Kensi and Deeks arrived Eric whistled.

"Vacation's over guys," Eric announced and went back into OPS, knowing the agents would follow him.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as the four walked into OPS.

"This morning LAPD responded to a break in. When they arrived they found a woman in the house, beaten. She's in the hospital right now."

"Why is this a case for us?" Callen wondered.

"Her husband is Commander David Hunt, he's a marine," Nell explained.

"Where is he now?" Sam wanted to know.

"That's the reason LAPD called us," Eric informed them. "Witnesses reported to the police that they saw some men leaving in a van with Commander Hunt just before the police got there. Luckily they have some pretty sharp neighbors; one of them gave us the license plate. I have kaleidoscope searching for it but nothing so far."

Hetty walked into OPS and everyone turned their heads to her.

"Mr. Hunt's commanding officer is waiting on the boatshed to brief you," Hetty announced.

"We'll take the boatshed," Callen spoke. "Kensi, Deeks, you go visit the hospital. See if Mrs. Hunt can give you anything on the guys who did this."

"On it," Kensi replied and she and Deeks left.

"Eric, Nell, find out everything you can about Commander Hunt and his wife, see if there's anything in their lives that could point us to the people responsible. And let me know when you find the van."

"Will do," Eric responded.

Callen and Sam left and went to the boatshed. When Sam and Callen arrived the commanding officer was already waiting for them.

"Corporal Spencer?" Callen asked.

"Yes, you must be agents Callen and Hanna."

"Yes."

They went inside.

"What can you tell us about Commander Hunt?"

"He's an outstanding marine. Not a spot on his service record. He came back two days ago from an overseas mission."

"Anything special about this mission?"

"No, everything went according to plan."

"Could you think of anyone that could hurt Commander Hunt?"

"Everyone I know likes him. As far as I know there wasn't anyone on the base that had a problem with him."

"What about outside of work?" Sam asked. "Was he having financial or marriage problems?"

"Not that I know of, I met his wife a couple of times and everything seemed to be going fine between them. If he was having problems outside of work he didn't show that at work. He's a model marine. Please find him fast and find out if any of our operations are compromised."

"We'll do our best sir."

"Honestly, do you think Commander Hunt is still alive?"

"It's tough to say but I think so. If they wanted to kill him they would have just done that at home," Callen told him.

"We'll find him sir," Sam responded.

The man left and Callen and Sam went to check out the house, to see if there were any clues. There were signs of a struggle and some blood but not enough to suggest someone had died. Without any new leads Callen and Sam went back to the office.

"Have you found something?" Callen asked as he walked upstairs to check in with Nell and Eric.

"Still looking for the van and so far nothing stands out in their lives," Nell answered.

"Alright, keep looking. Let me know when you find something."

"Will do."

Callen walked back downstairs. A little later Kensi and Deeks came back from the hospital.

"Did you get something from the wife?" Callen asked.

"No, she's still unconscious. It doesn't look good. Her doctor would let us know when, if, she wakes up."

A few hours later Nell and Eric came down the stairs.

"We found the van," Nell stated. "Kaleidoscope tracked it down to a warehouse in Inglewood. This is from two hours ago."

Nell put the footage on the screen. They could see Hunt being dragged from the van and into the warehouse.

"Is he still there?" Callen asked.

"We looked at the cameras in the area but we haven't seen him leave so probably yeah. Address is on your phones."

"Alright, gear up."

The agents geared up and went to the warehouse. They drove to the warehouse. They grabbed their riffles and moved towards the warehouse. Sam kicked in the door and the agents stormed inside, clearing the building. As soon as they stormed the building the others fired at them. They could see Commander Hunt sitting on a chair. He appeared to be alive but he was heavily beaten. The agents ducked behind the first thing they saw and fired back when they could.

After a few minutes the bad guys where down. The agents walked over to them. Kensi cleared their weapons as Deeks checked them.

"They are dead," Deeks stated.

Sam and Callen made their way over to Hunt.

"He's still alive," Sam announced.

"Eric, we need an ambulance here," Callen spoke through the com.

"On its way."

"Is Commander Hunt okay Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"He's badly beaten and it looks like tortured a bit but he's alive. Any word on his wife?"

"Yes, the doctor just called to inform us that Mrs. Hunt is awake."

"That's good."

A little later the ambulance was there and took Hunt to the hospital. Kensi and Deeks followed while Callen and Sam finished at the scene before going back to the office.

"Nice work gentlemen. Hunt's commanding officer sent us his thanks for rescuing Commander Hunt. They will conduct their own investigation to see if any operations have been compromised."

They finished with their paperwork before going home.

…

The agents were working in the bullpen on some paperwork when Eric appeared at the top of the stairs. He whistled to get the agents attention. The agents looked up as they heard Eric's whistle.

"It's Rebecca, she's been taken."

Callen eyes turned wide as Eric said that. Callen couldn't breathe, his Rebecca, his thirty seven weeks pregnant Rebecca was taken.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry there was no chapter last week. I was on vacation.**

* * *

Rebecca came to in a dark room. She looked around but she couldn't see much. Where the hell was she? And who had taken her? Was it related to Callen? She felt some pain in her stomach. She hadn't noticed it but it appeared that her water had broken when they grabbed her. Her underwear and pants were wet. She just hoped everything would be alright with the babies and that Callen would find her soon.

A little later a man walked in.

"What do you want with me? Just let me go please."

"We want your husband," the man spoke with an accent.

"My husband? What has he done to you?"

"He killed my family. So I'm here to return the favor."

"If you kill me, you'll regret it. My husband will find you and kill you."

"We don't want to kill you, just yet anyway. Your husband will come and rescue you and when he does we'll be waiting for him and then we'll make him watch as we kill you and his baby."

"You won't get away with it," Rebecca spat. "My husband will kill you before you get the chance."

Rebecca was rewarded with a slap to the safe before the man stepped out of the room.

…

"WHAT?!" Callen yelled. "When? How? By who? Is she okay?"

"We don't know all the specifics yet, but we received a video shortly ago."

Callen ran up the stairs followed by the others.

"Play the video Eric," Callen spoke once they were all upstairs.

Eric played the video and Callen saw his wife lying on a matrass on the floor. She appeared to be unconscious.

"As you see agent Callen, we have your wife," A man's voice with an accent was heard. "If you ever want to see her and your baby again, you'll do as I say. Be at the end of the Santa Monica pier in an hour, alone. Aceasta este răzbunare pentru ceea ce ai făcut cu familia mea."

Callen was taken aback when the man spoke Romanian.

"What did he say?" Deeks wanted to know.

"He said it's revenge for what I did to his family," Callen spoke angrily.

"Comescu," Sam stated, putting two and two together.

"Probably yeah. Eric , find out anything you can on this video, see if there's a hint to where this is. Try to find Rebecca's cell and car. Maybe we'll get lucky and found out who kidnapped her."

"Will do," Eric spoke and sat behind his computer.

"Don't worry Callen, we'll find her," Nell spoke as she put a reassuring hand on the senior agent's arm.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"Go to the pier, check it out. Look for any spots you can hide out without being seen. Kensi, try to get a spot on top of the roof for overwatch."

"You got it," the three others spoke and they left except for Sam.

"You're okay partner?" Sam asked.

"I will be once we find Rebecca and I put a bullet in the son of a bitch's head."

"We will get her back G," Sam said as he placed a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder. "I promise you we'll get her back and make them pay for what they did. They won't hurt her if they are using her to get to you."

"You don't know that Sam."

"You're right I don't, but I'm trying to stay positive."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam followed Kensi and Deeks as Callen stayed in OPS. He wanted to be the first to know when Eric and Nell would find something.

Callen was pacing in OPS, waiting for any information. Eric was getting nervous with the team leader looking over his shoulder, waiting for any information about his wife.

"I found Rebecca's car," Eric spoke after a while.

"Where?" Callen asked, immediately standing behind the tech.

"Parking lot at the mall."

"Any cameras nearby that caught what happened?"

"Scanning the cameras in the area…. Alright, there is Rebecca pulling up in the parking lot."

Just after Rebecca got out of the car and white van pulled into the parking space next to Rebecca, blocking their view of Rebecca. A minute later the van pulled out of the parking space, leaving the parking lot. There was no sign of Rebecca anymore.

"Bec's gotta be in that van," Callen stated. "Find that van Eric."

"On it."

Callen looked at his watch. It was time to go to the pier. Just before he left he called Sam.

"Sam, do you have eyes on the pier?"

"Yes, Deeks and I are down on the pier and Kensi's up on the rooftop with her rifle."

"Okay good. Spotting anything yet?"

"No not yet. We'll keep our eyes open."

"Okay good. I'm coming your way now."

"You sure it's wise meeting with him?"

"I have to Sam. I have to."

Callen hung up and got to the car and drove to the pier. He waited at the end of the pier until someone would approach him.

"In position," Callen spoke through the com.

"G, someone's approaching you," Sam spoke after a while. "Man, brown hair, grey jacket."

Callen looked around. "I see him."

"Hello agent Callen," the man spoke with an accent.

"Where's my wife?"

"No time for chit chat I see."

"Where's my wife? I swear, if you hurt her I will kill you!"

"She's safe, somewhere. And she will stay that way if you do something for us."

"And what is that?"

"The laptop you stole from the compound, we would like it back."

"No can do."

"You will if you ever want to see your wife and baby again."

"I don't know where it is."

"Lies."

"I don't know. It's being processed somewhere."

"If you want to see your wife again you will find out where and you'll get it to me. You have three hours to deliver the laptop before your wife is dead. Call me with this phone when you have it."

The man handed Callen the phone and walked off. Pissed off, Callen went back to the office.

"Where's the laptop Hunter?" Callen yelled as he barged into Hunter's office.

"It's in DC being processed."

"Damn it. They gave me three hours to give them that laptop otherwise Rebecca is dead."

"Even if I had that laptop agent Callen, I wouldn't give it back to them."

"THIS IS MY WIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! THEY ARE GONNA KILL HER IF THEY DON'T GET WHAT THEY WANT! THEY ARE GONNA KILL MY BABIES!"

"I'm sorry Callen."

"Screw you!" Callen yelled and stormed off towards the shooting range. What they wanted was in DC. There was no way it would be here in three hours and even if it was here Hunter wouldn't give it to him. Callen slammed his fists on the table in front of him. How was he going to get Rebecca out of this? He had no idea where she was.

…

It had been hours since someone had been in Rebecca's room. She really hoped Callen would come to rescue her soon. This was not how she imagined having the babies. She felt the contractions getting stronger and stronger. She needed Callen with her. She needed to be safe when she would bring these babies into the world.

"Please G, I need you right now. Please help me," Rebecca spoke to herself. She really hoped Callen would be here soon and that this was over. She really didn't want to deliver the babies like this.

…

It had been over two hours since Callen had gone to the pier and he was still no closer to getting Rebecca out. Eric and Nell were doing their best to find out anything they could. Callen sat upstairs in front of a window, trying to figure out a way to get his wife out of there. She was thirty seven week pregnant, this stress could put her in labor. For all he knew she could be in labor right now. This was not how he wanted his babies to be born. He needed to come up with something fast. He pulled the phone out he was given. He looked at it, contemplating what to do. After a few minutes Callen got up and walked to OPS.

"Any luck?" Callen asked Eric and Nell.

"No not yet, sorry," Eric spoke apologetic.

"I'm gonna call him, try to get his location."

"What are you going to tell him? I mean you don't have the thing he wanted."

"I'll think of something." Callen pulled the phone out and dialed the only number in the phone.

"Agent Callen, you have what we want?"

"No yet, but I'll get it."

"You have less than an hour."

"I know. I'll get it to you I promise. But I need to know Rebecca is okay. I need to hear her voice."

The man walked into the room where Rebecca was.

"Say hello to your husband," he spoke as he put the phone to Rebecca's ear.

"G?"

"Yeah Bec, it's me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but please G, get me out of this."

"I will Bec, I will."

"Please hurry, I'm in labor."

Callen froze for a second. What he feared had happened. His wife was in labor while this asshole was keeping her.

"I will honey, just hang in there. I'm gonna get you out. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now you heard your wife's okay so where is the laptop?"

"I'll get it in a while." Callen looked and Eric and Nell. Eric signaled him to keep on the phone a little longer.

"You're running out of time."

"You'll have it. Please, I'm just asking for a little more time. Just an hour more and then I'll have it."

"Fine, one hour more, but not a minute more. If I don't have the laptop by then your wife is dead." He hung up the phone.

"Please tell me you have him Eric."

"Yeah got him. He's in a warehouse in Culver City, address is on your phone."

"Thanks Eric. Check cameras in the area to check if Rebecca's really there. And send an ambulance to that address."

Callen went downstairs.

"Guys we have an address, let's gear up."

They went to the armory and grabbed their stuff before leaving.

"Step on it Sam."

"I'm driving as fast as I can."

"Drive faster. I need to get to Rebecca."

"We'll get her G."

"No you don't understand. She's in labor."

"We'll get her G."

Just before they were there Callen heard Eric's voice over the com.

"The van that was used to kidnap Rebecca is there. There was no sign of anyone leaving and I saw them pulling Rebecca into the warehouse."

"Thanks Eric."

A little later they were at the warehouse. Everyone got out and grabbed their guns.

"Spread out, search for Rebecca. Kill anyone you see," Callen told them before they stormed the place.

They came across some guards and shot them. Callen moved through the building and found Comescu. Without thinking twice Callen pulled the trigger and shot Comescu. Comescu fell to the floor. Callen checked him, he was dead. Callen didn't see anyone anymore so he walked into a corridor. He stopped suddenly when he heard a loud scream coming from one of the rooms. He quickly moved into the direction of the sound. There it was again, the scream. Callen tried to the door he thought the screams were coming from but it was closed. He kicked in the door. He found Rebecca breathing heavily on the bed.

"Bec," Callen spoke and he quickly took his rifle off. "It's okay honey, I'm here. It's all gonna be okay."

"G, the babies, they're coming."

"I know honey, I'm here now. It's all going to be okay," Callen spoke as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay. I've got you. It's all gonna be okay. Did they hurt you?"

"No, just some slaps to the face, nothing more." Just as Rebecca finished her sentence another contraction hit here and she scream.

"Guys, I found Rebecca. Second floor, third floor on the right. Send paramedics in here fast."

"It's all clear here," Kensi and Deeks spoke.

Sam quickly went down to get the paramedics. The paramedics followed Sam inside.

"What do we have?"

"Thirty seven weeks pregnant woman kidnapped and she's in labor."

They quickly reached the room where Rebecca was. Callen sat behind her trying to ease her pain.

"Ma'am, it's okay, we're paramedics, we'll check you out. My name is Alison. What's your name?"

"Rebecca."

"Alright Rebecca, I'm just gonna check the baby okay."

"Babies, we're having twins."

"Okay, don't worry Rebecca. You're in good hands."

Alison checked in between Rebecca's legs. She was crowning already. Alison used the ultrasound to check Rebecca's womb. There was no bleeding in her stomach and both babies had turned already.

"Alright Rebecca, you're crowning already so there's no time to move you to the hospital okay."

"No, I don't want to have to babies here," Rebecca cried.

"It's gonna be okay Rebecca. You're in good hands. We'll get these babies out safely but there's no time to get you to the hospital okay. But don't worry. We'll take good care of you and the babies."

"Come on Kensi, Deeks, let's give them some privacy," Sam spoke.

Sam took Callen's gear with him and the three left the room.

"It's all gonna be okay Becky," Callen spoke to her. "I'm right here with you. It's all gonna be okay baby. You can do this."

"This is not how I imagined having the babies."

"I know honey, I know. But don't worry about that. Just focus on getting these babies out."

The paramedics got everything ready for Rebecca.

"Are you sure you're qualified to do this?" Callen asked the paramedics.

"Don't worry sir, your wife is in good hands. I've done this before," Alison replied.

"Okay good."

"Alright Rebecca, are you ready?" Rebecca nodded. "Alright, when I say so push okay…. And push."

Rebecca grabbed Callen's hands and pushed as hard as she could.

"You're doing great Becky."

Four pushes later the first baby was almost out.

"Okay Rebecca, one more push and the first baby is out."

Rebecca pushed as hard as she could and pushed down on Callen's hands. She screamed with pain when the first baby came out. The baby immediately started crying.

"Congratulations you have a little girl," Alison spoke as she held up the little girl.

"Look at that honey, we have a little girl," Rebecca spoke as she turned her head towards Callen.

"Yeah we do. I love you," Callen replied and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"I love you too."

"Would you like to do honors dad?"

The other paramedic held a pair of scissors up. Callen took it and cut the umbilical cord where he was told.

"Is she okay?" Rebecca asked.

"It seems so but we'll check her out," Alison spoke as she handed the little girl to the other paramedic. He placed her on the gurney and checked her out. "Alright Rebecca, I'm just gonna check to see how far you are dilated." Alison checked in between Rebecca's legs. "Alright Rebecca, you're only seven centimeters dilated right now so we'll just have to wait."

"Is that normal?" Callen asked.

"It's perfectly normal sir, don't worry. Since you're only seven centimeters we're gonna transport you to the ambulance and to the hospital, if we'll make that before your fully dilated again, but at least you'll be in the ambulance. It's more comfortable then here."

The other paramedic was done checking the little girl. He handed her to Rebecca. "She seems perfectly healthy but the doctor will check her out in the hospital."

Rebecca and Callen looked at the little girl in Rebecca's arms. She was so gorgeous. Rebecca counted ten little perfect fingers and ten little perfect toes. She had the cutest little nose and the most gorgeous blue eyes just like her daddy. She had a full head of blond hair.

"She's so cute," Rebecca spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Yes she is."

Callen was so much in love with this little girl already. She was so beautiful. Sam was right, there was nothing like seeing your baby for the first time.

"Alright Rebecca, we're gonna transport you onto the gurney now, can you hand the little girl to your husband please?"

Rebecca gave the little girl a kiss on her head before handing her over to Callen. Callen was holding his little girl for the first time and he was loving it.

"Hey there little girl, I'm your daddy. You are just so cute." Callen brought the baby close to his face and gave her a little kiss on her head.

Once Rebecca was on the gurney Callen handed the little girl back to her. The paramedics collected their stuff and brought Rebecca down to the ambulance. The others were waiting outside.

"Hey guys," Kensi spoke as she saw Rebecca and Callen coming out of the building. "Are you okay Becky?"

"I'm fine."

"I see you have one baby already," Sam spoke. "A little girl I see. She's very cute. Congrats."

"Thanks. Yeah she is."

Sam looked at his partner. Callen couldn't keep his eyes of Rebecca and the little girl.

"Will you guys finish up here I'm gonna go with Rebecca to the hospital."

"Of course G. You go be with your wife and kids. Good luck with the second one. Please let us know when they are both here."

"Will do."

The paramedics loaded Rebecca into the ambulance and Callen got in with her. Alison sat in the back with them while the other paramedic drove them to the hospital with sirens blasting. Callen and Rebecca both looked at the little girl lying in Rebecca's arms during the ride. It was only a short ride to the hospital. The paramedics unloaded here from the ambulance and brought her up to OB where Rebecca's doctor was already waiting for them.

"Hello Rebecca, I see you already have delivered one baby."

"Yes I have. The paramedics found it save enough to transport me now since it was only seven centimeters dilated."

"That's fine. Once you're settled I'm gonna check you out and the pediatrician will check the little girl out."

The nurses settled Rebecca into a delivery room after the pediatrician had taken the baby from her. The baby stayed in the room so Rebecca and Callen could see her.

"Alright Rebecca, I'm just gonna check between your legs," the doctor spoke and checked between Rebecca's legs. "Alright you're almost there again, nine centimeters. We'll just wait."

Callen and Rebecca kept an eye on the doctor who was checking out their little girl.

"Apgar score is ten," the doctor spoke.

"Is that good?" Callen asked Rebecca.

"That's very good."

"Okay good."

The doctor cleaned the little girl up, placed a diaper around her and wrapped her up in a pink blanket.

"She's perfectly healthy," the pediatrician spoke. "I'm just gonna put her in her crib here so you can have the next baby."

Callen and Rebecca looked at the little girl lying in the crib. She looked so incredibly cute. The pediatrician had given her a pacifier.

"She really is so cute," Rebecca stated.

"Yeah she totally is."

A little later Rebecca had the urge to push again. The doctor checked her and she was in fact fully dilated.

"Alright Rebecca, are you ready?" Rebecca nodded. "And push."

Rebecca pushed again. Callen sat beside her on the bed and held her hand and rubbed her back. After two pushes the baby's head was already out.

"Okay Rebecca, one more push," the doctor spoke after another push.

"I can't anymore," Rebecca cried.

"Yes you can Becky, just one more push and then it's over. You can do it honey, I'm right here with you. You can do it Bec."

Rebecca gave it all she got and pushed hard. She screamed with pain when the baby came out. The baby immediately started crying.

"Congratulations another baby girl."

She looked just as cute as her sister. Callen cut the cord again. The OB handed the little girl to the pediatrician who checked her out. Callen watched as the pediatrician cleaned up his little girl. She had ten little perfect fingers and ten little perfect those. She really looked a lot like her sister. She had the same cute little nose and the same piercing blue eyes. They definitely had his eyes. Callen pulled his phone out and made a picture. He moved to the other crib and made a picture as well.

"Thank you for giving me these wonderful little girls," Callen spoke to Rebecca and gave her a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too G and thank you too. You'll be a wonderful daddy."

"I'm really gonna do my best to be one. I already love these little girls so much."

"Me too honey. Me too."

"She's perfectly healthy," the pediatrician spoke. "Apgar score is ten."

She cleaned the little girl up. She put a diaper on the little girl and put a pink blanket around her. Just as she was about to hand the baby to Rebecca, Rebecca's vitals dropped. The OB was still in between Rebecca's legs delivering the placenta when suddenly there was a lot of blood coming about of Rebecca.


	35. Chapter 35

"What's going on?" Callen asked terrified.

The doctor was too busy working on Rebecca to answer him. "We have to get her up to the OR immediately."

"What's going on?" Callen asked again, demanding an answer.

"Your wife is experiencing some blood loss. We have to operate on your to repair it."

"Will she be okay?" Callen asked, terrified of losing her.

"These things happen sometimes, but don't worry sir, your wife is in good hands. You can stay with your daughters. I'll update you when it's finished."

"Please save my wife doctor," Callen spoke on the verge of crying.

"I will do my very best sir, she's in good hands."

The doctor left the room after Rebecca had been taken to the OR. The pediatrician handed the little girl she was holding to Callen.

"Don't worry sir. The doctor will take very good care of your wife."

"I can't lose her, I need her, the girls need their mother."

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"Are you sure the girls are okay?"

"Yes they are perfectly fine, you don't need to worry about them. They are doing very well."

Callen let out a relieved sigh. He had two perfectly healthy beautiful little girls. He just hoped their mommy would be okay as well. The pediatrician left the room. He sat down on the chair with one little girl in his arms. She was just so beautiful. Their eyes were really bright blue, just like his. The little girl looked up to him as Callen looked down on her.

"You really are a little cutie. Daddy is so happy to finally meet you. I just hope your mommy will be okay. Daddy needs mommy and so do you and your sister. I know mommy is very happy too with you and your sister. You two are really the cutest little things I ever did see. Daddy already loves you two very much. Daddy may be a little new to all of this but I promise you and your sister that daddy will do his very best to be a good daddy to you two."

Callen brought the little girl close to him and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Excuse me sir, it's time to take the girls for their first bath, you can help," a nurse spoke as she walked into the room.

"Can't it wait? I wanna be here when my wife comes back."

"I've informed the desk nurse where we are so she will send the doctor our way if your wife is back already before we return."

"Okay."

Callen placed the little girl he was holding into the crib. He pushed the two cribs forward as he followed the nurse.

"Do you have some clothes for them with you already?"

"Uhm no."

"Don't worry, I will send someone to buy something in the gift shop here."

The nurse called over someone else. "Rachel, can you please go down to the gift shop and get two onesies for these little girls?"

"Of course." Rachel turned to Callen. "What would you like?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine I guess." Callen pulled out his wallet and gave the nurse some money.

The nurse took the money and went downstairs to get some clothes.

"Alright, shall we proceed in washing them?"

"I have no idea how to do that."

"That's why I'm here, to help you."

The nurse picked up one of the babies and put her down on the changing table. She took her blanket and diaper off before picking her up again. There was already a bath waiting. The nurse gently placed the baby into the water.

"Now, hold her head so she doesn't go under and gently splash some water over her." Callen placed his hand where the nurse's was before the nurse removed her hand. "Okay good, now gently splash some water over her and wash her."

Callen gently splashed some water over his little girl and washed her. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and smiled a little bit.

"You're doing very well. It seems like she likes it." After a few minutes the nurse told Callen to take the little girl out of the bath. "Now, dry her off and put a diaper back on her."

Callen took the little girl over to the changing table and dried her off. The nurse handed him a diaper and Callen looked at it trying to figure out how to do it. The nurse instructed him how to do it and Callen actually managed to get it on.

"You must think I'm totally not ready to be a father."

"Of course not sir, the first one is always tricky. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I've seen my share of first time dads and you're doing very well."

Just as Callen finished putting the diaper on the other nurse came back.

"I've bought these two. I hope that's alright."

The nurse held up to white onesies with butterflies on it.

"Those are fine, thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

Callen took the onesies and put the girl's little feet and legs in it, next came the arms. They were tricky. Callen didn't want to pull to hard because he was worried he would hurt her.

"Don't worry sir, you can pull them through like that, babies are very flexible."

Callen put the little girl back in her crib and did the same process with the other baby. The nurse who was helping him took some pictures. Once both babies had been washed and dressed Callen took them back to the Rebecca's room. Rebecca still wasn't back yet from surgery.

"Could you please find out how my wife is doing please?" Callen asked the nurse.

"Of course sir."

Callen looked at his little babies lying there in there cribs. They looked really cute. He was so scared when he learned that Rebecca had been taken. He was glad that she was okay and that he was there to see his little babies be born. But now Rebecca was in surgery, Callen prayed that Rebecca would be okay. He didn't want to raise the babies without her, he couldn't raise the babies without her.

"I really hope your mommy is gonna be okay," Callen softly spoke to the girls. Callen then realized that the girls didn't have a name yet. Callen and Rebecca had picked out some names already but they hadn't made a decision yet. He wanted to name his little girls but he couldn't make that decision without Rebecca.

Callen was shocked out of his thoughts when one of the babies started crying. Callen picked her up and tried to calm her down. He had read some things on what to do when a baby was crying but none of it was working. Luckily for him the nurse walked back into the room.

"I don't what's wrong. I can't get her to stop crying."

"It sounds like she's hungry, I'll go warm up a bottle."

"Uhm, can Becky still breastfeed then?"

"Of course she can."

A little later the nurse returned with a warm bottle. She gave the bottle to Callen who was sitting in the chair.

"Just gently put the pacifier in her mouth and angle it a bit up. Just watch that she doesn't get too much milk in her mouth. When she's finished you can put her over your shoulder and gently rub her back to burp her."

Callen brought the pacifier to her mouth. She took the pacifier right away and started sucking.

"There's a good girl," the nurse spoke.

"Am I holding it right?"

"Yes, you are doing fine."

"How's my wife?"

"The doctor is just closing her up, she'll be back shortly."

"Okay good." Callen let out a relieved sigh.

"I've got another bottle here for the other baby, she'll probably be hungry too shortly."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

The nurse left the room. Callen sat there feeding his little girl. The little girl looked so cute lying there in his arms. Luckily she was drinking very well from the bottle. She almost finished the entire bottle. Callen put the bottle on the nightstand and put her over his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back until she burped.

"There's a good little girl."

The nurse was right, just as Callen had finished burping her, the other baby cried. Callen placed the baby he was holding back in the crib and picked the other one up and fed her too. Just after he started feeding her Rebecca was brought back in.

"How is she doctor?"

"She'll be fine. We fixed the bleeders in her uterus. She should wake up shortly."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. How are the little girls doing?"

"They are doing very well. Took them for their bath and I've fed one already."

"Well this one seems to be drinking very well."

"Yeah they both do."

"Do you have names already for the girls?"

"We hadn't decided yet so I would like to wait until Becky is awake to decide."

"Of course. I'll be back later to check on her."

After Callen had burped this baby too he placed her in the crib as well. The other girl had fallen asleep. Callen sat next to the bed and took Rebecca's hand.

"Please wake up honey. I need you, the girls need you. They are so incredibly cute. I took them for a bath already and fed them. They both drank very well. I took some pictures so you can see it when you wake up. Please honey, wake up soon. Luckily the people here help me cus I'm kinda at a loss right now. I don't know anything about babies. I need you for this. I'll learn after a while I'm sure but I really need you now."

Callen felt his phone rang. He looked at the display and saw that it was Sam.

"Hey Sam," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G, is everything okay? You went to the hospital a couple of hours ago. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay with the Rebecca and the babies."

"The little girls are both doing very well. Rebecca had a little complication with the birth. She had to be taken up to surgery. Just now she got out of surgery, she's still out but the doctor said she should wake up soon."

"G, I'm sorry to hear that. Hang in there buddy."

"Thanks Sam."

"Please let us know when Rebecca is awake and we'll come visit."

"I'll will Sam."

"Take care partner."

"Thanks Sam."

Callen hung up the phone and looked at his little girls in their cribs. They were both sleeping. Now Rebecca just needed to wake up.

It was about a half an hour later when Callen noticed Rebecca moving.

"Bec?" Slowly Rebecca opened her eyes. "Hey honey," Callen said with a smile on his face. He was glad Rebecca was awake.

"Hey," Rebecca spoke a little faint. "What happened?"

"You had a little complication with your birth and you had to be taken up to surgery."

"The babies! Are they both okay?"

"Yes, both our little girls are doing very well. They are sleeping peacefully now."

Callen moved a bit aside so Rebecca could see the two cribs. Rebecca couldn't help but cry.

"They are so cute."

Callen sat on the bed next to Rebecca and took her in his arms. "Yes they are. They are just perfect. Thank you for giving me these two beautiful little girls."

"You're welcome and thank you too. How long was I out?"

"A few hours, surgery included."

"And you've managed with the babies?"

"Yes I did. The nurses here helped. I took the girls for their baths and fed them a bottle."

"I bet you looked so cute doing that."

"I had the nurse take a few pictures so you could see."

Callen fished his phone out of his pocket and showed Rebecca the pictures.

"Oh my god. That is so cute. You look so cute with our little girls."

"Yeah, I love them so much already. And I love their mommy too." Callen turned Rebecca's face to him and gave her a kiss. "I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"You won't lose me honey, I promise. And I love you too."

Rebecca gave Callen another kiss before she snuggled into his arms. Together they looked at their little girls sleeping.

"We haven't given them names yet," Rebecca spoke after a while.

"No we haven't. They asked me for it but I wanted to wait for you since we hadn't picked one yet."

"Well I like the ones we had at the top of our list."

"I like those too."

"So how about we name them Madison Eva and Cassidy Amy?"

"I think that's a good plan. Now we just have to decided who we are gonna name Madison and who Cassidy."

"How about we name the first one Madison and the second one Cassidy?"

"Sure, I just don't remember which baby was born first. They look too much alike."

"Check the cards on the cribs. They should have the date and time on it."

"Right."

Callen got out and looked on the cards. The left baby was born about 20 minutes before the right one. So the left one was named Madison and the right one Cassidy.

Just as they finished deciding the names the doctor walked in.

"Hello, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, a little weak but okay. Are you sure the little girls are okay?"

"Yes they are doing very well and your husband took very good care of them."

"So I heard."

"Have you decided on names already?"

"Yes, Madison Eva for the first baby and Cassidy Amy for the second baby."

"Alright." The doctor wrote their names on the cards on their cribs and gave them both a wristband. "I'll you go write up the papers."

"Can you hand me my phone please, honey?" Rebecca asked after the doctor had left the room.

Callen reached inside Rebecca's purse, who they had found at the place she was being held, and fished out her phone.

"Who are you gonna call?"

"My dad, to tell him his granddaughters are here."

"Ah yes."

Rebecca scrolled through her contacts before she found her dad's number and she hit the call button.

"Hey Rebecca," David answered the phone.

"Hey dad, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well your two little granddaughters have just been born."

"Oh my god, two little girls. Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you dad."

"Are you at home or in the hospital?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"Alright, I'll come by for a visit."

"Great. See ya."

"See ya."

Callen was on the phone with Hetty when Rebecca hung up.

"How are you doing Hetty?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Callen. How is everything over there? How is Rebecca?"

"Well that's why I called actually. Rebecca gave birth to our two little girls earlier today."

"Well congratulations Mr. Callen, two little girls. Is everything alright with them and Rebecca?"

"Yes they are fine. Rebecca had a little complication with the birth but it's fixed."

"That's good. I'm very happy for you Mr. Callen. Please take good care of them."

"I will Hetty. When will you be back at the office?"

"I don't know yet, when the doctor says I'm ready."

"Alright. I'll see you."

"Bye Mr. Callen."

Callen hung up and called Sam.

"Hey G," Sam answered the phone.

"Hey Sam."

"Is everything okay with Rebecca?"

"Yes she woke up a couple minutes ago."

As Callen was on the phone Madison had decided to wake up and start crying. Rebecca wanted to pick her up but she couldn't reach the crib and she couldn't get out of bed yet.

"G, can you help please? I can't get out of bed to pick up Madison."

"Hang on Sam."

Callen put the phone away and handed Madison to Rebecca.

"Hey Sam. Yeah Rebecca is doing very well and so are the girls."

"Alright that's good. I'll tell the others and we'll come by to visit. We're all dying to see your two little girls."

"That's fine. See you in a bit."

"Yeah see ya."

"Wait Sam, could you drop by my place before coming here and pick up the bag next to the door. It has all the baby stuff in it we were planning on taking to the hospital when the babies would be born."

"Sure thing G."

"Thanks Sam."

Callen hung up the phone and turned his attention to Rebecca. Rebecca looked up and saw Callen smiling at her.

"What honey?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"You look so cute with a little baby in your arms. Here let me take a picture of you two."

Callen pulled his phone out and took a picture of Rebecca and Madison. Rebecca brought the little girl close to her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. Callen quickly took a picture.

"I just love that new baby smell. By the way, where did you get the onesies?"

"I bought them in the gift shop here since we didn't have any clothes with us."

"Ah yes. They do look very cute in it."

"Yes they certainly do. I still can't believe we actually have two little girls."

"I know me neither. But they are so very cute."

"Yes they are. I already love them so much."

"You'll be a great dad honey."

"I will do my very best."

Callen was about to give Rebecca a kiss when Cassidy decided to cry. Callen moved to pick her up.

"Hey, it's okay little girl. Daddy's got you."

"Can I hold her honey? I didn't have a change to hold her yet."

"Of course."

Callen handed the little girl to Rebecca.

"Hey there little girls, mommy is so happy to finally meet you and you two are just so cute."

Callen took a picture of Rebecca holding both babies. It was such a beautiful picture to see. Callen was totally in love with his family, his three girls. Callen sat next to Rebecca on the bed and just looked at his two little girls. They were just perfect. His life was just perfect right now.

"Hey guys," David spoke as he walked in.

"Hey dad."

"Congratulations sweetie," David spoke and gave Rebecca a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks dad.

"And congratulations to you too G. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks David."

"Awwww look at them. They are so cute. What are their names?"

"Madison Eva and Cassidy Amy, Maddie and Cassie for short."

"You gave her the middle name of your mother?"

"Yes we did and Amy was G's sister's name."

"That's nice. I've brought something for them."

"Thanks dad. Would you like to hold them so I can open it?"

"Of course."

"This is Cassie," Rebecca spoke as she handed the little girl to her dad. "And this is Madison."

"Hey Cassie, you're a little cutie. Hey Maddie, you're a cutie too." David sat down on the chair and Callen quickly took a picture. "They are so cute. This reminds me when I had my kids. There's nothing like it."

"No there's not."

Rebecca opened the package her dad had given her, the first one that was. David had given her multiple packages. The first one revealed a light green short sleeved shirt with a little bow on the neckline and a blue with light green, dark green, pink and orange skirt, a white bodysuit with a pink star and it said Navy granddaughter…. And proud of it, a navy blue camo body suit with the text I'm the pink in my grandpa's world of camo, a blue short sleeved t-shirt with the superman logo with the sides pink and the letter S blue with little shiny silver studs on it some drawings around it and in pink letters supergirl, a bodysuit with the superman logo in pink, yellow, green and blue and the rest white with pink stars, a dress with a dark blue top and a light blue bottom with lemons on it and a pink pajama with Minnie Mouse on it. There was two of everything.

"Aww thanks dad. These are so cute. I'm sure the little girls will look cute in it."

"You're welcome sweetie."

A little later the team stepped in as well.

"Hey Rebecca," Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam, it's nice to see you all."

Everyone congratulated Callen and Rebecca.

"We've brought you something," Nell spoke. "It's from all of us."

"Thank you."

Rebecca took the package and opened it. It were two stuffed giraffes and two pink bibs with a little turtle on it.

"Thanks guys."

"And this is from Michelle and me," Sam said and he handed Rebecca another package.

Rebecca opened the package and it revealed a pack of three pairs of white and pinks socks and two bikinis with pink ends and leaves in different colors on it.

"Thanks Sam. These are really cute."

A little later Sylvie popped in too.

"Hey sis," Sylvie greeted.

"Hey Syl."

Sylvie congratulated Callen and Rebecca.

"I've brought you a basket. Since you had twins you can open two gifts a day."

"Thank you."

Rebecca picked two presents out of the basket before Callen put it aside.

"Here G, why don't you open them."

Rebecca handed the presents to Callen and he opened them. The first gift were two pair of pink slippers with I love mommy and I love daddy on it. The second gift were two pacifiers with pink navy camo colors.

"Thanks Sylvie."

"You're welcome. Remember two presents a day."

They all stayed for a little while. Everyone got a chance to hold Madison and Cassidy. They were happy being passed around, they didn't mind it one bit. Rebecca's brother wasn't here, he was overseas on a mission. Everyone stayed for about an hour before going back home. Just as they had left Madison started to cry.

"She's hungry," Rebecca announced and Callen handed her to Rebecca.

"It's okay little girl. It's coming." Rebecca exposed her breast and the little girl latched onto her nipple. Madison immediately started sucking. "There's a good girl."

Callen fished the camera out of the bag Sam had brought and took a picture. When Rebecca was done feeding Madison, Cassidy started to cry as well, letting them know she was hungry too. They switched babies and Rebecca fed Cassidy as well.

Rebecca had to stay overnight after her surgery. Callen had managed so that he could stay too. The two little girls were sleeping peacefully in their cribs. Callen sat on the bed with Rebecca and they just looked at their little girls.

"They are just so cute," Callen stated.

"Yes they totally are."

"I could just look at them all day."

"Yeah, babies have that effect on you, especially if they are your own."

Rebecca fell asleep shortly after that. Callen lay on the bed with Rebecca in his arms and he couldn't keep his eyes off his two little girls. He had just dozed off when he woke up by a cry. Callen got out of bed and picked Cassidy up.

"Hey Cassie, it's okay. Daddy's got you. Shhhh, it's okay."

Callen felt that she had a wet diaper so he went to change her. It was still a bit tricky but he managed to get it on right.

During the night they woke up a few times but a crying baby. When Rebecca woke up the next morning she didn't see Callen or their two little girls.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: The end is close for this storyline. I think 1 or 2 chapters left.**

* * *

"G?" Rebecca called.

A few seconds later Callen stuck his head around the door. "Hey honey."

"Hey G, where are the girls?"

"There are here with me. Your colleagues came by and they wanted to see the girls. Since you were asleep I just took them outside."

"Okay good." Rebecca was relieved that the girls were okay.

Callen walked back into the room with the girls and Rebecca's colleagues. They quickly congratulated Rebecca before going back to work.

"Hey mommy," Callen spoke as he handed the girls to Rebecca.

"Hey you two." Rebecca gave both girls a soft kiss on their heads before she turned her head to Callen and gave him a kiss.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for looking after the girls last night."

"It's my pleasure."

Cassie had decided to start crying. Rebecca handed Maddie over to Callen so she could feed Cassie. Rebecca exposed her breast and Cassie immediately latched on.

"There's a good girl."

Callen and Rebecca smiled as they heard Cassie making little suckling noises. While Rebecca was feeding Cassie Maddie decided to start crying too.

"It's okay little girl," Callen tried to calm her down but she was hungry too. "Mommy is almost done with feeding your sister."

Callen tried to get her to suck on her pacifier but she wouldn't take it. He let her suck on his finger which helped for a little while. As soon as Cassie was done drinking Rebecca handed her over to Callen for burping so she could feed Maddie.

"It's okay Maddie, it's coming." Rebecca put Maddie on her breast. As soon as the nipple was in her reach Maddie starting sucking. "There that's better huh."

When Maddie was done drinking Rebecca put her over her shoulder for burping. Just as she was burping Maddie the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, how are we doing?"

"We're doing fine. The girls just ate."

"That's good. The girls can go home today but I would like to keep you here for a few more days."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, you had surgery so you need to stay here a little longer."

"Can Greg and the girls stay here with me during the day?"

"You know the hospital rules Rebecca, only during the visiting hours."

"Yeah I know," Rebecca replied in a sad tone.

"They can stay here today until the afternoon visiting hours are over."

"Okay thank you."

"Now, can I check your incision please?"

Rebecca handed Maddie to Callen as well so that the doctor could check her incision. The doctor pulled the bandage off carefully and inspected the wound. "It all looks good, no infections." The doctor put a new bandage on the wound before leaving the room.

"Will you be okay at home without me for a few days? And what about work?"

"Of course I will be Bec, don't worry. I can handle it and if I need some help with the girls I will call Sam. I'm sure he and Michelle don't mind to help out a bit if needed. Hunter gave me an extra week off so don't worry honey, I'll be home so I can take care of the girls."

"Okay good. I will miss you three while I'm stuck in here."

"I know honey, we'll miss you too. But it's just for a few days."

"Yeah I know but I still hate the fact that I can't go home with you guys just yet."

"I know honey, me too."

Callen stayed until the visiting hours were over.

"Bye my little girls. Be good to daddy." Rebecca gave both girls a kiss before she handed them over to Callen.

Callen placed both girls in their car seats, which Sam had brought with him too. Callen turned back to Rebecca and gave her a kiss.

"You can call me anytime okay," Rebecca told Callen.

"I will but trust me honey, we'll be fine."

"Okay. Will you be back tonight for visiting hours?"

"Yes of course, 7pm right?"

"Yes 7pm. You do remember how to feed them and to warm up the bottles?"

"Yes, I'll put the bottles in the fridge once I get home and when they are hungry I will warm them up in the bottle warmer. And then I'll test it on my hand to make sure it's not too hot. After they have been fed I will hold them over my shoulder until they burp. Don't worry honey, I've got this."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"See you."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he took the car seats and went downstairs. He strapped the kids into the car before getting in himself. Once home he placed the girls in their playpens. Callen took his phone out and took a picture of them to send to Rebecca.

Rebecca grabbed her phone when she heard the beep. She saw that she had a message from Callen. She smiled when she saw a picture of Maddie and Cassie lying in their playpens.

'Thank you honey. They look so cute.'

'Yes that they do. Don't worry about us honey. We'll be fine together. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Callen turned the music mobiles above the playpens on and soon after that the girls fell asleep. Callen took another picture and sent it to Rebecca as well. He missed having her here. He hoped he would be okay with two little girls at home. He loved his little girls so much already. Sam was right, there was nothing like seeing your babies for the first time. While the girls where asleep Callen went to put the presents they had gotten away.

About two hours later Cassie woke up and she was hungry. Callen warmed the bottle up as he held a crying Cassie in his arms.

"It's okay sweetie, it's coming. Shh, it's coming sweetie."

Once the bottle was warm Callen walked over to the couch. He sat down with Cassie in his arms. He tested the milk on his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot before he put the pacifier in Cassie's mouth. Cassie immediately took the pacifier and started drinking.

"There, that's better huh sweetie."

Once Cassie finished her bottle Callen put her over his shoulder for burping. Just as Cassie burped Maddie woke up and started crying, she was hungry too. Callen put Cassie back in her playpen and picked Maddie up and fed her too. He changed the girls' diapers before putting them in the car. He put the stroller in the back and drove to the mall. Before going to the grocery store he stopped by Target. He wanted to buy some baby clothes. He pulled the stroller out and put the girls in there. He walked into the store and went to the baby department.

He bought a bodysuit with koalas on it, a blue skirt with cherries on it and a pink, white dotted shirt with a cherry on it, a white bodysuit with blue edges and cutie with a cherry on it, a blue/green top with a bunny on it and white short pants with green, pink and yellow flowers on it, a romper with orange and white waves, a pink pajama, a white pajama with bunnies on it, a blue pajama with two bunnies on it, a pink striped bib with in green letters the text yummy yummy in my tummy, a white bib with pink ends and the text eat dessert first and a white bib with flowers on it. He bought two of everything so they had matching outfits for the girls. Some of the thinks he bought he put in the baskets he made. He had seven presents already so three more presents had to be added. He decided to put the bodysuit with the koalas, the pink pajama and the white bib with flowers on it in the baskets.

"Oh my, look at those little cuties," the cashier spoke as Callen went to pay. "How old are they?"

"They were just born yesterday."

"Oh my, congratulations."

"Thank you."

Callen paid for the stuff. He put the bags into the car and went to the grocery store. Once the groceries and the girls where in the car Callen drove home.

Just before 7pm Callen went to the hospital with the girls. He had taken the baskets with him. He put the girls in their stroller and put the baskets underneath them on the frame.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke as he pushed the stroller into the room.

"Hey baby." Callen put the stroller on the side and went to give Rebecca a kiss. "How did our little girls do?"

"They did very well. They slept a few hours and I fed and changed them. And we went to do some shopping. I haven't fed them now so they'll probably will be hungry soon, I figured you could feed them."

"Thank you honey, that's sweet of you."

"And I brought you these. I had them already but I put in some more presents so they are finished now. I made two baskets, one for each baby and since I didn't have them with me yesterday you can pick two presents out of each basket."

"Thank you G, that's really sweet of you."

Callen handed the first basket to Rebecca and she picked out two presents. The first package was a doctor green colored bib with a stethoscope on it.

"Oh my god G, this is so cute. Thank you."

Rebecca opened the other present. It was a little duck for in the bath. Callen handed the other basket to Rebecca and again Rebecca took two presents out of it. This time she got the bodysuit with koalas and the pack with two pacifiers, one with a moon on it and the other with a sleeping owl on it.

"Thank you G, these are really cute."

Rebecca gave the gifts to Callen and he put them on the table. Rebecca then saw the basket that her sister had brought.

"G, can you hand me that basket please? I haven't taken two gifts out of that one."

Callen handed the basket to Rebecca and Rebecca took two gifts out of it. The first gift was a pink stuff bear and the second gift was a pink towel hoodie. Just after Rebecca finished unwrapping the second present Maddie decided to cry.

"I think she's hungry honey," Callen said and gave Maddie to Rebecca.

Rebecca breastfed Maddie and after that Cassie. Rebecca held the little girls as they fell asleep in her arms. Callen had taken the camera with him and took a picture of his three girls. After a while Callen placed the girls in their stroller so they could sleep in there and he sat on the bed next to Rebecca.

"They are so freaking adorably cute," Rebecca stated.

"Yes they are and I love my three little girls. Thank you for making me a daddy."

"I love you and the girls too. You're welcome. Thank you for making me a mommy," Rebecca replied and she gave Callen a kiss. They stopped kissing when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

To Rebecca's surprise Brian walked into the room in his cammies.

"Hey sis," Brian greeted.

"Hey Brian, I didn't think you'd be back already."

Brian gave his sister a hug. "I just got back, the mission ended sooner than we thought. Dad told me about my little nieces so I decided to come straight here. Congratulations."

"Thank you Brian."

"Congrats to you too G."

"Thank you."

"So where are my two cute little nieces?"

"They are asleep in the stroller."

Brian looked over the stroller. "Oh my Bec, they are so cute. What are their names?"

"Madison Eva and Cassidy Amy. Maddie and Cassie for short."

"Those are nice names. You gave her mom's name as a middle name?"

"Yes we did."

"I bought you some presents."

"Thank you Brian. You are all too generous."

There were four packages. Rebecca opened the first one and pulled out two navy green bodysuits with a little navy baby on the front and the text: too cute to recruit.

"Aww, these are too cute."

The other packages revealed two pink t-shirts with camo colored letters: I love my navy uncle, two cute little navy blue sailor dresses with matching hats and two dresses with a white top and a camo bottom with a pink bow in between.

"Thanks bro, these are really cute, I'm sure they will look great in them."

"You're welcome sis."

A little later Cassie started fussing.

"Can I?" Brian asked.

"Sure."

Brian picked Cassie up from her stroller. "Hey there little cutie. I'm your uncle Brian." Brian gently rocked her in his arms and Cassie snuggled against her uncle. "Aww, she's just too cute."

"Yeah they both are."

"She has your blue eyes G."

"Yeah I noticed that too, they both do," Callen replied.

Cassie lay there in Brian's arms sucked on her pacifier. Callen took the camera out and made a picture. Brian got to hold Maddie too before visiting hours were over. Rebecca gave both girls a kiss before Callen put them in their stroller. He also gave Rebecca a kiss.

"Bye honey, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I can't wait. I'll miss you three tonight."

"We'll miss you too. Don't worry about the girls, I've got them."

"You can always call me if you need me, even in the middle of the night."

"I know but I'll be fine."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss. "Bye honey."

Callen took the presents Rebecca had already opened back home with him. Together with Brian he walked out.

"I'm really happy for you two," Brian spoke as he and Callen stood in the elevator.

"Thanks, yeah me and Bec are very happy too. The girls are just so cute."

"Yeah they really are. Take good care of them and my sister."

"I will Brian, I love them so much."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Once in the parking lot they said goodbye and Callen walked to his car. He put the girls in their car seats, put the stroller in the trunk and got in himself. The girls where asleep in their car seats so Callen took the car seats out of the car once he was home. He carried them upstairs and carefully placed them in their cribs. He had already put their pajamas on before he left for the hospital. He looked as his two little girls sleeping in their cribs. They looked so cute. He took his phone out and made a picture of both girls.

Rebecca grabbed her phone when she heard the beep. She had a message from Callen, she opened it.

'Hey honey, our girls are sleeping peacefully in their cribs.'

Rebecca looked at the pictures attached to it. It was so cute. Maddie and Cassie looked so darn cute.

'Thank you G. They look so cute. Please give them a kiss for me. I love you.'

'Yes that they do, I will. I love you too Bec.'

Rebecca missed Callen and the girls but she had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. She just hoped Callen would be okay with the two little girls at home.

Callen stayed in the girls' room just looking at his girls for a while before going downstairs. He couldn't quite believe how his life had turned out after meeting Rebecca. He never thought he would have this all but here he was with a wife and two little girls and a house of his own and he loved his life. He wouldn't want to change it for anything in the world.

Just before going to bed Callen fed and changed both girls. Callen was about to get into the bed when he remembered the baby monitor. It was still in the girls' room. He quietly went into the room and grabbed the monitor. He put the baby monitor on his nightstand and got in the bed. Callen couldn't really sleep that night, he was too busy listening to the baby monitor in case something would be wrong with the babies. He had to go out a few times to feed or change the babies. At 6am he finally fell asleep but it was only for about two hours. Cassie and Maddie had decided it was time to wake up and they started crying. Callen picked Maddie up first and changed and dressed her in the cherry outfit. He placed her back in her crib so he could dress Maddie but Cassie wasn't having any of it.

"Just a minute sweetie, daddy is just dressing you sister."

Callen dressed Maddie in the same outfit before picking Cassie back up. With both girls in his arms he walked down. He put Maddie down in her playpen as he went to warm up a bottle for Cassie. Cassie was crying in Callen's arms since she was hungry.

"It's okay sweetie, it's coming."

Once the bottle was warm Callen sat on the couch and fed Cassie. As he was feeding Cassie Maddie decided to start crying since she was hungry too.

"Yes sweetie, I know you're hungry. Daddy will feed you once he's done with Cassie. It was hard listening to Maddie's cries but Callen only had two hands and they were busy feeding Cassie. Maddie was crying louder and louder in her playpen. Callen took a little break from feeding Cassie so he could warm up a bottle for Maddie as well. Once the bottle for Maddie was warm he went back to the living room. He placed the two bouncy chairs on the table and put Cassie in it and then Maddie. He grabbed the two bottles and fed both girls. Maddie immediately started drinking as soon as the pacifier was in her mouth.

"There, that's better huh Maddie."

Cassie finished the rest of her bottle. Once Cassie was done with her bottle Callen put Maddie's bouncy chair on the couch and continued feeding her as he put Cassie over his shoulder for burping.

It wasn't easy but he managed to feed both girls. Just as he was finished burping Maddie there was a knock on the door. With Maddie in his arms he went to open the door.

"Hey Sam," Callen said surprised.

"Hey G, I thought I'd just come by to see how you and the girls were doing."

"Thanks Sam, come on in. I just finished feeding them."

"How did the first night at home go?"

"It was fine, didn't get much sleep though."

"Oh yes, the sleepless nights. I remember those. How's Rebecca?"

"She's fine, a little bit bummed she couldn't come home with us just yet."

"Ah yes, I can imagine. I just can't believe that you have two little twin girls."

"I know me neither, I never thought I would have this but I'm very happy that I do."

"Yeah, everyone can see that you love Rebecca and the girls very much."

"Yeah I really do."

"Well I'm off to work. If there's anything, anything at all you can give me a call."

"I know Sam, thanks. Have you heard anything from Hetty?"

"No, not much. I called Nell a few times as she said she was still recuperating. Today's the first day back after the holiday break so I'll see if Nell knows more. I'll let you know when I do."

"Great, thanks."

Sam left and Callen put Maddie back in her playpen. He cleaned the bottles out and put them back in the baby bag so Rebecca could fill them with breastmilk again.

Just before 10am he loaded the kids into the car and drove to the hospital.

Rebecca lay there anxiously in her bed waiting for Callen and the little girls. It was now almost 10.30am and Callen still wasn't there. Rebecca wondered where Callen was.


	37. Chapter 37

Five minutes later Callen walked in with the girls in their stroller.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late. I was stuck in traffic. I wanted to call you but I forgot my phone at home. I was so busy with the girls that I forgot to grab my phone," Callen spoke and he gave Rebecca a kiss.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you three are alright. I was getting worried about you."

"I'm sorry honey."

"How did the girls do?"

"They did very well. It was a bit tricky feeding them this morning. They were both hungry at the same time so I put them in their bouncy chairs and fed them at the same time."

"I'm sorry you have to do this alone honey."

"It's okay honey. You have to rest here in the hospital before you can come home. Don't worry about me. I can handle it."

"I can't wait to be home with you and the girls."

"I can't either."

Callen picked the girls up from their stroller and handed them to Rebecca.

"Hey you two, mommy missed you."

Callen stayed until visiting hours were over.

"I will see you this afternoon."

"I can't wait."

Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "I love you honey."

"I love you too."

…

Five days later Rebecca was cleared to go back home. Callen came to pick her up with the girls. Rebecca was just finished getting dressed when Callen walked in.

"Good morning Becky."

"Good morning G," Rebecca responded and gave Callen a kiss. "Hey Maddie, hey Cassie, guess what, mommy is coming home today. Yeah mommy will finally be home with you and daddy."

Rebecca grabbed her stuff. She looked around the room to make sure she had everything.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I am." A nurse came in with a wheelchair. "I don't need a wheelchair."

"Hospital policy, you know that Doctor Jenkins."

"Yeah, yeah." Rebecca reluctantly sat down in the wheelchair. The nurse pushed her downstairs and Rebecca got out as soon as they were outside. She handed the stuff she was holding to Callen and she pushed the stroller. Rebecca put the girls in their car seats as Callen put their stuff in the trunk. She got in the passenger seat as Callen got in the driver's seat and drove them home.

"Welcome home mommy," Callen spoke as they walked through the door.

"Thanks, it's good to be home."

Rebecca put the girls in their playpen and just looked at them. She was happy to finally be home. She had missed the girls and Callen while she was in the hospital. Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I've missed you," Callen told her.

"I've missed you too and our little girls. They are just so darn cute."

"Yes they are."

"Thank you for all the pictures and video you sent me. I really appreciate that."

"No problem. I didn't want you to miss a thing."

"Now I won't have to cus I'm home with you guys."

"I'm really glad about that."

They just stood there for a while just looking at the girls. Rebecca had put their mobiles on and the girls were smiling as they looked up to it and they kicked their little legs. Callen and Rebecca smiled. It was so cute to see.

"I've got an extra week off. I explained the situation to Hunter and she gave me one more week off."

"That's nice of her."

Callen turned her around in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too G."

"I'm so glad you and the girls are alright. When I heard you were taken I got so afraid. I was so afraid something would happen to you three."

"We're all okay honey. You saved us. We are all doing fine."

"Yes and I'm so glad about that. I love you three so much."

"We love you too honey."

Rebecca gave Callen another kiss. Callen sat down on the couch with Rebecca on his lap and continued to kiss her. He had truly missed her the past couple of days. He felt truly lucking to have them in his life. They sat there kissing until they were interrupted by Maddie's crying. Rebecca stood up and picked Maddie up.

"Hey little girl, what's wrong? It's okay mommy's got you."

Rebecca noticed that Maddie was hungry so she sat down on the chair and exposed her breast. Maddie immediately latched on.

"There's a good girl."

As Rebecca was feeding Maddie, Cassie started crying too. She was hungry too.

"There's a bottle in the fridge for Cassie."

Callen warmed up the bottle and fed Cassie but Cassie wouldn't take the bottle.

"Come on Cassie, mommy can't feed you right now. Just take the bottle sweetie." After a few more tries Cassie finally took the bottle. "That's a good girl."

In the afternoon they put Cassie and Maddie down for their nap. Rebecca put their music mobiles on and they stood there watching their little girls fall asleep.

"I'm just gonna do some grocery shopping. You'll be alright here for a little while?" Callen asked.

"Of course I am."

"Okay good. I'll be right back."

Callen gave Rebecca a kiss and went to the store. He went to babies 'r' us first. He wanted to buy some more things for Cassie and Maddie. He went to the clothes department first. He bought a dress with a white top and a blue ruffled bottom with a pink polka dot sash in the middle and a pair of pink leggings, a dress with a pink top and pink and white ruffle bottom white flowers on it and a pack with five different pink onesies. He also bought some toys. A plush lamb, a plush bunny blanky and a pink giggle garden activity gym.

After this store he also went to Kmart to see what they had there. Here he bought a top with tropical toucan print and purple ruffled shorts, a white top with orange giraffe print and purple hearts and a white legging with orange bowties on the bottom, a green top with flutter-sleeves and a smiling water melon on it and pink-black dotted shorts, a white bodysuit with an orange starfish on in and in pink letters the text mommy's little star, a dress with a white top with a big pink heart on it and small pink hearts around it and a pink ruffled bottom, a yellow dress with a white eyelet crochet overlay and a white pajama with orange flowers on it. He bought two of everything so they had matching outfits for the girls.

Next he went to the grocery store.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke as he walked back into the house about an hour and a half later.

"Hey G, what took you so long?"

"I went to babies 'r' us and Kmart. I'll show you the things I bought in a minute."

Callen put the groceries away and showed Rebecca the stuff that he bought.

"Aww G, those clothes are just too cute."

"Yeah, they really have the cutest things at Kmart. Are the girls still asleep?"

"Yes they are." At that moment Cassie started crying. "They were."

"I'll go get her."

Callen took the stuff that he bought upstairs with him as he went to get Cassie.

"Hey little girl," Callen spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Maddie.

Cassie smiled as she saw Callen and Callen picked her up. He changed her diaper and dressed her in the romper with white and orange waves on it. He took Cassie downstairs.

"Look who's here mommy."

"Hey Cassie."

Callen handed Cassie to Rebecca and went back upstairs to get Maddie. He dressed her in the same romper. Once Maddie was dressed he took her downstairs. Rebecca was feeding Cassie. Callen walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle out of the fridge for Maddie. Once the bottle was warm he sat down on the couch next to Rebecca and fed Maddie.

"Look at us here now," Rebecca said. "Us feeding our two little twin girls."

"Yeah, it's not somewhere I would've thought to be a few years back but I totally love it. Thank you for giving me this life."

"You're welcome honey," Rebecca replied with a smile.

After dinner Rebecca and Callen went to put the babies in bath and then in bed. Callen got the baby baths ready as Rebecca held both girls. Once the baths were ready Rebecca handed Cassie to Callen. Rebecca gently put Maddie into the water and washed her. Callen did the same with Maddie. Both girls didn't mind being in the bath. Once they girls had finished their bath Callen and Rebecca wrapped them in a towel hoodie. They took them to the nursery and dried and dressed the girls in their pajamas. Rebecca fed both girls before they put them in their cribs. Callen turned their music mobiles on. They looked at their little girls in their cribs. They lay there peacefully sucking on their pacifiers. A little later they fell asleep. Quietly Callen and Rebecca left the room and went downstairs. They relaxed downstairs before going upstairs. Callen and Rebecca fed the girls once more before going to bed.

"I've missed you here next to me," Callen said as he pulled Rebecca closer to him once they were in the bed.

"I've missed you too," Rebecca replied as she wrapped her arm around Callen. "I'm glad to be home again.

Callen pulled Rebecca even closer and crashed his lips down on hers. A little later Callen moved his lips down to Rebecca's neck.

"Honey," Rebecca tried to speak. "As much as I love this we can't do it yet. It's too soon after the babies' birth."

"Right sorry. I'm just glad you're home again."

"Me too honey and I wanna do it but it's just too soon."

"It's okay. We can just cuddle."

Callen lay down on his back and pulled Rebecca close to him. Rebecca lay her head down on his chest.

"Goodnight Becky."

"Goodnight G."

Callen gave Rebecca a soft kiss on her head. He was happy to have Rebecca home again. He had been able to handle the two little girls but it was hard work. But the little girls were so worth it. They were so cute. He was so glad to be a daddy. He never thought he would be one but so far he was loving it. Sam was totally right, as soon as Callen saw his little girls he was so much in love with them already. He was really looking forward to family life.

A few hours later they were woken up when they heard a cry coming over the monitor.

"I'll go," Rebecca stated.

"No, it's okay honey. I can go."

"No, it's okay. You had to go every time this week already."

Rebecca got out of bed and walked to the girls' room. It was Maddie who was crying.

"Hey Maddie, what's wrong sweetie?" Rebecca spoke softly as she picked Maddie up. "Oh I see what the problem is, you have a dirty diaper." Rebecca took Maddie over to the changing table and changed her diaper. "There, that's better huh sweetie."

Rebecca rocked Maddie back to sleep before placing her back in the crib. Just as Rebecca had gotten back to bed they heard another cry over the monitor.

"I'll go this time," Callen said and he jumped out of the bed and went to the girls' room.

This time it was Cassie who was crying. Callen picked her up and changed her diaper. In no time Cassie fell back asleep again in Callen's arms. Carefully Callen placed her back in the crib and returned to bed. They had to go out a couple of times at night. In the morning the girls were awake at 7am.

"You stay in bed, I'll go get them," Callen told Rebecca and Callen walked to the girls' room. "Good morning my little sweeties." Callen picked Cassie up first. "Hey there Cassie, you are such a little cutie. You're daddy's little princess."

Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head and took her over to the changing table. He changed her diaper and dressed her in the dress with a pink top and a pink and white ruffled bottom with flowers on it. Callen placed blowing kisses on Cassie's stomach as he was dressing her. Cassie giggled as Callen did this. Cassie stuck her hand out to Callen's face and Callen gave soft kisses on her little hand.

Once Cassie was dressed Callen took her downstairs and put her in the bouncy chair. Callen went back upstairs and dressed Maddie in the same outfit. Callen took Maddie down as well and put her in the bouncy chair. Callen went into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. Once the bottle was warm Callen went back into the living room and picked Cassie up from her bouncy chair.

When Rebecca came down a few hours later Callen was laying on the couch with Maddie and Cassie on his chest. It was such an adorable sight to see. Rebecca grabbed her cell phone and took a picture.

"Good morning."

Callen looked up as he heard his wife's voice. "Good morning." Rebecca gave Callen a kiss. "Hey you two, are you lying here with daddy huh?" Rebecca gave both girls a soft kiss. "It seems like they are enjoying lying here with daddy. You look so cute with our little girls."

….

The girls were now two months old. Callen and Rebecca had managed to get into a good rhythm with the girls. Rebecca was still on maternity leave. Callen had returned to work about a month ago.

It was no almost 7pm and Callen wasn't home yet. Rebecca had brought the girls to bed. Rebecca looked at her phone to see if she had a message from Callen but nothing. Usually he would let her know if he would be home late. Rebecca decided to wait a little longer before calling him or calling Sam.

Just as Rebecca was about to pick up the phone at 8pm Callen walked in.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke as he walked into the house. "Sorry I'm late." Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "Hetty wanted to talk with me."

"She's back at the office?"

"Yes she just got back today."

"What did she want to talk to you about?" By his reaction Rebecca could see that something was bothering Callen. "What's wrong honey? What did she tell you?" Callen sat down on the couch next to Rebecca. Rebecca replaced a reassuring hand on Callen's knee. "What is it honey? You can tell me."

Callen took a deep sigh. "Remember that case a while back, where I had to go to Romania."

"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with what Hetty told you?"

"Everything. Hetty went there to protect me, cus of my mother."

"Your mother?" Rebecca replied shocked. "She knew your mother?"

"Yes she was my mother's handler in the CIA."

"She was in the CIA?"

"Yeah, as was my grandfather. This family feud started with my grandfather. He was hunting down war criminals. Someone from the Comescu family was one of them. When my grandfather killed him a blood feud started. My grandmother escaped with my mother to America, my grandfather was American and my grandmother was Romani. Years later my mother had joined the CIA and she went back to Romania as a student, that was her cover. For a while everything was fine. Then she disappeared. Six years later she reappeared and contacted Hetty. She was begging her to get her out of Romania with me and my sister. They had agreed to meet on the beach. They ordered Hetty to aboard the mission on the last moment. The Comescus found my mother and shot her."

"Hetty knew all of this?!" Rebecca replied astonished.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she tell you this before?"

"She said she couldn't. She said that she needed to protect me from the Comescus since she had failed protecting my mother. She didn't want to tell me until she knew I was safe from the Comescus."

"Wow, that's something. I can't believe she didn't tell you this sooner."

"Yeah I know, me neither," Callen replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sure she had very good reasons honey. She protected you and now she told you everything she knew."

"She knew I was looking for answers and she had them!"

"I know you probably feel betrayed by her right now but like she said she did it to protect you. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"I guess, I don't know."

"She told you now honey. She kept her promise to protect you from the Comescus. By not telling you she might have saved your life. Cus we both know the moment she would have told you, you would go lone wolf and go after the Comescu."

Callen wanted to say something but he knew his wife was right. Hetty was probably trying to protect him. He probably should let it go and be thankful that Hetty told him, he finally had some answers. But something was still nagging at him. He was still a bit angry with Hetty not telling him sooner. Callen was lost in thought when Maddie started crying. Rebecca went upstairs. Rebecca went downstairs and handed Maddie to Callen. It would be good for Callen right now to spend some time with his little girls. Rebecca went into the kitchen and warmed a bottle up. Rebecca looked at them as Callen fed Maddie. She could see some tension and anger leaving Callen's body. Rebecca was glad her husband finally had some answers about his past.

Callen went to check on the girls before he and Rebecca went to bed.

"Did Hetty tell you your mother's name as well?" Rebecca asked as they were getting into bed.

"Yes she did. Her name was Clara, Clara Callen and my grandfather's name was George Callen."

"Could it be that your G stands for George, after your grandfather?"

"It could be, Hetty didn't know that. She didn't even know my mother had kids until she contacted Hetty, asking for an arrangement to get out of Romania."

"If your mother died on the beach in Romania, how did you and sister get to America?"

"I don't know. Maybe my father rearranged that."

"Did Hetty know anything about your father?"

"She said she didn't."

Rebecca lay down in the bed and pulled Callen close to her. "You will find more answers. I'm sure of it, and I'll be here with you when you do."

"Thank you honey. I'm really glad I have someone to talk about this."

"I know it's not easy for you to talk. I know you keep things bottled up so I'm glad you can talk to me. I will always be here for you, not matter what."

"I love you honey."

"I love you too."

Callen gave Rebecca a kiss and took her into his arms. He needed to feel her close tonight.

….

Today was Rebecca's first day back to work after the twins were born. They were now three months old. They had really grown and they were so cute.

"Will you be alright today honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I will be. It'll be hard to leave these two but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure the day care at the hospital is a good one?"

"Yes, it's a very good one. Some of my colleagues bring their kids there too and they are all very happy with it."

"Okay good."

"And I'll drop in on them a few times a day to make sure they are doing fine."

"Okay good. Just take it easy today okay."

"I'll try. I don't know what will come in the ER today."

"Okay, just remember it's your first day back today."

"I will." Rebecca gave Callen a kiss.

Callen helped Rebecca load the girls in the car. "Bye my little sweeties, be good today." Callen gave both girls a kiss and gave Rebecca on more kiss before Rebecca got in her car and drove to work. Rebecca put the kids in the stroller and walked to the day care.

"Good morning, Dr. Jenkins and good morning Maddie and Cassie. Don't worry doctor, they are in excellent hands here."

"I know, it's just hard to leave them."

"I know, trust me. I've seen my share of moms returning to work after they had a kid. And I will tell you what I told them: Don't worry about your kids. We here are perfectly qualified to look after them. Your kids will be fine. Trust us to take care of your kids."

"Okay, is it okay if I drop in a few times today if I have time?"

"Of course."

Rebecca gave both Maddie and Cassie a kiss before she placed them in the playpens they had at the day care. "Be good today you two." Rebecca gave them one more kiss before she left the room. Outside she had to take a deep breath before walking to the surgical floor. it was hard to leave the girls there but it was time for her to go back to work.

…

Rebecca was downstairs in the ER working on a patient. She looked up as someone was brought in. It seemed really bad. Then just as she was about to turn her attention back to her patient she saw Sam walking behind the gurney. Could it be Callen lying on the gurney there?

"April, can you take of this patient here for me please?"

Rebecca handed the chart to her and walked into the trauma room. She almost sank to the floor as she looked at the person lying on the bed. It was in fact Callen and it looked really, really bad.

"What happened Sam?"

"We walked into an ambush and they shot at as. G got hit pretty badly."

Rebecca looked as the doctors worked on her husband. She felt Sam's strong arm around her for support. The monitor started beeping, there was a flat line on the screen. Rebecca watched as they worked on her husband. She was close to tears.

"How long has it been?" The doctor asked after a while.

"Forty five minutes, doctor."

"How many rounds of epi?"

"Three already."

"Alright, I'm calling it." The doctor looked on the clock. "Time of death 15.05."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Here it is the last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews you guys left. Enjoy**

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Rebecca yelled as she shook up in the bed.

"Bec, what's wrong?" Callen asked concerned, fully awake.

"G?" Rebecca asked, looking in his direction.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong sweetie?" Rebecca fell into Callen's arms and he put his arms around her. "It's okay honey. It's okay, I'm here."

Callen fell back onto the bed with Rebecca in his arms and her head on his chest. Whatever she was dreaming about had really shaken her up.

"What happened honey?"

"I just had the worst nightmare, I thought you were dead."

"I'm not dead honey, I'm right here. It was all just a bad dream. I'm still here."

"Don't you ever die on me okay."

"I won't honey, I promise. I won't honey. I won't leave you."

"Okay. Hold me okay."

"I will honey, I'm not letting you go." Callen gave Rebecca a soft kiss on her head. "It's okay honey."

Callen softly rubbed her back until Rebecca had fallen asleep again. He knew his job put him at risk but he wasn't about to leave Rebecca alone with their two girls. He had no intention of dying anytime soon. Callen held Rebecca tight in his arms and gave her another kiss on her head before falling back to sleep himself.

Callen was up early the next morning. Rebecca was still asleep in his arms. Callen decided to stay in bed for a little while since the girls weren't awake yet. Just five minutes later he heard a noise over the baby monitor. Quietly Callen got out of bed and took the baby monitor with him so it wouldn't wake Rebecca up.

"Hey my little girls."

Maddie and Cassie started smiling when they saw Callen above their cribs. Callen first took Maddie out and changed her diaper and then did the same with Cassie. The girls didn't appear to be hungry yet so Callen took them with him back to bed. He lay back down on the bed with Maddie and Cassie on his chest. These two little girls were just so cute. They really looked a lot alike but Callen and Rebecca had found a way to keep them apart. Maddie's eyes were a bit darker blue than Cassie's. They both had a bracelet on with their name on it, just in case.

A little later Rebecca woke up and she saw Callen lying next to her with Maddie and Cassie on his chest. She had to smile at the sight. It was so cute to see. Rebecca shifted closer to Callen and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning G."

"Good morning Becky."

"Hey Maddie, hey Cassie." They tried to look in Rebecca's direction when they heard her voice. Callen shifted them so they had their face towards Rebecca. "Hey little cuties, are you lying here with daddy huh? Do you like that huh?" Rebecca moved closer and gave both girls a soft kiss. "You know, mommy likes it too to cuddle with daddy. You two are so lucky that you get to cuddle with daddy."

"Well there's room for mommy too."

Rebecca lay her head down on Callen's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. The family lay there for a little while. Callen treasured moments like this. Luckily today was Saturday so he didn't have to go to the office. He could just stay in bed for as long as he wanted. Callen and Rebecca looked at their little girls. They were just too cute. They tried to lift their heads and look at Rebecca and Callen.

"Hold on, let me take a picture of the three of you," Rebecca said. She shifted over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. With her phone she took a picture of Callen, Maddie and Cassie lying there. "This picture really is cute. I think I'm gonna put that as my background on my phone, my three loves."

Rebecca lay back down on Callen's shoulder and took a family selfie.

"Could you please send me those pictures?" Callen asked.

"Of course honey."

A little later Maddie started fussing, letting them know she was hungry. Callen handed her over to Rebecca.

"It's okay little Maddie, it's coming." Rebecca sat up against the headboard and exposed her breast. As soon as the nipple was in Maddie's reach she latched on. "You're a hungry little girl are you?"

"I will go downstairs and get a bottle ready, cus I think this little lady is gonna be hungry too in a minute," Callen spoke.

As Callen was warming up the bottle Cassie started crying too.

"Yeah I know sweetie, it's coming."

With the bottle in his hands and Cassie in his arms Callen walked back upstairs. He sat down on the bed next to Rebecca.

"You better put that bottle in her mouth really fast G, she's hungry."

"Yeah I know, it's coming Cassie." Cassie hungrily started drinking when Callen put the pacifier in her mouth. "Yeah, that's better, right Cassie?"

"It's good that they are both drinking from the bottle too."

"Yeah it is. That way I can feed one too when you're already feeding one."

"Yeah, we knew it would be hard work with twins but I think we're doing alright so far."

"Yeah I think so too. I know that I'm really loving family life so far."

"Me too, and I'm really glad I get to share it with you. There's no one else I'd rather share it with."

"That's good, considering you're my wife," Callen replied with a smile. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

….

It was time for the girls' first Halloween. It was on a Wednesday this year so Callen did have to go to work that day. Rebecca was off today. Callen hoped he could go home on time so he could enjoy the girls' first Halloween.

In the afternoon Rebecca loaded the girls into the car and went to the store. She bought some candy and pumpkins. When she came back home she put the girls in their crib for their afternoon nap and went to decorate the home. She had just started decorating outside when Callen pulled up.

"Hey honey," Rebecca called.

"Hey babe," Callen replied and walked up to Rebecca to give her a kiss. "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yes they are. You're home early."

"Yeah, it was a slow day so Hetty let us go home early since it's Halloween."

"That's nice."

"I'm just gonna go check on the girls and then I'll help you decorate."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he walked into the house. He went upstairs and quietly walked into the girls' room. He smiled as he stood over the crib. Both Maddie and Cassie were sleeping peacefully. They looked so cute while they were sleeping. Callen gave them both a soft kiss before he went back downstairs. He went outside and helped Rebecca decorate the house for Halloween.

Callen was busy putting some of the spiders up. Rebecca was decorating the windows and had her back to him. Callen quietly walked up to her and put the spider in her neck.

"Aaaahhh!" Rebecca yelled and batted away the spider. Callen couldn't help but laugh as he watched Rebecca. "Oh you think that's funny huh."

"No," Callen replied with a smile.

Rebecca grabbed some of the toilet paper and threw it in Callen's direction. Rebecca wanted to wrap Callen up in toilet paper but Callen grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. The two of them were having fun in the front yard until the girls started crying.

"I'll get them and you clean up here," Rebecca stated.

"Me, clean up? You made the mess."

"You started it," Rebecca replied as she walked inside.

"You're just lucky that I love you," Callen called after her.

Rebecca turned her head around and playfully stuck her tongue out. Rebecca went upstairs and dressed the girls in their Halloween outfits.

"Oh my god, they look so cute," Callen spoke when he walked into the house and saw the girls in their bouncy chairs on the coffee table.

They were both dressed as Minnie Mouse.

"You two look so cute," Callen said as he tickled the girls' tummies causing them to laugh. "Yes you do. You're two cute little girls and daddy loves you." Callen gave both girls a kiss.

"Will you keep them company while I make dinner?"

"Of course I will. I'd be happy too."

Rebecca walked into the kitchen while Callen stayed in the living room. As Rebecca was cooking dinner she heard some funny noises coming from the living room. She stuck her head around the corner and saw Callen playing with Maddie and Cassie. They were on the floor and Callen was blowing their tummies. He was such a great daddy to them. The best daddy she could have ever asked for. Callen was worried when she was pregnant that he wouldn't be a good dad but he really was a good daddy. He was just so good with the little girls and it was so cute to see them together. Rebecca pulled her phone out and filmed as Callen played with Maddie and Cassie. Callen was giving Maddie kisses on her face and after that Cassie.

Callen lay down on his back next to the girls and picked Maddie up. He played airplane with her. Maddie was totally loving it. Callen brought her down and placed blowing kisses on her tummy. Cassie had sat up and was begging her daddy for some attention.

"You wanna go too Cassie?"

Callen put Maddie on the floor and picked Cassie up and did the same with her as he did with Maddie. After a while Maddie wanted daddy's attention too so Callen stood up and picked Maddie up. He sat down on the couch with the two girls on his lap and grabbed a book.

"Dinner's ready," Rebecca called when the book was almost finished.

Callen finished the book and brought Maddie and Cassie with him to the dining room. He placed both girls in their swing chairs next to the table. After dinner Rebecca went to clean up while Callen went to get changed. When Callen was done Rebecca went upstairs to go change.

Callen was dressed as Uncle Sam and Rebecca was dressed as Lady Liberty. Just after Rebecca finished getting dressed the first trick-or-treaters came.

"Trick or treat," they said as Callen opened the door.

"Well don't you look cute and scary. I see we have a scary zombie, an evil pirate, a cute little princess and a cute little bumblebee," Rebecca spoke. Rebecca put two pieces of candy in the kids' bags.

"Thank you," the kids spoke before they left again.

An hour into the trick-or-treating the girls had fallen asleep so Rebecca had brought them upstairs. Just after 10pm they were through all their candy. Just as they were cleaning up outside another group of kids came.

"I'm sorry kids, but we're all out of candy," Rebecca spoke, earning sad faces on the kids' faces. "But let me go see if I have something else inside." A little later Rebecca came outside. "I do have these cookies. Would you like those?"

The kids nodded and Rebecca placed the cookies in their bags. "Thank you," the kids said and they went on their way.

When they were done cleaning up outside Rebecca went upstairs.

"Are you coming to bed honey?" Rebecca called a little later as she stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Yeah in a minute," Callen spoke and then looked up. "Hello Sailor!"

Callen looked at his wife standing there. She was wearing a white bustier with blue ends and a white short skirt with blue anchors on it. She finished the outfit with a sailor hat. Damn his wife was looking hot. Callen quickly got up from the couch, locked up, shut the lights off and raced his wife up the stairs. As soon as they were in the bedroom Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her.

"Wait, let me check first if the girls are asleep," Callen interrupted the kiss.

"I already did that before I came down, they are both asleep."

"Okay good. Are you sure you want to do this?" Callen asked just to be sure, they hadn't done it yet after the girls had been born.

"Yes honey, I'm ready."

Rebecca pushed Callen down onto the bed and straddled him.

"God, you look hot," Callen said to his wife.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Callen sat up. "But it will look better on the floor," Callen whispered in Rebecca's ear which sent shivers down Rebecca's spine.

"Maybe you should take it off then."

Callen kissed Rebecca as he went to undo the hooks on the back of Rebecca's bustier. When it was free Callen took it off and tossed it on the floor, not caring where it landed. Callen was glad he could make love to his wife again, he had really missed that. Callen moved his lips towards her neck as his hand went underneath her skirt to grab her ass.

"You're not wearing any panties," Callen whispered in her ear.

"I know."

Callen turned her around, placed her on the bed and took her skirt off.

"You're a little overdressed mister."

"That can be fixed."

Callen quickly took his shirt, pants and boxers off and tossed them on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Callen went back to Rebecca and kissed her. He made sure she was ready for him before pushing himself inside of her. He went slowly since this was the first time after Rebecca had the girls but it was oh-so-good. Callen couldn't get enough of his wife. Finally after three rounds they lay on their backs, heavily panting.

"Wow, that was so good," Rebecca uttered.

"Oh yeah it totally was. I've really missed this."

"Me too."

Rebecca turned on her side and lay her head down on Callen's chest as Callen wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Becky."

Callen pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss on her head. They were just about to fall asleep when they heard a cry coming over the monitor.

"I'll go," Callen said.

He jumped out of bed, put some boxers and a shirt on and went to the girls' room. He changed both of their diapers and rocked them back to sleep before going back to bed. It didn't take long for him and Rebecca to fall asleep.

The next day Callen was called out of bed early since they had an urgent case.

"Bye honey," Callen spoke and gave Rebecca a soft kiss.

"Be safe honey," Rebecca replied still half asleep.

"Always."

Callen gave Rebecca another kiss and quickly went to the girls to give them a kiss too before leaving.

An hour later Rebecca woke up when her alarm went off. She got dressed and went to get the girls dressed. She fed the girls and had breakfast herself before going to the hospital. She dropped the twins off at daycare before going to work.

…

It was two weeks until Christmas. It was Saturday so Callen and Rebecca went to buy a tree. They picked out a beautiful tree and strapped it onto the roof of their car. When they got home Rebecca carried the girls inside as Callen got the tree. Callen put the tree in the living room, next to the couch, and made sure it was secure before they started decorating it. Once the tree was ready Callen went to decorate outside as Rebecca decorated the inside of the house. Callen hung up some lights over the porch and above the garage, put a Santa and a sled on the lawn, hung some lights in the tree and put a glowing snowman on the lawn.

Rebecca had put some Christmas figurines around the house, a plate with Christmas decorations on the coffee table, a vase with balls on the dinner table, some decorations with snow on the front window, mistletoe above the kitchen entrance, a string of lights on the staircase and some balls on some of the standing lamps. It really looked beautiful. Christmas was Rebecca's favorite holiday.

"Why don't we take our first family Christmas picture?" Rebecca suggested.

"Sure."

Callen sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree with Maddie and Cassie on his lap. Rebecca set the camera, joined them and took Cassie on her lap. A little later the camera flashed. Rebecca handed Cassie back to Callen so Rebecca could look at the picture.

"It's perfect," Rebecca stated and showed Callen the picture.

"Yes it is. The girls look so cute."

"Yes they do."

…

Just a week before Christmas Callen had to go undercover. He quickly went home to pack a bag.

"Do you really have to go undercover?" Rebecca asked her husband.

"Yes I do."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"But it's Christmas in a week."

Callen pulled Rebecca to him. "I know honey and I will try to be home on time but you know how it is with my job sometimes."

"I know honey but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Callen pulled Rebecca in for a hug. "I will do my best to be home on time for Christmas okay."

"Just be safe okay, don't rush things just to get back here on time. I'd rather have you back later than not back at all."

"I will Bec, I promise."

"Okay good. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too honey." Callen gave Rebecca a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen gave Rebecca another kiss before he went to say goodbye to Cassie and Maddie.

"Bye my little girls, be good to mommy. Daddy will miss you. You two better not do anything cute while daddy is gone okay." Callen gave both girls a kiss. "Daddy loves you."

"Bye G, be careful."

"I will honey, bye Becky."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before he left. Rebecca watched as he left. She really hoped Callen would be home in time for Christmas. She wanted to spend the girls' first Christmas with him. They had agreed to spend Christmas Eve home with just the four of them and Christmas day Rebecca's family was coming over for dinner.

Rebecca woke up on the day of Christmas Eve and there was still no word from Callen. Rebecca really hoped he would be home today.

"Good morning my little sweeties," Rebecca spoke as she walked into the girls' room. "Let's hope daddy will come home today."

Rebecca dressed the twins and took them down. She fed them and had breakfast herself afterwards. Rebecca went to the store to get all the things she needed for tomorrow's dinner. It was pretty busy in the store so it took her a while to get back home. She first brought the girls into the house and placed them in their playpens before getting all the groceries. She had her hands full with the groceries and was too busy with that, that she didn't notice a car pulling up behind her. She carried the last of the groceries inside. Just after she had closed the door, the doorbell rang. She was just inside for a second, who could it be. Rebecca walked up to the door and was surprised to see her husband standing there.

"G! You're back!" Rebecca exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

Callen caught her and held her tight. "Yeah I'm back, I wasn't about to miss our first family Christmas."

Rebecca wrapped her legs around Callen's waist and kissed him passionately. Realizing that they were still outside Callen walked them into the house and closed the door with his foot as he kept kissing Rebecca.

"I've missed you so much," Rebecca uttered.

"I've missed you too honey."

"So they case is closed?"

"Yes the case is closed. I'm all yours until the new year."

"Great and you're not hurt?"

"No I'm fine honey."

"Okay good." Callen wanted to kiss Rebecca again but they were interrupted by Maddie and Cassie. "I guess the girls noticed daddy is home."

"Yeah probably." Callen gave Rebecca a quick kiss before putting her down on the floor and walked to the playpen. "Hey my little sweeties, did you hear daddy was home huh?" Callen picked them up and gave them both a kiss before sitting on the couch. "Daddy missed you two very much. Have you been good girls to mommy?"

"Yes they have but they missed daddy. They noticed daddy was gone."

"Did you now? Daddy missed you two very much. Daddy is so happy that he's home again today so we can all celebrate Christmas together."

Realizing that she still had to put away the groceries Rebecca got up from the couch and put the groceries away and returned with two sandwiches. Just as Callen was about to start eating his sandwich Maddie started crying.

"Are you hungry little girl?" Callen said as he tried to calm her down.

Rebecca went into the kitchen and warmed a bottle up for Maddie.

"Here honey, you can feed her," Rebecca said as she handed the bottle to Callen.

"Thanks," Callen replied and he handed Cassie to Rebecca.

Cassie wasn't having any of it as Rebecca sat down on the couch next to Callen. She wanted to go to her daddy.

"I know Cassie but daddy is just feeding your sister right now. You can't go to daddy right now," Rebecca told her.

"It's okay little girl. Daddy is right here. As soon as daddy is finished with feeding your sister daddy will hold you again okay." Callen leaned over and gave Cassie a little kiss.

Once Callen was done feeding and burping Maddie he took Cassie in his arms again. Not soon after that Cassie starting crying too since she was hungry. Callen fed her too. Cassie was snuggled against her daddy as Callen fed her.

"She's a real daddy's girl," Rebecca stated.

"Yeah she really is, my little princess."

After the girls had been fed Callen took them upstairs for their afternoon nap. When Callen came back down Rebecca was in the kitchen. Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Callen couldn't resist kissing her neck.

"I've missed you," Callen whispered seductively in her ear.

"Me too G." Rebecca was already starting to feel like jelly in Callen's arms.

"The girls are asleep right now, how about you and I go have some fun and make up for the past week."

"Hmm, that would be wonderful."

Callen turned Rebecca around in his arms and lifted her onto the countertop.

"Really honey, here?"

"No one can see us here and I have no desire to walk upstairs."

Callen kissed Rebecca as they were busy undressing each other. They didn't take all their clothes off for just a quickie on the countertop.

"There will be more of this later tonight," Callen told her once they had finished.

"I will be looking forward to that."

When they girls woke up Callen and Rebecca went upstairs to get them.

"Here honey, you can dress Cassie in this."

Callen took the piece of clothing Rebecca was holding up. It was a red shirt with a reindeer on it and it had ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and it had black, pink dotted pants underneath it with red ruffles at the end.

"Aww they look so cute," Rebecca stated once the girls were dressed.

"Yeah they really do."

Callen and Rebecca took the girls downstairs. They sat the girls down near the Christmas tree and took some pictures of them. The girls were smiling as Callen made funny noises. They relaxed around the house and had a lovely dinner before taking the girls upstairs for bed. They dressed them in a white pajama with reindeer on it and they had a pacifier with a Santa on it.

"Goodnight my little sweeties," Rebecca spoke and she gave both girls a kiss and Callen did the same.

Quietly they left the room and went downstairs. Rebecca threw some pillows on the floor and grabbed a blanket as Callen made a fire in the fireplace. The only light they had was the light from the fireplace and the Christmas lights. Together they lay down on the floor.

"I'm really glad you're home again G."

"I know me too. I really missed the three of you."

"We missed you too. The girls are really happy you're home again. They really missed you."

"I really missed them too." Callen pulled Rebecca closer to him. "And I missed my wife too."

"I missed my husband as well," Rebecca replied with a smile.

"That's good," Callen spoke, their faces only inches apart.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Callen smiled at her as he crashed his lips down on hers. Callen hooked Rebecca leg over his hip and he pressed into her, letting Rebecca feel how turned on he already was. They had some fun before getting dressed again and moving to couch. They lay cuddled up on the couch as they watch Miracle on 34th street. When the movie had ended Callen put the fireplace out, locked up and shut the lights off before picking Rebecca up and carrying her upstairs. They had some more fun upstairs before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Rebecca's family came over for dinner. Rebecca was in the kitchen making dinner while Callen was in the living room entertaining the girls. They had just woken up from their afternoon nap. Today they were dressed in a dress with a white top with a Santa on it and in red letters my first Christmas and a red bottom. They had a red hairband in and white leggings and red shoes. Just before 6pm the first one arrived, it was Rebecca's sister Sylvie.

"Hey Sylvie," Callen greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey G, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hey, my two little nieces. You look really cute," Sylvie spoke to them and gave them both a kiss. "You're two little cuties."

When everyone was there they all sat in the living room to open the packages underneath the tree. Maddie and Cassie got the most presents and they were happy with each and every one of them. When all the presents had been unwrapped, grandpa took Maddie and Cassie upstairs for bed as Sylvie and Rebecca finished setting the table. Dinner was really nice and everyone was having a good time. It was past midnight when everyone left. Rebecca and Callen cleaned up and went to bed too.

…..

A couple days later it was New Year's Eve. Callen and Rebecca were staying at home and the Hanna family was coming over to celebrate New Year's Eve. Today the girls were dressed in a black shirt and a brown/light brown skirt with silver glitters on it. On Maddie's t-shirt stood the text in white letters: Happy New Year and on Cassie's stood: Wake me up at midnight.

It was around 5pm when the Hanna family arrived.

"Hey Aiden, good to see you again," Rebecca said. "How's the training going?"

"It's going very good ma'am."

"That's good."

They had a lovely evening with a nice dinner. Maddie and Cassie had gone up to bed around 7pm. Kamran could stay up. It was just a few minutes until midnight so Callen went to get the bottle of champagne. He had also bought a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne for Kamran. Callen poured them all a glass as Rebecca went to get the fritters ready.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy New Year," they called.

"Happy New Year honey," Callen told Rebecca and gave her a kiss.

"Happy New Year baby."

They all wished each other happy New Year and they went outside to enjoy the fireworks. Luckily Maddie and Cassie slept through the whole thing. It was a little past 1am when they all went to bed. The Hanna family was staying over at Callen's and Rebecca's. Rebecca went to check on the girls before going to bed. Callen joined her and he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe what his life was like nowadays, but he really loved it and he was looking forward to the New Year and spending it with Rebecca, Cassie and Maddie.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. hope you liked it **


End file.
